Digimon: El Poder de los Emblemas
by Amai do
Summary: Conti de EPAA. Sus hijos, el legado; ahora ellos lucharán por restaurar la paz. Los emblemas están fuertes y radiantes ¿Qué hará la oscuridad para debilitarlos? La vida tiene sorpresas pero siempre nos recompensa. Haz brillar tu luz! *COMPLETO*
1. Así es mi vida y la de los demás

**Digimon no me pertenece**

**+Nota importante: (Editado: 27 08 10)**

Los fics de Digimon_: The New World, Digimon Adventure 2009, Fusión Prohibida y Memorias Borradas. _Fueron mi inspiración para realizar este fic.

EN NINGUN MOMENTO COPIE LAS IDEAS DE ESTAS AUTORAS. Mis ideas se fueron acomodando para realizarlas y sí acepto que hay ciertas similitudes; pero haré mi fic lo más diferente posible. Pues es mi historia y es la secuela de de mi fic El poder del amor y la amistad.

Lamento si alguien se llega a sentir incomodo con esto, no es mi intención.

*Después de un problema que tuve contacté a las autoras de dichos fics y me han dado su permiso e basarme en ideas suyas.

*Este capítulo está basado en el prologo del fic de The New World, de Atori-chan. (tengo su permiso para hacerlo)

* * *

**Resumen de _El poder del amor y la amistad _**_(No es necesario leer el fic ni tampoco el resumen)_

..

En la última batalla de 2002, Genai les da los emblemas a cada uno de ellos y entrega los nuevos a los otros ocho niños elegidos que son Daivs, Yolei, Cody, Ken, May, Momoe, Hiromi, y Noriko. Dándoles instrucciones acerca de lo que deben y no deben hacer con ellos. Además avisa que algunos de ellos desarrollaran habilidades, que más tarde se darían cuenta que eran Sora, Matt, Izzy, May, Ken y Kari. Cuatro de ellos negaron su emblema y por eso se debilitaron las fuerzas del digimundo.

En Febrero de 2005, Matt y Sora habían roto su relación por varias razones externas. Pero después de un accidente que Matt sufre al intentar rescatar a Sora regresan a su noviazgo. Justo en ese momento; Genai los llama para ir al digimundo, ya que las fuerzas que mantenían al mundo digital se ven debilitadas y Demon aprovecha eso para unir al Mar oscuro con el digimundo. Demon rapta a las ocho chicas para apoderarse de sus emblemas, pero los muchachos van a rescatarlas a los diferentes lugares a donde fueron mandadas y cada uno aprovecha para declarar y fortalecer sus sentimientos.

Cada uno de ellos descifran el significado de sus emblemas y logan entablar una conexión: Valor-Pureza; Amor-Amistad; Conocimiento-Paz; Libertad-Responsabilidad, Confianza-Sueños, Justicia-Nobleza; Perdón-Alegría; Esperanza-Luz. Pero Demon se alió con Datamon y secuestraron a Sora en el mismo lugar que cinco años atrás. Ahí, cuentan que necesitan el emblema del amor para unir a los mundos, pero Yamato llega a tiempo y la ayuda a mandar a Demon al mar oscuro. Sin embargo, antes de mandarlos, TK y Kari quedaron allá, pero logran salir. Comienza una batalla y creen que habían derrotado a Datamon.

Al día siguiente se preparan para irse de nuevo a su mundo, pero Datamon aparece de nuevo y Sora comienza una serie de procesos para destruirlo. Al terminar, Datamon muere ya que algo había fallado al intentar usar el emblema del amor, pero en su último intento de vengarse, arroja a Sora contra una pared provocando un severo golpe y una muerte segura; desintegrándose en su totalidad, dejando únicamente su emblema en brazos de Yamato. Todos se ven aturdidos por la pérdida de Sora, pero Genai regresa para decir que la persona que vieron morir no era Sora, sino la copia que Datamon había hecho cinco años atrás. Sora también reparte su emblema del amor en las diferentes clases de este sentimiento entre los elegidos por medio de las crestas. También dijo que no era seguro que la rescataran, ya que el digimundo la usó para cerrar las puertas entre el mar oscuro y el digimundo. Yamato está decidido a ir por ella y hacer _lo que sea_, pero las fuerzas del digimundo resguardadas en los emblemas del amor y la amistad salen de las crestas y dicen en donde se encuentra ella y lo que debe hacer, ya que si tarda más de lo que dura el eclipse, no volverá, además que él debía poner algo en el lugar de ella. Matt decide dar su amor y renunciar a ella con tal que Sora esté bien y regrese.

Cuando entra por el túnel en el que Sora cayó, y logra ir con ella al bosque, se topan con Cherrymon, el último aliado de Demon. Éste, intenta hacerles cambiar de parecer respecto a sus sentimientos, reviviendo momentos dolorosos en sus vidas; pero no lo logra, porque entendieron que mientras estén juntos, nada iba a ser imposible. Cherrymon se enoja y al intentar atacarlos, su ataque regresa a él y muere.

Yamato le confiesa a Sora la verdad acerca de que si no vuelven ella desaparecerá y que si no llegan a tiempo, usaran el amor de ellos y provocará que uno de ellos se olvide del otro. A punto de terminar el eclipse, Matt y Sora encuentran una gran piedra que tenía grabados los símbolos del amor y la amistad junto a los del valor y la pureza. Entraron por ahí para llegar a la pirámide en la que se encontraban, pero no llegaron a tiempo, así que el amor de uno de ellos debía usarse. Matt cumple la promesa que le hizo a Sora al decir que se usaría el amor de la persona que los emblemas eligieran. Ai y Yuujou deciden usar el emblema de la persona que ame menos al otro. Así se hace y cuando Sora despierta, nadie sabe quién es el que renunció a su amor. Pero descubren que ninguno de los dos lo hizo, ya que ambos se amaban con la misma intensidad. Ai y Yuujou les dicen que sí se usó el amor, pero el amor fraternal que se tuvieron en una ocasión, lo cual es de mucha alegría para todos.

En el epílogo, un año después de ese 14 de febrero, ellos recuerdan ese día por medio de una fiesta que prometieron hacer cada año para recordar ese momento.

Tiempo después, Yamato y Sora cuentan esa historia a sus hijos.

·

* * *

**Digimon: El Poder de los Emblemas**

**Por _Amai do_**

* * *

**Prólogo**

_Después de varios años, la oscuridad se ha mantenido controlada. Pero... cuando la luz es más fuerte, también lo es su sombra._

El pasado siempre queda atrás, el presente se vive para volverse pasado y el futuro, siempre será incierto.

Los niños elegidos de 1999 quedaron en la memoria, después en el 2002 sucedió algo parecido; todo el mundo estaba interesado en qué es lo que había oculto, y qué es lo que los algunos llamaban "digimundo". Pero no fue hasta que una fuerza logró abrir permanentemente las puertas entre ambos muchos, quedando al descubierto todas esas dudas.

Esos elegidos ahora están dedicados a vivir sus vidas cotidianas con sus familias y digimons.

Todo el mundo ha podido aceptar a las criaturas digitales, debido a que casi todos tienen compañero, claro, a excepción de quienes no tienen intenciones puras; esto ha causado envidias en muchos.

Demon prometió venganza, en especial a dos de ellos, pero no puede hacer nada porque el amor de Yamato y Sora unió a los mundos, sellando para siempre la puerta entre el mar oscuro y abriendo la del digimundo. Pero... no solo él tiene un plan para que los emblemas se debiliten, y el plan se ha estado llevando a cabo por muchos otros, desde hace mucho tiempo... para ser exactos, desde hace poco más de 12 años; el día en que la tragedia vino a las vidas de dos de ellos.

_Pero cuando la oscuridad es más fuerte, la luz brilla más…_

Los digielegidos originales ya no pueden solos, nuevos emblemas surgen.

Ahora ¿la segunda generación se encargará de traer la tranquilidad?

¿Cuál será el plan de los villanos?

¿Por qué quieren debilitar a los emblemas?

¿Cuál es el propósito?

Son muchas preguntas que tienen respuestas.

Pero algo es seguro, mientras cada quien tenga en mente y corazón el verdadero significado de todos los emblemas… Valor, Amistad, Amor, Pureza, Sabiduría, Paz, Justicia, Nobleza, Sinceridad, Libertad, Perdón, Alegría, Ilusión, Confianza, Esperanza y Luz; todo será posible, en especial si ahora hay otro legado.

La aventura está por comenzar.

.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: **Así es mi vida y la de los demás.

·

_Si quieres triunfar en la vida:_

_ama, perdona y olvida._

_Hoy te lo dice una amiga_

_Mañana te lo dirá la vida misma._

_·_

Pensamiento

**O O O**

**O O**

**O**

O.o.O.o.O

¡Hola a todos! Me llamó Daichi Yagami, aunque pueden decirme Dai, y por el apellido pueden ver que soy el hijo del embajador Taichi Yagami; mi mamá es Mimi Tachikawa, la famosa chef que tiene un programa de televisión de cocina.

Volviendo conmigo: tengo 11 años, voy en 5º de primaria, tengo una hermana menor a quien cuidao mucho y estoy en el equipo de fútbol. Físicamente, según todos mis tíos, soy igual a mi padre ¿les mencioné que tengo muchos tíos? Pues sí, tengo 14 tíos y muchos primos... Pero en especial quiero a mi mejor amiga: Aiko Ishida. Es tan linda, en especial porque se preocupa mucho por todos, es madura, dulce, inteligente, sensible, dura, en fin, una mezcla de sentimientos, pero creo que ella solo me ve como mejor amigo. Además que le gusta a muchos de nosotros, y estoy seguro que eso la inquieta demasiado.

Me encantan las aventuras, y soy muy soñador: quiero se jugador de fútbol, quiero vivir muchas aventuras como mi padre y mis tíos, quiero gustarle a Ai y que mi Koromon llegue a su máximo nivel, me gustaría tener el emblema del valor pero eso aún no lo sé; pero lo que más me gustaría sería ser el líder de mis amigos, así como lo era mi padre.

O.o.O.o.O

Ash, yo debería ir primero, pues yo soy mayor y mi padre también fue el líder. En fin, me llamo Yori Motomiya, soy hijo de Dasuke Motimiya y Noriko Motomiya, tengo 12 años y voy en 6º de primaria junto con Kotaro y la pesada de Miyu, aunque ella... ¡bueno! la odio, algo. Tengo un DemiVeemon y me gusta estar con él. Creo que no hay mucho que decir, a excepción de lo que ya dije. En mi familia todo va muy bien, solo que a veces no aguanto a Yume, mi hermana menor de 10 años, aunque la quiero mucho porque ella siempre me ayuda cuando tengo problemas.

Etto... iba a decir otra cosa, pero creo que se me olvidó... ¡Ya me acordé! me gusta comer de todo, en especial cuando vamos con Daichi y su mamá prepara la comida; hablando de Daichi, siempre hemos tenido peleas por saber quien es el líder de nosotros, pero yo le digo que soy yo porque soy mayor y porque tengo los googles que mi padre me dio cuando mi digimon digievoluvionó hace cinco años.

¿Qué más me gusta? a sí, me gustan las chicas, todas, todas, todas. En especial... Aiko. Pues es de las pocas que no me insulta a menos que sea necesario, pero creo que solo le agrado como amigo. Se lo he dicho a mi papá y él me dice que a veces se confunde el amor con el cariño y el aprecio, y que te llegas a obsesionar, ¡yo no tengo ni idea de lo que significa, ni porqué me lo dice él!

O.o.O.o.O

Buenos días, tardes o noches, mi nombre es Amai Hida, soy la única hija de Cody y Hiromi Hida. Tengo 12 años y voy en 6º de primaria.

La verdad me gustaría tener un hermano, pero bueno, creo que esa será decisión de mis padres.

Mis padres son súper unidos y en todo me apoyan, hablando de ellos mi papá es un abogado y mi madre es maestra de artes marciales aunque por el momento no está trabajando. Además yo soy una experta en esa área, y no es por presumir; de hecho, seré la asistente de mi mamá si le dan un trabajo que tiene programado próximamente.

Me gusta mucho estar con mi familia y mis amigos. Mi mejor amiga es Miyu, no solo porque vaya en el mismo año que yo, y también voy con Yori y con... con... ya saben su nombre... Kotaro; es que creo que el me gusta algo, ¡sólo un poco!

O.o.O.o.O

Hola, me llamo Aiko Ishida, pero prefiero que me digan Ai. Tengo 11 años. En mi familia somos muy unidos, mis padres se aman demasiado y con esa misma intensidad nos aman a nosotros: a mi hermano y a mí, claro sin mencionar que también a los digimons.

A mi hermano lo cuido demasiado, no sé que me pasaría si por mi culpa algo malo le pasara.

La verdad no entiendo eso del amor, y no me gustaría que me tocará ese emblema –no es por hacer menos el emblema de mamá, solo que no puedo tener ni usar algo que no sé lo que significa –preferiría el de la amistad, aunque eso lo veremos después.

Daichi y yo somos los mejores amigos del mundo, sobre todo desde que hace tres años él vomitó en mi sombreo, desde entonces nos hemos vuelto inseparables y él no para de decirme que lo siente mucho.

Respecto a mis gustos, me encanta estar con mis amigos en especial con Daichi, Chikako y mi primo Saki, pues somos de las mismas edades. También me gustan mucho los deportes, la música y el Ikkebana; pues desde pequeña me han gustado las flores y ver cómo mi mamá le ayuda a mi abuela a formar arreglos tan bonitos, pero... creo que lo dejaré, al menos por un tiempo, es que… quiero entrar al equipo de fútbol. Sobre la música, me gusta escucharla, pero no tengo mucho talento aunque mi madre dice que canto bien, ella también lo hace aunque dice que no. Según mi padre, me parezco a mamá más que a él, aunque mi madre dice todo lo contrario; y mis tíos dicen que me parezco a los dos porque soy muy madura para mi edad. ¡¿A quien le hago caso?

O.o.O.o.O

¡Me gusta Yori Motomiya! _Ops_, creo que lo dije en voz alta.

Hola me llamo Miyu Ichijoji, soy la más grande de las chicas, tengo 12 años y creo que por deducción saben todo lo demás. Soy súper fanática de las computadoras y en ocasiones me dicen cosas pero no me importa.

Como dije antes de presentarme me gusta Yori... pero también lo odio, no sé porqué... son tantos sentimientos encontrados. Aunque él me critica mucho por los conocimientos que tengo, ya verá que un buen día mis conocimientos lo salvarán. Sé que no tengo posibilidad de gustarle, pero nada pierdo con soñar. Aunque sólo mis amigas lo saben, creo.

O.o.O.o.O

Esa hermana mía de seguro olvidó decir de quien somos hijos. Hola soy Kenshi Ichijoji, hijo de Ken y Miyako (Yolei) Ichijoji. Tengo 8 años y voy en 2º de primaria.

Mis mejores amigos son Yuujou, Kazuyo y...Juni; con ellos me divierto mucho.

La mayoría de las veces me sacó una mención honorífica en la escuela por mis buenas calificaciones.

Creo que no tengo nada especial que decir, bueno... mi hermano acaba de nacer y se llama Isamu.

¡Un momento! Sí tengo algo importante que decir, aunque no creo que importe mucho, bueno, últimamente me he sentido raro y me ha empezado a dar miedo la oscuridad, pero no lo voy a permitir, pues ya estoy grande, y debo cuidar a mi hermano.

O.o.O.o.O

¡Qué tal! yo soy Saki Ishida, hijo menor de Takeru y Hikari. Tengo 11 años. No tengo mucho que contar pero sí que me gusta mucho el basketbol como a mi papá, no soy muy aplicado en la escuela, me divierto con mis primos y con mi digimon...y me gusta mi amiga Chikako, es que es taaaan inteligente.

Además en mi familia somos muy unidos y estoy emocionado porque pronto habrá _cambios_ en ella.

Siento como si mis padres nos escondieran algo, pero les pregunto y sólo se quedan callados y me dicen que deje de preocuparme. Eso es lo que haré.

O.o.O.o.O

Hola, ¿cómo están? me llamo Kotaro Ishida, soy el hijo mayor de Takeru y Hikari Ishida.

A veces me siento como el bicho raro de la familia, soy algo tímido e introvertido, me gusta dibujar, en especial digimons; aunque también me gusta escribir como a mi padre.

Como mencioné, en ocasiones me siento incompleto, pero... no sé porqué, es como si algo me faltara o mejor dicho como si me llamaran, pero como les dije: no sé por qué. Pero creo que debo dejar de pensar en eso, pues lo que me pueda faltar estoy seguro que es recompensado con la familia y los amigos que tengo. Aunque... siendo sincero, creo que mis padres saben qué es y siempre me han ocultado algo, también sé que Gatomon y Patamon lo saben, pues en ocasiones los veo hablando muy serios y callan cuando mi hermano o yo llegamos.

Pero bueno, estoy muy contento de ser como soy.

A propósito… ¿No creen que Amai es linda?... es que no dejo de pensar en ella desde que me derrotó en una pelea… Olvídenlo…mejor no me hagan caso.

O.o.O.o.O

Hola soy Chikako Izzumi, mis amigos me dice Chika, soy hija de Koushiro y Mayumi Izzumi.

Por lo que me dicen soy igual a mi padre en ser taaan curiosa.

Mis mejores amigos son Ai, Daichi, Miyu, Yume y… Saki. Está de más decir que me parece muy guapo y lindo, pero por otro lado es bastante insoportable.

Soy muy traviesa, a veces veo algunos archivos de mi padre que tienen que ver con el digimundo, y espero que nunca se dé cuenta.

Sobre mis gustos: las computadoras, el Ikebana y los deportes, ¿ya ven porque Ai y yo somos las mejores amigas? es porque tenemos casi los mismos gustos, pues nuestras madres trabajan juntas en la escuela de Ikkebana de la señora Toshiko; además que pronto ella y yo nos inscribiremos en el equipo de fútbol de la escuela. Estoy segura que ella y yo siempre seremos las mejores amigas.

O.o.O.o.O

Hola, me llamo Shun Kido, tengo 13 años y soy el mayor del grupo junto a mi hermano gemelo Souta, quien no se parece a mí; pues yo soy serio, responsable, mandón, casi como mi papá.

La verdad es que me gusta estudiar y divertirme a la vez, creo que es lo único en lo que me parezco a mi hermano, a pesar de todo eso, nos llevamos muy bien.

Me gustan las niñas… rubias de preferencia, está por demás decir que la única rubia entre nosotros es Aiko, aunque no me gusta mucho que digamos, pues está más que ocupada por más chicos.

O.o.O.o.O

Como mi hermano dijo, me llamo Souta, por lógica estamos en 1º de secundaria y nos va muy bien a ambos, pues somos lo mayores del grupo. Él no dijo nada pero es más que obvio, somos hijos de Joe y Momoe Kido, ambos usamos lentes, el se parece a mi papá mientras que yo a mi mamá, hablando físicamente, aunque yo soy un poco más extrovertido; pero él y yo hacemos todo juntos, en especial cuidar a nuestro hermano pequeño.

Él también lo mencionó, nos gustan las niñas rubias, pero a mí no tanto, yo solo quiero que tengan una linda personalidad y sean seguras de sí mismas… como Ai, pero ninguno de los dos le gusta de verdad; bueno… solo el físico.

O.o.O.o.O

Me llamó Yume Motomiya, tengo 10 años y voy en 4º de primaria al igual que mi mejor amigo Katashi.

Mi familia es muy unida a pesar de los diferentes trabajos de mis padres, uno es empresario y la otra maestra de Kinder. Mi hermano es un pesado, pero lo quiero mucho y siempre trato de demostrárselo.

Mi papá le dice a mamá que quiere otro hijo y ella se pone toda roja y le dice que no, así que cuando él se intenta acercársele para darle un simple abrazo ella le dice: "¡estate quieto Motomiya!" jaja es algo gracioso.

Fuera de mi familia me gustan mucho los niños pequeños, así que a veces me voy al Kinder de mi mamá y de mi tía Kari para ayudarlas y me dicen que algún día seré una buena maestra educadora.

No sé porque, pero a pesar de que Ai y yo somos amigas, siempre resultamos peleadas pero lo resolvemos de inmediato, según mis tíos dice que es por los genes.

Otra cosa, me gustan mucho los chicos, siempre que veo a uno guapo me obsesiono con él. Pero no se porqué.

O.o.O.o.O

Creo que tres personas ya dijeron algo sobre mí. Me llamo Katashi Kido, tengo 10 años y soy el hermano menor de Shun y Souta, me divierto mucho con mi digimon.

La mayoría de mis amigos cree que soy muy miedoso, pero mis padres, en especial mi mamá, dicen que ser cuidadoso no es ser miedoso, sino es estar preparado a lo que puede pasar. Al igual que todos los hijos de los digielegidos, no se cual es mi emblema, pero me imagino que puede ser el de la sinceridad o el de la libertad o quizá ambos.

O.o.O.o.O

¡Hola a todos! Mi nombre es Kazuyo Izzumi, soy la hija menor de Koushiro y Mayumi Izzumi, por obviedad soy hermana de Chikako. Tengo 8 años que cumplí el mes pasado.

En la escuela obtengo los primeros lugares empatada con mi amigo Kenshi, y todos me dice que soy igual a mi mamá físicamente y como mi papá y mi hermana al ser tan curiosa.

Les diré un pequeño secreto... ¿no creen que Yuujou es lindo? es decir, es un niño muy tierno, aunque a veces es algo sentimental, siempre nos demuestra que es un gran amigo; en una ocasión nos salvó a Juni y a mí de unos chicos mayores que nos estaban molestando.

Pero todavía soy muy chiquita para entender eso.

Al igual que mi madre y mi hermana, estoy en clases de Ikebana, y me gustan mucho las computadoras.

O.o.O.o.O

¡Hola! yo soy Yuujou Ishida, pero prefiero que me digan Yu. ¡Mi papá es astronauta y mi mamá es una diseñadora y maestra de Ikkebana!

Yo voy en segundo de primaria y desde hace dos años que se leer y escribir, al principio batallé mucho, pero con la ayuda de todos pude hacerlo, y lo primero que escribí fue una canción que había inventado desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no se la he mostrado a nadie por vergüenza.

Tengo un Tsunomon y mi mayor sueño es que digievolucione como el de mi papá, y también que yo pueda ser un astronauta como mi papá, ¿les dije que es astronauta y que me trae rocas de todos los viajes que él hace? pues sí, aunque antes viajaba mucho, ya no lo hace tan seguido.

Tengo una hermana que me cuida en extremo a veces me dan ganas de decirle que yo puedo solo, pero otras me pongo a dudar si en verdad puedo.

En mi familia todo es muy bonito, en especial cuando nos juntamos en el digimundo cada 1º de agosto para recordar cuando nuestros padres y tíos salvaron los mundos.

Mi papá me enseñó a tocar la armónica, me compró una y me dijo que más adelante ¡me enseñará a tocar el Bajo! ya quiero crecer para poder hacerlo.

Me gusta cuando mi papá no está de viaje y estamos los 4 junto a los digimons. ¡Me gustaría estar así por siempre!

O.o.O.o.O

Y como yo soy la más chiquita voy al final. Me llamo Juni Yagami, soy la hermana menor de Daichi y tengo 6 años, aunque en julio cumpliré 7.

Todos me dicen que yo soy una princesita, en especial mi papá, él me chifla mucho y no quiere que nada malo me pase; la verdad no se porqué y cuando me enfermo de la garganta él se queda a cuidarme y si se tiene que ir a trabajar, siempre le habla a mi mamá para que le diga como estoy.

A veces, mi mamá me lleva con ella al Set en donde graba sus sesiones de cocina una vez a la semana y me gusta mucho que me tomen fotos; pues dicen que soy muy bonita.

También, todos me dicen que soy muy inocente, pero no sé porqué.

A propósito, yo quiero que mi papá me compre una nube para poder rebotar en ella. Jaja, ¡sería muy divertido!

O.o.O.o.O

* * *

O.o.O.o.O

Después de las presentaciones de los niños, le toca a los elegidos originales. Creo que soy más que conocido, aunque si me vieran no sabrían que soy yo porque ¡quien iba a pensar que me dedicaría a la política y me cortaría el cabello! Así es señoras y señores, me corté el cabello –por la culpa de una apuesta con Yamato, por eso lo odio más- y yo soy el embajador entre el mundo digital y la Tierra (en especial Japón) y trabajo en DATS junto con algunos amigos. Me casé con el amor de mi vida: ¡La comida!, digo... ¡MIMI!; sí, ella estudió gastronomía y ahora tiene un programa de televisión que en ratos veo en el trabajo, jeje (pero no le digan a nadie, se supone que trabajo).

Y que más les digo que no sepan ya, tengo dos adorable hijos que en ocasiones me vuelven loco, ¡ambos son iguales a nosotros!, pero por eso es que los quiero tanto; aunque soy muy sobre protector con ellos, en especial con mi niña... es que me recuerda a Kari y a Mimi, díganme ¿Cómo no amar a una niña que te recuerda la infancia y que al verla ves al amor de tú vida en miniatura?, pues es lógico, quiero cuidar a mi familia para que ocurra alguna desgracia, no quiero que se repita la historia pues… en la familia Yagami hace tiempo pasó algo duro, más bien dicho en los Ishida, pero creo que eso no me toca decirlo a mi ya han pasado 12 años de esa tragedia.

O.o.O.o.O

_Despegue en 5, 4, 3, 2_... ¡Perdón! me equivoqué, es que estoy preparando una misión y me está absorbiendo todo el tiempo, pero pude venir a hacer mi presentación. Soy Yamato Ishida, comandante reconocido de la Nasa Japonesa y futuro director de ésta misma, al menos eso espero. Pero no quiero hablar de mi trabajo, prefiero hablar de lo que amo: mi familia.

Nunca pensé que me enamoraría y mucho menos que tendría dos bellísimos hijos con nada más y nada menos que ¡Sora!; la primera y única mujer a la que he amado; no crean que soy cursi, no, no, no; soy sincero. Y desde el 14 de febrero de 2005 quedó más que claro cuando nuestro amor selló las puertas entre los mundos.

Con el trabajo me ocupo mucho, pero siempre mi familia está primero que eso, lo aprendí muy chico respecto a que mis padres... mejor no hablo de ellos; ya han pasado 12 años y creo que por el bien de todos debemos olvidarlos a ellos, a mi pequeña hermana Ami y… a la otra _niña_.

En fin, como dije me casé con Sora y nuestra familia es muy estable y unida. Intento estar el mayor tiempo posible a su lado, apoyo a Sora en todo; con ella he pasado lo mejor de mi vida tanto os mementos difíciles como hermosos. Pero soy igual a Tai en el sentido que soy muy protector con ellos.

A propósito, aclararé esa apuesta que cambió mi vida: cuando teníamos 17 años, no sabía que carrera escoger, así que me decidí por escoger Astronomía-Física; pero mi amigo Tai decía que no pasaría el examen y que menos podría ser astronauta, así que estudié mucho, porque si yo pasaba Tai se cortaría el cabello y si yo no pasaba me lo teñiría de verde. ¿Adivinen quién ganó?

Ya qué, renuncié a la música al terminar la preparatoria por unos problemas que tuve, además que iba a ir a la universidad; fue muy lindo mientras duró, pero me gusta más la vida que llevó ahora, pues Sora, Ai y Yu, son todo para mí y soy capaz de dar mi vida y más por ellos.

O.o.O.o.O

Hola, soy Sora Takenouchi, ahora Ishida, ¿alguien de ustedes iría a pensar que me dedicaría al arte? pues yo tampoco, pero un día me puse a pintar y me di cuenta que me encantaba, después empecé a diseñar ropa y de pronto: era diseñadora. También soy maestra de Ikebana y junto con mi madre, May y la mamá de May tenemos la escuela que fue la primera en el mundo en hacer arreglos florales con plantas del Digimundo ¿se habían fijado que las plantas del digimundo son diferentes a las de la Tierra?, eso me dijo Aiko cuando estaba chiquita, y me di cuenta que era verdad, ahora por eso es que la escuela es más famosa que antes.

Aiko me dijo que ella quería estudiar Ikebana, yo no le insistí ni nada, así que en el momento que me diga que lo quiere dejar, lo aceptaré; eso lo aprendí toda la vida.

Nuestros hijos son muy especiales, en particular Aiko, pues ella fue el sol después de la tormenta en muchas formas, sobre todo para Matt, pero creo que no me corresponde hablar de eso, además es muy duro para todos y ninguno de los niños sabe nada, y creo que es mejor que no lo sepan.

Sigo siendo la misma mujer que se preocupa por todo y todos, pero... tengo mis razones.

La verdad es que empiezo a tener éxito en Europa, pero no permito que mi trabajo se mezcle con mi familia. Hablando de mi familia ¿cómo reaccionarían sabiendo que su esposo sale del planeta a hacer expediciones?, él dice que no son peligrosas, pero no puedo interponerme en su sueño, pues sé que él haría lo mismo o más por mí.

La verdad es que no sé que pasaría si de verdad le ocurre algo.

O.o.O.o.O

¡_Hello everybody_! Soy Mimi Yagami, la conductora de su propio programa de gastronomía. Al igual que todos seguí un camino diferente al que tenía marcado; primero estudié comunicación y modelaje (antes modelaba los primeros vestidos de Sora, cuando recién comenzó) al mismo tiempo que estudiaba gastronomía; después empecé a trabajar en el restaurante que Davis abrió en donde ahora también vende los platillos que preparo en televisión y desde hace dos años tengo este programa.

Soy muy feliz con mi familia y con mis amigos; es increíble que aquella niña mimada que era, ahora esté convertida en una madre de familia y casada con el amor de su vida.

¡Mi vida no puede ser mejor!

O.o.O.o.O

Hola a todos ustedes, Soy Koushiro Izzumi mejor conocido como Izzy, soy un científico en le área del digimundo; junto con el padre de Sora y el hermano de Joe, Shun; soy de los más expertos en el campo; trabajo en DATS.

Últimamente hemos estado investigando una conexión que hubo desde hace tiempo, y creo que debo comentarlo con los demás cuanto antes; sólo espero que no sea nada malo.

Me casé con May, siempre estuve enamorado de ella, pero desde el viaje que hicimos ese 14 de febrero quedó más que claro.

Mis hijas son iguales a los dos, son bellas como Mayumi y con una mente curiosa igual que yo.

O.o.O.o.O

Hola, soy Joe Kido y soy el primer medico del digimundo. Estudiar esto fue muy difícil dado que nadie sabía lo que era, pero a mi padre le gustó la idea y después de estudiar medicina general hice un par de estudios con la ayuda de Izzy, mi hermanao y el padre de Sora en el digimundo y pude ver a lo que se refería el cuidado de digimons.

Además, soy el director del primer hospital Humano-Digimon del mundo, aunque ahora hay bastantes, pues mi padre era el director y solo agregamos un edificio más para que fuera de ambos.

Respecto a mi vida personal me casé con Momoe, mi novia de la universidad, ella sí que se quedó sólo con la medicina general, pero en ocasiones me ayuda.

Tengo tres hijos que son igual de locos que nosotros, los cuates (no se parecen ni físicamente, pues uno es igual a mí y el otro igual a Momoe) y a Katashi; los tres son locos y precavidos.

O.o.O.o.O

Como ya dijo mi esposo anteriormente, tenemos dos hijas. Estoy tan contenta de haber formado una vida con Izzy. Creo que no he dicho mi nombre, Mayumi Izzumi. Soy una de las encargadas de la Escuela de Artes Florales Japonesas (Ikebana) Takenouchi. Estudié arquitectura pero decidí quedarme con mi madre y las flores.

Últimamente me he sentido preocupada sin razón aparente y no sé que debo hacer, es como si mi emblema de la paz se estuviera alterando. Pero dejaré de preocuparme en eso, ahora tengo a mi familia que me necesita.

O.o.O.o.O

Ahora mi nombre es Momoe Kido, tengo todo lo que se pude tener en la vida: estudié lo que me apasionaba, me dedicó a ayudar a los demás, tengo una familia y unos digimons, a todos ellos los amo con todo mi corazón y a un esposo que siempre está conmigo.

La parte de ser la única mujer en casa no me gusta mucho, pero me funciona porque así me miman más, jaja.

O.o.O.o.O

¡Por fin, hasta que me dejaron hablar! Soy Davis Motomiya, sí así es, el empresario dueño de la cadena de restaurantes Motmomiya's.

Como ya saben, me casé con Noriko y ahora tengo dos hijos raros, ¡perdón!, quiero decir "diferentes" sí, esa es la palabra que buscaba, pero digan si a ustedes ¿no les parece raro ver a alguien con un padre tan loco como yo mezclado con una mujer tan dulce como Noriko? Pues por eso es que nuestros hijos son "especiales". La verdad es que me recuerdan un poco a como era yo con Jun; pero creo que logran llevarse bien a pesar de las diferencias.

Les diré algo… ¡Quiero otro hijo! pero mi mujer me dice que no, siempre que me le intento acercar me dice, o mejor dicho grita _"¡Estate quieto Motomiya"!_ y me deprime tantito; pero bueno, no puedo perder la esperanza. Jeje.

O.o.O.o.O

A que Davis, nunca va a cambiar. Yo soy su mejor amigo, Ken Ichijouji. Detective y policía, un trabajo un tanto peligroso así que intentó no dar información de mi vida personal en él, pero ustedes son de confianza así que:

Me casé con Yolei, fuimos los terceros en casarnos del grupo, ¿Por qué? porque queríamos estar juntos con todas las de la ley, y a los nueve meses nació nuestra pequeña Miyu, ella fue muy especial porque fue la primera niña elegida de la segunda generación que nació... bueno... fue la segunda, o más bien dicho la _tercera_, pero son temas que no voy a mencionar porque son muy delicados para todos, en especial para los dos hermanos rubios y para Kari también.

Aún recuerdo cuando estábamos en el hospital y nació mi hija:

_Mini __Flash Back_

_-__¿Ken? –me buscó Momoe._

_-¿Sí, qué pasó, qué fue? –pregunté desesperado por saber que había sido de Yolei y de mi bebé._

_-¡Es niña! –me dijo con una sonrisa por saber que ahora ella era tía mientras yo reaccionaba de que era padre._

_-¡Yei...! –dijeron mis amigos que se encontraban ahí, junto con abrazos y felicitaciones._

_-¡Ay no! ¡OTRA YOLEI! –fue el grito de Davis mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara._

_-Ay no es para tanto... ¡Ay es verdad! –dijeron algunos haciendo lo mismo que él._

Cuatro años después, nació Kenshi y hace dos meses, Isamu. Todo está perfecto.

Pero bueno, amo a Yolei por ser como es y más porque fue de las primeras que me apoyó al superar lo de la semilla de la oscuridad.

La verdad es que me sigo sintiendo culpable por lo que _pasó,_ todos me dicen que lo olvide, pero yo no quiero, además no me puedo quitar de la mente ciertas ideas que tengo, pero no las digo porque talvez mis _habilidades_ puedan más conmigo y no me lo permitiría, pues es algo que no quiero que se repita, y además no quiero volver a lastimar a mis amigos. Solo pensar que yo pude evitar que…

O.o.O.o.O

¿Qué puedo decir de mi vida que no sepan? Soy Miyako (Yolei) Ichijoji, madre de tres hijos y esposa del hombre que me fascinó desde que tenía 12 años, ¿qué más puedo pedir?

Estudié computación y sistemas, trabajé un tiempo con Izzy, en DATS; pero como ahora me ocupo mucho en la casa, sobre todo con el pequeño Isamu, decidí dejarlo, así que no trabajo desde hace cinco años. Pero eso no es para creer que no hago nada, en casa se necesita de mucho.

O.o.O.o.O

Hola, soy Noriko Motomiya, maestra y directora de un jardín de niños junto con Kari. Creo que mis hijos y mi esposo ya dijeron bastante sobre mi vida, en especial Davis, el insiste en que quiere otro hijo, pero le digo que no, aún así, algo me dice que terminará por convencerme.

Últimamente me he sentido rara, como cuando tenía 10 años y me fue implantada la semilla de la oscuridad que le quitaron a Ken, pero... creo que son solo mis preocupaciones, además, la oscuridad ya no puede hacernos nada, no desde hace años.

O.o.O.o.O

Muy buenos días, tardes o noches, según el horario en el que lean esto. Mi nombre es Cody Hida, abogado.

Me casé con Hiromi desde muy jóvenes, pues me dieron una beca para ir a estudiar los últimos semestres a América y a ella le dieron un trabajo como maestra de Kendo en la misma ciudad que yo, así que le propuse matrimonio y decidimos casarnos. Al poco tiempo nos enteramos que seríamos padres, así que ella dejó de trabajar y yo conseguí trabajo una vez graduado. Fue difícil al principio, pero por algunos problemas que hubo allá, nos regresamos a nuestro país y aquí fue donde nació nuestra dulce Amai.

Soy muy feliz, pero al igual que Davis, quiero otro hijo. Creo que a Amai le agrada la idea y Hiromi también está de acuerdo, así que talvez dentro de poco daremos una buena noticia.

O.o.O.o.O

Bueno, como ya dijo mi esposo, soy Hiromi Hida; así que no repetiré la historia. Por el momento no me encuentro trabajando, ya que me ocupo en casa, pero de vez en cuando me invitan a escuelas de artes marciales a dar clases o platicas, pues esa es mi especialidad; de hecho, me ofrecieron un muy buen trabajo en una escuela reconocida, así que iré en un par de días para firmar mi contrato y lo mejor de todo, es que mi hija podrá ser mi asistente; ella está emocionada por eso.

Como ya dijo Cody, es probable que nuestra familia se vuelva más grande.

O.o.O.o.O

Cómo me gusta estar con mis amigos y mi familia. Dicen que la vida te da lo que mereces, y a mí y a TK nos ha dado de más, pero también nos ha quitado.

Mi nombre es Hikari Ishida. Cumplí mi sueño de ser una maestra de Kinder, antes trabajaba en una galería de fotografía en donde mostré algunos paisajes del Digimundo y también le he ayudado a mi esposo en ocasiones para ilustrar sus libros, pero desde hace tiempo que ya no me dedico a eso, pues estoy bastante _ocupada_.

Soy feliz a pesar de la tristeza que pasamos hace 12 años, pero... la vida por todo lo malo algo bueno te da. Así que la _esperanza_ ha llegado a nuestro hogar nuevamente y espero que no nos pase lo mismo, ya no lo soportaría.

Mis hijos son todo para mí, Kotaro fue la alegría, y Saki el consuelo que nos llegó sin ser llamado, y creo que fue lo mejor por que si no, no sé que hubiera sido de nosotros.

Takeru siempre está para apoyarme y su trabajo como escritor lo mantiene ocupado, pero en la casa la mayoría del tiempo, eso me agrada y creo que a los niños también.

Ya no puedo permitir que mi luz se apague, ahora hay otra _esperanza_ para que la mantenga viva.

O.o.O.o.O

Decidí ser al final para dar un par de explicaciones. Me llamo Takeru Ishida, soy escritor y critico de libros, por ahora estoy empezando una nueva versión de mis libros que serán lanzados dentro de poco.

Creo que hay muchas dudas respecto a lo que seguramente muchos de mis amigos y familia han dicho, pero se los explicaré más adelante, en este momento tengo cosas que decir, cosas _más felices_. Por ahora estoy feliz de que una _esperanza_ nueva entrará a nuestro hogar. Sí como lo leen, Hikari está embarazada y al parecer es ¡niña!... _otra niña_.

Desde hace 12 años que somos padres; al principio todo era una maravilla cuidar a dos bebes que eran igual a nosotros y después… prácticamente sin darnos cuenta llegó otro bebé, Saki. Pero solo estábamos en el ojo del huracán pues… .

Mejor les digo más adelante, sé que es muy duró para Kari y mi deber es no causarle ningún dolor, además que todos decidimos guardar el secreto…pero a como van las cosas, creo que Kotaro se está dando cuenta; era lógico, él resultó más dañado, pues una parte de él le fue_ quitada_. Por eso es que detesto a la oscuridad, ahora más.

Pero a pesar del sufrimiento, a pesar de lo oscuro que se encuentre todo, la luz siempre se mantendrá encendida mientras la esperanza lo permita; eso lo he aprendido desde siempre; y nunca, pase lo que tenga que pasar, me retractaré de lo dicho ni de mis ideales.

Ese es mi emblema y estoy muy orgulloso de poseerlo.

O.o.O.o.O

* * *

De esta manera los elegidos empiezan otra historia, una historia que no es posible narrar a menos que estén todos… bueno, eso está por verse.

Nunca hay fin, siempre es un nuevo comienzo, así que la historia no terminó hace años, es decir… apenas comenzó.

Hay demasiados misterios por descubrir, hay muchos secretos que revelar, hay amistades que cultivar, hay caminos por andar... solo así el poder de los emblemas se podrá entender.

Valor, Amistad, Amor, Pureza, Sabiduría, Paz, Justicia, Nobleza, Sinceridad, Libertad, Perdón, Alegría, Ilusión, Confianza, Esperanza y Luz… son emblemas que se conectaron entre sí hace muchos años, emblemas que están fuertes, emblemas que se encuentran irradiando luz, emblemas que ahora son pasados a la segunda generación, emblemas que demuestran el poder, pero… ¿Cuál es el verdadero poder de los emblemas?; para poder encontrar la respuesta: hay que volver a empezar…

.

.

_Volvemos a empezar_

_La historia se escribirá de nuevo_

_A enorme velocidad_

_Lo sé bien._

Fragmento del Opening de DA02.

.

.

.

**Fin del capítulo 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**En el capítulo 2:** Un día en la escuela y en el hogar.

_Ustedes cuatro estarán castigados._

_No es justo._

_Oigan chicos, ¿qué es esto?_

_¡Son los emblemas de nuestros padres!_

_14 de febrero de 2006._

_.Monitor #3._

_-Aiko…_

_Tú también lo sientes, ¿verdad?, yo lo siento de nuevo._

_Ya han pasado 12 años desde que la puerta al mar oscuro de abrió y… creo que está pasando algo parecido._

_Te prometo Hikari, qué nunca voy a permitir que nada malo te pase, ni a ti, ni a nuestros hijos._

_._

_._

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Lo prometido es deuda!

Así es como empieza la secuela de _El poder del amor y la amistad; _**Digimon: El poder de los emblemas**.

Espero que les guste este proyecto que empiezo el día de hoy ya que lo empecé hace bastante tiempo, pero estaba "puliendo" algunas partes de la historia.

Sé que hay muchos secretos respecto a los elegidos, en especial con Matt y Tk, pero eso se hablará en el cap 3.

Además, por el momento se hablará de todos los elegidos, pero como son muchos junto a los digimons (64! Y faltan más!), poco a poco se irá centralizando en el núcleo familiar de la familia Ishida-Takenouchi; porque la pasarán difícil, en especial la pequeña Aiko.

Les daré un pequeño resumen rápido sobre los hijos de los elegidos (por si quedaron dudas) (están por edades):

_**Shun y Souta:**_ Hijos cuates de Joe y Momoe. 13 años. Shun es igual a Joe físicamente y Souta es igual a su Momoe. Son una mezcla: Relajados y precavidos.

_**Kotaro: **_Hijo de Kari y TK. 12 años. Físicamente igual a Kari. Es una mezcla de las cualidades tímidas de los dos.

_**Yori: **_Hijo de Davis y Noriko. 12 años. Es un clon exacto de Davis.

_**Miyu: **_Hija de Ken y Yolei. 12 años. Es una Yolei con cabello negro.

_**Amai: **_Hija de Cody y Hiromi. 12 años. Se parece a los dos.

_**Daichi:**_ Hijo de Tai y Mimi. 11 años. Es un clon de Tai.

_**Saki: **_Hijo de Kari y TK. 11 años. Físicamente igual a TK. El niño salió de los genes de sus tíos: Tai y Matt.

_**Aiko: **_Hija de Matt y Sora. 11 años. Físicamente igual a Matt, pero la personalidad es la misma que la de Sora.

_**Chikako: **_Hija de Izzy y May.11 años. Físicamente igual a Izzy. Es igual de curiosa que él.

_**Katashi: **_Hijo de Joe y Momoe. 10 años. Tiene el cabello de Joe y cara de Momoe. Es más parecido a Joe en forma de ser.

_**Yume: **_Hija de Davis y Noriko. 10 años. Físicamente igual a Noriko. Es algo obsesiva como su padre con toda la bondad de su madre; además tiene una pizca de su tía Jun al caer loc por un chico guapo.

_**Kenshi: **_Hijo de Ken y Yolei. 8 años. Tiene cabello morado como Yolei, pero en actitud es igual a Ken.

_**Yuujou: **_Hijo de Matt y Sora. 8 años. Físicamente igual a Sora. Es un niño feliz. Tiene un carácter como Matt al querer cuidar de sus amigos y digimon.

_**Kazuyo: **_Hija de Izzy y May. 8 años. Un mini clon de May.

_**Juni: **_Hija de Tai y Mimi. 6 años. Una mini Mimi. Es muy inocente, le gustan mucho las nubes y cree en la bondad innata del hombre.

_**Isamu: **_Hijo de Yolei y Ken. 2 meses. Tiene el cabello como Ken.

Bueno… escribo mucho… espero que entiendan y que no se revuelvan con tanto personaje. A propósito, respecto a lo de que Daichi vomitó en el gorro de Ai, fue una conexión con mi fic de MFSS; y sobre la apuesta de Tai y Matt respecto al corte de cabello, fue una conexión con mi fic MD. La verdad es que todos mis fics se verán conectados en este. No es necesario leerlos (lean lean lean, jejeje =)

Muchas gracias por leer

**Dios los bendiga.**

****Amai do****


	2. Un día en la escuela y en el hogar

**Digimon no me pertenece.**

**.**

**Capítulo 2: **Un día en la escuela y en el hogar.

_La aventura podrá ser loca, _

_pero el aventurero ha de ser cuerdo._

_Hay algo que da esplendor a cuanto existe, _

_y es la ilusión de encontrar algo a la vuelta de la esquina._

**Gilbert Keith Chesterton**

**O O O**

**O O**

**O**

Algunos niños traviesos se encuentran en la dirección de la primaria de Odaiba, aunque es difícil identificarlos por la suciedad que se encontraba en sus ropas, se podían apreciar quienes eran.

-¡Ustedes cuatro estarán castigados! –afirmó el director. –Y su castigo será limpiar el salón por el resto de la semana.

-¡No es justo! –exclamó el niño del cabello alborotado.

-Cierto, no es justo para lo que ustedes hicieron, así que limpiaran el salón y también las salas que les digan los maestros de la escuela y en donde sea necesario. –finalizó.

-Pero…

-¡Ya cállate Daichi! –murmuró su mejor amiga. –O nos van a poner más castigo.

-¿Entendido? –preguntó el pedagogo.

-Sí. –respondieron enfadados los cuatro niños.

-Bien, a ver si así entienden a no faltar el reglamento de la escuela. Hablaré con sus padres y les diré que llegarán tarde durante la próxima semana.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que fueron regañados, ya era el último día, y como era de esperarse, los niños fueron a su respectivo castigo, ¿porqué estaban castigados? Fácil, los cuatro habían estado jugando fútbol en horario de clases, pero ese no era el verdadero problema, sino que golpearon un vidrio y al mismo director; por eso es que Daichi, Ai, Chikako y Saki se estaban encaminando a su destino: la antigua sala de computación.

-Bien, así que como última tarea nos toca limpiar aquí. –dijo Chikako.

-Sí… Oigan chicos, ¿qué es esto? –preguntó el hijo del portador de la esperanza y la portadora de la luz.

-A ver. –Daichi comenzó a ver lo que su primo señalaba y vio un par de periódicos arrumbados en esa sala, que por lo visto, había años de no entrar ahí. –solo son viejos periódicos.

-Lo sé, pero vean la fecha: 1 de enero de 2003. –explicó la niña rubia.

-Wow, hace siglos. –opinó Saki. –Según recuerdo es de la fecha en que papá y los demás salvaron al digimundo, ¿no?

-Sí creo que sí. Veamos lo que dice.

La curiosidad y espíritu aventurero heredado de los padres, no les permitió quedarse con los brazos cruzados, así que estuvieron viendo y aprendiendo sobre el pasado de sus progenitores con esos papeles cubiertos de polvo.

Efectivamente, vieron las historias de los elegidos del 2002, vieron un poco acerca de la banda de Matt, también sobre Ken, había un par de torneos de fútbol y Tenis; y sobre un par de entrevistas a todos los chicos al término de esa aventura.

-¿Por qué está todo esto aquí? –interrogó la curiosa de Chikako.

-Pues no sé, Chika, pero se los podemos mostrar a nuestros padres. –le dijo su mejor amiga.

-Sí, creo que se alegrarán de verse de jóvenes. –bromeó Saki.

-Sí, pero será mejor que limpiemos lo que nos pidieron, no quiero estar otra semana castigada. –ordenó la más madura de todos.

Los niños se dispusieron a ordenar todo, las mesas que se encontraban quedaron relucientes, pero los descubrimientos no quedaron hasta ahí. Chikako, al estar cargando un par de cosas, no se fijo de una pequeña abertura que había en el suelo, así que cayó.

-¡Ahhh!

-Chika, ¿estás bien? –preguntó la típica preocupada del grupo.

-Sí, solo que me tropecé con eso. –contestó.

Los cuatro fueron a ver con qué es lo que ella se había tropezado y se dieron cuenta que la ligera abertura en el suelo se había abierto más. El más aventurero y según él más valiente de todos fue el que decidió abrir más para ver que es lo que había debajo, pues se mostraba algo fuera de lo normal, era una pequeña caja que estaba ahí. Daichi la sacó, había algo en el que lo motivaba a seguir viendo qué es lo que había, pero por otro lado algo lo detenía.

-Espera Daichi, eso no es tuyo. –lo detuvo Ai.

-Lo sé, pero al parecer esto lleva mucho tiempo aquí, es probable que sea una cápsula del tiempo o algo parecido. –opinó.

-Vamos a abrirla, es algo anormal que esté aquí, debajo de los periódicos que hablaban sobre nuestros padres, ¿no creen?

-Tiene razón Chika, hay algo raro. –dijo el niño rubio dándole la razón a la niña que lo traía loco.

-Está, bien, pero con cuidado. –cedió la hija de Sora y Yamato, era claro que ella tenía una curiosidad.

Poco a poco fueron sacando la caja que se encontraba escondida entre los ladrillos del suelo. Cuando la lograron sacar comenzaron a abrir la caja; la abrieron y lo que encontraron fue:

-¡Son los emblemas de nuestros padres! –gritó emocionado Daichi sin analizar adecuadamente.

-No, no lo son, solo son dibujos. –dijo analizando la más curiosa.

-Son dibujos de mi mamá. –susurró.

-¿Cómo lo sabes prima? –indagó Saki.

-Por su firma. –dijo mientras los tomaba y observaba de manera analítica. Está de más decir que ella estaba maravillada por el talento que demostraba su madre desde tan temprana edad.

-Miren, hay un CD, fotos, este periódico, los dibujos, y esto es como... una replica de un digivice. –Chikako no dejaba de observar.

-Nunca pensé que ellos escondieran esto aquí. –les dijo algo molesto Daichi.

-No creo que lo escondieran, Dai. Ellos lo guardaron aquí. –corrigió la pelirroja.

-¿Porqué?

-Pues, Saki... ellos hicieron esta cápsula del tiempo, y… miren, hay una carta.

Los niños prestaron atención a lo que ese viejo papel tenía escrito y la hija del conocimiento y la paz comenzó a leer:

·

_A quien tenga en sus manos este tesoro:_

_En este lugar, muchos de nosotros guardamos cosas que cambiaron nuestras vidas, decidimos compartirlas junto a ustedes._

_Tal vez han oído de nosotros, es lo más probable, pero el propósito de esto fue un proyecto que nos encargaron a mi Cody Hida y a mi novia Hiromi Kawasaki; nosotros estamos en 6° de primaria y somos los únicos niños elegidos que están en esta escuela, todos han estado tomando caminos diferentes, pero no quiere decir que dejemos de ser amigos, al contrario, las distancias nos unen cada vez más._

_Hace unos momentos nosotros tuvimos la primer reunión del 14 de febrero para conmemorar el primer aniversario de la unión del digimundo con la Tierra, además, no sólo celebrábamos eso, sino también que este es el primer aniversario de muchos de nosotros con nuestras respectivas parejas, por eso es que es más especial._

_Hiromi y yo aprovechamos esa reunión para contar a nuestros amigos sobre el proyecto que nos encargaron aquí en la escuela, y al término de la fiesta, cada quien nos dio algo para guardarlo y planear un misterio; de hecho Izzy fue el de la idea._

_En esta pequeña cápsula del tiempo, les dijimos a nuestros amigos que guardaran algo que les guste sobre los recuerdos que tengan de esta primaria._

_Taichi guardó su banda azul; Yamato una partitura con la que aprendió a tocar la armónica y su púa del bajo; Sora, unos dibujos acerca de nuestros emblemas y un casco celeste; Mimi, una pulsera que le regalaron antes de que ella se fuera de Japón; Izzy una USB; Mayumi, un CD; Hikari, fotografías; Takeru, un gorro verde; Ken, unas gafas de sol; Yolei, una replica de un digivice que hizo en la sala de computación; Momoe, sus antiguos lentes; Joe, al igual que Momoe, unos lentes; Noriko, una libreta; Hiromi, un retrato con los digimons; yo, Cody, un pedazo de una _Shinai_; pero el más raro fue Davis, guardó unas gafas de sol rotas y sus calcetines de fútbol (obviamente los lavó)._

_Así que quien encuentre esto, debe saber que cada uno de estos objetos representa algo muy importante para todos nosotros. Sería triste que lo desecharan, y sería lindo que averiguaran algo sobre nosotros. Además que aquí hay algunos secretos por descubrir, y si ustedes son de mente curiosa y aventurera como nosotros, no será difícil que den con ellos._

_Les aseguro que estaremos felices de encontrar algún rastro de nuestra niñez._

_No sabemos que cambios buenos o malos de el futuro, pero siempre mantendremos la esperanza de saber que lo que pasé será para bien y para mejorar._

_Cody Hida y Hiromi Kawasaki_

_14 de febrero de 2006_

_Monitor#3_

_·_

-¡Wow! –exclamaron todos.

-Es increíble que tengamos esto. –expresó Saki.

-Sí, de seguro a nuestros padres les gustaría saber que sus propios hijos descubrieron esto.

-Sí Daichi, pero antes debemos ver qué secretos ocultan aquí. –opinó Chikako.

-¿Secretos?

-Así es, aquí dice que hay misterios, con eso de lo del monitor número 3 y con la idea de mi papá. –analizó.

-Tienes razón, pero ¿A qué se refiere con todo eso? –preguntó Saki.

La hija de la paz y del conocimiento se encogió de hombros y comenzó a observar detenidamente su alrededor, hasta que vio las mesas que minutos antes había limpiado y vio un bulto cubierto con una manta sucia.

Fue hasta donde la curiosidad le permitió, al destapar ese bulto, vio a una computadora vieja, que cualquiera que la viera creería que ya no funcionaba. Era algo raro estar ahí, era algo raro ver artículos de sus padres, era algo raro que ellos mismos dieran con el "tesoro", pero era más rara esa curiosidad que tenían para averiguar cual era ese secreto.

-Chicos, aquí dice monitor número tres. –comentó Chika tras mirar detenidamente la máquina.

-¿Y qué propones?

-Daichi… tengo una idea y una teoría.

**O.o.O.o.O**

.

En otro lugar algo lejano al centro de la ciudad; un grupo de tres investigadores intentaban dar con las respuestas a sus interrogantes.

-Es increíble esto. –murmuró un señor con gafas.

-Lo sé Shuun, y al parecer esto ha estado aquí desde hace mucho tiempo y es algo anormal que por doce años nunca nos dimos cuenta. –afirmó el más grande de todos.

-¿Qué propone hacer Sr. Takenouchi? –indagó Izzumi.

-Es probable que esto sea solo un error, pero para que nosotros estemos completamente seguros de nuestros descubrimientos, debemos realizar muchas investigaciones, Koushiro, esta es tu área, así que te pido de la realices y por el momento será mejor no decir nada, al menos hasta investigar por completo y tener una teoría concreta.

Los presentes estuvieron de acuerdo, esos temas que ahora salían a la luz eran algo delicados, más por la fecha en que estaban; solo esperaban que no causaran más _problemas_.

-Sobre todo, no digan nada a ya saben quienes.

**O.o.O.o.O**

-¡Funciona! –gritó emocionada la niña pelirroja. -¡tenía razón!

-Entonces, esa es la computadora por la que nuestros padres viajaron al digimundo en 2002.

-Así parece Saki, las pistas dieron lo necesario. Colocamos el CD y la USB al mismo tiempo que pusimos la replica del digivice, y prendió. –dijo emocionada la pelirroja.

-Y se abrió la puerta hacia el digimundo.

-¿Vamos? –se aventuró Daichi.

-Sí. –unánime.

-Pero no podemos llevar a los digimons, ellos no están aquí. –dijo la analítica Chikako.

-Bueno… -cuando Saki iba a opinar, algo pasó con la computadora, ésta se apago sin razón aparente.

-¿Qué paso? –cuestionó de forma asustada la hija de Matt y Sora.

-DATS. –murmuró Chika.

-¿DATS, los que se encargan de controlar, investigar y defender a los digimons y al digimundo?

-Sí Daichi, mi padre me dijo en una ocasión que hay una parte de DATS que rastrea las computadoras en las que hay puertas al digimundo, además que las que hay, y son muy pocas porque sólo los digielegidos pueden hacerlo libremente, los demás pueden viajar por un breve tiempo y solo por medio de los Trainmos…

-Eso todos lo sabemos.

-Déjala terminar Daichi. –regaño su mejor amiga.

-A lo que voy, es que como esta puerta se abrió no por medio de los digivices o de las estaciones registradas, es probable que la hayan rastreado y cancelado. –terminó.

-y… ¿ese es un problema?

-Espero que no Ai.

-No creo, además, esta computadora es muy vieja para ser rastreada. –opinó Daichi.

-Sí, creo que sí.

-Además, tal vez sólo se referían a poder ver por donde es que nuestros padres fueron al digimundo. –terminó de explicar el hijo del primer líder.

Las preocupaciones terminaron con esas suposiciones.

Los niños acabaron su castigo, por suerte era el último día para trabajar y ya no habría problemas con irse. Cuando los niños estaban ya fuera de la sala antigua de computación, seguían pensando en qué es lo que había pasado con la puerta al digimundo; ellos habían decidido dejar en el mismo lugar donde encontraron la cápsula del tiempo, no le dirían a sus padres nada de lo encontrado, y respecto a los demás niños, ellos les dirían cuando los vieran.

-Sigo asombrado por todo. –mencionó Saki.

-Sí, ¿no sería genial que todo esto estuviera en un museo? –pregunto Daichi.

-¿Porque?

-Pues sí Ai, mira, por esta computadora nuestros padres salvaron al digimundo en muchas ocasiones, ellos viajaron por aquí, y descubrimos pertenencias suyas. Cualquier persona que le guste la historia, pagaría por ver algo así.

-Tal vez tienes razón. –dijo Chikako.

-Oigan, mejor no debemos decir nada acerca de lo que encontramos, creo que es mejor así.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, no querían más problemas y menos saber que sólo ellos lo sabrían; prácticamente sentían la envidia de sus demás amigos al saber que ellos descubrieron secretos de sus progenitores siendo llamados a una aventura.

-¡Ay no!

-¿Qué pasa Ai? –preguntó su primo.

-Olvide mi mochila en la sala de computación. –dijo preocupada. –iré por ella.

-Vamos contigo.

-No Daichi, no tardo. –dicho esto se fue corriendo.

-Wow, Aiko corre muy rápido. –observó Saki.

-Sí, por eso es que queremos entrar al equipo de Futbol.

-¿Con los hombres?

-Sí Saki. No tiene nada de malo.

-Pues será genial tenerlas como compañeras Chika. –dijo Daichi que empezaba a imaginar cómo sería tener a su amiga en el equipo.

***.* .***

-A ver… ¡Aquí está! –dijo Aiko al estar contenta por encontrar su mochila. –Bien.

La hija de Matt y Sora se disponía a salir de aquella antigua sala usada años atrás por unos chicos aventureros, pero algo llamó su atención: la computadora en la que se había abierto la puerta al digimundo, ahora se encontraba prendida. El espíritu curioso de esa niña rubia no le permitió quedarse con la duda, se encaminó hasta aquella máquina y solo esperó a que algo pasara. Una luz dio directo hacia ella.

-_Aiko_. –se escuchaba una débil voz. _–Aiko. _-alguien la llamaba, era algo extraño.

-¿Quién… quién eres? –preguntó con cautela.

-Yo.

-Dime. –Aiko jamás creyó que hablaría con alguien que no sabía quien era, y menos que no sabía si existía. -¿Eres un digimon?

-No. –contestó. –no lo soy, pero yo sé quien eres. –respondió, era una voz femenina.

-No te recuerdo, tampoco tu voz. -contesto

-A mi tampoco me conoces Aiko. –dijo otra voz femenina.

-¿Eh? –Aiko estaba muy confundida por todo lo ocurrido.

-Nosotros sabemos quien eres

-Cuida de mi emblema, nadie de be saber que… -no terminó de hablar.

La computadora se apagó sin razón aparente.

-¿Qué fue eso? –susurró. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, pues la luz la cegó por un par de segundos; y vio claramente un emblema frente a la computadora.

Lo recogió y observó detenidamente; era un emblema que jamás había visto… tal vez era suyo, pero no podía ser así, pues ella sabía que solo podía heredar el emblema del amor o de la amistad. Ese emblema era peculiar, no tenía un símbolo: estaba conformado por a etiqueta blanca y un pequeño circulo que cambiaba de colores (los colores de las demás etiquetas, 16). Lo guardó, decidió que intentaría averiguarlo más adelante con la ayuda de su amiga Chikako.

-AIKO. –le hablaron.

La pre-adolescente se asustó al escuchar.

-¡Daichi! Me asustaste mucho.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención.

-Descuida. –pero seguía asustada.

-Vine porque te tardaste mucho. ¿Estás bien? Te veo algo pálida. –dijo mientras analizaba con detenimiento a su mejor amiga.

-Sí, vamonos. Aun tengo que recoger a Yu y a los digimons.

**O.o.O.o.O**

-¡Ya llegamos, mami! –gritó contento un pequeño niño de 8 años con un digimon en manos.

-Me alegro hijito, ¿cómo les fue? –preguntó la mujer.

-Bien, hoy jugamos fútbol y junto con Kenshi metimos muchos goles. –narró su historia de hoy.

-Me alegro. Y a ti Ai ¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien, hoy terminó el castigo, ma.

-Me alegra, sé que lo que hicieron tú y los demás no ameritaba ese castigo, pero creo que tuvieron suficiente.

-Sí. –no mencionó nada acerca del emblema que encontró y que traía guardado en su mochila.

-Bueno, la comida está lista, así que vayan a lavarse las manos y vayan a comer. –ordenó.

-Sí. –respondieron, incluidos los digimons.

Los niños hicieron caso. Todos morían de hambre.

***.*.***

-¡Ya llegué! –gritó un hombre acompañado de su digimon que se encontraba entrando a la casa; habían tardado un poco más de lo habitual, pero parecían que venían muy alegres.

-¡PAPÁ! –un niño pelirrojo corrió a saludarlo. El padre de familia no dudó en cargarlo y el pequeño aprovechó para darle un gran abrazo.

-Que bueno que llegas Yamato... me estaba preocupando. –le dijo Sora.

-Tú siempre estás preocupada. –le respondio.

-¿Cómo te fue? –preguntó mientras veía que él se quitaba los zapatos sin dejar a su hijo en el suelo.

-Muy bien. Pero muero de hambre. –contestó, después de darle un beso.

-Pues sí. Ahora, vamos a cenar, te estábamos esperando. –dijo después del beso.

-Ay, que bien, yo también me muero de hambre. –mencionó Gabumon mientras iba directo a la cocina seguido de Biyomon.

-Papá, Ai y yo le ayudamos a mi mamá a hacer la cena. –informó con una gran sonrisa.

-Me parece perfecto, de seguro esta muy rica. –le dijo a su hijo mientras lo bajaba. –Y les tengo una muy buena noticia... va a cambiar mucho el estilo de vida que llevamos.

-¿Se puede saber que es? –preguntó su esposa mientras caminaban al comedor.

-En un momento les digo.

Los integrantes de la familia del amor y la amistad ya se encontraban sentados en sus respectivos lugares, disfrutando de una rica cena:

-Les tengo algo muy importante que decir. –interrumpió Yamato a lo que los siete prestaron atención. –Les tengo una noticia que es muy importante para toda la familia. Están viendo al nuevo director de la NASA de Japón en el área de expediciones; fui promovido el día de hoy.

-¿Y eso es bueno? –preguntó inocentemente el hijo menor.

-Sí, Yu. Ahora tú papá realizará menos viajes al espacio, sólo estará por tierra, además pasará más tiempo en casa y... le pagarán más. –explicó Gabumon, ya que estaba enterado de todo.

-¡Felicidades papá! Tenías mucho tiempo buscando un asenso. –le dijo su hija.

-También a ti papá Gabu. –congratuló de igual manera una pequeña Pyokomon.

-Además, dentro de una semana se llevará a cabo una fiesta, para celebrarlo, así que iremos a la NASA.

-¿Oíste Tsunomon? ¡Vamos a ir a donde hay naves espaciales! –agregó emocionado el pequeño Yuujou.

Todos se alegraron por la noticia.

-¡Felicidades mi amor! aunque sinceramente me gusta más la idea de que estés más tiempo por tierra. –le dijo su esposa mientras se levantaba para darle un abrazo y un corto beso.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Un par de horas antes, en otro lugar cercano a la residencia Ishida-Takenouchi, una señora daba la bienvenida a sus hijos:

-¿Cómo les fue en la escuela?

-Igual. –dijo Kotaro.

-Bien mamá, hoy terminamos el castigo.

-Que bien, espero que no te vuelvas a portar mal. –le advirtió su madre.

-OK. –dijo para después irse a ver la televisión. A la mujer no le quedó más remedio que aceptar a su hijo tal y como era, mientras que observaba a su hijo mayor irse calladamente.

-Sabes que se volverá a portar mal, ¿verdad? –le preguntó su digimon que aparecía detrás suya.

-Sí, pero no importa Gatomon. Así es Saki. –la digimons asintió con una sonrisa.

-Kari, deberías estar descansando, en cualquier momento puedes entrar en labor de parto y…

-He estado descansando por casi una semana, esta bebé no quiere salir todavía. –dijo divertida.

-Me alegra.

-Oye, ¿has visto a TK? No lo he visto en casi todo el día. –preguntó la portadora de la luz.

-amm, no, pero Patamon de dijo él estaba en su estudio. –respondió.

-Debí suponerlo. –murmuró. –gracias, iré a verlo.

La digimon sol quedó observando a su amiga ir al estudio de su esposo, no quería decirle nada… ella sabía que por su actual estado de pureza (embarazada) sabía que sus habilidades se encontraban controladas a lo más mínimo, era lo mismo que pasó _la otra vez_. La digimon quería estar equivocada, no soportaría que ocurriera lo mismo de nuevo; temía por sus amigos, por los hijos de ellos, por los digimons, pero más que nada… por la futura miembro de la familia Ishida-Yagami.

-Gatomon. –la llamó su amigo digital.

-Ah… ¿Qué pasa Patamon? –respondió.

-Tú también lo sientes, ¿verdad?, yo lo siento _de nuevo_.

-Sí Patamon. Es la misma sensación, pero… más fuerte. No siento como si tuviera que ver con los hijos de Kari y TK, pero, aún sigue presente.

-Lo sé. Siento lo mismo, solo espero que no ocurra nada malo. –esperanzó Patamon.

Tras un incomodo silencio por parte de ambos:

-Creo que hay que decirle a los demás, solo a los 14. (compañeros de los digielegidos) –propuso la gata.

-Sí, iba a sugerir lo mismo… Ya han pasado 12 años desde que la puerta al mar oscuro de abrió y… creo que está pasando algo parecido. El otro día me topé a Wormon en el digimundo y me dijo que Ken está sintiendo algo parecido a lo de hace tiempo. –dijo el compañero de la esperanza.

-Espero que estemos equivocados, y Patamon… ni una sola palabra a TK, ni mucho menos a Kari. Sabes que por su estado no siente la presencia de la oscuridad y puede verse afectada si le decimos.

-No te preocupes, no lo haré. –prometió. –Ahora más que nunca debemos estar atentos. Después de hablar, ellos se abrazaron tiernamente, pues con tantos años de conocerce y mantener una amistad, ambos sabía que tenían el apoyo mutuo; algo que aunque no querían reconocer… tenía un nombre: amor.

Durante esa platica, ninguno de los digimon de la luz y la esperanza se percataron que su conversación era escuchada por un niño moreno.

**.**

-¿Todo bien, amor?

A Takeru le sorprendió oír la voz de su amada, pero le alegró escucharla, prácticamente no la había visto en todo el día.

-Sí, todo está bien. –respondió mientras se acercaba a ella y le acariciaba su vientre bastante abultado.

-¿Seguro? Te veo algo preocupado y cansado. –dijo.

-Qué sí. Solo que he estado algo atareado, me pidieron una nueva edición para mis libros de "Digimon". –contstó evadiendo la realidad.

-¿Y qué más? –sabía que él le ocultaba algo. Así que decidieron sentarse.

-Es todo. –dijo. Kari no le creyó, sabía que no era todo.

-Dime. –ella no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente.

Ishida se rindió. –Estoy... así por...

-Por el bebé. –finalizó Hikari en vez de él. Tk sólo asintió con la cabeza.

-Temo que pueda pasarte algo a ti o a la niña. –confesó. Kari se sorprendió un poco, aunque ella ya sabía que es lo que pasaba.

-Yo también. Tengo miedo que pase lo_ mismo_, Tk. –su voz se entrecortó un poco. Takeru se enojó consigo mismo por provocar el llanto de ella, se había prometido que nunca más le iba a recordar lo de _hace 12 años_.

-No, no llores, amor. Ya veras que no pasará lo mismo, eso fue un accidente, nadie tuvo la culpa, además nos prometimos que nunca íbamos a dejar que afectara nuestras vidas, aparte... tenemos esta nueva _esperanza_ que en cuestión de días llegará a nuestras vidas. –la animó un poco, para después besar su frente con suma dulzura.

-Sí, TK. Tienes razón. –le dio un beso, ellos ya sabían en donde y cómo terminaba la misma platica que tenían años de narrar, así que para qué recordarla, el pasado no se puede remediar, pero sí el presente y el futuro; y el futuro que una vez soñaron, el cual ahora estaba a punto de convertirse en un presente, prácticamente se encontraba borrando las heridas anteriores.

'_Te prometo Hikari, qué nunca voy a permitir que nada malo te pase, ni a ti, ni a nuestros hijos. Nuestra pequeña Akari formó parte de nuestras vidas, siempre será así, la amamos y la seguimos amando... pero la vida sigue. Y ni la oscuridad podrá evitar que nuestra esperanza se acabe.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin del capítulo 2.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**En el capítulo 3: Color esperanza.**

_Esperanza. Esa palabra ha marcado mi vida desde muy chico._

_Esa es mi historia, una historia llena de lo que llamo luz_

_Ai, a ti también te llaman ¿verdad?_

_Ni pensar que ese día sería el último que los vería con vida__._

_Solo espero que la vida y el destino ya no me den más sorpresas, no al menos con las personas que amo._

_¡TAKERU!, __¡Tienes que ver esto… rápido, en las noticias!_

_No sé qué me pasa, pero nuevamente tengo está__ sensación._

'_Se supone que debo pintar todo color esperanza, pero entre más esperanza tengo, mayor es la desgracia que cae sobre nosotros'_

_._

_._

_._

**

* * *

**

**N/A: Bien, 2º cap arriba!**

**Este fue una especie de introducción y... empiezan los problemas. Ya se dieron cuenta más o menos de qué es lo que pasa, al menos con TK y Kari.**

**En el prox capi será narrado por TK (una parte) y se explicará **_**lo de hace 12 años**_** es que hay mucho misterio con eso.**

**A propósito, no dije nada en el cap pasado, pero por lo que se dieron cuenta, hay mucho romance entre los niños, jaja, es que me encanta!, además por primera vez escribiré sobre amor entre los digimons. Aquí se vio ligeramente entre Patamon y Gatomon (De hecho no habrá muchos, ni serán explicados con detenimiento)**

**Agradezco a **_**Lord Pata****, ****Hikari Takaishi 184**** y ****Marin-Ishida**_** por su comentario en el cap 1.**

**Gracias por leer**

****Amai do****


	3. Color esperanza

**Hola! Gracias por seguir leyendo, especialmente a:**

_**Lord Pata: **Tienes toda la razón, algo va a empezar. A mí también me gustó mucho la parte de Gatomon y Patamon porque nunca había escrito sobre parejas entre los digimons, por cierto, no será la única escena entre estos dos en el fic, ellos serán claves para la pelea._

_**Marin-Ishida: **Me alegra que te esté gustando mi fic. Sobre las casualidades entre nuestras ideas a mi también me asustan... quien sabe, a lo mejor coincidimos en algo más. A propsito, en cada cap, habrá algo de Sorato-familiar. =)_

_**nOcK-nOcK: **Gracias por todos los reviews que me dejas, en serio, me animan bastante saber que me lees y que me apoyas de esa manera. Y no te preocupes, tengo mucha dosis Sorato que dar. XD_

_**Yurei: **Gracias por tu comentario y me da mucho gusto que a pesar de los detalles que no he aclarado te haya gustado los primeros capis. Si tienes alguna duda respecto a la trama, no dudes en preguntarme._

_**CieloCriss: **Wow, me honra que me hayas dejado un review. Y muchas gracias por por tu comentario (Amai do ruborizada). Tienes razón al decir que escribir acerca de tantos personajes es un reto. Espero que te guste y que sigas este fic._

_**monika-uchija: **Me agrada que te guste el fic, las parejas que puse, las puse porque también son mis favoritas._

**Sin nada más por el momento, les agradezco sus comentarios y también agradezco que se tomen la molestia de leerme.**

**Disfruten de la lectura!**

**

* * *

**

**Digimon**** no me pertenece.**

**Capí****tulo 3: **Color esperanza

·

_Mi querida más fiel fue la esperanza  
que me suele engañar y no me deja._

_·_

**Ramón de Campoamor.**

**O O O**

**O O**

**O**

(N/A: Fragmentos del ultimo cap de DA02, pero agregue un par de cosas para que la historia se comprenda. Ojo: En vez de pasar 25 años, pasaron 20)

_De esta manera terminó esa aventura en el digimundo: Yukio Oikawa convirtió su vida en energía para restaurar el digimundo y gracias a ello, el digimundo pudo volver a la normalidad._

_Han pasado 20 años, me hice novelista y escribí un libro con las aventuras de mi niñez. Ahora todos los humanos tienen sus compañeros digimons y el digimundo es conocido por toda la gente. Sin embargo, el proceso para llegar hasta aquí no fue nada fácil. Tai se hizo diplomático para relacionar el mundo real con el digimundo. Matt fue el primer astronauta con un compañero digimon y fue al espacio con Gabumon, se casó con Sora. Sora se hizo diseñadora de modas, es muy famosa por su toque japonés. Joe fue el primer medico del digimundo. Momoe también terminó sus estudios de medicina y trabaja como doctora. Mimi estudio gastronomía y se hizo muy famosa, ahora tiene un programa de televisión. Mayumi siguió con sus estudios de Ikkebana y ahora es muy reconocida por su talento en el arte floral. Izzy realiza estudios muy serios sobre el digimundo. Kari, mi esposa, trabaja como educadora junto a Noriko en un jardín de niños que ellas misma pusieron. Yolei se caso con Ken Ichijouji y ahora es madre de tres hijos; Ken es policía y detective. Cody es un prospero abogado que apoya a la gente que tiene problemas legales. Hiromi es maestra de artes marciales. Davis tuvo mucho éxito con los restaurantes que puso, y ahora es un empresario que tiene restaurantes por todo el mundo. _

Y… punto. ¡Qué bien!, ya acabe de escribir la edición de mi libro. Justo como dijo el escritor Orson Welles: _Lo peor es cuando has terminado un capitulo y la máquina de escribir no aplaude._ Bueno, este no es mi caso, pero si sería bueno; además ya no hay máquinas de escribir, ahora son puras computadoras.

Por ahora me pidieron otra historia, no sé de que pueda tratar, pero al menos me dieron siete meses para poder escribirlo.

¿De qué podrá tratar?

No lo sé, creo que será cuestión de esperar y de tener esperanza...

_Esperanza_.

Esa palabra ha marcado mi vida desde muy chico.

Recuerdo cuando fui por primera vez al digimundo, me encontré a Patamon, a mis amigos, a mi familia, y a mi mismo.

Es una larga historia, una historia que empieza a los 4 años de edad, mis padres se divorciaron, me separaron de mi hermano, crecí sin un padre, después... a los ocho años de edad fui a un campamento que cambió mi vida para siempre, un 1 de Agosto de 1999. Recuerdo a la perfección, todo:

Primero comenzó a caer nieve en pleno verano, después luces cayeron en frente de nosotros que se convirtieron en pequeñas máquinas que después supimos que eran digivices, una aureola boreal apareció y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estábamos en un mundo desconocido que ahora todos compartimos.

Esa es mi historia, una historia llena de lo que llamo _luz_, sí, me refiero a la esperaza.

Poco a poco nos fuimos adentrando en diversas aventuras a lo largo de un mundo desconocido, junto a mis amigos descubrí el significado de muchos valores que se encargaron de regir mi vida desde entonces: Valor, Amistad, Amor, Conocimiento, Pureza, Sinceridad, Esperanza y Luz. Cada uno de nosotros aportó algo de sí mismo para vencer los problemas a los que nos enfrentamos.

Creo que lo que más me marcó, fue el haber perdido a Patamon cuando digievolucionó a Angemon, pero me ayudo a madurar y a tener más esperanza.

Después, en el 2002, con 11 años de edad otra aventura llegó a mi vida. Teníamos que vencer al emperador de los digimons, y una vez que lo logramos, tuvimos que proteger a las piedras sagradas. Esa experiencia fue única, fue en donde entendí a la perfección el significado de mi digiegg: Esperanza, y el de Hikari: Luz.

_La esperanza es la luz que hay en cada uno de nosotros._ Fueron las palabras del digimon más grande que he visto; palabras que de nuevo cambiaron mi vida, porque entendí que Kari y yo estábamos más conectados, y que esa conexión era para mantenernos juntos.

Cuando esa aventura terminó, mi vida cambió, una esperanza que tenía desde niño se realizó: Mis padres se volvieron a casar.

Fue una noticia que llenó a mi hermano y a mí de alegría, creo que en especial que a él, aunque desde que volvimos del Digimundo en 1999; él dejó de ser tan solitario, yo creo que también influyó mucho que un par de meses antes, él y Sora comenzaron una relación.

Más tarde, descubrimos nuevos amigos y nuevos emblemas: Confianza, Alegría, Perdón, Ilusión, Justicia, Nobleza, Libertad y Paz.

Cuando tenía 14, Genai nos mandó llamar de nuevo. Había una conexión entre los tres mundos, pero con el amor de Sora y Matt, las puertas se cerraron. Ver todo lo que su amor logró fue bueno, más porque ellos regresaron a su relación que habían dejado como por dos meses; y gracias a ellos, ahora todos disfrutamos de la conexión entre la Tierra y el mundo digital.

Siempre he detestado la oscuridad, pero gracias a ella es que Hikari y yo confesamos nuestros sentimientos al tener que decir a quien amábamos más, es que la puerta entre el mar oscuro y el digimundo abrieron las puertas por un breve momento.

Cuando volvimos del digimundo ese lejano 14 de febrero, para nadie de nosotros la vida fue la misma. Kari y yo estuvimos juntos desde entonces.

Un año después de esa aventura, todos habíamos tomado caminos diferentes.

Aún así, siempre nos juntábamos en navidad, el 14 de febrero y por supuesto el 1 de agosto. En la primera gran reunión del día del amor y la amistad, Cody y Hiromi nos hablaron acerca de un proyecto que tenían en la escuela, así que al término de la celebración, todos fuimos a nuestras casas para poder darles algo con que ayudarlos con la cápsula del tiempo. Hikari dio un par de fotos y yo entregué el gorro verde que siempre llevé conmigo en la primera gran aventura.

Mi familia se hizo más grande, nació una hermana: Ami. Pero no eran los únicos cambios que le esperaban a mi familia.

Cuando Kari y yo cumplimos 22 decidimos casarnos; y al poco tiempo ella quedó embarazada.

Recuerdo lo felices que estábamos al saber que seríamos padres.

Por nueve meses estuvimos esperando ansiosos la llegada de un bebé, ¡sería un varón!, pero la vida nos dio una sorpresa inesperada el día del nacimiento: ¡eran gemelos! llegaron dos amores más a mi vida. Kotaro era el mayor por 2 minutos y luego… mi pequeña Akari. Kotaro, era la imagen de Kari versión masculina y Akari, era como yo; sin duda unos ángeles.

Pasados cuatro felices meses, en los que no vimos ningún rastro de maldad en nuestras vidas, la desgracia llegó a la familia Ishida.

Ese día habíamos hecho una reunión en la casa de mis padres, celebrábamos el regreso de una expedición de Matt a Marte, además que él y Sora nos dieron una muy buena noticia…Sora estaba esperando un hijo, al igual que Kari nuevamente. Las dos estaban embarazadas, bueno, un par de meses atrás nos enteramos que Mimi también; era increíble que las tres estuvieran en ese estado al mismo tiempo, jamás lo hubiera imaginado; me alegré mucho por mi hermano, pues poco antes Sora había abortado en un accidente; no podía haber más felicidad en todos los presentes, pero la más feliz era mi pequeña hermana Ami. Tai, Mimi, Matt, Sora, Kari y yo estábamos en familia disfrutando de la felicidad.

Todo era perfecto. Ni pensar que ese día sería el último que los vería con vida.

Un par de días después nos enteramos de un accidente automovilístico, allí murieron mis padres; Ami quedó muy grave, ni siquiera abrió lo ojos. Después de una semana también murió; lo cierto es que fue muy extraño como pasaron todos los acontecimientos. Aparte, en unos estudios que la hicieron supimos que estaba enferma, así que dentro de lo malo, fue lo mejor. Perdí a tres personas que amaba mucho, a mis padres y a mi rubia hermana Ami de 8 años de edad. Matt quedó destrozado, pero al igual que yo, tenía puesta su esperanza en el futuro miembro de la familia.

A los tres meses, la desgracia llegó nuevamente.

Nadie esperaba nada. Toda paz estaba intacta, pero... hubo una extraña conexión entre los tres mundos, y más raramente, fue en nuestra casa. Gatomon y Patamon habían estado diferentes, como si sintieran una presencia más; pero no decían nada para no preocuparnos. De pronto, ellos lucharon contra un digimons que nadie pudo ver con exactitud; y para empeorar las cosas, fueron directo al cuarto de nuestros hijos.

Nos lanzaron un ataque, a mí y a Kari. No pude ver nada más, a excepción de que unas sombras y unas luces. Tal vez mi emblema de la esperanza ayudó a que me recobrara en mí y estuviera consiente. Tomé a Kari en brazos y la coloqué en un sofá –temí por su estado – volteé a mi alrededor para ver si había alguna señal de los digimons (nuestros o de mis hijos, pues los de nuestros hijos podían digievolucionar). Pero sólo vi a Patamon y a Gatomon inconcientes en el suelo. No había señal de los otros dos.

Era imposible creer algo así; después seguí una base de datos y se fue a la computadora; ya no supe más de él.

Escuché un llanto…

Corrí desesperadamente al cuarto de mis hijos a intentar ayudarlos, pero ya era muy tarde.

La oscuridad mató a mi hija. No sé cómo lo hizo, pero sólo tuve en mis brazos su cuerpo frío, se veía como si sólo durmiera, como si estuviera en un profundo sueño… un sueño del que ya no iba a despertar.

Todo fue tan rápido, y sin fijarme, también estaba Kari frente a nuestros hijos llorando desconsoladamente… pero, Kotaro seguía vivo, su digimon que en ese momento digievolucionó a Salamon, lo salvó; parecía como si hubiera visto algo que lo dejó marcado, y hoy en día lo sigue pareciendo cuando está frente a algo muy oscuro.

Fue un trago amargo para todos, en especial para mí.

Dentro de poco, nació el primer hijo de Tai y Mimi, ese día nos enteramos que May e Izzy tendrían un bebé, eran lo únicos que faltaban. A los cuatro meses, la ausencia de Akari fue borrada con Saki. Nos prometimos ser fuertes y seguir con nuestra vida. La tristeza de Matt fue transformada en un sol con la llegada de Aiko.

La tormenta pasó, con el Sol el arco iris apareció en el cielo de nuestra vida.

Decidimos sellar ese ciclo de nuestra vida, teníamos dos grandes razones para seguir adelante; y aunque siempre amaremos a nuestra pequeña luz, debíamos superar lo malo de la vida.

Ahora estoy feliz por la familia que tengo, Kotaro es un niño muy maduro y Saki un niño despreocupado de la vida, ambos emocionados por su futura hermana.

Sólo espero que la vida y el destino ya no me den más sorpresas, no al menos con las personas que amo.

Y si así fuera, nunca dejaré que mi _luz_ se apague.

-fin P.O.V TK-

.

Dicen que con la forma de escribir se refleja la manera verdadera del ser de las personas. El portador de la esperanza conoce de sobra esta frase; pues al ser escritor, plasma de una forma poco inusual sus ideas, sentimientos, ideas y formas de ver la vida a través de palabras escritas.

Ya era tarde, no había dormido bien la noche anterior porque fue junto a su familia y amigos a la NASA a un evento en que nombraron a su hermano director del área de expediciones de la sede japonesa. Pero por más cansado que él se encontrara, quería escribir.

Dejó su desahogo emocional a un lado junto a la computadora para poder despejar un poco su mente.

Él estaba demasiado nervioso por el estado de su esposa, pues en cualquier momento podía "reventar".

Llevaba un par de horas encerrado en su despacho; le habían encargado realizar una edición de sus libros, y ahora otro libro nuevo, pero no tenía la más mínima idea sobre qué podía tratar, así que se adentró en pasado para reflexionar un poco; pues en ocasiones, al pensar algo diferente, la inspiración o ideas llegan sin ser llamadas.

-¡TAKERU! –la voz de su esposa lo sacó del trance.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó asustado por la actitud de ella al verla entrar a su despacho tan rápido y sudando frío, tanto que pensó que probablemente ella estaría a punto de dar a luz.

-Tienes que ver esto… rápido, en las noticias. –estaba pálida.

'_No puede ser'_

**O.o.O.o.O**

Una noche antes de los recuerdos de TK, una linda niña rubia se encontraba mirándose al espejo; al parecer o estaba muy a gusto con la ropa que ella llevaba, que era un bonito conjunto de falda y blusa.

Por más que intentaba acomodársela, se pegaba un poco al cuerpo, no le agradaba mucho que digamos, pero lo podía asimilar; no obstante, su cara marcaba todo lo contrario.

-Ai, ¡Te ves hermosa! –dijo su madre quien entraba a la habitación de su hija.

Su hija sólo volteo a verla, pero Sora se percató que había algo malo en su primogénita por la cara que tenía.

-Hija, ¿hay un problema? –preguntó amorosamente al ver que ella intentaba hacer un poco más larga su blusa para que tapará un poco más su cadera y luego la jalaba un poco más arriba desde el cuello para que la tapara un poco más. Sora se dio cuenta que cual era el problema y sonrió enternecida por ver su niña estaba creciendo y enfrentándose a los mismos asuntos que ella enfrentó mucho tiempo atrás. –Hija, te ves muy linda. No te preocupes por la ropa, estás bellísima y…

-Mamá, no me digas eso, sabes que no me gusta. –le reclamó un poco al interrumpirla.

-Lo sé, pero sabes que es verdad. Mira Ai, estás creciendo y empezando a desarrollarte. Pronto vas a cambiar física y emocionalmente. Que no te dé miedo, cielito. No le tengas miedo al cambio.

-Mamá. –Aiko la volteó a ver de manera incomoda y algo ruborizada. –Ya vimos esos temas en la escuela, así que…

-Entiendo. Pero llevas días incómoda por algo más ¿cierto?

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó curiosa.

-Soy tu madre. Sé cuando te sientes mal.

-Es que… no sé como decírtelo, son muchas cosas que me pasan… -dejó de lado el espejo y se fue a sentar a la cama. Su madre hizo lo mismo.

-Solo dímelo. Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea. –le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello.

La hija del portador de la amistad y la portadora del amor dudó un poco, pero se rindió. –Me molestan en la escuela. –susurró.

-¿Quién te molesta? –preguntó con su tono de preocupación característico de ella.

-Unas chicas del salón.

-¿Qué es lo que te dicen?

-Cosas, ¿ya? Me molestan mucho con los chicos porque les habló, me dicen que no soy una niña normal porque… -calló.

-¿Porque qué?

-Porque soy diferente a ellas. –habló. –Y no sólo a mí, sino que también a Chika por juntarse conmigo, y eso me molesta más… y…. y… -ella seguiría hablando, pues pocas veces podía hablar asolas con su madre. -También me molestan porque al parecer le gusto a unos chicos en el salón, y me dicen que sólo es porque soy guapa, además que ellos me invitan a salir y luego me siento mal al decirles que yo no quiero ir, luego Daichi me molesta y me dice "eres mi mejor amigo" cuando debería decir "eres mi mejor amiga", después Saki me dice que no haga caso cuando él también me hace esas ofensas; luego esta Chika me apoya pero sé bien que también le molestan a ella casi por lo mismo que a mi y por juntarse conmigo, y… y… -ya no pudó más, se refugió en los brazos de su madre como si tuviera solo cinco años, además, no le iba decir lo que días antes había pasado en la sala de computación.

-¡Oh mi niña! –Sora también la abrazó para sentarla en sus piernas. –Esto no es nada a lo que te vas a enfrentar, hija. Tú eres una niña muy fuerte y valiente, y si los demás te critican es porque eres como eres, mi niña; a eso es a lo que las personas que somos originales nos enfrentamos… y que no te dé miedo afrontarlo, recuerda que sólo por dejar las cosas claras no significa que vas a lastimar a los demás. Y... sobre tus compañeras del salón, te aseguro que te tienen envidia por que tú puedes ser sencilla y disfrutar de la compañía de todos y que los demás disfruten de tu compañía también. –la voz de la experiencia hablaba. -Respecto a Daichi, recuerda que lo hombres batallan mucho para expresarse, lo que él quiere decir es que tú tienes un lugar muy especial en su corazón. Así que no te preocupes hija, ya verás que todo se soluciona. –conocía e sobra la sangre Yagami.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?

-Porque hay cosas que sólo son cuestión de esperanza, hija.

Ai razonó detenidamente cada palabra de su madre, ella tenía razón.

-Gracias mamá. –la abrazó un poco, pero aún debía decir algo más. –Mamá, hay otra cosa que quiero decirte.

La rubia comenzó a jugar con sus manos, cosa que para la mujer no pasó desapercibida, pues sabía que ese comportamiento lo tenía ella desde que estaba chiquita y mostraba cuando estaba nerviosa o no sabía como actuar.

-Dime.

-No quiero que te enojes pero… quiero dejar por un tiempo las clases de Ikebana. –soltó.

-Está bien, hija. No veo ningún problema. –contestó. Ai se sorprendió al ver la sonrisa de su madre.

-¿No te molesta?

-Claro que no, tú decides lo que quieras.

-Gracias, ma. –se tranquilizó y agradeció por tener una madre tan comprensiva. –Por cierto… hay... más. –no sabía si decir, pero ahora era el momento. –Lo que pasa es que quiero dejar el arte de las flores, porque los días que estudio en la escuela de la abuela, son los días que en mi escuela… son los entrenamientos de fútbol. Y quiero jugar fútbol, es eso.

Sora sonrió, sabía que a su hija le gustaban los deportes, pero no sabía que se animaría para unirse al equipo.

-Me parece perfecto hija, no entiendo porqué creíste que me molestaría.

La niña se sonrojó algo por la vergüenza

-Lo siento, debí decírtelo antes.

-No tienes de qué disculparte, ahora, déjame decirte que nunca dejes que la opinión de alguien más te prohíba hacer lo que te tu quieras, ni siquiera la de tu padre o la mía; te lo digo por experiencia, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, gracias mamá. –la abrazó nuevamente.

-Ahora, volviendo al tema de tu ropa, puedes ponerte lo que tú quieras. Con lo que sea te verás bien. –Sora salió de la habitación para dejar que su hija mayor se terminara de arreglar, ahora iría con su hijo.

La niña se vio de nuevo en el espejo y fue a su armario a buscar otra cosa para vestir.

***.*.***

-Ya están listos todos, Matt. –dijo su digimon que portaba un traje muy elegante.

-Bueno, faltan Pyokomon y mi hermana.

-Lo sabemos hijo, pero no tardan en llegar. –le dijo Matt, que por su ropa se veía aún más apuesto.

-Ya estoy lista. –dijo la chica rubia que iba entrando a la sala, Ai había decidido cambiarse y ponerse un pantalón, aunque no era tan formal, se veía muy bien. Pero la niña, al ver que todos estaban tan bien vestidos se sintió un poco incomoda y tomó una decisión.

-Muy bien, cariño, creo que ya nos podemos ir. –dijo Sora mientras tomaba su bolso; ella lucía hermosa al llevar uno de los vestidos que ella misma diseñó.

-Claro, vamos niños. –dijo Matt. –Y recuerden que esta noche es...

-¿Mamá?

-Sí, Ai ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó.

-¿Pueden esperarme un poco más? –pidió. –Claro, si nos podemos esperar un momento.

-Sí hija, aún es algo temprano. –dijo su padre para concederle la petición a su hija.

-Gracias.

Aiko regresó a su cuarto, al parecer sólo ella sabía para qué. Pues ni siquiera su digimon fue.

-¿Porqué se habrá regresado? –preguntó Matt.

-Creo que me hago una idea, así que por favor no le digan nada cuando ella esté aquí de nuevo. –dijo Sora.

Pasaron unos minutos y la primogénita del amor y la amistad regresó:

-Ahora sí, ya estoy lista.

Todos los demás integrantes de la familia se quedaron sorprendidos por la apariencia de Aiko: Llevaba la misma ropa que minutos antes Sora había visto, pero con algunos accesorios más y un peinado diferente, el cual pese a su cabello corto (como el de Sora) se veía hermosa.

-Wow, hermana, ¡Te ves muy guapa! –le dijo Yu con su Tsunomon en brazos.

-Es verdad, así me recuerdas a Sora. –dijo el ave rosa.

-A que no Biyomon, mi hija sí es bonita.

-Ya podemos irnos, padre. –recordó algo ruborizada.

Matt, que seguía asombrado por la belleza de su hija (pues era una mezcla de Matt y Sora) –Sí... claro. Hija, te ves muy hermosa; y no lo digo sólo por ser tu padre.

-Ya.

-Bueno, ahora sí hay que irnos. –mencionó Sora.

-Ay, sí. ¡Vamos a ir a donde hay naves espaciales! –dijo emocionado el niño pelirrojo mientras salía de la casa para dirigirse a la camioneta. Sus padres se quedaron momentáneamente atrás.

-Oye. –la llamó

-¿Sí amor?

-Te ves muy guapa el día de hoy, cielo. –dijo mientras la tomaba delicadamente por su cintura.

-Creo que ya me lo habías dicho, pero gracias. Y tú como siempre estás muy apuesto; pero no tanto como nuestra hija. –jugó un poco mientras acomodaba el cuello de la camisa de él.

-... ni me lo digas. Se parece a ti. –la miró dulcemente para después darle un corto beso.

-No digas eso, se parece más a ti. –respondió, luego le dio una sonrisa juguetona. –Pero creo que a partir de ahora harás lo que dijiste cuando Ai nació: _"Cuando mi princesa esté grande la voy a proteger para que los muchachos no le digan nada, ni la molesten; porque tu personalidad y mi físico, no son buena combinación" –_repitió las palabras de él.

-Ya, sube. –reía por la buena memoria de su esposa.

Como era de esperarse, la fiesta en honor al cambio de dirección en la NASA fue un éxito, la prensa estuvo ahí, al igual que algunos amigos de Matt y su familia. Los chicos no dejaron de observar a Ai en ningún momento, pues esa noche se veía aún más hermosa que siempre; Daichi era el más fascinado.

En cierto momento de la celebración, los hijos primogénitos de los Ishidas, se encontraron a solas, ambos estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos, pero el mayor de ellos, decidió preguntarle algo a su prima rubia, algo que lo tenía ocupado desde hace días.

-Aiko. –la llamó su primo.

-¿Qué pasa Kotaro?

-A ti también te llaman, ¿verdad?

-... ¿cómo lo sabes? ¿Daichi te dijo algo que...?

-A mi también me han llamado, pero no sé porque. Sólo sé que son dos chicas. Pero nunca se lo había dicho a nadie. Mas no sé porque, pero sentí como si a ti también te hubieran llamado. Más bien dicho lo soñé. –susurró las últimas palabras, que por desgracia por fueron escuchadas por su prima.

-Pues sí, sí me llaman. No se lo he dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Chika.

-Creo que pronto habrá problemas, o más bien dicho una aventura.

-Pues no lo sé, pero creo que tampoco hay que decir nada. Pero es bueno tener a alguien que me entiende. –agradeció.

-Sí y... tienes razón, por el bien de todos será mejor no decir nada, Ai. Gracias prima.

La noche pasó con entrevistas, videos, mociones, risas, y la cena. Todos los amigos (Del trabajo y de los digielegidos) lo felicitaron a él y a Gabumon por su desempeño y nuevo puesto.

'_No sé qué me pasa, pero nuevamente tengo está sensación... es como si algo malo fuera ha pasar, como si algo malo fuera a pasarle a alguien que quiero mucho.' _Fueron pensamientos del primogénito de la luz y la esperanza, antes de ver a una niña que hizo que se olvidara de sus pensamientos y diera lugar a un tono carmesí en su cara por sólo verla: Amai. (N/A: No, no, no es _Amai do_, eh? jeje)

**-O.o.O.o.O-**

En la misma tarde-noche de los recuerdos de TK. Una familia estaba alarmada viendo las noticias en la televisión de la casa Ishida-Yagami:

_Estamos transmitiendo en v__ivo desde esta avenida, viendo el aparatoso accidente que al parecer se dio por la falta de atención por parte del conductor. En él había tres humanos, dos adultos: un señor y una señora, y una niña de unos 11 ó 12 años aproximadamente; con sus aparentemente compañeros digimon. Los humanos han sido identificados como Cody Hida y Hiromi Hida, al parecer esposos, y la niña que se cree sea la hija del matrimonio, quien no ha sido identificada. Por el momento se está viendo cómo son trasladados al hospital de Odiaba, junto a los digimons que resultaron heridos también. Según los informes de las ambulancias, el señor Hida se encuentra inconciente por un golpe, la niña tiene un par de golpes, en cuanto a la mujer presentaba heridas de gravedad; los tres se encuentran inconcientes y a pesar que los seis portaban el cinturon de seguridad..._

El reportero seguía hablando, pero en la familia, ni humanos ni digimons seguían escuchando las palabras del locutor.

-¡Debemos hacer algo! –gritó el hijo mayor por ver que su amiga podía estar en gravedad.

-Hijo... –Kari estaba demasiado sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar, tanto que estuvo a punto de desmayarse, por suerte, TK que estaba a su lado logró sostenerla.

-¡Kari! te vas a hacer daño, mejor deja que me encargue.

-No. –respondió débilmente. –Mejor vamos al hospital para ver como están.

-¡Sí! vamos rápido. –insistía Kotaro.

-Tranquilo, de seguro están bien, no te preocupes. –lo alentó su digimon Salamon.

'_Anoche lo sentí, sentía como si algo malo fuera a pasar__ y no me equivoqué... Amai... espero que esté bien'_

Después de preparar ciertas cosas, la familia salió de la casa para ir a ver cómo se encontraban sus amigos.

'_Se supone que debo pintar todo color esperanza, pero entre más esperanza tengo, mayor es la desgracia que cae sobre nosotros'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin del capitulo 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**En el capitulo 4: **Un viejo conocido.

_¡Hiromi! ¡¿Dónde está Hiromi? ¿Y mi hija?_

_¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? ¿Qué voy a hacer sin mi mamá, Miyu? _

_Cody... el accidente fue provocado._

_Hiromi... te prometo que se hará justicia por mis propias manos; de eso me encargo yo. Vengaré lo que nos hicieron._

_Aiko, Kotaro; somos nosotros._

_Está bien,__ Hiro; por lo que me dijiste hace años, no me vengaré._

_Yamato, amor, no encuentro a Yuujou, está perdido._

_No encontramos__ ni a Kazuyo, Juni, ni a Kenshi._

_¡Los niños! ¡Los secuestraron!_

_Yo soy un viejo conocido._

_._

_._

_._

**Notas de la Autora:**

Que mal! los problemas empiezan. Pues... estos no son problemas comparado a lo que viene, wuajajaja **risa malvada de Amai do**

Coff, coff... Bueno, aquí se aclaró de forma rápida lo que pasó con Matt y TK.

Que mala soy! mate a la hija de Kari y TK, a la pequeña hermana de los rubios y a los padres de ellos ( no puedo creer que lo hice ¡Mate a muchas personas! ¡y todos son Ishidas! y eso que según yo dije que siempre habría un final feliz. Pero... apenas es el principio) además todo tiene un propósito en mis fics.

En el prox capi, como pudieron ver, sabremos que fue lo que pasó el accidente y la desgracia para la familia Hida. (habrá muertos en el fic, pero será más adelante. Vamos! saben que me encantan los malentendidos =P ESTAN AVISADOS). Además que por el título ya saben quien va a aparecer.

A propósito, acerca del bebé que Sora perdió en un accidente, hice una ligera conexión con mi primer fic _Nunca estarás solo. _No influye para nada en la historia, sólo que más adelante sabremos cómo fue el accidente y además en ese fic se menciona sobre el embarazo de Kari.

Como vieron, la relación de Sora y Ai es muy bonita. Esta niña es más Takenouchi que Ishida y en varios caps se verá el porque, como les dije, Ai es otra Sora.

**Nota**: El titulo del capi fue tomado de la canción _Color esperanza_ de Diego Torres, no me pertenece, pero como tenía el nombre del emblema de TK, y me gusta la canción, decidí ponerlo.

Ya por ultimo quiero agradecer por sus comentarios y decirles que valoro mucho todo lo que me dicen.

Gracias por leer

****Amai do****


	4. Un viejo conocido

**Digimon no me pertenece.**

Nota: Agradezco a Lord Pata por recordarme algo que no puse y que se explicará en algunos caps: Cuando una persona muere, también o hace su compañero digimon. Aunque ese no fue la base de datos que vio TK ir a la computadora, si murió al igual que Akari.

Nota: Al igual que en mi fic pasado de MFSS, pondré los nombres de los niños de los elegidos porque a partir de ya, se comenzará a hablar mucho sobre ellos, además no quiero que se confundan de quién es quién y de quién es hijo.

**Hijos de los elegidos:**

**Daichi y Juni.**_Hijos de Tai y Mimi_

**Aiko y Yuujou**_**. **__Hijos de Matt y Sora_

**Chikako y Kazuyo**_**. **__Hijas de Izzy y May_

**Kotaro y Saki**_Hijos de TK y Kari_

**Amai**_**. **__Hija de Cody y Hiromi_

**Miyu, Kenshi e Isamu**_**. **__Hijos de Yolei y Ken_

**Yori y Yume**_**. **__Hijos de Davis y Noriko_

**Shun, Souta y Katashi**_**. **__Hijos de Joe y Momoe_

Otra nota: Este fic se lleva a cabo como en el mes de Marzo del año de 2024.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: **Un viejo conocido.

·

_Amigo es el que en la prosperidad acude al ser llamado _

_y en la adversidad sin serlo._

_·_

**Demetrio de Falero.**

**O O O**

**O O**

**O**

-¡Momoe!, ¿Cómo están?

-TK; ¡que bueno que llegan! Amai acaba de despertar, a ella no le pasó nada, está algo aturdida por todo lo que pasó, pero está bien; Cody aún no despierta, de hecho en este momento voy a verlo para evaluarlo, pero al parecer está bien, sólo fueron golpes leves. –explicó la doctora.

-¿Y Hiromi? –preguntó la mujer embarazada.

-Ella está delicada. Hasta donde sé, perdió mucha sangre… la verdad es que no tengo mucha información, pero averiguaré lo que pueda, chicos… me tengo que ir. En cuanto sepa algo, se los diré. –terminó de hablar para ir a ver cómo se encontraban sus amigos.

-Al menos Amai y el señor Hida se encuentran bien. –comentó Kotaro un poco más aliviado. Los digimons no podían entrar al hospital, y los niños menores de 12 años tampoco.

-Sí, hijo. Pero no hay que cantar victoria todavía, no hasta que sepamos qué todos están bien. Además aún no sabemos qué pasó con los digimons. –dijo TK mientras ayudaba a su esposa a sentarse en un silla.

-Sí, pero Gatomon y Patamon, junto a los demás fueron a ver cómo estaban Armadillomon, Cloudmon, y Cloudomon. (N/A: Cloudomon es la versión bebé de Cloudmon. Es un digimon inventado por mí)

-Sí Kari, pero tranquilízate, te puede afectar a ti y a la bebé.

La castaña hizo caso a su marido, así que intentó relajarse a pesar le preocupación que tenía.

En cuestión de minutos, vieron entrar a la sala de urgencias a dos de sus mejores amigos con su hija mayor.

-¿CÓMO ESTÁN? –gritó desesperada.

-Tranquila Yolei. –intentó apaciguar un poco un hombre de cabello azul, debido a que las enfermeras y doctores que pasaban por ahí, la vieron de una manera poco comprensiva.

-No hasta que me digan cómo están. –exigió mientras caminaba decidida hacia sus amigos.

-Yolei, tu hermana nos dijo que Amai está bien, que Cody está inconsciente, pero bien.

-Menos mal. –se tranquilizó un poco, pero al ver las caras serias de ellos se alarmó de nuevo. -¿Y Hiromi?

Luz y Esperanza se vieron a los ojos, la verdad es que no sabían si debían decir algo, pero no podían ocultar. –Ella perdió mucha sangre. –contó TK.

-La verdad no sabemos muy bien cómo está. –continúo Kari.

-Ya veo.

**·**

En una sala del hospital, una doctora intentaba hacer reaccionar a su paciente, al parecer, daba resultado.

-Cody, Cody. –le llamaba. Momoe se alegró al ver que él comenzaba a volver en sí.

-Mm…

-Cody, despierta.

-Momoe. –susurró levemente al abrir lo ojos y ver a una de sus amigas. Su mente estaba en blanco, no recordaba nada, ni siquiera sabía en donde estaba. Poco a poco fue recobrando la memoria de sus últimos recuerdos... Velocidad, aceleración, desesperación, gritos, una persona, su hija, una luz, oscuridad…

-¡Hiromi! ¡¿Dónde está Hiromi? ¿Y mi hija? –preguntó alarmado.

-Tranquilo Cody, primero necesito que me digas cómo te sientes y que te tranquilices.

-Estoy tranquilo, Momoe, pero necesito saber de ellas… y los digimons, ¿cómo están ellos?

-Tranquilízate. –repitió.

-Está bien, estoy bien, sólo me duele un poco los golpes, pero ya me siento bien… ahora por favor, dime cómo están Hiromi y mi hija. –pidió.

-Primero te haré unos estudios y después hablo contigo. –estableció.

**·**

-¡Sora!

-¿Cómo están? –preguntó la mujer que se estaba entrando a la sala de emergencias.

-Todavía no sabemos, pero al parecer, Cody y Amai ya despertaron y están mejor. –explicó Yolei.

-Ya veo. Le hablé a Matt, me dijo que en cuanto saliera del trabajo vendría. Y… ¿cómo está Hiromi?

La portadora de la luz estaba a punto de hablar cuando llegó Momoe, y antes de que el grupo de personas pudiera preguntar algo, la doctora se apresuró a hablar.

-Amai está bien, ella ya despertó. Cody despertó hace unos momentos, se les realizaron unos exámenes y radiografías y los dos están perfectamente, sólo un par de golpes leves, pero ya no hay nada de qué preocuparse. –aclaró. Es obvio que entre los amigos presentes, que por el momento sólo eran Yolei, Kari, TK y Sora; causó una alegría.

-Pero…

Un pero siempre está de más y es probable que provoque un par de desilusiones, a lo cual, los antiguos elegidos prestaron su atención.

-Hiromi perdió demasiada sangre, sigue inconciente, es debido a que ella recibió el impacto del choque. Así que les venía a pedir si ustedes pueden donar sangre para ella.

-¡Claro! –se apresuró Kari.

-Sí, aquí la mayoría es compatible. –siguió Yolei.

-Amm, Kari, tú estás embarazada, no creo que sea recomendable. Y tú Yolei, estás en lactancia… no es bueno que bajes tus defensas. –comentó su hermana mayor.

-Eso no importa.

-Yolei, entiende… ¡yo puedo donar sangre!, ¿verdad Momoe?

-Sí, Sora… por favor, pasa con la enfermera. –ordenó. -¿Dónde está Ken? Él también es compatible.

-Él fue a investigar las causas del accidente. Lo llamaron del trabajo. –dijo la esposa del mencionado.

-Entonces recomiendo que le hablemos a alguien más.

-Tía ¿Y el tío TK no puede ser donante? –preguntó la primogénita del perdón y la alegría.

-No soy del mismo tipo de sangre. –aclaró.

-Oh.

-Miyu, Yolei, les pido que ustedes vayan a ver a Amai, ella esta muy alterada por todo, así que será mejor que vea a alguien que conoce.

-Claro. –dijo Miyu.

-Por aquí. –señaló y ambas Ichijouji fueron al lugar.

-En cuanto a la sangre para Hiro… sería bueno que le hablarán a Tai o a May, ellos también nos pueden ayudar. –mencionó.

-Sí, ahora mismo les hablo. –dijo TK mientras sacaba su celular.

-Gracias. Ahora iré con Cody, debo decirle sobre Hiro y Amai. Por cierto, hablé con Joe y me dijo que los digimons están bien.

-Menos mal. –comentó Yolei.

Las mujeres mencionadas fueron a donde la doctora les ordenó, Sora fue a la sala de donación del hospital para donar un poco de su sangre y ayudar a una amiga. En cuanto a Yolei y a Miyu, ellas fueron a un cuarto para poder ver a Amai, la única hija del matrimonio Hida.

-Mamá... ¿se van a poner bien, verdad?

-Claro, Kotaro. Tu tía Hiromi es una mujer muy fuerte. Cody se va a mejorar y ya escuchaste que a Amai no le pasó nada, ¿ok?

El chico se calmó un poco, pero decidió salir un poco para respirar, el olor a alcohol en los hospitales nunca es agradable.

Cuando la ex portadora de la luz vio que su esposo había dejado de hablar por teléfono, se sentó a su lado.

"_Esto me es terriblemente familiar"_

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Eh?... sí, estoy bien... sólo que estoy preocupado.

-Sí, también yo. –contestó mientras TK besaba tiernamente su frente y la abrazaba hacia sí.

Ambos portadores de la luz y la esperanza quedaron así por unos momentos, recordando lo que sucedió hace poco más de 12 años en ese mismo hospital.

"_Es como si la historia volviera a repetirse. Una familia va en el automóvil, se estrella, está en el hospital por unos días, luego hay perdidas... ojala este no sea el caso. No soportaría perder a __uno de amigos."_

_·_

-¡No! ¡Hiromi! despierta, tu familia te necesita; todos te necesitamos... no dejes a tu hija ni a Cody.

Bip... Bip... ...

-¡NO! ¡Hriromi!

-Doctora... no podemos hacer nada, falleció.

-Claro que no, no dejaré que le ocurra algo. –contestó la doctora Kido frente a la situación en la que su amiga se encontraba y en la que ella estaba.

·

-¿Sientes esto?

-Sí.

-¿Ves la luz?

-Sí

-¿Te duele...

-¡NO!, ya basta Momoe, me estás preocupando más. Ya por favor dime cómo están Amai y Hiromi. Por favor. -suplicó Iori.

Momoe, al ver la mirada suplicante del portador de la justicia, decidió decirle la verdad.

-Cody, a Amai... increíblemente no le pasó nada, Joe me mandó avisar que los tres digimons están bien, pero... Hiromi...

-¿Qué le pasó a ella? –interrumpió con miedo de una respuesta mala.

-Ella recibió un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza, también se rompió una costilla... perdió mucha sangre... Sora y May vinieron a donar sangre para ella.

-Pregunté cómo está. –repitió.

-Cody, quiero que lo tomes con calma. A tu hija ya le dijimos todo, pero debes ser fuerte por ella.

-Ya dímelo. –exigió.

-A ella le dio un paro cardiaco… logré estabilizarla, pero…ella entró en un coma. –soltó de una vez.

Las cinco palabras que su amiga dijo al final de la oración se encontraban resonando en la mente del abogado. No podía ser verdad. Él no podía perder a su esposa, su esposa no podía estar en esa situación.

Lágrimas comenzaron a caer por los ojos verdes de él, debía ser fuerte, debía tener esperanza, debía luchar. Llorar no lograría que Hiromi despertara.

-Lo lamento mucho.

-Puedo ir a ver a Amai. –preguntó.

-Claro. Tú y ella podrán ser dados de alta, por ahora ya es tarde, así que mañana podrán irse. –dijo la mujer de lentes.

-Gracias. Ahora llévame con ella. –pidió.

·

-Amai, tranquilízate.

-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? ¿Qué voy a hacer sin mi mamá, Miyu? –preguntó la castaña mientras sollozaba un poco abrazada a su mejor amiga.

-Tranquila, ya veras que se va a mejorar.

-¿Está segura tía Yolei? ¿Me lo promete?

-Claro que sí, sólo debes tener esperanza.

La pequeña que se encontraba sentada en la cama de hospital, a su lado estaba una de las mejores amigas de sus padres y ahora estaba siendo consolada por ella.

Sin previo aviso, alguien llamó a la puerta. Era Momoe, seguida de su padre. La adolescente se alegró por ver a su progenitor, de hecho, ambos estaban contentos de verse. Cody corrió a abrazarla, y la pequeña soltó sus lágrimas.

-Papá. –susurró entre sollozos.

-Shh, tranquila hijita. Todo va a estar bien. Todo estará bien. Te lo prometo.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Ha pasado una semana desde el accidente, todos los elegidos están al pendiente de Hiromi. Amai se quedó en casa de los Ichijouji. Cody por el momento dejó de trabajar, Amai está más esperanzada en que su madre reaccionará y regresará a la casa.

_-Amai, Nobleza ¿estás bien? –preguntó una voz._

_-Mmm ¿Quién eres?_

_-Yo soy un viejo conocido._

_La voz ya no dijo nada más, Amai estaba muy aturdida por los golpes. Sólo vio a una persona que entró al carro y tomó cierto objeto. Ya no vio nada más._

_Despertó en el hospital al lado de su tía Momoe._

La niña se despertó de improviso, asustando a su padre que estaba al lado suyo en el cuarto donde se encontraban cuidando a su mamá.

-¿Estás bien, hija?

-Sí. –contestó casi por instinto. –Sólo tuve un sueño.

La niña se sentó en el sofá, ya casi era hora para que sus amigos vinieran por ella, pero el sueño la estaba venciendo. Se acurrucó nuevamente en el mueble del cuarto, quedando dormida al instante. Su padre la vio tiernamente, quitó con delicadeza un mechón de cabello que caía en su cara y lo colocó detrás de su oreja. Se quitó el saco y lo dejó como cobija para su hija.

No era muy tarde, pero sabía que su hija estaba muy cansada, y que era mejor que se fuera; vio a su esposa antes de salir del cuarto para ver si veía rastro de Ken o de Yolei, ya que vendrían por su hija para que se quedara en su casa mientras él se quedaba al cuidado de Hiromi. Al avanzar el pasillo iluminado, escuchó unas voces que identificó de inmediato:

-Te digo Joe, no le voy a decir nada a Cody. No quiero preocuparlo más de lo que está.

-Pero ¿estás seguro Ken?

-Sí Joe, cuando fui a ver el carro tuve mis sospechas, y ahora están resueltas.

-Pero, Ken... es tu deber decirle. Será duro pero... es lo mejor. –insistía.

-¿No vas a decirme qué? –preguntó Cody apareciendo de sorpresa y alterados a los dos hombres.

_Dr. Kido, se le solicita en urgencias digitales. Dr. Kido, se le solicita en urgencias digitales. _

Se escuchó la voz proveniente de una mujer llamando al mencionado.

-Con su permiso. Nos vemos. –se despidió tratando de evitar la interrogante del señor Hida.

-Quiero que me digas lo que sea Ken. Créeme que ya nada puede ser más duro que lo que estoy sufriendo.

El portador del perdón desistió de su decisión. Llevó a Cody a la cafetería para poder hablar un poco más tranquilo, no sin antes decirle a su esposa que fuera a la habitación con Amai y Hiromi.

-¿Y bien?

-Cody... quiero que te lo tomes con calma, sé que no debí meterme en esto, pero mi amistad por ustedes hizo que me encargara de esto sin que tú me lo pidieras. Antes que nada, quiero que me expliques qué fue lo que pasó desde que se subieron al carro.

El hombre, confundido por la pregunta, respondió. –Regresábamos de una entrevista que Hiromi había tenido en una escuela de Artes Marciales; Amai estaba emocionada por saber que sería la asistente de Hiro, le dieron el empleo. Luego fuimos a comer y de regreso... Cloudomon dijo que sentía un olor extraño; no insistió. Seguí manejando... pero cada vez que intentaba frenar era como si acelerara. Perdí el control, al evitar a una persona que estaba en medio del camino y… me estrellé. Sólo recuerdo escuchar que Hiro le decía a Cloudmon que cuidara a mi hija... después todo fue blanco y por ultimo negro. Luego desperté aquí en el hospital.

-Entiendo. Cody, quiero que te tomes esto con calma. –pidió.

-De acuerdo.

-Cody... el accidente fue provocado.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Una familia iba en el automóvil, la hija pequeña del matrimonio se encontraba fascinada viendo el cielo azul, hasta que una idea pasó por su cabeza:

-Papá, ¿me compras una nube?

El padre de la mencionada, rió ante la inocente pregunta de la niña. –Las nubes no se venden Juni.

-Pero yo creo que sí. –replicaba con la vaga esperanza de tener una.

-Haz caso hija, las nubes no se compran. Sólo están en el cielo para que las podamos admirar. –le explicó su madre que se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto.

La pequeña niña se desilusionó un poco, pero mantenía una esperanza.

-Pero si se vendieran, me comprarías una, ¿verdad?

-Sí. –prometió su padre.

-Juni-chan, entiende, las nubes no se venden. –repitió su hermano mayor.

-Daichi, déjala. Cuando ella vea que las nubes se venden me avisará y yo le compro una, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡SÍ! –gritó emocionada la niña de cabello largo con su Tanemon en brazos junto con un brillo esperanzado en sus ojos por saber que existía una ligera posibilidad de que su padre le comprara una nube.

"_No puedo creer que yo también era así de inocente"_

_·_

-Mami, ¿puedo irme con mi papá? Está en el otro pasillo.

-Está bien Yu, pero ten cuidado. Y Tsunomon, no te alejes de Yuuoju.

-No tía Sora. –aseguró el pequeño digimon naranja.

La ex portadora del emblema del amor sólo vio que su hijo se dirigía hacia donde había ido su esposo; su hija y ambas digimon rosas quedaron con ella, pero había algo que la inquietaba, algo que no la dejaba tranquila. Decidió que sería mejor relajarse por unos momentos y seguir con las compras en el supermercado. Hace tiempo que no iban todos juntos a surtir la despensa de la familia, así que quería cumplir con su propósito, al menos por esos momentos.

Los últimos días habían estado bastante difíciles, con un accidente tan complicado que sufrieron dos de sus amigos, las cosas estaban algo agitadas.

-Es todo de la lista mamá.

-Ah, sí, gracias Ai. –respondió despistadamente, lo cierto es que se estaba sintiendo mal. Caminó un poco hacia atrás para ver si no faltaba de llevar nada, y se topó con una gran amiga suya.

-¡Sora!

-¡Mimi!

Ambas amigas se saludaron amorosamente, al igual que sus hijos primogénitos.

-May también está en el otro pasillo, no sabía que estabas aquí.

-A ver, vamos a saludarla.

Los presentes que se encontraban en el área de frutas enlatadas, fueron al otro pasillo para saludar a su otra amiga, que de seguro estaba acompañada de su familia. Efectivamente, así era, pero al parecer, al igual que amor y pureza, la paz sólo estaba acompañada por su digimon e hija mayor.

-¡May!

-Sora, ¡Hola! Me da gusto saludarte, a Mimi la acabo de ver.

Las tres amigas comenzaron a platicar de sus cosas, mientras que sus hijos en otras.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a visitar a Amai ¿no lo creen?

-Sí Ai, ella la está pasando muy difícil. –opinó Daichi.

-Pero hay que llevarle algo, digo… para animarla un poco. –sugirió Chikako.

-Pero… -Aiko no terminó de hablar. La hija de Sora y Yamato se llevó una mano al pecho, como si tuviera una preocupación o un dolor impidiéndole que terminara su frase. Sus amigos, al ver que Ai se encontraba mal, rápidamente llamaron a Sora.

-Tía Sora, ¡algo le pasa a Ai! –dijo Daichi seguido de su Koromon.

Sora, de inmediato fue al lado de su rubia hija para ver qué es lo que le sucedía. Piyomon, de manera rápida identificó la mirada que la hija de su compañera tenía; una mirada que su amiga tuvo en innumerables ocasiones.

-¿Qué sucede Ai?

-Yuujou. –Susurro. –Algo le pasa.

-Tranquila hija, él está bien… -Sora no terminó de hablar debido a que su esposo apareció acompañado de dos amigos.

-Sora, mira a quien me encontré. –dijo señalando dos de sus amigos que también venían acompañados de sus digimons. Yamato, al ver que su hija se encontraba pálida, y que su esposa veía a su lado a ver si había alguien más, se asustó un poco.

-¿Qué pasa cielo?

-Yama... ¿Dónde está Yu?... –preguntó temerosa.

-Creí que estaba contigo.

-No, él se fue contigo hace unos momentos.

-Juni también se fue con Tai, Agumon. –informó Palmon.

-No, Juni jamás llegó conmigo, yo sólo fui por la pasta de dientes. Yo sólo me encontré con Gabumon y con Matt. Después con Tentomon e Izzy. –dijo Taichi.

-Izzy, Kazuyo y Kenshi fueron con ustedes. –recordó May. Kenshi estaba en casa de los Izzumi porque Ken estaba en el trabajo y Yolei estaba ocupada con su bebé, su hija, y la hija de Cody.

-No amor, ellos se quedaron contigo.

Todos los presentes se inquietaron por la supuesta desaparición de los niños.

-A ver, tranquilícense, de seguro ellos están juntos. Mejor separémonos para buscarlos. –propuso el líder.

-Sí, yo los buscaré volando. –dijo avisó Tentomon.

-Yo le ayudo. –siguió la compañera de Sora. Los demás se separaron para buscarlos. Lo primero que hicieron fue irlos a buscar a la sección de juguetes, es normal encontrar a un niño ahí; luego a cada uno de los diferentes pasillos, pero... nada. No había rastro de los cuatro pequeños.

-Yamato, amor, no encuentro a Yuujou. Está perdido. –dijo Sora muy desesperada.

-Tranquila, ya verás que aparecerán, además está con Tsunomon, él no dejará que nada le pase a nuestro hijo. –la alentó.

-Yo no encuentro ni a Kazuyo, Juni, ni Kenshi. –dijo Izzy que regresaba a la salida, era el lugar en donde había acordado encontrarse.

-¡Los niños! ¡Se los robaron!

-No digas eso Palmon. –la regaño su compañera ex portadora de la pureza.

-Esperemos a que lleguen los demás, a lo mejor ellos sí... –Gabumon no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que vio como es que Tentomon y Biyomon venía volando a toda velocidad dentro del centro comercial. –Miren, ahí vienen.

Todos los presentes voltearon a ver esperanzados, justo en ese momento llegaron los demás.

-¡Sora! Los digimons están en la entrada de la tienda, están inconcientes. –alarmó el ave rosa.

-Sí, y dijeron que no vieron a ningún niño con ellos. –siguió el digimon insecto.

-No puede ser verdad. –murmuró May.

-Vamos. –ordenó Yagami. Todos lo siguieron, esperando encontrar alguna pista. Aiko, por su parte, presentía que algo le pasaba a su hermano.

Llegaron a la entrada donde momentos antes avisaron de la desaparición de los niños.

-Nosotros somos los responsables de los digimons. –Taichi comenzó a explicar, como muy buen líder, acerca de los acontecimientos en los que él, su familia y sus amigos se encontraban.

Con los nervios de punta, todos lograron aclarar a los encargados de la tienda la precaria situación, los adultos fueron a la sala de videos para ver qué había sido de los niños. Al momento en los que todos comenzaron a ver las grabaciones, se percataron que se veían borrosas, pero se podía apreciar cuando los niños se encontraron y cómo es que un hombre se acercaba a ellos y Juni era la primera en seguirlo. La grabación terminó y no se vio nada más.

-Esto no puede estar pasando. –dijo Heiwamon.

-Hay que hacer algo, Tai, hay que hacer algo pero ya.

-Lo sé Mimi, pero debemos esperar a que los digimons despierten. –justo en ese momento Heiwanamon comenzó a despertar.

-Kazuyo, no vayas con ese señor. –susurraba. Mayumi se acercó a la compañera de su hija menor para que despertara. Todos hicieron lo mismo.

-¿Dónde está Juni? –preguntó su Tanemon.

-No sabemos, por eso es necesario que nos digan a dónde fueron.

-Tío Tai, Juni fue con un señor, todos fueron.

-Sí, como dice Tanemon. Pero Yu no quería ir y casi, casi se lo llevó a la fuerza porque dijo que si no iba le haría daño a Kazuyo y a Juni. –informó Tsunomon que empezaba a llorar.

A los padres les hirvió la sangre de escuchar esas palabras. Esto no se iba a quedar así. Llamaron a la policía. Llamaron a Ken y a Yolei, debían saber sobre la desaparición de su hijo.

Ken recomendó que fueran a la casa de alguien por si el secuestrador se comunicaba. La casa más cercana era la de los Yagami. Fueron.

Todos mantenían sus ojos en los teléfonos de todos; esperando que alguno sonara para dar la más mínima esperanza de ellos. La policía también se encontraba en la casa.

Un celular comenzó a sonar. Todos voltearon a ver cual era. Con la señal de Ken, la de la policía, la activación del altavoz y la grabadora preparada; Tai contestó su teléfono que marcaba una llamaba retenida.

-Sí, ¿diga?

_-Muy buenas tardes embajador Yagami. Ya se debió dar cuenta de la ausencia de su pequeña hija Juni._

-Dime donde la tienes.

_-No les diré en donde están sus hijos. Agradezcan que nos les __pasara nada... aún; y que los cuatro estén sentaditos justo frente a mí._

-No te atrevas a hacerles nada. –gritó Yolei.

_-Mira alegría, tengo que hacerles algo, porque ellos están interfiriendo en mis planes._

-Sólo son unos niños. Dinos que quieres y te lo daremos.

_-Mira, valor. Los necesito a ellos. Ustedes ya no me sirven._

-¿Cómo sabemos que los tienes tú? –retó Izzy.

-¡_Papá!_ –se escuchó el grito de la pequeña Kazuyo seguido de un par de llantos que reconocían como los de ella y de Juni. Todos se alarmaron y cabe mencionar que Tai e Izzy quisieron matar a ese hombre por el maltrato a sus niñas.

_-¡Te ordené que no dijeras ninguna palabra!_ –se escuchó la voz un poco más alejada.

_-¡No le hagas nada a Kazuyo! ¿Me escu__chaste, tonto?_ –amenazó un niño, a quienes sus padres y hermana reconocieron de inmediato.

-_Te dije que no te levantaras de tu silla_. –después se escuchó un golpe fuerte, un golpe contra el piso. Todos se asustaron.

_-¡Yuujou!_ –gritó Kenshi. Yu había defendido a Kazuyo de ese hombre, nadie sabía qué es lo que había hecho, pero algo era seguro: Yamato no iba a tolerar que nadie hiriera a su hijo, ni muerto.

-¡Suéltalo en este momento, desgraciado! –ordenó desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica.

_-No puedo, ustedes interfirieron en mis planes, yo interferiré__ en su felicidad. Sus hijos pagaran las consecuencias de sus actos. Aunque en realidad los culpables son Ichijouji, Kido, Hida, Yagami y Takenocuhi… pero por unos, la llevan todos._

_-¡Yu__-chan! ¡No lo hagas_! –se escuchó el llanto de Juni acompañado de su grito.

_-Niño, me las vas a pagar. Tus padres… _

No se escuchó otra cosas más que alguien abrió la puerta y un par de golpes más seguidos de unos sollozos por partes de los niños.

La llamada se cortó.

-¡No! No, reestablezcan contacto. No podemos perderlos. –dijo desesperada Sora.

Ken intentaba mantener la línea comunicativa… lo logró, al menos logró rastrear la llamada.

-¡Lo tengo! La llamada fue hecha desde… ¡la televisora Fuji!

-¿Dónde trabajaba mi padre? –preguntó Matt.

-Es donde yo trabajo. –siguió Mimi.

-Así es.

**O.o.O.o.O**

-Hiromi... te prometo que se hará justicia por mis propias manos; de eso me encargo yo. Vengaré lo que nos hicieron. –murmuraba Cody. Hace una semana que Ken le había dicho sobre que el accidente que tuvieron fue provocado, desde ese momento no podía dejar de pensar en quien había podido ser capaz de tal atrocidad.

Su hija estaba sentada a su lado, como de costumbre ella se había quedado dormida. No le dijo nada acerca del secuestro de los hijos de sus amigos, no la quería inquietar más. Sólo le gustaría estar ayudando a sus amigos en esos momentos y sentirse útil. Yolei y Ken se encontraban con él cuando la mujer recibió una llamada de parte de Izzy diciéndole que su hijo estaba desparecido, ellos se fueron de inmediato a la casa de Tai y Mimi para informarse de todos los sucesos que acontecían.

Todo esto era como si un huracán hubiera llegado sin haber visto las nubes en el cielo.

Todo era tan repentino.

Pero él se debía mantener firme en sus decisiones: hacer justicia sobre la condición de su esposa y la tristeza de Amai, no importaba cómo; él lo haría.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató del momento en los que sus recuerdos empezaron a invadir su mente, justo al día que cambió su vida.

_Flasback__ (Fragmentos del cap 7: Cinco amores, cinco conexiones. De EPDAA)_

_-Por favor, no seas tan __noble,__ ¿desde cuado tu emblema te volvió tan ciega? –le reprochó Cody._

_-¿Y desde el cuando el tuyo se convirtió en venganza? –le encaró con una seriedad nunca antes vista por nadie, lo cual asustó un poco al chico, pero siguió firme en su decisión. –Se bien que te agrada ver que todo esté cómo deba estar, pero destruirlo no acabará con la maldad, ni ordenar que lo mates te hará ser más justo, además también esta resultando dañado alguien a quien __**tú**__** quieres**__... eso__ lo aprendí de una forma muy difícil. –dijo de una manera convincente, susurrando sus últimas palabras._

_-Gracias... gracias por hacer que viera la realidad –le dijo muy sinceramente._

_Hiromi, a pesar de haber escuchado; no dijo nada, al parecer estaba haciendo un pequeño viaje por sus recuerdos, pero sabía que no era correcto dejar al chico con la palabra en la boca esperando una respuesta, más aún si era el chico que le gustaba. Así le que decidió decirle la verdad. -De nada, me alegra que hayas reaccionando a tiempo. –comenzó a decir, lo cual le alegró al chico ya que pensaba que seguía enojada con él –y... fue cierto lo que dije, cuando esperas hacer justicia por tu propia cuenta lastimas a los demás, sobretodo a quienes amas... –le dijo tristemente._

_·_

_-¿Y luego? –le preguntó._

_-Luego, falleció. Yo tenía nueve años; falleció dos meses antes de Navidad, antes de la navidad en la que fui con Arukerimon a que me implantarán la semilla de la oscuridad. Yo pedí justicia Cody, pedí algo que se daría con o sin mí. En ese momento entendí que la justicia no se basa en dolor, en castigos, ni en venganza, simplemente se basa en lo que mereces, sea bueno o sea malo. La vida te da la justicia cuando es necesaria, no es hace falta que tú salgas a buscarla. –le dijo con una mirada y con un tono de voz muy convincente; para después darle una sonrisa llena de amistad y gratitud._

_-Gracias por tenerme confianza Hiromi. –le agradeció. -y no solo por contarme lo que querías, sino por darme un concepto diferente de lo que es la justicia, ahora gracias a ti... entendí realmente lo que significa mi emblema. –al terminar de decir estas palabras, los emblemas de estos dos se conectaron provocando una luz que fue vista por toda la cueva, que hasta sus digimons que se habían alejado bastante fueron para ver que pasaba._

_·_

_-Se formó la conexión, nuestra conexión, quiere decir que... ¡ambos comprendimos a la perfección nuestros emblemas! –dijo con una notable emoción._

_-¡Sí al parecer sí! –le dijo aún atónita con lo hechos ocurridos._

_Permanecieron unos momentos más viéndose a los ojos –Ya sé porqué me gustas –se dijeron al unísono provocando un gran sonrojo en ambos chicos de once años, ya que ninguno de los dos fue conciente de lo que dijo hasta que lo escuchó._

_-Así que..._

_-Ambos nos gustamos –terminó de decir Cody._

_-Al parecer sí. –le dijo Hiromi aún sonrojada._

_Tras un silencio que no se supo describir incómodo o cómodo. -Te gustaría que intentáramos algo... quiero decir... ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?_

_-Cody... tenemos 11 años, y aunque en los próximos meses cumpliremos 12..._

_-Entiendo. –cortó con una clara decepción._

_-Yo nunca dije que no. –dijo intentando sonar divertida._

_-Eso significa que... –esperando la respuesta que su corazón quería oír_

_-Que sí, que sí quiero ser tu novia y que sí quiero que seas mi novio. –le dijo con una sonrisa._

_-De acuerdo. –fue lo único que pudo articular ya que hasta ese momento entendió lo que había pedido_.

_Fin del Flashback_

El ex portador de la justicia formó en su rostro una sonrisa nostálgica por sus recuerdos.

-Está bien, Hiro; por lo que me dijiste hace años, no me vengaré. Esperaré la justicia cuando tenga que llegar; mientras tanto tengo fe en que tú vas a estar de nuevo con nosotros y que vamos a seguir siendo la familia que somos.

Tomó la mano de su esposa mientras le besaba la frente y cerraba sus ojos para retener ciertas lágrimas que intentaban salir. Ni el hombre, ni la niña, fueron observadores de ver una pequeña sonrisa en la cara de la mujer.

**O.o.O.o.O**

_-__Aiko, Kotaro; somos nosotros._ –se escuchó. Lo raro fue que nadie en la sala pudo escuchar a excepción de Ai. Kotaro no se encontraba en la casa ya que sus padres no se habían enterado de nada, lo cual fue extraño e inquietó a la pequeña rubia.

Ya había pasado una hora desde que la llamada se perdió. Todos los padres se sentían a cada segundo más tensionados.

De nuevo estaban en la sala, los policías registrando la casa, los digimons consolando a las mujeres, los niños sentados al lado de sus madres y los hombres con los puños cerrados por sentirse impotentes. Todos y cada uno de ellos esperando que llamaran de nuevo…

De repente Ai se levantó dejando a todos intrigados.

-Juni. –susurró lo suficientemente alto para que todos la escucharan.

-¿Qué pasa con mi hija? –preguntó Mimi.

-Juni. –volvió a susurrar.

-Dinos que pasa. –exigió el padre de la mencionada.

-Los niños. –no dejaba de susurrar mientras se llevaba una mano a su pecho.

-Hija, dinos qué pasa.

Ai no respondió y fue corriendo a la entrada de la vivienda. Todos la siguieron, en especial la madre de la rubia. Ai abrió la puerta principal y cuando todos estuvieron frente a ella…

Vieron a los cuatro niños agitados y parados detrás de la puerta. Ai se hizo a un lado para que pudieran pasar, los niños fueron de inmediato hasta sus madres y soltaron las lágrimas que tenían reprimiendo.

La pesadilla había terminado… al menos por el momento.

Los niños no dejaban de llorar en el pecho de sus madres. Sus papás se sentían aliviados de tenerlos nuevamente y los hermanos mayores Daichi, Miyu, Ai, y Chikako se sentían sorprendidos por los sucesos ocurridos en sus familias.

-Necesitamos que los niños nos digan todo respecto al señor que los secuestró. –ordenó un policía que se encontraba ahí. Al escuchar esas palabras, los cuatro pequeños se pegaron más a sus madres y lloraron aún más.

-¿Qué no ve que los niños están afectados? Al menos espere unos momentos para que puedan hablar. –dijo Sora con voz fuerte, la cual sorprendió a los oficiales. Era raro ver a una mujer así.

Pasados unos momentos en los que los niños se tranquilizaron con al ayuda de un chocolate que prepararon, pudieron hablar con más calma:

-Ahora sí, necesitamos que nos digan lo qué pasó. –dijo pacíficamente Ken.

El niño de cabello lila tomó aire y decidió hablar. –En la tienda me encontré con Yu, después él me dijo que estaba buscando a su papá y yo le ayudé a buscarlo, íbamos con los digimons.

-Es verdad. –dijo el compañero de Yu.

-Y luego encontramos a Juni y Kazuyo. Empezamos a platicar y dijimos que queríamos ir a ver los balones de fútbol, pero después les dije que te debía ir a pedir permiso porque sino te ibas a preocupar. –le decía a Sora. –Pero cuando regresábamos, un hombre se interpuso en el camino.

-Y me dijo que me iba a regalar una nube si me iba con él. –agregó Juni. –Pero me acordé que mi papá me dijo que las nubes no se podían comprar, así que le dije que no me iría con él.

-Después nos dio unos dulces. –dijo Kazuyo.

-Pero le dijimos que ustedes no nos dan permiso de comer nada que nos dé alguien que no conocemos. –prosiguió Kenshi mientras los mostraba a su padre. Ken los tomó y los examinó, prometiéndose interiormente que los iba a investigar con más detenimiento en cuanto fuera a su casa.

-Luego él se dio cuenta que los niños no lo iban a seguir y tomó a Juni. –dijo un Tanemon. Taichi se enojó.

-Sí, y me estiró mi cabello. –dijo la pequeña mientras mostraba su cabello despeinado. Su madre sólo la abrazó un poco más y la peinó ligeramente con su mano, ya que la niña estaba sentada en sus pieranas.

-Y yo le dije que la soltara, pero también me agarró a mí. –informó la hermana de Chikako.

-Y luego me dijo que si yo no iba, les haría daño a mis amigos. –dijo Yuujou.

Todos estaban atentos a la historia de los niños.

-Luego les dio algo a los digimons para que se durmieran y después nos llevó hasta su carro y por último llegamos a la televisora en donde trabaja la mamá de Juni. –dijo Kenshi.

-Y nos sentó en unas sillas y nos dijo que abriéramos una puerta al digimundo, que ustedes tenían la culpa de todo lo que estaba pasando. Ahí fue cuando les habló y luego Kazuyo y yo empezamos a llorar, y...

-Y luego yo me enojé porque les iba a pegar y yo me levante para darle una patada, pero el me tumbó al suelo. –siguió Yu.

-En eso...

-¿Qué pasó? –indagó Daichi al ver que su hermana se tapaba la boca.

-Llegó alguien.

-¿Quién llegó? –preguntó Gabumon.

-Un señor que nos ayudó. –dijo la hija menor de la paz y del conocimiento.

-¿Quién los ayudó? –preguntó Ken.

-No sabemos, pero me dio esto para mi papá y dijo que los saludaba mucho, que él era un viejo conocido de ustedes. –terminó mientras la pequeña Kazu le daba a su padre un pendrive moderno.

-Y él fue quien nos trajo. –terminó de hablar la inocente Juni.

Al menos los niños ya estaban ahí y había tranquilidad entre los padres y los hermanos mayores. La incógnita era... ¿Quién era el viejo conocido?

.

.

.

**Fin del capitulo 4**

.

.

.

**En el capítulo 5: **_Una luz en medio de la oscuridad._

_._

_Tuve mucho miedo de que algo le pasara a nuestro hijo._

_Aiko siempre ha tenido esa cualidad, ella siempre sabe cuando Yu o alguien corre peligro. Incluso desde antes que naciera_

_Entones... ¿Cuándo comienza la venganza para los elegidos?_

_Sólo te diré que si Conocimiento, Perdón, y Amistad no me obedecen, tu familia y la de ellos resultarán afectadas._

_Pues deberías, ¿o te gustaría que a tu inocente Juni le ocurra lo mismo que a tu difunta sobrina Akari?_

_Oiga, usted me parece conocido_

'_¿Amai? se supone que ella murió'_

_Estás embarazada__ –le dijo Momoe con una sonrisa._

_Pero, no puedo estar embarazada, sería algo imposible._

_¡Kari va a dar a luz!_

_No puedo abrir el pendrive que me dieron._

_Creo que el viejo conocido era__… Genai._

_Empezó hace 12 años, __ya acabamos con la esperanza, la luz, la nobleza y la justicia. Sigue el amor y la amistad, ellos serán quienes sufrirán más; al final… será la paz; tengo cuentas pendientes con ella y con conocimiento._

.

.

.

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la autora:**

Antes que nada, pido disculpas. Se supone que subí el capitulo desde el sábado, pero en vez de subir el 4, subí el adelanto de otro cap, así que lo elimine y según yo subí el #4 después, pero no!… así que por eso vieron que sólo tenía 3 capítulos, y no me di cuenta hasta hoy. Sorry!

El prox capi será un poco más pacifico, como se dieron cuenta en lo adelantos, habrá muchas sorpresas y aparecerán los malos malvados, aparte, ahora le tocará sufrir a Tai.

Sé que hay muchos misterios, pero se aclararán tarde o temprano, (más bien dicho taaaaaaarde)

A propósito ¿Quién de los hijos de los elegidos es su favorito? = el que gané salvará al digimundo! y será el héroe de la historia! jeje

¿Quién será la que está embarazada? Yo ya sé y sé lo que va a ser, cual será su nombre y cual será su digimon (ventajas de ser la autora) jaja.

Gracias por leer y gracias a los que se molestan dejarme un comentario.

Dios los bendiga

****Amai do****


	5. Una luz en medio de la oscuridad

**Digimon no me pertenece.**

**Hijos de los elegidos:**

**Daichi y Juni.**___Hijos de Tai y Mimi_

**Aiko y Yuujou**_**. **__Hijos de Matt y Sora_

**Chikako y Kazuyo**_**. **__Hijas de Izzy y May_

**Kotaro y Saki**___Hijos de TK y Kari_

**Amai**_**. **__Hija de Cody y Hiromi_

**Miyu, Kenshi e Isamu**_**. **__Hijos de Yolei y Ken_

**Yori y Yume**_**. **__Hijos de Davis y Noriko_

**Shun, Souta y Katashi**_**. **__Hijos de Joe y Momoe_

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 5: **Una luz en medio de la oscuridad.

_La esperanza es no perder la luz,_

_No importa lo oscuro que se vuelva el mundo._

_._

_La fuera de Sheccid__,_ Carlos Cuauhtémoc Sánchez.

***

**

*

La casa se encontraba silenciosa, era lógico, a las dos de la mañana nadie emite ningún sonido. Sin embargo, una mujer estaba en la habitación de un pequeño niño simplemente viéndolo dormir.

-Veo que tú tampoco puedes dormir. –dijo una voz ronca a sus espaldas, asustándola por un breve momento.

La mujer negó con la cabeza sin quitar la vista de su pelirrojo y limpiándose una lágrima que corría por su mejilla. –No, es que… tuve mucho miedo de que algo le pasara a nuestro hijo. –confesó.

-Yo también. –dijo mientras la abrazaba y se sentaba a su lado. –Ese es uno de mis más grandes miedos… que les pase algo a ellos… o a ti. –dijo abiertamente. –No me perdonaría si algo les pasase.

Sora soltó un sollozo. La verdad es que se había echo la fuerte para no preocupar a su hija ni a su esposo y menos a los digimons. Pero a esas altas horas de la noche ya nada importaba, podía quebrarse en lágrimas sabiendo que tenía un hombro para ella sola y poder desahogarse.

-No sé… qué me pasaría si…

-No, cielo, no digas nada. –Yamato la abrazó delicadamente. Lo cierto es que al igual que Sora, él se sintió verdaderamente preocupado, la idea de perder a alguien cercano a él de nuevo le aterraba y más si eran sus hijos.

-No puedo Matt, no puedo. –esas palabras dejaron consternado al astronauta.

-¿Qué?

-Esto… es demasiado. No soportaría perderte a ti… y menos a Yu o a Aiko. Veo lo que está pasando con Cody y Hiromi… yo… no lo soportaría.

Yamato no tenía idea del porque hablaba de esto, pero debía imaginárselo. Él corría mucho riego en sus misiones, además viajaba mucho y era seguro que Sora se preocupaba mucho por él.

-Sora. –captó su atención y la separó un poco para verla a los ojos, unos ojos rubíes que ahora estaban llenas de lágrimas, unas lágrimas de miedo y preocupación; ante lo cual, amistad sintió encogérsele el corazón. –Nunca me vas a perder, siempre estaré contigo de una forma u otra; hace muchos años te lo prometí, y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas. Así que no quiero que te mortifiques gratis. Yo mejor que nadie sé que la vida te da mil sorpresas todos los días, y sé que nadie es eterno. Así que por favor prométeme que si algo le pasa a alguno de los dos: el que se quedé va a seguir adelante porque nuestros hijos nos van a necesitar y porque a mí no me gustaría verlos sufrir. Mientras viva siempre estaré contigo, y después también… justo aquí. –terminó de hablar mientras señalaba el pecho de Sora, en donde se encontraba su corazón.

La pelirroja sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza y después… la señal con la que siempre cerraban un pacto se hizo presente: un beso.

Se separaron lentamente para observar a su hijo mejor, Sora quería tomar otro tema del que ni siquiera habían tocado, es más, que ni siquiera habían pensado en hablar.

-Me sorprendió mucho ver que Aiko supo exactamente el momento en que los niños llegaron. –dijo Matt, era como si él le hubiera leído la mente, era el tema que ella quería tratar.

-A mí no tanto.

-¿Porqué lo dices? –preguntó curioso.

-Aiko siempre ha tenido esa _cualidad_, ella siempre sabe cuando Yu o alguien corre peligro. Incluso desde antes que naciera. Cuando estaba embarazada de ella; yo sentí cuando murieron tus padres y Ami; sobretodo cuando pasó… lo de Akari.

-No me habías dicho nada. –reprocho ligeramente.

-Es que nunca lo vi de esa manera, no hasta hoy. –sinceró.

Pasaron unos momentos de silencio, un silencio que les ayudó a poner en orden algunas ideas.

-No sabemos qué emblema tenga nuestra hija. Pero sea cual tenga, estoy seguro que heredó las _habilidades _de los dos. Y si te pones a analizar… sólo Chikako y Ai, tienen padres en los que ambos tiene esas habilidades, esas de las que Ai y Yuujou nos hablaron hace mucho tiempo (N/A: los emblemas, ver caps 9 y 10 de EPDAA). Ai de seguro heredó las habilidades de que teníamos, ya que las de nosotros eran las más fuertes.

-Pero nosotros ya no las tenemos. Nos dijeron que sólo Ken y Kari las tendrían…

-Sólo hasta que el digimundo nos necesitara de nuevo. –finalizó Matt.

-Será mejor que mañana lo hablemos con todos. –propuso Sora.

-Sí. Y… creo que deberíamos hablar con Ai, puede que ella sepa algo que nosotros no.

Vieron a su hijo nuevamente, ambos le acariciaron la frente y decidieron ir a dormir, ya era tarde, y aunque el día siguiente era sábado, ellos iban a ir a hablar con sus amigos y familia sobre lo ocurrido y la posible relación que esto tenía con el digimundo.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que su hija escuchó toda la conversación. Ahora había cosas que tomaban sentido para ella, pero… ¿Quién era Akari?

*******

A fueras de la casa Ishida, justo arriba de un techo de otra casa:

-Lo ves, la familia es la debilidad del Amor y la Amistad. –dijo un digimon.

-Ya lo sabía, eso es lo que usaremos para acabarlos, esa será la venganza. –dijo otro.

-Entones... ¿Cuándo comienza la venganza para los elegidos? Tengo mucho tiempo esperando. –habló de nuevo.

-Empezó hace 12 años, ya acabamos con la Esperanza, la Luz, la Nobleza y la Justicia. Sigue el Amor y la Amistad, ellos serán quienes sufrirán más; al final… quiero que sea la Paz; tengo cuentas pendientes con ella y con Conocimiento. Esos la pagarán muy caro con sus hijas. –dijo alguien de naturaleza desconocida. –Hace tiempo me di cuenta que si la luz se apaga, también lo hará la esperanza y viceversa, por eso fue que tomamos medidas a tiempo con su hija. Respecto a la Nobleza y a la Justicia… una desaparecerá y el otro se convertirá en venganza, así los emblemas dejarán de brillar… y así evitaremos que el emblema que falta no nazca.

-Entiendo, pero no me dejas saber cuales son los planes del jefe. –reprochó el pequeño digimon maligno.

-Los sabrás a su debido tiempo… mientras tanto, sigue ocupado de atormentar a los niños del amor y la amistad. Ese niño pagará muy caro una simple patada que me dio.

-Es que el golpea más fuerte que tú. –murmuró burlonamente.

-Cuidado con lo que dices, recuerda que tengo en mi poder a los anti-emblemas, y puedo…

-Sí, claro, tú tienes mucho poder con eso, pero sabes que tienes una debilidad, una debilidad que Conocimiento te quitó, y esa debilidad es la que se encarga de hacer que brillen los emblemas del nuevo legado. Y ni siquiera son tuyos los antiemblemas, son de…

-Ya se de quien son. –espetó interrumpiéndolo. -Pero yo soy él único que sabe cómo manejarlos. Y sé como derrotarlos también.

-Por eso es que quieres acabar con el legado antes de que sean llamados, tú mejor que nadie sabe que una vez que empiece esa profecía y que los nuevos emblemas brillen, nada detendrá a los elegidos. De hecho ni aún en este mundo le puedes dañar, es como si tuvieran un campo de fuerza. –opinó el digimon.

-Ni lo digas. Pero por el momento... –sacó un teléfono. –Cultivemos miedo en el Valor.

**O.o.O.o.O**

En una casa un poco apartada, la misma escena que se hacía en el hogar Ishida, se repetía en el cuarto de una pequeña. Salvó que ambos padres estaban ocupados.

_-Sí, le pedí a Matt que les hablará y le__s contara, TK… No, no pasó nada, sólo fue el susto… Los niños están bien y al parecer sólo recuerdan que los llevaron a la televisora Fuji… Claro, cuéntale a Kari y dile que mañana hay junta en casa de Izzy. Cuidense, Buenas noches, y perdón por hablar tan tarde._

Cuando terminó de hablar, se dirigió hacia su mujer que veía enternecida a su hija, una niña inocente al igual que ella.

-Me asuste mucho. Me sentí tan mal de escuchar los llantos de Juni y saber que no podía hacer nada… y más cuando Tsunomon nos dijo que amenazó a Yu con hacerle algo a nuestra hija… Tai… -ya logró reprimir más el llanto. Se echó a llorar a los brazos de su esposo y no se apartó de él.

Mimi estuvo soltando lágrimas que no pudo evitar, era necesario sacarlas.

El celular de Taichi comenzó a sonar sacando a ambos ex portadores de la pureza y el valor de un momento de abrazos y palabras consoladoras.

-¿Diga? –contestó Tai.

_-Valor ¿qué serías capaz de hacer porqué la __Pureza esté bien?_

-¿Qué quieres? –retó.

_-Sólo te diré que si Conocimiento, Perdón, y Amistad no me obedecen, tu familia y la de ellos resultarán afectadas._

-No te tengo miedo. –estableció.

-_Pues deberías, ¿o te gustaría que a tu inocente Juni le ocurra lo mismo que a tu difunta sobrina Akari?_

-¿Qué?

_-Lo que oyes... más vale que hagan lo que digo, o si no... a Pureza y a "Purecita" les irá mal, sin mencionar que al pequeño __Valiente que parece tu clon también le puedo hacer daño. Además... puede que se repita la historia con la nueva hija de los elegidos de la Luz y la Esperanza._

-Óyeme bien, pedazo de inútil. No me asustas. Y por tu bien y seguridad, te recomiendo que te alejes de mi familia y mis amigos.

_-Ya verás que harán lo que te digo._

Colgó.

-Tai, me asustas, ¿quién era?

-Nadie. –esquivó la mirada de su esposa.

-Dime.

-No.

-Tai, ¿que te dijeron acerca de nosotros? por favor, tenme confianza. –pidió.

-Sólo... te digo que nada te va a pasar. Era el que me llamó en la tarde para decirme que esto no acababa.

-Entiendo. Pero mañana empiezan las investigaciones para dar con ese tipo.

-Mimi... esto no creo que tenga que ver sólo con nosotros; es con todos y... es sobre el digimundo.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Era una mañana de un sábado, en un restaurante de fama se encontraba el jefe acompañado de su digimon V-mon y de su hijo mayor; junto a su amiga Amai y su respectiva compañera.

Los dos niños se encontraban en una mesa, la chica parecía ida y con su cabeza en otro lado.

-Amai, ¿Qué quieres de desayunar? mi padre invita, además que aquí todos me conocen. –dijo despreocupadamente el hijo de la Ilusión y la Confianza.

-Sí. –contestó débilmente.

-Ei... ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Yori.

-... estoy preocupada por mi mamá.

-Tranquila, ten confianza en que se pondrá mejor y cuando menos lo esperes ella se mejorará. –animó.

-Eso espero Yori.

Los niños pidieron su desayuno. Davis había ido con su esposa e hijo para recoger a Amai a casa de los Ichijoiju, el día de hoy se quedaría con ellos.

Al terminar de desayunar, un hombre con gabardina y ropa sospechosa, entró y se sentó en la mesa de enfrente de los niños.

A los chicos les dio un escalofrío al verlo, además apareció Yume con Ginomon. Los tres no podían perder de vista al hombre, hasta que él volteo y se puso pálido al verlos.

-Oiga, usted me parece conocido. –habló el niño con googles.

-Ustedes a mí también. ¿Tú te llamas Yori?

-Sí, ellas son Amai y mi hermana Yume; con sus digimons. –decía confiadamente mientras señalaba a los mencionados.

'_¿Amai? se supone que ella murió'_-Ah, mucho gusto. –intentó disimular. Hablaría con _alguien_ en cuanto terminará de desayunar, ahora todo cobraba sentido. –_'Ese vejete me arruinó el plan…'_

'_Ay, Yori, nunca obedeces a nuestros papás, ellos te han dicho que nunca hables con extraños'_

En eso llegó la mesera y pidió la orden del señor. Éste comió rápido y no se entretuvo más. Pagó y salió rápidamente. Amai fue la única que se percató de algún padecimiento en la pierna izquierda del señor.

-Yori, nunca des información acerca de ti. –reclamó Amai.

-Es verdad, además que pudo ser peligroso. –añadió Cloudomon.

-Y espera a que le diga a mamá y a papá. –terminó Yume.

-Aparte, ni siquiera conocías a ese señor.

-Sí, Ginomon, pero debes saber que yo soy muy inteligente, no dije en donde vivía ni de quien somos hijos.

-Pero si dijiste tu nombre y el de nosotras. Eso también es peligroso. –disputaba su hermana.

-Lo siento.

-Bueno, ya. Tengo que regresar al hospital con mi mamá.

**O.o.O.o.O**

-¿Alguna mejora?

-No Joe, Hiromi sigue igual. Tú mejor que nadie sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Sí, amor; pero… no podemos perder la esperanza. –le dijo su esposo mientras tomaba su mano.

-Tienes razón.

-Oye. –la llamó mientras bajaban del carro. –Tai me habló anoche para decirme que hoy hay junta en casa de Izzy… al parecer hay problemas.

-Sí, me lo imaginé. Pero afortunadamente los niños están bien; no sé qué me habría pasado si hubieran raptado a alguno de nuestros hijos.

-Ni lo menciones. –para ambos eran temas que ni siquiera era necesario tocar.

-Bueno, los digimons ya se adelantaron y espero que nosotros pronto podamos ir con los demás a la junta.

-Claro. –se despidió para después ir a la sección del hospital dedicada a digimons y dejar a su esposa en el hospital de humanos.

*******

-¡Cody!, no sabía que estaban aquí.

-Momoe, llegamos hace unos minutos. –aclaró.

-¿Hay algo nuevo? –preguntó con ojos esperanzados, Cloudmon, el digimon de Hiromi.

-No. Todo sigue igual. –desanimó.

El abogado no quiso seguir preguntando por el estado de su esposa. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde ese accidente, dos semanas que parecían eternas al no estar con Hiromi, dos semanas en las que todos estaban con los nervios de punta, dos semanas de las que probablemente durarían meses o quiza… años.

-Bien, Cody. Sólo venía a supervisar. En unos momentos llegarán unas enfermeras para asearla y…

-Entiendo.

-Nos vemos. Y chicos… no es recomendable que ustedes estén aquí, mejor vayan a la sección de digimons; allá están Jiyumon y Gomamon. –sugirió, ya que podían tener problemas.

Los digimons obedecieron y fueron con la doctora. Los tres se despidieron y salieron de la habitación, quedando el señor Hida con su esposa.

'_¿Hasta cuando va__ a durar esta pesadilla' _

-Hiromi, recuerda que te necesito, necesito de ti, necesito de tu nobleza para que mi emblema de la justicia brille. Te amo. –susurró delicadamente mientras tomaba su mano y la besaba.

_Bip… Bip… Bip………………………_

-¡¿Pero qué?! ¡HIROMI!

"_Tengo que hablarle a Momoe cuanto antes__. Esto es imposible"_

-¡MOMOE! –gritó al salir del pasillo.

**O.o.O.o.O**

-¿A dónde vamos, papi? –preguntó la niña al ver que toda la familia, incluidos digimons, entraban al automóvil.

-Al hospital, vamos a ver cómo está tú tía Hiromi y luego vamos a la casa de Kazuyo. –contestó el ex portador del valor.

Taichi estaba aterrado con que algo les pasara a sus hijos o a Mimi, por eso habló con los digimons para que nunca se separaran de ellos y estuvieran al pendiente.

El camino ya estaba bastante avanzado, a punto de llegar a la institución, pero la niña que aún no dejaba la idea de que quería una _nube_ vio su oportunidad para que se hiciera realidad y habló:

-¡Papi! ¡Allí venden nubes! –gritó emocionada.

-Juni, entiende, las nubes no se venden. –repetía su hermano mayor mientras la acomodaba delicadamente en el asiento de nuevo para que no le pasará nada.

-¡Claro que sí! Y mira, ¡las hay de colores! –la niña apuntaba feliz de ver en una tienda de autoservicio un estante en donde había algodones de azúcar en diferentes colores.

El padre decidió conceder el pequeño capricho de su hija menor y fue hasta donde ella lo señalaba, bajo del auto en compañía de Agumon y compró algunos algodones de azúcar. Juni se encontraba feliz, ya que podía comer las nubes. Ella pidió uno color rosa, otro celeste, otro morado, otro blanco, en fin… quería uno de cada color.

Fue un _dulce_ camino hasta el hospital, pues los ocho que se encontraban en el auto disfrutaron de los caprichos de la niña consentida.

-Mira mamá, ¡él es el sujeto que nos rescató ayer! –mencionó tranquila mientras comía su nube rosa.

El embajador frenó de inmediato para ver al hombre que su hija identificaba como su rescatador, volteó la vista e intentó mirarlo; pero misteriosamente el señalado desapareció.

Un dato curioso era que ese mismo pedazo de la calle, era en donde dos semanas atrás, la familia Hida había tenido un accidente.

-Desapareció.

En ese momento, sonó el teléfono de Mimi, a Tai le asustó ya que pensó que podía tratarse de aquella persona que se encargaba de asustarla. Estaba a punto de decirle a la portadora de la pureza que no contestará, pero ya era tarde.

-Diga. –contestó Mimi.

…

-¡TK! ¡¿Que, qué?!

**O.o.O.o.O**

Momoe acababa de salir de la habitación en la que se encontraba su amiga Hiromi, en compañía de su esposo quién velaba por ella. El pasillo estaba silencioso, pero no se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de toparse con alguien.

-¡Señora Momoe! –saludó amablemente Amai.

-Amai, me da gusto verte. –contestó.

-¿Cómo está mi mamá?

-Igual, pero no te preocupes, te aseguro que pronto…

-¡_MOMOE_! –escuchó un grito proveniente del cuarto que acababa de dejar.

Rápidamente fue al cuarto para ver qué es lo que sucedía. Al entrar, se llevó una sorpresa:

Veía a la señora Hida despierta y siendo abrazada por su esposo, ambos con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos.

-¡Mamá! –Amai fue directo a abrazar a su mamá.

-¡Amai! ¡Mi niña! –Hiromi por fin contestaba y abrazaba a su hija. Cody también disfrutaba de ese reencuentro.

El sol salía de entre las nubes después de la noche y la tormenta.

Era un recuadro digno de una fotografía, una escena que superaba cualquier final de un cuento de hadas.

Incluso Momoe dejó salir aquellas pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad que provocaron un ligero empaño en su lentes.

Pasaron un par de minutos, la hermana mayor de Yolei les habló a los digimons, ya que ellos también se encontraban preocupados, de igual manera que le dijo la buena noticia a su esposo para que la transmitiera a todos los demás, o al menos eso esperaba.

-Hiro, pensé que no te volvería a ver.

-No Cloudmon, no los iba a dejar así tan fácil. –dijo la paciente con una grata sonrisa.

-Me alegra que estés bien Hiromi, espero que a partir de ahora Cody no esté tan triste. –dijo Armadillomon.

*******

Después de un par de abrazos, Hiromi debía ser sometida a un par de exámenes para verificar con exactitud que todo estuviera bien.

Mientras la doctora y enfermeras realizaban los estudios correspondientes, Cody se encontraba feliz de tener a su esposa nuevamente conciente al lado de él y de su hija.

-Sabes, escuchaba todo lo que estás dos semanas estaban diciendo todos.

-Es increíble, algo me decía que no nos dejarías. –le dijo su esposo.

-¿Significa que tú escuchabas todo lo que te decíamos, mamá?

-Sí Amai.

Momoe se encontraba al lado de los aparatos, su cara había pasado a una de asombro con lo que acababa de de descubrir, Hiromi no podía… Está cara no pasó desapercibida por el abogado.

-¿Sucede algo?

No contestó, sólo mando llamar a una enfermera para que trajera los análisis que se le acababan de realizar.

Pasados algunos minutos, la enfermera llegó para dar los papeles solicitados. La esposa de Joe Kido los leyó, analizó e intentó explicar lo ocurrido, pero a pesar de sus años como octora, nunca podía dejar de sorprenderse con las maravillas del cuerpo humano y de sus logros, esto era algo increíble, algo que no tenía explicación, pero a veces lo inexplicable es lo que nos da más esperanza.

-Momoe, ya dinos lo que pasa, dime que es lo que hay de malo conmigo. –preguntó Hiromi.

-Chicos, no sé cómo explicar esto pero… -comenzó.

-¿Qué le pasa a mi mamá? –preguntó Amai muy preocupada.

-Por favor, Momoe. Dime. –exigió.

-Hiromi… -la doctor comenzó, tomó aire y decidió hablar. Pero es que era algo tan… -Estás embarazada –le dijo de una vez con una sonrisa.

_¿Qué? Hiromi no podía estar embarazada, no después de todo lo que paso. _Fueron pensamientos que pasaron por la mente de los presentes.

-Pero, no puedo estar embarazada, sería algo imposible. –susurró.

-Pues los exámenes no mienten. Ya los hice tres veces. –seguía explicando, lo cierto es que tanto ella como los demás no podían creerlo.

Todos trataban de razonar una noticia como esta.

-¿Voy a tener un hermano?

-Sí Amai, vas a tener un hermano. –dijo alegre la doctora.

Era una bella noticia, una mejor de la que escuchar sobre la pronta recuperación de Hiro, una noticia que cambiaría la vida nuevamente.

-Pero… no puede ser, ella estuvo inconciente por dos semanas, además perdió mucha sangre y…

-Pero sí lo está, Cody. De hecho hice el ultrasonido y según mis cálculos y los estudios, tienes tres meses.

Todos seguían tratando de digerir la noticia… por más sorprendente que fuera.

-Yo creo que este bebé fue el que te trajo de nuevo con nosotros. –Momoe estaba feliz por la alegría de sus amigos.

-Estoy embarazada. –susurró. -¡Vamos a tener otro hijo! –dijo más fuerte mientras se abrazaba fuertemente de Cody.

La familia se hundió en felicidad, la tormenta pasa tarde o temprano. Por más fuerte que la tormenta sea, siempre el sol vuelve a aparecer. La luz siempre encuentra la manera de iluminar la oscuridad.

-_Doctora Kido._ –la llamó una enfermera.

_-_¿Sí? –contestó, con lo ocurrido se olvidó de sus responsabilidades en el trabajo, era probable que la solicitarán.

-Hay una mujer que está solicitando su ayuda para labor de parto.

-En seguida voy, por favor, mande al doctor Kido (hermano de Joe) que siga atendiendo a la señora Hida. –sabía que su cuñado podía ayudarla.

-Claro, y le aviso de una vez que es recomendable a la señora Ishida entrar a la sala de parto. Ya tenía contracciones fuertes.

-¿Ishida? –preguntaron todos.

¿Era posible? Claro que sí, Kari estaba en el último mes de embarazo, así que era casi seguro que ella diera a luz.

-¿Cuál es el nombre completo?

-Ishida, Hikari. Al parecer es su tercer parto.

¿Coincidencia? Demasiada.

-Ahora mismo voy. –prometió. –Bueno, chicos… no saben la alegría que me da que hayas despertado, ahora voy con Kari, es probable que el hermano de Joe venga y te siga evaluando. Además, me da gusto saber que tendré otro sobrino.

Dichas estas palabras salió de la habitación y fue a ayudar a otra persona, que era una futura madre y una gran amiga, Cody y Hiromi indicaron a su hija que fuera a hablar con los demás y decirles las buenas noticias. Mientrasn que ellos se quedaban a esperar al doctor Kido y a hablar sobre lo recientemente descubierto.

**O.o.O.o.O**

-¡Kari va a dar a luz! –gritaba el hermano mayor de la mencionada.

-Taichi ¡Ya cállate! No es la primera vez que lo hago, así que guarda compostura y espera a que llegue Momoe y me ayude, ¡mientras tanto déjame respirar! –ordenaba, dar a luz siempre hace que el comportamiento de una mujer se altere, y la tierna Kari no era la excepción.

-¡Ya vine! –informó Momoe, quien venía preparada y vestida con una bata. Sin perder tiempo mandaron a Kari a la sala de partos, TK quedó en la sala de espera para estar con sus hijos y amigos, ya había llegado todos a excepción de los Izzumi y los Ichijouji, la mayoría de ellos no sabían sobre la recuperación de Hiromi y menos de la buena noticia.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Davis que se encontraba llegando con su hijo de la cafetería, ellos no se habían dado cuenta de la llegada de la familia Ishida-Yagami, ya que ellos habían traído a Amai para ver a su mamá; pero como Yori tenía un estomago como el de su padre, a la hora de haber desayunado tenía hambre otra vez.

-Lo que pasa es que cuando llegamos para tener noticias de Hiromi, Kari llegó, porque va a dar a luz. –aclaró Noriko que se sentaba al lado de Sora.

Pero cómo siempre, hay alguien que no entiende por más claro que esté.

-Pues es lógico, digo, después de todo ese es su emblema. –contestó como si nada mientras se sentaba en un sillón. Era obvio que el_ niño_ _empresario _Motomiya no había entendido.

-Amor, nos referimos a que va a dar a_ luz_. –Noriko intentaba que reaccionara, con tantos años de conocerlo, sabía cómo hacer para que entendiera la realidad.

-Lo sé, no tienen que explicarme con peras y manzanas. El emblema de Kari es la luz y es de lo más lógico que de _luz_, claro que tampoco es necesario mencionar su nombre, que también significa _luz._

A todos los presentes les salió una gotita al estilo anime. Era increíble el poco razonamiento que en ocasiones Motomiya mostraba.

**-**¡Ay, papá! Se refieren a que la señora Ishida va a tener al bebé. –Yume intentó hacer reaccionar a su progenitor.

El ex portador de la confianza no pudo hacer otra cosa que ruborizarse de vergüenza.

Todos rieron ante la situación que su amigo se encontraba, incluso TK, que cabe mencionar se encontraba más que nervioso por su futura hija.

Amai apareció con una radiante sonrisa y un semblante de tranquilidad que tenía tiempo de no mostrar.

-Hola, Amai. –saludó Kotaro un poco ruborizado y alegre de poder ver a la chica por la que estaba loco.

-Hola, ¿qué creen? –preguntó sin esperar un solo segundo. -¡Mi mamá ya despertó!

Esa noticia llenó de alegría a todos los presentes. Algunos fueron a visitar a la familia Hida, para saludar. Claro está que las lágrimas, abrazos y demostraciones afectivas no pudieron faltar, al menos no por parte de Mimi y Noriko. Y aún más cuando dieron la buena noticia por parte de los Hida. Otro sobrino era algo de festejar, aunque causó algo de celos y envidia por parte de Davis, ya que él quería otro hijo desde hace tiempo.

En unos momentos más llegaron los Izzumi e Ichijouji, los niños fueron a la cafetería en compañía de las mujeres, mientras que Cody seguía con su esposa y los hombres quedaban en la sala de espera.

-No puedo abrir el pendrive que me dieron. –dijo de la nada Izzy, era verdad, desde el día de ayer nadie había estado tranquilo.

-Hay muchas cosas que debemos hablar. Esto se está saliendo de control, y más si están en peligro la vida de nuestros hijos. –analizó Yagami. –Juni vio al hombre que los salvó cuando veníamos. –eso captó la atención de todos.

-Los niños nos dijeron que él era un viejo conocido. –analizó Yamato.

-Sí… chicos. –comenzó pausadamente. –Creo que el viejo conocido era… Genai. –terminó de decir Ken.

-Es probable. –opinó Davis. –Pero será mejor que lo hablemos todos juntos, incluidos digimons; además, sería bueno que nos pusiéramos en contacto con él. Él sabe lo que pasa en el digimundo, sin mencionar que sabe si hay alguna curvatura o algo por el estilo.

Izumi comenzó a sudar frío, con lo que acababa de descubrir le era casi imposible no pensar es ello. –Daisuke tiene razón, no creo que ahora sea el mejor momento para hablarlo.

-Sí, por ahora… yo estoy bastante nervioso. –comentó TK. Era lógico, su esposa estaba trayendo otra vida al mundo.

-Sí. –afirmaron. Era comprensible.

_-¿Takeru? _

-Sí. –se levantó para ver a Momoe. -¿Qué pasó?

-TK… ¡fue niña! –prácticamente le gritó y TK la abrazó mientras la cargaba.

Los amigos del rubio lo felicitaron y dieron sus merecidos abrazos y las típicas dos palmadas en la espalda que se dan los hombres.

En ese momento llegaron todos los demás, como era la sección de maternidad, los niños y digimons también podían estar con ellos. Con sólo ver las caras de todos, se enteraron de la noticia.

-¿Puedo pasar a ver a Kari? –preguntó el ex portador de la esperanza.

-Claro, también pueden pasar Kotaro, Saki y los digimons. –afirmó.

-Gracias, ya quiero ver a mamá y a mi hermana.

En el camino al cuarto TK no podía dejar de pensar en lo sufrido, pero esa tristeza, ahora estaba completamente anulada con la llegada de _esperanza. _

-¡TK! –lo saludó Kari llena de emoción.

-¡Mi luz! –claro está que el mencionado corrió para ir al lado de su esposa.

-Fue niña, TK. Una niña como lo esperábamos. –susurraba en el oído mientras disfrutaba del abrazo.

En ese momento entró una enfermera seguida de Momoe, traía a una pequeña criatura en brazos cubierta de una mantita rosa.

La empleada colocó a la bebé en brazos de su madre. Los padres, al verla, sintieron un enorme orgullo. La pequeña era morena, igual que Kari; aún no abría los ojos, pero una corazonada le decía a TK que eran azules.

-Es tan bonita. –dijo Saki.

-Sí, se parece a mí. –dijo Kotaro.

-Sí, es que ambos se parecen a Kari. –dijo Gatomon.

Kari soltó unas pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad, las cuales fueron secadas con suma ternura por su esposo.

Alguien tocó a la puerta. Talvez eran todos sus amigos.

-Adelante.

Una mujer vestida de blanco entró. Era una enfermera. –Muchas felicidades, familia Ishida. Vengo a ver cómo se encuentra la señora.

-Gracias. La verdad me siento muy bien, sólo algo cansada.

-Es de esperarse. Bien, ¿ya tiene nombre la bebé? –preguntó.

Los antiguos portadores de la luz y la esperanza se vieron a los ojos. Ellos ya habían preparado un nombre para su hija. Un nombre que demostrará lo especial que era ella, lo mucho que tenían esperándola, lo mucho que la querían, lo mucho que deseaban que formara el cambio en sus vidas, y la bella luz que se acababa de encender. Ese era el nombre adecuado para ella. Esperaza.

-Kibou. –contestaron al unísono.

-Que bello nombre. –dijo la encargada mientras lo apuntaba en los papeles. –Kibou Ishida.

La encargada se despidió y salió del cuarto dejando a la familia sola una vez más.

-Mamá, te prometo que voy a cuidar de mi hermanita. –prometió Saki.

-Igual yo.

-Kari, hay algo que no sabes aún. ¡Hiromi acaba de despertar! –le informó su esposo. El rostro de Kari se llenó de alegría.

-Me da mucho gusto.

-Eso no es todo. Ella está embarazada.

-¿Qué? Pero…

-Sí, por más imposible que parezca así lo es.

-Que maravilla.

Los niños, por orden de sus padres, fueron a buscar a sus tíos y primos para que fueran a ver a su hermana. Mientras tanto Takeru y Hikari quedaron a solas. Además, acababa de aparecer un digihuevo que comenzaba a abrirse y que Gatomon y Patamon se encargaron de cuidar. Lo cierto era que a Patamon y a Gatomon les agragaba mucho la idea de tener a otro digimon en casa; más porque eso significaba que estarían juntos.

-Ya no puede haber oscuridad en nosotros, amor.

-No TK, nuestra niña es la luz que siempre mantendrá viva nuestra esperanza.

-Sí. Te amo. –le susurró muy cerca de su oído.

-Yo también te amo. –respondió.

Ambos padres se besaron.

Esa escena era vista por sus compañeros digimons, ellos sabían de sobra el sufrimiento que habían pasado, pero también sabían la fuerza con la que se levantaron y seguirían peleando.

Es niña era una luz, era la esperanza, era la vela que se mantendría prendida por siempre en las vidas de todos. Ella era la nueva compañera de aventuras del legado. La nueva sobrina y prima de la familia. Ella era… una luz en medio de la oscuridad.

.

.

.

.

Fin del capítulo 5.

.

.

.

.

**En el capítulo 6: **Modus Operandi

_Quiero un hermanito._

_S__on de una computadora que había en DATS. Una computadora por la que yo realizaba investigaciones, pero hace doce años que se destruyó y nadie se dio cuenta de eso._

_L__os dulces que los niños no comieron hace un mes, contenían altas nociones de Arsénico y otro tipo de veneno._

_No es la primera vez que veo este tipo de marcas._

_Con el grado de pureza que tienen los hijos de los elegidos, sobre todo los menores pueden digievolucionar en su forma más poderosa, así que olvídate de dejar pasar más tiempo. Tenemos que acabar con los pilares del grupo cuanto antes, sólo de esta forma evitaremos que los digimons de sus hijos digievolucionen y no cumplan con el resto de la profecía, mismo que no tenemos idea de dónde puede estar._

_Ya entiendo el porqué raptaron a los niños._

_La destrucción del digimundo y la Tierra está por comenzar._

_¿Es el emblema del que me hablaste, Aiko?_

_¡¿Por qué nunca me quieres entender?!_

_Desde que Aiko nació, me prometí que no cometería los mismos errores de mis padres… y parece todo lo contrario._

_La principal amenaza son los hijos del amor y la amistad, así que ya sabes por donde empezar._

.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Agradezco mucho que sigan está lectura, y más a los que se molestan en dejarme un review, a mi me está fascinando escribirla, ya que ocupo mi mente en lo que me gusta y esquivo los problemas que se me encuentran rodeándome, (créanme, son bastantes)

En lo personal, me basé con un primito sobre las _nubes_. Es que él les dice nubes a los algodones de azúcar y cada vez que vemos uno él quiere que le compren uno, jaja. Esta escena me gustó mucho y también le quise poner un poquitín de risa con Davis: _Kari da Luz__._ Jaja.

¿Esperaban que Hiromi despertara y que ella fuera la que está embarazada? Pues no sé porque se me ocurrió ponerla a ella, pero todos tienen más de un hijo, así que pensé que ya era hora para ellos.

Sé que dije que en este capi Tai sufriría mucho, pero decidí posponerlo.

Como vieron, el siguiente cap será _Modus Operandi,_ no hagan mucho caso al titulo del capi, pero se revelarán un par de planes acerca de los malos malvados y sobre los elegidos.

Sus sospechas eran ciertas! El _viejo conocido_ era Genai, pero los elegidos aún no lo saben, o al menos no lo han averiguado completamente.

En fin, en el prox cap habrá un par de escenas más de Sorato! (eso va para los amantes de esta pareja)

Ya por último, aquí pudimos ver que la niña de TK y Kari nació! Se llama Kibou, porque según lo que averigüé respecto al significado de _esperanza_, es lo que significa en japonés, además, que según esto así las dos niñas tendrán los nombres de sus emblemas

Akari: Luz (brillo)

Kibou: Esperaza

No lo veo más adecuado. De hecho, todos los nombres de los hijos de lo elegidos tienen un significado, tal vez se los diga más adelante.

*El próximo capitulo estará para el sábado!

Un saludo a todos. Gracias por leer

Dios los bendiga

****Amai do****


	6. Modus Operandi

**Digimon no me pertenece.**

**.**

**Hijos de los elegidos:**

**Daichi y Juni.**_Hijos de Tai y Mimi_

**Aiko y Yuujou**_**. **__Hijos de Matt y Sora_

**Chikako y Kazuyo**_**. **__Hijas de Izzy y May_

**Akari **(fallecida) **Kotaro, Saki y Kibou. **_Hijos de TK y Kari_

**Amai**_**. **__Hija de Cody y Hiromi_

**Miyu, Kenshi e Isamu**_**. **__Hijos de Yolei y Ken_

**Yori y Yume**_**. **__Hijos de Davis y Noriko_

**Shun, Souta y Katashi**_**. **__Hijos de Joe y Momoe_

_._

Este capítulo se lleva a cabo entre abril-junio del año de 2024.

* * *

.

**Capítulo 6: **Modus Operandi

_Ningún grupo puede actuar con eficacia si falta el concierto;_

_Ningún grupo puede actuar en concierto si falta la confianza;_

_Ningún grupo puede actuar en confianza _

_si no se halla ligado por opiniones comunes, afectos comunes, intereses comunes._

**Edmun Burke**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La familia Ishida-Takenouchi se encontraba en la casa después de ir al hospital para conocer a la nueva miembro de familia: la pequeña Kibou, una mezcla exacta de Kari y TK.

-Me da mucho gusto que Kibou haya nacido con bien. –comentó Gabumon mientras ayudaba a Matt a poner la mesa.

-Sí. –mencionó su compañero rubio. –Al menos ya, todos, estamos más tranquilos de saber que somos tíos y que Hiromi despertó.

-Así es, además que… ¿quién iba a pensar que ella estaba embarazada? Me parece increíble que el bebé haya sobrevivido al choque, a la perdida de sangre y a las dos semanas que ella estuvo inconciente. –opinó Sora.

-Bueno, hay casos especiales. –agregó Biyomon.

-Sí, tienes razón. –respondió. –Gabu, Biyo, díganle a los demás que ya vengan a cenar, por favor. –pidió una vez que la mesa estaba lista.

-Claro. –dicho esto, los digimons del amor y la amistad fueron a hablarle a los niños y digimons, estaba más que claro que entre estos dos había algo más que amistad.

La familia disfrutaba de una rica cena. Se respiraba una ambiente de tranquilidad en la casa, era de esperarse, 24 horas antes el pequeño había desaparecido pero por fortuna regresó a la casa. No había mucho de qué hablar, sólo disfrutaban de la compañía de todos.

-Papás. –el pequeño niño pelirrojo llamó a atención de sus progenitores.

-¿Sí hijito, qué pasa? –preguntó su papá.

El niño puso una cara de emoción y de alegría, una cara en donde se refleja la inocencia y la creatividad. Era algo que los padres conocían de sobra, algo que les dijo que tenía una idea, la cual, les decía que no sería algo bueno.

-Quiero un hermanito. –dijo sin más contratiempos.

A Yamato se le cayó la comida de la boca y también los palillos, Sora sólo quedó un poco ruborizada y sorprendida por la facilidad del habla de su hijo menor. Sus digimons sólo se rieron un poco, en cuanto a Ai, ella prefirió quedarse callada y esperar.

Todos esperaban que alguien dijera algo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo nace?

-Hijo, un bebé no está en nuestros planes… no por el momento. -comenzó su madre.

-¿Porqué?

-Pues porque… porque no, además que con ustedes dos, tu madre y yo estamos muy contentos.

-Pero estarían más contentos con un hermano para que pueda jugar. Así como mis primos ahora tienen a Kibou-chan para jugar y Kenshi a Isamu. –el niño decía lo buen analítico que era y detectaros cierta envidia. -¿qué dicen?

-Pues… no lo sabemos hijo. –finalizó su padre.

-Está bien, como quieran. –se rindió, pero aún había un tema que él había escuchado hablar a su padre por teléfono en la tarde. –Oye, papá; ¿Mañana te iras a otra expedición?

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la pregunta de Yu.

-No, ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Es que te escuché hablarlo por teléfono en el hospital. –respondió de forma sencilla.

-Ah, eso. –entendiendo a lo que su hijo se refería. –Sí, es probable que Gabumon y yo hagamos una, pero será hasta dentro de algunos meses.

Con esta respuesta terminó la sesión de preguntas y peticiones por parte del hijo menor de los ex portadores del amor y la amistad.

**O.o.O.o.O**

El tiempo pasa sin darnos cuenta, y al igual que pasa con nuestros antiguos niños elegidos, lo pasa con sus hijos.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y éstas, llenaron de paz y tranquilidad las vidas de todos. Los miedos que estaban al cien debido al secuestro de los niños ya se encontraba a lo más mínimo, Tai dejó de recibir amenazas, los niños siguieron actuando de la misma forma en la que acostumbraban, Juni se enfermó debido a comer tantas _nubes de colores_, Ai casi se olvidaba acerca del emblema que había descubierto en la sala antigua de computación debido a que ella y Chikako entraron al equipo de fútbol, Yori y Yume peleaban como de costumbre, Davis seguía deseando ese hijo, Noriko le decía _¡Estate quieto!; _como ven, todo seguía igual, bueno no todo… había un científico que trabajaba en DATS que sabía muchas cosas que prefería no compartir, pero su conciencia le impedía seguir escondiendo todo. Así que un buen día lo habló con su esposa y entre ambos citaron a todos sus amigos-elegidos a su residencia.

Poco a poco llegaron todos los esperados, los niños fueron al patio, los digimons de los mayores estaban en el digimundo una vez que llegaban a la casa, los de los menores estaban con sus compañeros y nadie sabía nada, pero como siempre hay mentes curiosas que no se conforman con sólo escuchar un: _Sólo vamos a platicar, no te preocupes_, o un _Es que hace tiempo que no nos juntamos todos_. Era algo difícil de creer, más con todos los sucesos que habían pasado.

-Me alegra que hayan venido.

-Ya dinos para qué nos llamaste. –pidió Yolei.

-sí, verán…

-¿Pasa algo malo, Izzy? –preguntó Cody.

-Sí, en parte. –sinceró.

Todos los padres de familia se asustaron con la confesión del ex portador del conocimiento y acercaron un poco más su cuerpo a la mesa en la que estaban sentados.

-Explícate.- pidió Matt.

-Antes que nada, quiero que vean esto. –al terminar de hablar, Izzy mostró un par de cables y los dejó en la mesa en la que estaban alrededor los dieciséis.

-¿Y esto? –indagó el medico.

-Quiero que vean las marcas. –pidió Izzumi.

Todos hicieron caso.

-No es la primera vez que veo este tipo de marcas. –susurró Ken.

-Exacto. Estos cables son de una computadora que había en DATS. Una computadora por la que yo realizaba investigaciones y en donde yo había hecho una tesis sobre el digmundo, pero hace doce años que se destruyó y nadie se dio cuenta de eso. No hasta ahora.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver esto? Digo, ¿con nosotros y nuestros hijos? –preguntó Sora.

-En que estás marcas son las mismas que estaban en la envoltura de los dulces que les dieron a los niños, las mismas que estaban en los frenos del carro de Cody y… las mismas que estaban en la computadora hace doce años cuando falleció Akari. –dijo de una buena vez.

Todos palidecieron con las confesiones de su amigo, en particular los portadores de la luz y le esperanza.

-Eso no es todo; los dulces que los niños no comieron hace un mes, contenían altas nociones de Arsénico y otro tipo de veneno.

Las mujeres dieron un grito ahogado en la garganta, mientras que los hombres se quedaron con la boca abierta.

¿Quién sería capaz de hacer algo así?

La pregunta tenia respuesta, lástima que ellos tardarían un poco más en encontrarla.

-A lo que me refiero, es que los accidentes, han sido provocados, y todos tienen el mismo origen, y todos tienen que ver con el digimundo.

Mientras los adultos hablaban, sus hijos y digimons se encontraban en el patio. Pero había una niña rubia que se encontraba apartada un poco de los demás.

-¿Qué te pasa Ai?

-Nada. –respondió con voz apagada.

-Dime, soy tu mejor amiga. –le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado en el pasto.

-Hay algo que tengo que decirte, esto no se lo he dicho a nadie, y se que puedo confiar en ti.

-Ai, me estas asustando. Claro que puedes decirme.

-Desde hace dos meses, cuando nos castigaron y tuvimos que limpiar la sala de computación, después de haber encontrado la cápsula del tiempo de nuestros padres…

-Ya recuerdo.

-Cuando regresé por mi mochila, la computadora se encendió y de ella me llamaban, además que… salió un emblema. –dijo nerviosamente.

-¿Un emblema? ¿Como el de nuestros padres?

-Sí. Lo llevaré el lunes a la escuela para que lo veas.

-De acuerdo. Pero no es todo, ¿verdad?

-No, me han seguido llamado y me dicen cosas así como de _cuida del emblema, tú eres la única que puede mantener las conexiones. _Pero no se a qué se refieren.

-No te preocupes por eso, si fuera algo malo ya nos habríamos enterado.

'_Eso espero'_

-No puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo, ¿estás seguro?

-Sí Tai, por desgracia. Todo lo que ha pasado ha sido provocado.

-Es que…

-Lo sé, créeme que tanto tú Tai, como yo quiero descubrir a qué se debe todo esto y porqué, sólo la idea de que algo pueda pasarnos me aterra.

Todos estaban de acuerdo, pero Kari, quien tenía a Kibou en brazos, mantenía la vista en las "marcas" que Izzy había mostrado:

-Kotaro ha dibujado estás marcas en varias ocasiones. –murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que todos la escucharán y entendieran que había una razón mayor para preocuparse.

-¿En donde las ha dibujado?

-Cuando era pequeño, al menos hace un par de años atrás. Era muy chico y sólo creía que se referían a simples garabatos…

-Sí, pero desde hace mucho que ya no lo hace. –siguió el padre del mencionado.

-Si es así, creo que estamos en problemas. –opinó Ken. –Cuando fui a la escena del choque de Cody y Hiromi, pude ver claramente estás marcas.

Todo cobraba sentido.

La tarde pasó de una manera lenta para los elegidos, todos concordaron en extremar las precauciones, ordenarían a los digimons no alejarse de sus hijos y que entrenaran para lograr la siguiente digievolución. Con un par de ideas más así terminó, pero Ken recordó algo, algo que no había dicho…

-No les he dicho algo importante, bueno, sólo a Yoleo. Ya entiendo el porqué raptaron a los niños. –dijo de pronto.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Mimi.

-Sí, recuerden lo que nos dijeron, que era culpa de Ichijouji, Kido, Hida, Yagami y Takenocuhi. Bien, no se refiere a Sora ni a Joe; se refiere a sus familias. Y lo único en lo que concordamos es que todos nos vimos involucrados en el acceso al digimundo.

-Explícate mejor. –pidió su esposa.

-El padre de Sora y el hermano de Joe, Shuun, junto con Izzy, han estado dando una investigación profunda acerca del digimundo, y hasta donde sé, ellos en DATS controlan las entradas y salidas al Digimundo. Además que Cody y yo también hemos estado metidos en ese asunto y para variar, Tai es el representante ante la ONU, o sea que él fue quien sirvió de puente para conseguir el permiso para dichas investigaciones.

-Fuera de eso. Los policias dicen que jamás vieron entrar a alguien a la televisora Fuji. –dijo Mimi.

-Con la investigación que hicimos Izzy y yo, no los llevaron ahí. Eso fue lo que nos hicieron creer y fue el porqué rastreamos la llamada.

-Chicos, hay que estar al pendiente. No hemos podido etablecer contacto con Genai; pero yo creo que esto va para más. –finalizó el ex portador del conocimiento.

Nuevamente, todo cobraba sentido. Es que había mucha coincidencia para los acontecimientos. Primero el choque que ocurrió sin causa "normal" aparente, después Hiromi en coma, los niños secuestrados, un intento de matarlos por medio de dulces, amenazas… había algo que no encajada, faltaban piezas del rompecabezas que se empezaba a formar, ¿pero qué figura era la qué figura era la que estaban formando? Nadie lo sabía, y quienes sí, no se iban a detener.

Todos llegaron a una conclusión: No iban a permitir que NADIE se metiera con sus hijos, **NADIE**. Ya habían sufrido lo suficiente como para que de nuevo la oscuridad los afectará.

No otra vez.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Fuera de la casa Izumi, unos seres se encontraban en un árbol, pero por más que intentaban escuchar o acercarse a los elegidos y a sus hijos, no podían. _Algo, _los detenía.

-No entiendo el porqué no podemos hacerles daño. –dijo un digimon.

-Yo tampoco, pero hay que esperar…

-Llevamos esperando mucho tiempo para…

-Lo sé, pero no podemos acerarnos a ellos, no ahora, no por la culpa de ese viejo Genai. Si él no hubiera quitado la bomba del carro de Justicia y Nobleza, se habría muerto Amai. Yo creí que ella estaba muerta, lo creí hasta que hace un mes la vi en el restaurante de Motomiya. Él sólo vino a deshacer nuestros planes. –decía con rencor.

-Pues cuanto antes, mejor. Dentro de poco comienza nuestro plan B. Sólo hay que acabar con los adultos y sus emblemas y esperar para que…

-Sabes perfectamente que con el grado de pureza que tienen los hijos de los elegidos, sobre todo los menores pueden digievolucionar en su forma más poderosa, así que olvídate de dejar pasar más tiempo. Tenemos que acabar con los pilares del grupo cuanto antes, sólo de esta forma evitaremos que los digimons de sus hijos digievolucionen y no cumplan con el resto de la profecía, mismo que no tenemos idea de dónde puede estar. –decía seguro, mientras veía a cierta elegida apoyada n el brazo de su esposo. Esta mirada reflejaba rencor y un toque de tristeza. –Así que ordena que vayan a seguir buscando esa profecía.

-Dark, llevamos veinte años buscándola, nadie tiene idea de donde puede estar. Lo único que sabemos es que sólo una gota de sangre pura podrá encontrarla porque…

-_Porque una persona pura, siempre será valiente_ _y tendrá en ella el poder necesario para luchar._ Lo sé, es lo único que sabemos. Por eso es que necesitamos a la hija de Yagami; de seguro es que ella heredó el emblema de su madre. Así que como es la menor es la que más nos debe preocupar. –dijo el ser que se hacía llamar _Dark._

-No, ella ya no es la menor. Ahora están Isamu, Kibou y el pequeño Hida que dentro de unos meses nacerá. –aclaró un digimon.

-Ellos aún no tienen razonamiento, no son un problema.

-Pero quizá les podemos hacer algo para que sufran un poco, ¿no crees?

-No, al menos deja que sean felices lo poco que les queda de vida. –dijo Dark.

-Veo que tu lado _noble_ sale de vez en cuando. –bufó.

-¡Cállate!

-De acuerdo. Pero insisto, será mejor que nos deshagamos de los pequeños, al igual de cómo nos deshicimos de Akari. –dijo el digimon tipo demonio.

-Si matamos a Akari fue porque ella tenía el poder de usar los dos emblemas de la luz y la esperanza, además conectaba con _Unión_, a quien también matamos. Además, creímos que su sangre sería la necesaria para encontrar la profecía; pero de nuevo ese vejete lo evitó. –aclaró Dark.

-Matamos a _Unión_ porque tenía el emblema de la conexión y podía conectarse con cualquier emblema y formar la digievolución DNA.

-Sí, pero tomamos cartas en el asunto antes.

-Ganamos esa partida, pero nos falta por jugar muchas más. –dijo por último el digimon.

-La destrucción del digimundo y la Tierra está por comenzar. En especial mi venganza para conocimiento.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Media mañana en la escuela, en un día de labores sólo significa una cosa: Recreo. Y el recreo sólo significa un montón de niños corriendo por le patio de la escuela. Pero nos especializaremos en prestar atención a los hijos de los elegidos:

Unas chicas, una pelirroja y una rubia, charlaban tranquilamente mientras caminaban, de repente, la hija de Yamato y Sora, sacó un objeto de su mochila:

-¿Es el emblema del que me hablaste, Aiko?

-Así es. Mira el símbolo, no es de ninguno de los de nuestros padres. Así que no creo que sea mío. –dijo mientras lo entregaba a su amiga y seguía caminando.

-Mi padre me ha dicho que hay digielegidos por todo el mundo, talvez sea de algunos de ellos.

-Lo sé, pero por las historias que nos cuentan, sólo los elegidos de Japón pueden tener uno. Además que no sé el porqué me lo dieron a mí.

-Es verdad. ¿Qué propones que haga?

-Oye, Dark, la hija del amor y la amistad parece un blanco fácil, junto con la hija del conocimiento. –avisó el digimon.

-Sí, sólo están en la escuela. Ninguno de nosotros nos podemos acercar pero… no impide que no nos podamos divertir. –dijo _Dark_ mientras que preparaba su ataque.

-Bien, la principal amenaza son los hijos del amor y la amistad, así que ya sabes por donde empezar.

-Claro… _–_fue lanzado un ataque, pero misteriosamente fue detenido. -¡No puede ser!

-Tienen el campo de fuerza.

-Ya me di cuenta. Pero… mandaré un pequeño _dejavú, _sólo para que evite que su emblema brille… -dicho esto, el ser de procedencia dubitativa mandó un pequeño humo a la hija de de Yamato y Sora. Ese mismo ataque comenzaría a afectar el núcleo familiar de una familia muy bella, o al menos ese era el propósito. –Dile a Demidevimon que comienza su trabajo. La hija del amor y la amistad es para él.

-Pues no lo sé, no sé qué puedo hacer, sólo prométeme que no dirás nada; nadie lo sabe.

-De acuerdo. Pero considero que deberíamos ir a la sala de computación. –propuso Chika.

-Sí. –susurró mientras comenzaban a subir las escaleras en busca de la respuesta a un misterio.

En eso, un extraño brillo apareció en el emblema que no tenía dueño. Aiko se puso muy alterada y más cuando vio un humo ligero acercarse a ella. Con una agilidad impresionante subieron las escaleras evitando por completo cualquier contacto con ese ataque.

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Chika.

-No lo sé. –dijo en un susurro. Aiko se empezó a marear, le entregó el emblema a Chikako sólo vio que a lo lejos venía su primo Saki junto a su amigo Daichi. La rubia comenzó a ver todo en sombras.

_-Aiko, no te rindas. No hagas caso a las palabras que a partir de ahora escucharás._ –fue lo último que alcanzó a oír. Poco a poco se fue desmayando y como no tenía nada en qué sostenerse cayó al suelo rodando por las escaleras.

Chikako no sabía qué hacer, pidió ayuda a sus amigos que ahora venían, fue con unos maestros, para que ayudaran a su amiga. Pero ella estaba inconciente.

* * *

-Señora Ishida, le llaman. –dijo una secretaria que entraba a la oficina de la diseñadora.

"_¡Ay no! Era el presentimiento que tenía"_

-¿Quién me habla? –preguntó mientras tomaba el teléfono.

-De la escuela de su hija.

_¡No! Aiko._

-Gracias. ¿Diga?

_-Señora Ishida, lamento hablarle e interrumpir su trabajo. Le habló para decirle que Aiko sufrió un accidente._

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

* * *

-Señor Ishida. Le llama su esposa. –dijo su secretearía.

-Gracias. –tomaba el teléfono al lado de su escritorio.

-Que extraño, Matt. Sora casi no te habla al trabajo. –comentó Gabumon.

-Sí. Espero que no pase nada malo. –presionó un botón para contestar. -¿Sí amor? ¿Qué pasa?.... ¿Estás en el hospital?... ¡¿Que Aiko qué?!

**O.o.O.o.O**

Dos semanas pasaron desde que Aiko cayó de las escaleras. No fue nada grave, ella se desmayó ese día y se lastimó un tobillo. Los maestros decidieron llevarla al hospital para que la enyesaran, pero no fue necesario. Su tobillo derecho sólo tuvo una ligera torcedura que con sólo un rápido vendaje se solucionó.

Fue una grata tranquilidad para la rubia, ya que pensó que no podría jugar en las finales del equipo de fútbol. Ahora, con dos semanas de reposo casi total, era seguro que podría ir al juego por el que ella y sus amigos lucharon en la temporada. O al menos eso creyó…

-¿Porqué no quieres que vaya?

-No te dejaré jugar con ese tobillo así. –dijo su madre mientras señalaba su pie.

-Ya estoy bien, no hace falta que descanse más. Mamá, entiende, son las semifinales; el equipo entero cuenta conmigo. –trataba de hacerla entender.

-Sé a la perfección lo importante que es este juego para ti, hija. Pero no irás. Esa torcedura puede afectarte más y ahora sí que no tendrá compostura. Puedes ir a la final cuando tu pie esté completamente sano. –estableció.

-No habrá finales si no ganamos este juego.

Aiko había heredado luna mezcla exacta de las personalidades de sus padres. Así que buscó a su progenitor para que le ayudara un poco:

-Papá…

-No Aiko, harás lo que se te dijo.

Y es que con tanto grito, los digimons y el señor de la casa entraron a la sala para ver el espectáculo que las mujeres Ishida daban.

-Pero…

-Sin _peros_ señorita. Escúchame bien; esto es por tu bien así que llamaré para decir que no irás. Y no me contradigas. Punto. –ordenó severamente. Aiko entendió que su mamá no cambiaría de parecer y que su padre tampoco la ayudaría. Ella le dio una mirada fría, una mirada que era exactamente igual a la de su padre a la edad de 11 años. Sora se preparó interiormente, sabía que ella le diría algo que le haría recordar su niñez, a penas la mujer iba a decir algo más para aclarar las cosas, pero su hija se adelantó:

-¡¿Por qué nunca me quieres entender?!

Se formó un silencio pesado entre los presentes. Los digimons se quedaron boquiabiertos; Matt trataba de asimilar la oración que salió de la boca de su hija y se imaginaba los pensamientos de la mujer. De hecho, todos lo hacían.

Esas palabras destruyeron a Sora. Para ella significaban que no era una buena madre; pero lo que más le dolió fue el pensar que su hija creía que ella no la entendía.

-¡Aiko!... –comenzó su padre a reprenderla, sabía lo difícil que esas palabras habían causado en su esposa.

-Déjala. –detuvo Sora con una voz pausada alzando un poco su mano, dando a entender que se debía tranquilizar. –No le digas nada, Matt.

-Aiko, no le vuelvas a gritar así a tu madre. –le dijo con voz fuerte y firme haciendo caso omiso a las peticiones de su mujer. A la niña le asustó ver y escuchar a su padre así. Rara vez lo conocía de esa forma, al menos no con ella y con su hermano. Así que dedujo que eso no era bueno.

-Lo siento. –murmuró una disculpa con voz quebrada y la mirada gacha.

-Te entiendo, Aiko. Y te aseguro que algún día tú también entenderás. –habló Sora con una seguridad, firmeza y tranquilidad impresionantes.

La primogénita del amor y la amistad, se sintió fatal, pero aún así ella deseaba ir al partido. Mas entendió que ya no era posible. Ella nunca peleaba con su mamá y ahora no sabía porqué un comentario a ella le había afectado tanto.

-Como digas. Con permiso. –se disculpó y fue a su habitación para cambiarse debido a que ella ya tenía puesto el uniforme del equipo.

Sora y Matt se encontraban sólo viendo a su hija irse acompañados de sus digimons. Biyomon sabía mejor que nadie la situación por la que su amiga pasaba, así intentó consolarla:

-Sora, tranquila. Es que Ai…

-No, Biyomon. No me lo digas. No te preocupes; sé que ella entenderá. –interrumpió. Dicho esto se fue a su oficina que se encontraba al lado de la de su esposo. Tenía trabajo y quería despejarse de lo ocurrido con ella y su hija.

Alrededor de una hora había pasado desde aquella escena en la sala del hogar. Sora se había mantenido encerrada en su área de trabajo, así que Yama decidió que era mejor hablar con ella.

Tocó la puerta, y después de escuchar un leve _Adelante_, entró. Vio a su mujer sentada frente al escritorio, dibujando como era costumbre, sólo que esta vez con un poco más de energía y una mirara triste.

-Cielo. Sabes que Ai no estaba…

-Sé lo que quiso decir. Sólo que… -dejó su dibujo y levantó la vista para ver los ojos azules del hombre que se acababa de sentar en frente de ella. –Sólo que me hiere un poco que ella crea eso de mí. Me hace sentir que no hago un buen trabajo.

-Sora, no digas eso. Eres una madre excelente y es normal que ella hable así. Está creciendo y…

-lo sé, pero… -hizo una pausa para respirar profundamente. -Desde que Aiko nació, me prometí que no cometería los mismos errores de mis padres… y parece todo lo contrario.

-¿Errores?

-Sí. Pero no tiene importancia. Ai dijo lo que creía y ya. No hay vuelta atrás; ella lo entenderá algún día.

-Sora no digas eso. No fue un error tuyo, fue mío; yo no hable con ella y además… ella es nuestra hija y lamentablemente heredó nuestro carácter. –la intención de Matt era hacer reír a su esposa, y lo logró.

-Creo que tienes razón. Ya lo entenderá. –después de que terminó de hablar, Matt se acercó a Sora para darle un tierno beso en la frente.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Así pasaron los días, de lunes a viernes. Días que se convirtieron en semanas y éstas, a su vez, en meses.

Las vidas de los elegidos volvieron a ser las mismas. Ya no hubo señales para Aiko ni para Kotaro; Aiko pudo jugar en la final, aunque se había arreglado todo entre ella y Sora, algo le decía que no todo estaba bien; tampoco hubo amenazas para Tai ni ningún otro de los héroes retirados. Como se mencionó, en las vidas de éstos todo era igual.

Llegó junio. El mes de la entrada al verano, el mes de vacaciones, el mes en el que comienzan los planes familiares y… cuando hay planes de trabajo:

-No me parece bien eso de que vayas.

-Sólo son dos semanas, cielo. –dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama en dirección a su esposa que se encontraba sacando un par de prendas del armario, quien se encontraba de espaldas.

-Lo sé, pero… creí que te tendríamos en casa en vacaciones. –dijo con un ligero toque de tristeza.

-No, no te pongas así. Yo tampoco quiero ir, pero sabes que tu esposo es el mejor astronauta y que él es el que debe instalar y un nuevo programa en el satélite de Japón. –dijo mientras la abrazaba por detrás con suma delicadeza.

Sora se sorprendió con tal abrazo, se volteó para quedar frente a Yamato y verlo a sus ojos azules. –Está bien, aún estarás dos semanas con nosotros, y luego… a tu regreso…

-A mi regreso los niños se irán al campamento que hay en la escuela, mandaremos a Gabu y Biyo al digimundo y tú y yo… –se arrimó un poco más a ella con una seductora sonrisa. –Tú y yo podremos tener unas pequeñas vacaciones.

-Me parece una buena idea. Hace tiempo que no estamos los dos juntos. –opinó mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Lo sé, y por eso mismo, mientras estamos solitos… nos vamos a dedicar a… -abrazó con más fuerza a Sora por su cintura, ella hizo lo mismo sin quitar sus ojos de él. –traer a ese hermanito que Yu quiere. –terminó de decir mientras acercaba su rostro al de Sora.

Sora estaba más que ruborizada con las proposiciones de su esposo. –Muy… -su frase se vio interrumpida por un beso que poco a poco se hizo más intenso. _"…bien"_

_..._

**O.o.O.o.O**

El día había llegado. Yamato y Gabumon se habían preparado para ir a una expedición, y dentro de poco abandonarían la Tierra.

-Papá, vas a regresar, ¿verdad?

-Claro hijito. –prometió mientras lo cargaba y le daba un gran abrazo y un tierno beso en la frente. Lo depositó en el suelo y ahora giró a ver a su hija.

-Y tu princesa, como siempre quiero que cuides de tu madre y de tu hermano, ¿me lo prometes?

-Sí papá, cuídate mucho. –le dijo mientras lo abrazaba y soltaba una lágrima. El rubio se sentía preocupado, pero feliz de saber que su hija era como su madre y como él, que cuidaría de su hermano.

Después de esos abrazos a sus hijos, llegó el turno para Sora. Fue hasta su lugar que estaba parada y la abrazó fuertemente. Ella respondió igual. Se amaban demasiado como para separarse por un tiempo, aunque fueran dos semanas.

-Vuelve pronto. –dijo con la voz ligeramente entrecortada. Trataba de no llorar, trataba de ser fuerte; pero la idea de que había una probabilidad de perder a Matt le aterraba. Decidió no pensar en eso.

-Claro que sí. –le susurró cerca de su oído. –Pero si algo falla… ya sabes que hacer. –recordó mirándola a lo ojos. Ella se inundó más en lágrimas, pero logró asentir con la cabeza.

Se siguieron abrazando mientras que a un lado de ellos una escena parecida a era repetida por sus compañeros digimos.

-Cuídense mucho Gabumon.

-Sí Biyomon. –dijo un poco ruborizado por tenerla tan cerca. Ahora él entendía a lo que se referían Agumon y Patamon respecto a sus sentimientos con Palmon y Gatomon. En cuanto al ave rosa, ella no podía seguir negando lo que sentía por el digimon azulado, la pregunta… ¿era correcto?

Sora y Yamato no habían dejado de soltarse, pero veían enternecidos esa escena por parte de sus amigos. Ellos no entendían el porqué no querían confesar sus sentimientos, ya llevaban muchísimo tiempo de estarlos ocultando; incluso era probable que ya todos lo supieran, pero ellos eran demasiado tímidos como para confesarlos.

Se escuchó el taxi que venía a recoger a los dos astronautas.

Yamato besó a Sora en los labios. No quería irse, pero el saber que sería sólo por dos semanas le agradaba, pues era de los viajes más cortos que hacían.

-Te amo. –le dijo al terminar el beso acariciando dulcemente su mejilla.

-Yo te amo también. –le respondió Sora mientras colocaba su mano por encima de la de él.

Sora acompañó a Matt y a Gabumon a la entrada al Taxi.

-Biyomon… -comenzó Gabumon obteniendo las miradas de todos, ante lo cual se rindió y decidió cambiar de palabras. –Cuida mucho de Sora, los niños y de… los digimons.

Todos se decepcionaron por lo que él había dicho, pero bueno… ya habría tiempo para eso después.

-Los amo. –dijo Matt al subirse al automóvil y cerrar la puerta. Dio una última mirada a Sora y él sintió una rara sensación. Se prometió a sí mismo regresar con bien, e incluso antes de lo esperado.

-Nosotros también te amamos, papá. –le dijo el pequeño niño pelirrojo llamado Yuujou mientras sacudía su mano para despedirse.

El auto tomó velocidad y se marchó.

-Mamá, Biyo ¿Papá Gabumon va a regresar, verdad?

-Claro, Tsunomon. Ya escuchaste que sólo se van por dos semanas. –rectificó.

Los digimons se alegraron de escuchar eso. Tenían la esperanza de volver a ver a sus padres.

Entraron a la casa. Sora estaba algo triste con la ausencia de Matt; pero por alguna extraña situación, ella se sentía más intranquila. No era bueno estarse preocupando por simples suposiciones, ella se lo había prometido a Yamato. Así que… a seguir adelante.

En un lugar algo apartado de la Tierra, un grupo de digimons de tipo demonio se preparaban para dar lugar al plan que tenían mucho tiempo de tramar. En particular, hablaban dos seres.

-Después de tanto tiempo, el día llegó. –opinó Demidevimon.

-Sí. Bueno, faltan dos semanas para que empiece, y otras dos para que el plan se lleve a cabo. –dijo Dark con una sonrisa maliciosa. –Por fin me vengaré de ellos…

-En especial de conocimiento, ¿no? –continuó Demidevimon

-Cállate. –ordenó. –No los menciones.

-Todos conocemos tus intenciones, pero está bien. Pero primero tenemos que acabar con los pilares para poder abrir las puertas. Ya sabes quién tiene las cartas, pero necesita de los antiemblemas.

-Yo los tengo. –dijo presumidamente.

-Sí, pero no los puedes usar. –bufó. –Demon los tiene controlados, por eso es que…

-Por eso es que decidió unir las fuerzas de todos los digimons malignos para que logremos abrir las puertas al Mar Oscuro y fusionarlo con el digimundo y la Tierra. Una vez logrado… todos seremos los amos.

-Bueno… sólo los que somos digimons. –dijo el digimon murciélago burlonamente.

-Aún no lo soy, pero terminaré por serlo.

¿Quién será el verdadero líder de todo esto? ¿Qué es lo que trata de hacer? ¿Qué interés tiene con los elegidos? Sólo algo es seguro… quieren destruir a los antiguos elegidos y a sus hijos. Veamos de lo son capaces ambos grupos, y veamos su modo de trabajar.

.

.

.

.

**Fin del capítulo 6**

.

.

.

.

**En el Capítulo 7: **Rotunda negación.

.

_Me temo que tengo una mala noticia._

_Ocurrió un accidente y…_

_¡NO! ¡ELLOS NO PUEDEN ESTAR MUERTOS!_

_¡No!_

_Sólo fue un suelo, una terrible pesadilla. Ellos no murieron_

_¿Qué me esta pasando?_

_Se irán a un campamento, inicia el 1° de agosto._

_Quiero estar sola, al menos por unos días. Por favor no se preocupen por mí._

_¿Estás segura, hija?_

_Sí, papás. Creo que lo necesito._

_Sabes que cuentas con todo nuestro apoyo._

_El plan ya comenzó. El siguiente paso es raptarlos. Y esta vez, no quiero equivocaciones. _

_No, me nego rotundamente a aceptar que nuestro plan para acabar con los digielegidos fracasó._

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola!

Antes que nada quiero decir que lago muy especial me ocurrió en la semana. En mi prepa hubo un taller de literatura, y aprendí que se puede escribir de lo que sea, que la tinta se debe derramar y algo simple, convertirlo en algo extraordinario. Así que los animo a escribir y a disfrutar de la escritura.

Tal vez este capítulo no se entienda muy bien, pero las cosas que estás sin aclarar se explicarán más adelante. A parte, creo que me quedó algo aburrido.

En el próximo capítulo habrá bastantes sorpresas y tristezas (creo que comienzan a darse cuenta), sólo recuerden _el sol siempre vuelve a brillar entre las nubes_ XD

Pudimos ver a algunos de los que están detrás de todo lo que pasa, son bastantes, en especial tres. Y por más insignificante que parezca esta escena en la que Sora revive su niñez por medio de Ai, será muy importante.

Antes que se me olvide, ya no habrá más escenas en hospitaltes.

Qué más?....

.

.

YA! = a partir del prox capi, ya no habrá avance! ………… bueno, no de la manera en la que los dejó serán un poco… ¿diferentes? Sí, ya verán de lo que hablo. Además, será un capítulo muuuuuuy largo, porque el 8 será muuuuuuy especial!!!! (les aseguro que les dará nostalgia)

Bueno ya por último, muchisisisisisismas gracias a todos por leer , en especial a quienes me han dejado sus animos en sus reviews y a quienes me mandaron sus PMs y a quienes agregaron este fic y a MI en sus favoritos:

_**Lord Pata; Marin-Ishida; monika-uch**__**iha; digimon4ever99; Black Gatomon2; MarielithaCullen. **_

Por gente como ustedes es que me animo a seguir escribiendo.

*El próximo cap estará para el jueves, sino es que antes*

**Dios los bendiga**

****Amai do****


	7. Rotunda negación

**Digimon no me pertenece.**

**.**

**Hijos de los elegidos:**

**Daichi y Juni.**_Hijos de Tai y Mimi_

**Aiko y Yuujou**_**. **__Hijos de Matt y Sora_

**Chikako y Kazuyo**_**. **__Hijas de Izzy y May_

**Akari **(fallecida) **Kotaro, Saki y Kibou. **_Hijos de TK y Kari_

**Amai**_**. **__Hija de Cody y Hiromi_

**Miyu, Kenshi e Isamu**_**. **__Hijos de Yolei y Ken_

**Yori y Yume**_**. **__Hijos de Davis y Noriko_

**Shun, Souta y Katashi**_**. **__Hijos de Joe y Momoe_

Este capitulo se lleva acabo en julio de 2024

.

**Capítulo 7: **Rotunda negación.

.

_Negar un hecho es lo más fácil del mundo._

_Mucha gente lo hace,_

_pero el hecho sigue siendo un hecho._

Isaac Asimov

. . .

. .

.

Catorce días pasaron demasiado rápido, en la casa de los Ishida-Takenouchi sólo significaba una cosa: La llegada del cabeza de familia.

15 de julio. Ese día llegaron las familias de los Yagami y los otros Ishida, sabían que ese día llegarían Gabumon y Matt.

Los niños fueron a jugar al patio, controlar a seis niños y a una bebé de tres meses era sencillo en esa casa con tantas distracciones. Mientras que las amas de casa estaban en la cocina y los dos señores en la sala viendo un partido de fútbol.

-Sora tranquilízate, verás que Matt y Gabu llegarán en cualquier comento. –le dijo su concuña que la veía más nerviosa de lo habitual.

-¿Eh?

Mimi se rió un poco al ver la poca atención de Sora. –Tranquila.

-Ay, chicas, es que él siempre me llama cuando regresa. –dijo moviendo apresuradamente su mano mientras picaba un poco de fruta.

Hikari sabía a lo que se refería. Ella presentía algo acerca de la oscuridad, pero por alguna razón lo sentía de nuevo, no lo había sentido desde… Akari.

Se escuchó el timbre de la puerta.

Sora sintió un vuelco en su corazón, era probable que fuera Matt.

Fue a abrir la puerta.

Pero en cuanto la abrió:

-¿Señora Ishida? –preguntó un hombre.

-Sí, ¿en qué les puedo ayudar? –preguntó al ver que a dos hombres trajeados.

-Venimos de la NASA.

En cuanto Sora escuchó su procedencia, los hizo pasar. Entraron a la sala y los presentes los vieron, todos se asustaron mucho.

-Díganme, ¿en qué les puedo ayudar? –Sora preguntó temiendo lo peor.

-Señora Ishida, esto no es fácil de decir –comenzó el presidente, ella lo conocía porque lo vio en la fiesta que se hizo en honor a su esposo un par de meses atrás.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Me temo que tengo una mala noticia. Señora Ishida, como sabe, su esposo era uno de los mejores hombres con quien pude trabajar…

-¿Era? –preguntaron todos los presentes, incluyendo digimons.

-Ocurrió un accidente y…

_-¿Mami?_ –preguntó una vocecita. Todos voltearon a buscar su procedencia para ver a Yuujou quien cargaba a su Tsunomon en brazos. –Escuché el timbre, ¿ya regresó papá?

A los dos hombres que estaban de visita en la casa (el director de la NASA y el subdirector) se les encogió el corazón al ver al niño preguntando por su padre.

Sora estaba pálida, se hacía una ligera idea de qué pasaba, pero algo en su interior se negaba a aceptar esa idea. –No, no ha llegado, Yu. Pero por favor, vete con tu hermana y quédense jugando hasta que yo les hable. -Yu obedeció de inmediato. Una vez que salió el pequeño, todos se intrigaron aún más por las palabras de ellos.

-Señora, el comandante Ishida y Gabumon murieron en un accidente. –dijo con toda la censura posible.

Un balde de agua fría cayó a cada uno de los presentes. No podía ser verdad, era una realidad que todos se negaban a creer.

No.

-¡NO! ¡ELLOS NO PUEDEN ESTAR MUERTOS! –gritó una niña rubia que entraba al lado de sus amigos y de su hermano menor.

-¡Les dije que se quedarán en el patio! –regaño su madre con lágrimas en sus ojos rojos. Esa noticia le cayó de improviso y más el no estar preparada para ver a sus hijos.

-Mi papi no está muerto, ¿verdad? Él dijo que iba a regresar. –mencionó Yu apretando a su digimon naranja en brazos. Biyomon hizo un esfuerzo y fue hasta los hijos de su compañera, a penas pudo sostenerse, y era comprensible, no sólo había perdido a un amigo humano, sino que también había perdido a un ser muy querido por ella.

-Yu, tranquilízate… -intentó Kari.

-¡No! –respondió haciéndose a un lado demostrando una mirada fría y asustadiza. Ai parecía más afectada, es que el saber que ya no vería al hombre que siempre estuvo con ella, quien le enseñó a caminar y a enfrentarse a la vida con ayuda de su madre, le era muy difícil de conseguir.

'_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todas las personas que amo las tengo que perder? Primero fueron mis padres, luego Ami, después Akari… y ahora Matt, ¿Quién sigue? ¿Hikari?... ¡No!, ¡ELLA NO! A ella nunca me la van a quitar__'. _–pensó TK con lágrimas en sus ojos zafiro unos como los que tenía Matt… tenía. Ya no se hablaría de él en presente.

-Hijitos, por favor, necesito que escuchen y que… -cada segundo todo era más difícil de decir, desde que escuchó que el amor de su vida ya no estaba entre ellos le partió el corazón. Ella ya no podía, es como si una fuerza de ella se hubiera perdido, algo que la obligaba a cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar por el viento; pero tenía unos hijos por lo que debía luchar, se lo prometió a _él_. Y lo iba a cumplir, sin embargo, su debilidad fue más grande que sus deseos por luchar. Sólo alcanzó a ver su alrededor, sus hijos siendo ligeramente consolados por su compañera Biyomon, Takeru son lágrimas en los ojos; Taichi con los ojos cerrados abrazando a Mimi; Kari tratando de hacer que sus hijos la oyeran; las caras incrédulas de los niños y digimons; los uniformados tratando de hacer que ella reaccionase; y la imagen de Yamato a lo lejos en una fotografía familiar colgada en la pared de la habitación.

Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a ver más oscuro a cada segundo que pasaba, dejó de oír y su débil cuerpo cayó al suelo. Lo último que escuchó fueron gritos de sus amigas y la voz inocente de una niño: _"No mami, no te mueras tu también. Te necesitamos"_

Todo era tan irreal, toda parecía ser una ilusión jamás soñada. ¡Eso era! No podía ser verdad, todo tenía que ser una ilusión…

"_Mamá, nos vamos a ir con la abuela. No te preocupes, yo voy a cuidar de Yu"_

*.*.*

-No, no, no… -Sora despertó en su cama. -Sólo fue un suelo, una terrible pesadilla. –se dijo agitada y sudando.

-¿Sora, te encuentras bien? –preguntó Biyomon que al parecer estaba a su lado.

-Biyomon, sí, estoy bien, sólo que… tuve una terrible pesadilla. –contestó llevándose una mano al pecho.

-Sora…

-Soñé que Yama y Gabu no regresaban de su misión. Pero… fue un sueño. –se repetía.

-Sora… no lo soñaste. –le dijo su digimon con la voz quebrada y ojos acuosos.

-No, no es verdad. Él no puede estar muerto, Biyomon no me mientas tú también. –le dijo con voz fuerte.

-No estoy mintiendo, Por más que me gustaría que así fuera no lo hago. Sora… ocurrió un accidente en la nave espacial. Los compañeros de Yamato quedaron encerrados en el túnel que conectaba la base del satélite que ellos acababan de arreglar, con la nave espacial. Yamato y Gabumon fueron a ayudarlos y lo lograron, pero…

-¿PERO QUÉ? –gritó.

-¡Pero al ayudarlos y hacer que salieran ellos quedaron atrapados y...!

-¿Y qué…?

-¡EXPLOTÓ! –dijo cayendo en lágrimas nuevamente. –El laberinto explotó, no quedó rastro de ellos ni del satélite. Los tripulantes narraron la historia cuando regresaron.

Sora no podía creer lo que pasaba, se negaba rotundamente a aceptarlo. No podía haber perdido a su amor, al padre de sus hijos, al hombre que le prometió que siempre estarían juntos. No era posible.

-Cuando el director de la NASA vino a contarte lo ocurrido, tú te desmayaste. –terminó.

La vida sigue. Él se lo había dicho en muchas ocasiones. El pasado no se puede componer, ya ocurrió, y ahora debía seguir adelante cueste lo que cueste.

Con esa mentalidad Sora se levantó de la cama sin derramar ni una sola lágrima sorprendiendo a Biyomon.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tengo aquí?

-Dos días. –respondió. -Momoe vino a revisarte porque te dio una crisis nerviosa.

-Entiendo. –Sora asintió.

-¿Te sientes bien? Si quieres le llamo a Mo para que venga y te revise…

-No Biyomon, no estoy bien… Matt ya no está, se fue… se fueron; y llorando no haré que vuelvan. –dijo con mucha seriedad.

-Pero ayuda mucho.

-No… -volteó a su alrededor. -¿Y Aiko y Yuujou?

-Se fueron con tus padres. –contestó. –Mimi y Tai se encargaron de llamar a todos para informarles.

Horas más tarde, el Sol salió del horizonte. La mañana en Odaiba era hermosa, pero los digielegidos se encontraban muy tristes por las noticias de la muerte reciente de su amigo ex portador de la amistad.

En una casa, una mujer pelirroja se preparaba para levantarse e ir por sus hijos. Hace dos días que se había enterado sobre la muerte de su esposo, era una fase difícil en su vida y esperaba poder con todo, poder seguir adelante con la ausencia de él, educar a sus hijos, seguir soñando, continuar con los planes… tenía que poder.

Alguien tocó a la puerta.

Con desgano fue a abrir. Cuando lo hizo, vio en frente de ella al mismo señor que días atrás había ido a su casa; pero no venía solo; con él venían otros dos. Después de saludarla y que le dieran el pésame, se dedicaron a hablar.

-Señora, nosotros vinimos para entregarle algo que su esposo dejó. –dijo mientras le entregaba a Sora una pequeña caja.

-Gracias. –la tomó como si fuera un gran tesoro.

-Además, mis compañeros y yo le venimos a decir que gracias a su esposo es que nosotros dos estamos con vida. –dijo el astronauta mientras señalaba a su compañero y a él. Biyomon estaba muy contenta de saber que Matt y Gabumon nunca dejaron de lado su emblema de la amistad; incluso Sora.

La visita no duró demasiado, de hecho fue muy rápida, pero agradeció que ellos le llevaran algunas pertenencias de su difunto esposo. Además que agradeció que le dijeran acerca de la trayectoria de él.

Una vez que se fueron las inesperadas visitas, ella fue hasta su habitación y abrió la caja que muy amablemente le llevaron. Con sumo cuidado la comenzó a abrir y aspiró el aroma de Yamato. Se quedó unos segundos así con sus ojos cerrados. Le había pedido a Biyomon que la dejará a solas mientras recordaba a su esposo. Y es que con una vaga esperanza, deseaba encontrar alguna respuesta, algún consejo o algo necesario para poder seguir con la vida.

Sacó cada objeto que estaba, eran cosas de su oficina; en su mayoría fotos de ella y de sus hijos, también unas fotos del digimundo y de sus amigos. Al fondo había una pequeña llave, pero lo que más le llamó la atención eran varias cartas que había ahí. Las tomó con una delicadeza increíble y se dedicó a analizarlas. Una para su hijo, otra para Ai, una para cada uno de sus amigos... y la última para ella.

Con algo de pesar la abrió y sentada en la cama se dedicó a leer:

_-__.-.-_

_Sora, mi cielo:_

_No sé como empezar esta carta, porque si te encuentras leyendo esto es porque algo falló en mi expedición y muy a mi pesar ya no estoy contigo, y lo que es peor, no puedo consolarte._

_Siempre hacía una carta diferente ante cualquier __viaje, ya sabes, en caso que no volviera, con la esperanza de que este papel nunca llegase a tus manos. Pero así es la vida, mi cielo, así es y tienes que aprender a seguir viviendo pase lo que pase, tú me lo prometiste y te lo vuelvo a pedir: Sigue adelante, siempre estaré contigo en tu corazón. Cuida de nuestros hijos y cuídate. No estés triste porque no me gusta que llores, no me gusta que sufras y menos saber que yo soy la causa de tu sufrimiento._

_Recuerda que cada segundo faltará menos para que nos volvamos a ver, y cuando eso pase quiero que me digas lo muy feliz que fuiste en compañía de Ai y Yu. _

_Sé que te prometí que siempre estaríamos juntos, y me detesto por no cumplir esa promesa. Pero quiero que sepas que desde que he estado contigo, desde que me diste esas deliciosas galletas una lejana navidad, no he podido dejar de amarte, y no podré hacerlo. Te he demostrado ese amor de tantas maneras en las que yo ni siquiera hubiera podido imaginar, las más grandes son nuestros hijos... nuestros hermosos __y bellos hijos que tienen algo de ambos, unos hijos que nacieron de nuestro amor, de un amor que irá más allá de la misma muerte, Sora. _

_Sé que teníamos planes; que nos faltaban muchos sueños por cumplir; que queríamos envejecer de la mano; que queríamos ver a nuestros hijos crecer y convertirse en adultos... pero tengo la entera confianza en que tú te las arreglarás y saldrás adelante._

_Gracias, mi cielo; gracias por permitirme amarte, por amarte y hacerme el hombre más feliz que puede existir. _

_Por favor, no llores... ten por seguro que volveremos a estar juntos._

_Te amo, siempre te he amado y t__e amaré hasta el último momento de mi vida._

_Yamato Ishida._

Ojos cristalinos se vieron en la mirada nostálgica de Sora. Decidió hacer todo lo que pudiera, haría todo lo que Matt le había pedido, lo haría por él, por él y por sus hijos. Se llevó ese papel al pecho, como si creyera que lo abrazaba a él.

-Te lo prometo, Yamato. Volveremos a estar juntos. –se limpió las lágrimas, sabía que sus hijos vendrían en cualquier momento y lo último que ella quería era ellos la vieran llorar. Eso no. Nunca.

Salió del cuarto con una motivación distinta, se sentía diferente, tenía ganas de vivir, tenía ganas de luchar, tenía ansias de ver a sus hijos, tenía mucho por lo que ella debía luchar, tenía... tenía... tenía… hambre también. Se rió un poco, era probable que esa pequeña sonrisa fuera la primera que asomaba en su cara en los últimos días, además que no había probado bocado desde hace casi tres días.

Fue a la cocina y se sorprendió por lo que vio. Todo estaba mal acomodado, la casa estaba algo desordenada, los platos a medio lavar, algunas pertenencias de sus hijos regadas. Todo estaba mal. No podía seguir así.

-¿Qué me esta pasando? –se preguntó.

Rápidamente empezó a arreglar todo. En unos instantes la casa quedó limpia. Fue al cuarto de sus hijos para ordenar un poco, y se sorprendió al ver que estaba arreglado, de seguro que Ai lo había hecho.

Regresó a la cocina y preparó una comida para cuando regresaran sus hijos, tenía que hablar con ellos y decirles que todo estaba bien.

Justo al terminar, tocaron la puerta. Debían ser ellos.

Fue rápidamente a abrir. En efecto, sus hijos con sus digimons y detrás de ellos el señor y la señora Takenouchi.

Con sólo ver a s madre, los niños corrieron a ella y la abrazaron fuertemente, claro está que Yuujou lloró mucho en el pecho de Sora; Ai sólo se limito a dejar derramar un par de dolorosas lágrimas de sus ojos zafiro.

A duras penas pudieron comer, los padres de Sora hablaron con ella y con sus nietos, sabían que ellos tres debían pasar un tiempo a solas, debían hablar y aunque sonara algo extraño, ellos eran un estorbo, al menos en esos momentos.

Llegó la noche y después de que Sora le diera a cada uno de sus hijos la carta de su padre y hablara con ellos, fueron a descansar. Aparentemente los niños lo habían tomado tranquilos, claro que era difícil, pero sus tíos y abuelos habían hablado lo suficiente con ellos. Claro que al leer las cartas de su padre lloraron mucho, pero se tranquilizaron después con la ternura que sólo una madre puede dar.

Horas más tarde, la visitaron Joe y Momoe, ellos le llevaron una linda corona de flores, además de las importantes sonrisas y abrazos de afecto que entre los amigos se dan. Sin esperarlo, ellos le dijeron cosas muy buenas, palabras que repetiría para sus hijos y que no entristecieran más por la falta de su padre. Ella se sentía mejor después de hablar con ellos, era extraño que ellos la fueran a buscar, de hecho eran los primeros amigos cercanos que llegaban.

3:10 a.m.

Sora ya se encontraba en su cuarto. Durante todo el día recibió llamadas de familiares, amigos compañeros, e incluso vecinos de ellos para darles sus condolencias sobre Yamato. No entendía cómo es que él ya no estaba con ellos, se negaba a creerlo, se negaba a aceptar la idea de vivir sin él; pero debía seguir luchando, debía seguir adelante, se lo había prometido, y lo que tenía que cumplir. La imagen de una explosión en su mente no podía dejar de parar, saber que Matt sufrió al morir no le dejaba dormir tranquila, y saber que en ningún momento dejó a su suerte a sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo le enorgullecía.

Era un hecho. No podía cambiar nada, pero debía intentar seguir adelante, debía seguir por sus _hijos_.

Era probable que a esas altas horas de la madrugada sus hijos estuvieran durmiendo, así que por algunos momentos ella podría ser capaz de soltar algunas lágrimas sin que hubiera algún testigo.

Se colocó boca abajo en la cama, del lado en el que él acostumbraba dormir. Tomó su almohada entre sus brazos, aspiró su aroma, un aroma que con el tiempo se impregnó a la tela, ni pensar que hace dos semanas el había dormido junto a ella y ahora nunca lo volvería a hacer. Acarició delicadamente el lecho, una cama que fue testigo de tantas e incomparables noches juntos. Estaba a punto de romperse en llanto, pero un ruido la hizo preocuparse. La puerta se abrió, y detrás de ella estaban dos niños con lágrimas y una cara demasiado aterrada. Sora sintió su corazón destrozarse en diminutos pedazos, nunca le hubiera gustado ver a sus hijos en esa condición.

-Mami, ¿nos podemos dormir contigo? –preguntó temerosamente Yu de tener una negativa.

Sora asintió y abrió camino en la cama para que sus hijos fueran a recostarse con ella. Yu fue de inmediato y sin esperar más de un segundo y pegó su rostro en el pecho de su madre como si sólo fuera un niño menor de unos dos años de edad. Ai, en cambio, fue más lentamente, pero con la misma finalidad de tener un poco de contacto con su progenitora.

Estuvieron un poco de tiempo juntos y en un total silencio, hasta que el niño se dedicó a hablar.

-Ya cumplí algo que le prometí a papá. –dijo con voz normar y alegre, tanto que Sora creyó que se trataba de un sueño. Ai se sorprendió por la voz de su hermano, que al no querer que se acabara decidió seguir con la platica.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Vine a darles un abrazo a ti y a mamá. Papá me lo pidió en la carta que me dejó. ¿A ti qué te pidió, Ai? –era increíble la fortaleza que demostraba el niño en ocasiones.

-Me dijo que cuidará de ustedes. –dijo en voz baja mientras veía a su madre y hermano.

-¿Y ti qué te pidió, mamá? –el niño seguía preguntando.

-Muchas cosas, hijo. Entre ellas que no llorara y que siguiéramos siendo felices.

-¿Y lo seguiremos siendo? –preguntó inocentemente. Sora, al verlo así recordó cómo era su cuñado TK.

-Sí, tenemos que. A su padre no le gustaría vernos así, ¿verdad?, él quería que nunca nos desanimáramos y que siguiéramos con nuestra vida. Yo sé perfectamente que lo vamos a extrañar, que lo vamos a necesitar y que habrá muchas ocasiones en las que queramos verlo y platicar con él. Pero… nos queda su recuerdo, nos quedan sus palabras, sus juegos, su imagen; nos quedan muchas cosas de él. El destino cambia los planes, y recuerden que su papá les dijo que cualquier cambio por más difícil que fuera era para mejorar. Tal vez no lo veamos de esa forma ahora, pero con el tiempo…

-Con el tiempo vamos entenderlo y a aceptarlo. –terminó de decir la niña del amor.

-Sí, papá nos lo dijo un día. –complementó su hermano.

Sora no podía creer que sus hijos fueran tan maduros y comprensivos con estos temas que siempre son difíciles de explicar. Le era muy agonizante tener que hablar con ellos y decirles esas palabras que nunca creyó decir.

-Vamos a poder los cuatro, mamá. Mi papá me dijo que él confiaba en nosotros y ya verás que vamos a seguir adelante; ya verás que yo voy a cuidar de mi hermana y de ti. –dijo con una sonrisa algo triste pero esperanzada mientras abrazaba más a su madre. Ai también le asentía con la cabeza; Sora sólo agradeció tener a unos hijos tan buenos junto a ella.

-Sí, sí vamos a poder, hijitos. Se los aseguro. Y que les prometo que voy a estar siempre con ustedes, siempre me tendrán para apoyarlos en el largo camino que les queda por recorrer. –dijo mientras tomaba a sus hijos entres sus brazos. –Los amo, mis niños; los amo mucho.

-Nosotros también te amamos mami. –dijo Yu mientras sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas rojas.

Lloraron aún más, los tres saldrían adelante. Pasados unos minutos Sora volvió a hablar con sus hijos:

-Su padre no le gustaría vernos así, ¿verdad?

-No. –contestaron, negando con su cabeza suavemente.

-Además, hay otra razón más importante por la que debemos seguir adelante. –dijo con una sonrisa de alegría. –Hay que seguir, porque por más que nos duela una herida, por más fuerte que sea la tormenta, el sol va a salir. Sé que ahora nos duele mucho todo lo que ha pasado, pero vamos a poder, además… recuerden que de la lluvia, podemos ver el arco iris.

-¿Y cuál es el arco iris?

Los niños, al escuchar las palabras de su madre, volvieron a tener esa mirada feliz que era común ver.

4:30 a.m.

Los niños se encontraban profundamente dormidos, al menos era seguro que Yuujou sí, Ai parecía que sí debido a la tranquila respiración que ella tenía en su pecho. Sora, en cambio, no. Se dedicó a observar con detenimiento a sus hijos. Y es que con sólo verlos le recordaban a su difunto esposo. Yuujou era él en la manera de comportarse y sonreír; esa coqueta sonrisa que _él_ tenía desde niño, esa mirada segura y era faceta de proteger a sus amigos era única y exclusivamente de él, claro que sin mencionar su gusto por la música y pasarse el tiempo observando el cielo. Ai, era un caso especial, físicamente era igual a él; el cabello rubio, una tez blanca total, su obstinación de cuidar de su hermano, su mirada al enojarse, sus gustos por pasar un rato a solas; ella era su esencia; sus hijos eran la esencia de Yamato. Era cierto lo que él dijo, él se iba a quedar con ella, en sus hijos y en su corazón. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, y dirigió nuevamente la mirada a su hijo menor para acariciarle la frente con suma delicadeza como su de un bebé se tratase.

-Mi chiquitín, tú eres una alegría para mi vida. Eres la alegría que terminó de llenar nuestras vidas y que abrió paso para que tu padre y yo pudiéramos completar junto con tu hermana la familia que siempre soñamos. Te pusimos ese nombre por el emblema de tu padre, por la amistad que tuvimos, por la amistad que después se convirtió en amor; por la amistad que nos unió con sólo ser unos niños que jugaban al fútbol y que les gustaba reírse de las payasadas de Tai. Por eso y más llevas ese nombre, Yuujou.

Después se dirigió a su hija mientras que también tocaba su frente amorosamente. –Y tú, Aiko; tú nombre no podría ser otro: La niña/hija del amor. Tú naciste de un amor tan puro y sincero que se encargó de unir a dos mundos y de cerrar otro; de un amor que inició en la adolescencia que con cada día se intensificó más y más hasta el momento en que naciste tú. Tú fuiste la primer prueba física de nuestro amor, Aiko; tú eres el primer lazo que siempre nos unirá a tu padre y a mi aunque estemos separados, un lazo tan fuerte que nadie lo podrá romper, hija mía. No le temas al amor, no le temas a la felicidad ni a la oportunidad de ser feliz. La vida es caprichosa y el destino incierto; pero no le temas. Disfruta de cada momento que vivas, te prometo que estaré aquí hasta que me sea permitido. Eres mi orgullo Aiko, eres mi sueño hecho realidad, eres el sueño que tu padre y yo soñamos por tanto tiempo; eres el sol que llegó a iluminar el día después de la noche oscura con tormenta. Por eso y más es que te amo tanto a ti y a tu hermano; por todo lo que significan para nosotros, por todo que son para mí.

Sora se estiró un poco para alcanzar a besar la frente de Ai, se volteó y miró hacia la luna que estaba en medio del cielo nocturno.

-Está bien, Matt. Por todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, en nombre del amor que tú yo nos tenemos y que eternamente tendremos, te prometo que lo haré. –inconcientemente dejó caer una lágrima de sus ojos, para después volverse a acostar al lado de sus hijos. Se durmió sin mucho esfuerzo, pero Ai, se levantó y lloró un poco en privado, después de escuchar las palabras de su madre, entendía un poco más lo que significaba el emblema del amor.

.

.

-¿Hola?

_-Sora, hija, ¿cómo estás?_

-¡Mamá!, hola. Pues… todo va mejorando. Los niños están bien y yo…

-Sí, nos imaginamos. –respondió está vez el señor Takenocuhi.

Tras unas platicas en las que los nietos, abuelos y Sora hablaron, una llamada que por lo visto saldría bastante cara:

-Esos son los planes, además que Ai y Yu se irán a un campamento, inicia el 1° de agosto. –informó.

-¿Y tú, hija?

-Mamá, yo… quiero estar sola, al menos por unos días. Por favor no se preocupen por mí. –les dijo.

-Sora, no seas terca. En tu estado no es bueno que te quedes sola, además que a tu madre y a mi nos gustaría tenerte aquí en la casa para cuidarte y…

-No me quedaré sola, papá; Biyomon se queda conmigo, además que me gustaría redecorar la casa y hacer uno que otro cambio con todo lo ocurrido.

-¿Estás segura, hija? –indagó su madre.

-Sí, papás. Creo que lo necesito. Ya han pasado más de tres semanas y creo que debo organizar un poco mis ideas y mis decisiones.

-Sabes que cuentas con todo nuestro apoyo. –dijo la maestra de Ikebana.

-Gracias, lo sé. Bueno, los dejo; los niños deben de estar empacando y quiero ayudarlos.

-Claro, cuídate mucho, Sora. –aconsejó su preocupada madre.

-Sí, mamá. Adiós.

Dos semanas desde la pérdida de Yamato y Gabumon. Primero de agosto. Algo curioso es que ese día empezaría un campamento en la primaria de sus hijos, e irían al mismo lugar al que ellos fueron hace 23 años, cuando sólo tenían 11 años. ¡Qué tiempos aquellos! Aquellos tiempos en los que salvaron al digimundo y formaron lazos que jamás se romperían. Poco a poco se fue perdiendo en los recuerdos de su niñez y adolescencia. Recordó todas y cada una de sus aventuras y promesas que entre sus amigos se hicieron, en especial las promesas que ella y Yamato se hicieron.

-¿Me mandaste llamar, mamá? –preguntó Ai mientras asomaba su cabeza por la habitación.

-¿Eh? A sí, pasa hija.

La niña rubia obedeció de inmediato y se sentó a su lado.

-Quiero darte esto. –dijo mientras extendía su mano y le daba una pulsera de oro.

-¿Y esto? –preguntó consternada por el regalo. Para su cumpleaños aún faltaba mucho y o había razón especial.

-Esa la compró tu padre hace mucho tiempo, para ser precisa, el día que naciste. Él y yo dijimos que te la daríamos cuando estuvieras más grande. Dijo que te la quería dar cuando maduraras. –dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica, rememorando ese acontecimiento. –Y creo que con todo lo que pasó… creo que has madurado más de la cuenta.

-Gracias. –susurró con voz queda mientras su madre le ponía esa cadena alrededor de su muñeca derecha. La admiraba de una manera singular, al ver esa pulsera en su mano, una pulsera de oro con una piedra roja seguida de una azul sucesivamente, le hacía sentir que tenía más cerca a su padre y madre. En esas semanas en las que echaba de menos a su padre, no podía dejar de sorprenderse por la fortaleza de su madre, Sora no había llorado en todo ese tiempo, al menos nunca frente a ellos.

-Aiko, hay cosas que debo contarte. Cosas que pasaron hace mucho tiempo en la familia y que son necesarias que las sepas, en caso de que pueda ocurrir algo parecido…

En los próximos momentos, Sora le contó a Ai lo ocurrido con sus abuelos paternos y tía Ami, claro que también contó sobre su prima Akari. Ai se sorprendió por los hechos narrados de la boca de su madre.

Sora le dijo todo lo ocurrido con la familia por si algo más pasaba y por si ella y su hermano corrían peligro. Después de un abrazo, se dirigieron a la sala, en donde Yu y los digimons la esperaban para irse a la escuela, lugar donde partirían al campamento que se organizaba cada año.

**O.o.O.o.O**

En cuanto llegaron a la escuela, vieron al edificio escolar, Yuujou vio a sus amigos y olvidándose de todo fue hasta ellos, expresamente con Kazuyo, Juni y Kenshi. Mientras que Ai iba con sus demás amigos. Obviamente, Sora fue con los demás padres de familia para intentar platicar con ellos.

-¡Sora! –saludó Mimi emocionadamente mientras corría a abrazarla. Sora la recibió con un gran abrazo, era bueno saber que tenía amigos para estar con ella en las buenas, en las malas y… en las peores.

Todos la fueron a ver, la veían distinta a pesar del semblante de tristeza que mostraba, pero había algo en sus ojos, había cierto brillo de esperanza. Todos sabían que Sora era la más fuerte, sabían que ella se había resistido a llorar, pero eso mismo era lo que la hacía ver tan hermosa. Además que todos entendían la condición por la que pasaba.

Los hombres del grupo fueron a hablar, había temas de importancia que tratar.

En cambio las mujeres se fueron a sentar a unas mesitas que con el paso de los años, seguían intactas en el patio de la escuela.

-Sora. ¿No has llorado, verdad?

-No, Yolei. No puedo permitirme llorar, no enfrente de mis hijos. –contestó.

-Pero, Sora, te hará daño. Si te guardas todo, vas a dañar tu salud y…

-Lo sé, Momoe, pero… no puedo permitir que ellos me vean como lo que soy ahora.

-¿Qué eres? –preguntó Hiromi. Está más decir que su vientre había crecido demasiado, en menos de un mes daría a luz.

-Una mujer débil. –susurró.

-Sora, tú nunca has sido una mujer débil y ni lo serás. –afirmó de manera decida.

-Amino, Sora. No te derrumbes. Sé que amas a Matt, pero tienes tres grandes razones para seguir adelante, así que no te detengas. –la animó su mejor amiga.

-Es que… me es tan difícil. Es como si lo viera todo el tiempo, chicas. Lo veo en Yu, en la manera de comportarse, al cantar, al intentar tocar la armonica… y también en Ai, ella es un retrato vivo de é. No tienen idea de lo difícil que es. –decía comenzando a derramar lágrimas.

A las siete mujeres se les rompió el corazón de ver a su amiga en ese estado.

-Mamá, el autobús va a partir. –dijo Ai que comenzaba a acercarse. En cuanto Sora la escuchó dejó de sollozar y de manera rápida se limpió las gotas de agua en sus mejillas, en sólo dos segundos parecía que ninguna lágrima pasó por su rostro.

Sora agradecía ese campamento que lo niños abían querido hacer, así ella tendría una oportunidad para estar consigo misma.

Llegó Juni de la mano de su padre con una sonrisa feliz. –Mamá, ya le dije a mis amigos que voy tener un hermanito. –dijo como si nada. Tai y Mimi se ruborizaron un poco.

-¿Qué? –preguntaron todos los demás.

-Se los ibamos a decir en unos momentos, pero Juni ya se adelantó. –dijo Tai mientras abrazaba a Mimi por un hombro.

Esa noticia, llenó a todos de felicidad. Otro sobrino no caía nada mal.

Poco a poco, los niños entraron al autobús en compañía de sus digimons. Se despidieron de sus padres. Esa maquina se fue perdiendo a lo lejos de la vista.

-Chicos. –llamó Sora. –Sé que es una costumbre desde hace muchos años que nos juntemos en esta fecha, pero… no me siento con ánimos de festejar nada. Todo se ha juntado y… prefiero ir a casa.

-Entendemos, además que algunas de ustedes no están en condiciones de andar de arriba a bajo. –dijo Joe refiriéndose a las embarazadas.

Sora asintió levemente.

-Creo que será mejor que cancelemos la celebración de este año. –propuso Davis.

Digimons y humanos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Cada matrimonio fue a su respectivo hogar. Ninguno de ellos estaba de ánimo como para celebrar.

**O.o.O.o.O**

En un lugar alejado de toda civilización, un ser estaba recostado al cuidado de lo que aparentaba ser una niña. Poco a poco éste fue abriendo lo ojos para ver a su cuidador (a).

-¿Aiko? –preguntó con los ojos entre abiertos, para después volverlos a cerrar y dormir.

La _mencionada_ sólo sonrió y regresó a su labor.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Entró a su hogar.

Silencio total. No había nadie. Estaba sola. Tenía a su compañera digimon, pero no era lo mismo que tenerlo a él. Derramó una lágrima.

-Sora, ¿te encuentras bien?

-No, Biyomon. Mira, en estos días voy a estar muy sensible y voy a llorar a cada rato que me veas. No te vayas a preocupar, es sólo que… necesito hacerlo.

-Tranquila, recuerda que…

-Lo sé, no te preocupes. Si quieres puedes irte a algún lugar, al digimundo… a donde quieras, o puedes quedarte. Pero por favor, no te preocupes por mí.

-Sora, siempre voy a estar a tu lado. –prometió con sus ojos acuosos. Quería demostrarle que ella no era la única que sufría al haber perdido al amor de su vida.

Sora le dio una sincera sonrisa como respuesta. Era difícil, pero no imposile.

Fue a su habitación, abrazo posesivamente la almohada de Yamato Ishida y por fin, después de quince días desde que escuchó la noticia, pudo desahogar sus lágrimas.

**O.o.O.o.O**

En un lugar apartado en alguna extraña dimensión:

-El plan ya comenzó. El siguiente paso es raptarlos. Y esta vez, no quiero equivocaciones. –ordenó el jefe del sufrimiento a los elegidos. –Eliminamos a dos pilares, nos faltan más.

.

.

.

**Fin del capítulo 7**

.

.

.

.

.

.

_(Empieza a sonar Butter-fly) _

.

.

Después de las aventuras vividas por todos en 1999, 2002 y 2005; los hijos de la segunda generación serán los encargados de restaurar la paz. Pero debido a las sorpresas y planes de ciertos digimons, ellos deberán enfrentar múltiples pruebas al igual que sus padres.

¿Pero qué tipo de pruebas enfrentarán? ¿De qué serán capaces de hacer?

No te pierdas el inicio de una cápsula especial en¿mpezando el próximo capítulo de "Digimon: El Poder de los Emblemas": Digimon Adventure 03; el inició de todo; el inició de una aventura.

Caerá nieve, habrá una aureola boreal, sonrisas, lágrimas y una fortaleza increíble por parte de todos.

Ahora es cuando la aventura…

¡DIGIEVOLUCIONA!

_Próximo capítulo: Primero de Agosto._

_(Se publicará el 8 de mayo)_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Qué hice!

No puedo creer, parece que hay una maldición para los Ishidas!

Bueno, les avisé que iba a ver muchas sorpresas, y recuerden que esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba.

Les agradezco mucho a lo que están siguiendo mi fic; sobre todo a quienes se toman la molestia de dejarme un comentario. Gracias!

A propósito, las votaciones quedaron cerradas y la ganadora fue: Aiko! Los otros por los que votaron también tendrán un papel especial. (agradezco a quienes votaron)

Ya vieron cómo serán los nuevos adelantos, serán solo por un par de caps en los que durará la sección especial Digimon Adventure 03.

PD: no me maten por matar a Matt!!!!

Bueno…

Gracias por leer

**Amai do**


	8. DA03: 1 de Agosto

**Digimon no me pertenece.**

.

Hola lectores. **Hay algo muy importante que deben leer…**

Durante la semana recibí un mensaje que me hizo cambiar mi forma de actuar. Desde el capítulo 1 mencioné que me basé e inspiré en otros fics que no eran míos, me inspiré en ellos debido a que son de los pocos en los que se habla acerca de muchos personajes; pero debido a esto, creé una perspectiva diferente de mí. Con honestidad digo que abusé de la inspiración, fui creando un fic acerca de otro fic sin siquiera detenerme a ver qué tan allá iba. Me parece injusto de mi parte no haberme tomado la molestia de contactar a estas autoras para decirles lo necesario. Estaba tan emocionada con mi fic que seguí sin recordar de donde venían estas ideas, y lo fui escribiendo prácticamente de manera inconciente.

Lamento mucho si alguien se sintió molesto por esto, a los que se sintieron heridos o a quienes decepcioné. Como lo he dicho, nunca estuvo en mis intenciones hacer algo como esto.

De manera especial pido mis disculpas a Atori-chan por basarme terriblemente en muchas de sus ideas para escribir esta historia sin su consentimiento. Espero que a todos les quedé claro que nunca estuvo en mi mente el copiar las ideas, me inspiré, pero no medí mis limites al hacerlo, tanto que pareció un plagio.

Es la última vez que hago algo por el estilo.

Mil disculpas.

Amai do

=)

**Otra cosa que deben leer:**

En el fic pasado olvidé poner una escena de los malos malvados, según yo la había puesto pero a borré, así que aquí va:

.

-Jefe, ya se realizó lo que usted nos pidió.

-¿Destruyeron la nave del portador de la amistad? –preguntó Demon descaradamente mientras se mantenía conectado a una extraña máquina.

-Eh… no.

-¿Qué? No, me niego rotundamente a aceptar que nuestro plan para acabar con los digielegidos fracasó. _(N/A: De aquí viene el titulo del cap pasado)_

-No, calma, calma, nosotros no la destruimos. –dijo otro digimon.

-Intentamos destruirla, pero no funcionó. Explotó un túnel que conectaba con la nave. –dijo tranquilamente Dark, el ser que tenía más contacto con los humanos.

-¿Están seguros que se destruyó? ¿Están seguros que ellos murieron? –indagó Demon.

-Claro, sería imposible que una persona sobreviva a una explosión y más aún en el espacio. –dijo Dark.

-Además, acabamos con Genai. –informó Demidevimon. –Y logramos que los Dark Master lograran entablar unión con nosotros.

-Bien hecho Demidevimon. Parece ser que no eres del todo incompetente. –dijo el jefe de todos. –Ahora falta destruir a su hijo, él heredó el emblema.

-Sí, y como usted nos dijo, dentro de cinco días habrá la máxima conexión entre el digimundo y a Tierra, por eso es que aprovecharemos para empezar oficialmente la destrucción de ambos mundos.

-Sí, pero… yo mismo iré por los elegidos. Y una vez que los tengamos, iremos por sus hijos.

.

.

Bueno, esa escena que iba antes de que a Sora la llamaran sus padres. Espero que se entienda y pido disculpas por el descuido.

**.**

**.**

**Hijos de los elegidos:**

**Daichi y Juni.**_Hijos de Tai y Mimi_

**Aiko y Yuujou**_**. **__Hijos de Matt y Sora_

**Chikako y Kazuyo**_**. **__Hijas de Izzy y May_

**Akari **(fallecida) **Kotaro, Saki y Kibou. **_Hijos de TK y Kari_

**Amai**_**. **__Hija de Cody y Hiromi_

**Miyu, Kenshi e Isamu**_**. **__Hijos de Yolei y Ken_

**Yori y Yume**_**. **__Hijos de Davis y Noriko_

**Shun, Souta y Katashi**_**. **__Hijos de Joe y Momoe_

.

.

Ahora sí, con la sección especial _Digimon Adventure 03_, aunque digo que hay una escena extra en al principio, por eso es que no hay titulo de inmediato.

A partir de este cap, será agosto.

.

.

.

.

-¿Diga? Casa de la familia Yagami.

-Sí, Mimi, hola… soy Sora.

-¡Sora! Nos acabamos de ver, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, lo estoy, pero… algunos compañeros de Matt me trajeron unas pertenencias suyas y… él dejo dos cartas para ustedes dos.

-¿Para Tai y para mí?

-Así es, también dejó para cada uno de los demás. Ya les avisé a los otros y me dijeron que venían en camino, sé que es muy pronto y que nos acabamos de ver en la escuela de los niños, pero con todo lo que ha pasado…

-Entiendo, no te preocupes, Tai y yo estábamos diciendo a Palmon y a Agumon que queríamos salir a comer o algo así, pero en seguida vamos.

-Gracias, amiga. Los estaré esperando. Te dejo porque tocan la puerta y deben ser alguno de los chicos.

-De nada, cuídate.

Y es que con tantas cosas que pasaron en la familia Ishida, Sora se había olvidado de darles a sus amigos una pequeña carta que él había dejado.

En cuestión de minutos llegaron todos los llamados junto a los digimons. Ellos habían decidido no celebrar nada acerca de "el primero de agosto" pero inconscientemente lo hicieron. Era una fecha muy importante, además que Sora ya había dejado de llorar y quería estar con sus amigos.

-Bueno, chicos… les agradezco mucho por venir y lamento cambiar sus planes, con todo lo que ha pasado yo… -se entrecortó un poco su voz, a los demás les dieron ganas de ir a abrazarla.

-Pero Sora quería darles algo muy importante que Matt les dejó. –se adelantó Biyomon.

Sora sólo pudo asentir y se dedicó a repartir las cartas que su marido había dejado para los antiguos aventureros. Cada uno la abrió con sumo cuidado y dedicó a leer.

Amistad.

Esa palabra que significa tanto era la más apropiada para describir a Yamato Ishida. Y es que con cada carta que él dejó se estipulaba claramente la lealtad y el amor que el rubio sentía por sus amigos y familia.

Los más afectados de leer esto fueron Takeru y Hikari, ya que les decía lo mismo que dijo por los últimos doce años: Sigan adelante.

-Yamato… fue un gran amigo, un gran hermano, un gran esposo y un magnifico padre. Claro que sin mencionar su entrega total al trabajo, sin descuidar a su familia. Y estoy seguro que en cada carta que él dejó nos dice lo gran amigo que él fue. Junto con él, perdimos a Gabumon y… una parte de nosotros se fueron con ellos; pero nos queda su memoria y sus enseñanzas, él nos pide recordarlo como el rubio oxigenado que fue, no como algo que ya no volverá, así que… Sora: te doy mi palabra que yo no voy a dejar que nada les pase a ti ni a tus hijos, ni a los digimons. Lo prometo como tu hermano. –dijo Taichi con una seriedad y su carisma reconocida de él.

-Todos lo prometemos. –dijo Mimi.

-Por la amistad que nos une. –siguió Agumon , él había perdido al unico digimon con quien formó una digievolución suprema.

-Y lo hacemos porque ustedes siempre estuvieron para nosotros, Sora. Ahora nosotros siempre, estaremos para ustedes. –aseguró May mientras se levantaba a abrazarla.

Todos los humanos hicieron un abrazo grupal alrededor de Sora. Ella se sentía mucho mejor después de haber llorado y ser consolada por sus hermanos. Mientras que los digimons hacían lo mismo alrededor de Biyomon.

Se sintió un temblor algo leve.

Todos se asustaron un poco y se apartaron, Yolei y Hikari fueron de inmediato a ver a sus bebés que empezaron a llorar, estos se encontraban con sus digimons en un sitio de la sala.

A cada momento los lloriqueos de las criaturas se hacían más fuertes.

Izzy, May, Ken, Kari y Sora se sentía de una manera tan extraña como nunca creyeron sentirse, ninguno de ellos se sentía así desde que…

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… de haber sabido que todos estaban juntos no me habría molestado en ir a buscarlos. –dijo una voz que aterró a todos.

-¿Tú? –preguntaron todos sin excepción de digimons.

-Así es. Vengo por ustedes.

Dicho esto, mandó un campo negro de fuerza a todos, sin dejar a ninguno de los digimons defenderse. En las mentes de todos los antiguos elegidos sólo pasaba un pensamiento en común: Sus hijos.

Pero qué manera más baja de atacarlos. Estaban tristes por la perdida de dos amigos y Demon viene a llevárselos.

**Ahora todo dependía del nuevo legado…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Sección especial: Digimon Adventure 03.**

_Nuestro mundo digital_

_Si no nos hubiéramos encontrado ese día_

_En ese momento_

_No seríamos lo que somos ahora._

_No seríamos tal y como somos ahora._

_Gracias mundo digital_

_Sino hubiéramos conocido lo maravilloso que es soñar_

_No hubiéramos podido volvernos tan fuertes._

_El viaje de la aventura sigue adelante_

**Fragmento traducido de **_**Bokura no Digital World**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 8: **Primero de Agosto.

.

.

_Volvemos a empezar_

_La historia se escribirá de nuevo_

_A enorme velocidad_

_Lo sé bien_

_..._

_Aquel mañana que se olvidó_

_Volvamos todos a recuperar_

_En la batalla que va a iniciar._

.

.

**Opening latino de DA02**

***.*.***

***.***

***.**

**.**

_El verano de ese año fue extraño. Había cambios climáticos por todo el mundo. Había inundaciones, nevadas, ondas de calor intensas._

Pero dieciséis de los chicos que disfrutaban de un campamento escolar, no sabían que dentro de poco entrarían en un mundo al que fueron sus padres, un mundo lleno de puras aventuras.

-¡Pásala Daichi! –gritaba el joven Motomiya, intentando ganar la atención del chico de cabello alborotado.

-¡Ahí va, Yori! –giró desde el otro extremo de la cancha. Con una estupenda jugada heredada por los padres, Daichi logró pasarla y la envió directo al hijo mayor de Davis. Y como era lo esperado, se anotó un gol.

Todos los chicos habían llegado. Desde los mayores hijos de Joe y Momoe, hasta la más pequeña, Juni, quién días atrás cumplió 8 años.

El lugar del campamento, curiosamente, era el mismo que hace algunos años atrás los antiguos elegidos habían visitado en 1999.

Por una parte fueron las niñas y por otra los niños.

Ya se habían instalado en las respectivas cabañas. Talvez fue coincidencia del destino, pero ellos tocaron juntos y volvieron a estar en las mismas cabañas de sus padres.

Los chicos jugaban de un entretenido partido de fútbol, pero Aiko no se sentía tan alegre como para jugar, mejor se dedicaba a ver a su hermano un poco retirado que andaba buscando con Tsunomon y Kenshi con su digimon respectivamente, un par de insectos en el césped. Aparentemente, Yu tomó tranquilamente la partida de su padre. Era muy difícil pero no imposible, su madre también lo había asimilado. Pero ella, ella era la mayor, su padre le había dicho que debí cuidar a su hermano y a su mamá. Debía hacerlo, debía seguir, por más difícil que pareciera, además, su madre le había dicho que…

La nieve comenzó a caer de manera tranquila, sacando a la rubia de su ensoñación. Pero no tardó mucho en hacerse una tormenta. Todos entraron a las cabañas, pero como una estaba algo retirada, los dieciséis chicos con sus digimons entraron a una mima cabaña.

Tan rápido como empezó la nevada, terminó.

Todos con la misma mente infantil fueron a disfrutar de los juegos y de gozar de esa rara nieve, pues con el tan famoso calentamiento global era raro ver nevadas. _(N/A: Cuidemos al planeta!!)_

-¡Mira Tsunomon, nieve! –dijo alegremente Yuujou.

-Yu, no te alejes. –advirtió su hermana, al ver que se iba a toda velocidad con Juni, Kenshi y Kazuyo junto a sus digimons para jugar.

-Esto no es normal, deberíamos ir con los adultos. –propuso Shuun.

-Mi hermano tiene razón, no es normal este cambio climático. –dijo Souta.

-¡Ay, primitos! Por una vez en sus vidas dejen de ser aburridos y vayan a disfrutar, y tú también Chika, no te quedes pegada a tu computadora. –habló Miyu.

-¡Guerra de nieve! –gritó Saki.

Kotaro se rindió con su hermano, no podía creer que tuviera algo que ver con él, ya que eran totalmente distintos. Dejaron de lado las suposiciones y fueron al _campo de batalla_, incluso Aiko, ya que no resistió las ganas de jugar.

Había pasado cerca de una media hora jugando, unos momentos en lo que los niños se olvidaron de todo. Pero…

_-¡Niños!_ –regañó un supervisor. –Empaquen sus cosas, el campamento se cancela.

Así es, debido a las imprevistas nevadas, el campamento se suspendió.

Ni pensar que tenía menos de tres horas en el campamento. Rechistando un poco fueron a empacar, lo bueno era que no todos habían acomodado sus cosas, pero aún así ellos se sentían algo decepcionados, pero no era el caso de Aiko, ya que ella deseaba regresar a su casa para cuidar de su madre, justo como su padre se lo había pedido.

Fueron hasta los autobuses que por suerte no se habían ido.

En sólo unos momentos llegaron a la escuela. Esperaban encontrar a sus padres, para que los recogieran. Pero no contestaron. Los niños decidieron irse cada quien por su lado, lo bueno era que tenían digimons y hermanos para no irse solos.

Todos llegaron a sus respectivas casas esperando encontrar a sus progenitores pero tal fue su sorpresa que ninguno de ellos encontraron a los esperados.

-Kotaro, no hay nadie. –dijo un tanto preocupado.

-Tal vez salieron. –opinó Salamon, el digimon de Kotaro.

La curiosidad no les impidió ver en el teléfono, la llamada era de la casa Ishida-Takenouchi. Supusieron que algo andaba mal, así que fueron hasta la casa de sus primos y tía Sora.

Todos los niños hicieron lo mismo; y curiosamente todos llegaron al mismo tiempo.

Al llegar, sintieron una extraña sensación. La puerta estaba abierta y la sala un poco desordenada, sin mencionar algunos papeles regados y un par de bolsas que supusieron eran de las mujeres.

Aiko y Yuujou estaban en la sala, no se habían movido. Daichi corrió a ver qué sucedía y en qué podía ayudar.

-No sé lo que pasó, Daichi. –murmuró mientras su hermano se arrimaba más a ella.

-Vinimos porque la última llamada registrada en casa de mis padres era de hace aproximadamente una hora y media, y la había hecho tu mamá.

-¿Le pasó algo a mi mamá? –preguntó muy asustado Yu.

-No, Yu, a ella no le pasó nada. –dijo Ai para no preocupar a su hermano, aunque interiormente sentía algo parecido. Sus _habilidades_ se lo decían.

De repente, unos sollozos llamaron la atención de todos. Eran dos digimons de etapa bebé que se encontraban algo lastimados. Al verlos, todos sintieron miedo, preocupación y curiosidad al ver quienes eran. Nada más y nada menos que los digimons de Isamu y Kibou. Y es que ver a esos digimons, y más en ese estado, sólo significaba que algo malo había pasado. Con su vista buscaron alrededor para buscar algún indicio de alguien o algo, pero también pudieron ver cerca del sillón había dos pequeños porta bebés. Los mayores corrieron a ayudarlos, parecían tranquilos pero un poco asustados.

Miyu tomó a su hermano, mientras que Yume ayudaba a los digimons y Kotaro cargaba a su hermana pequeña.

Todos estaban tan sorprendidos de ver esa escena.

Algo andaba mal. Los padres no serían capaces de dejar a los niños en esas condiciones. Lograron tranquilizar a los bebés y a los digimons. Lograron entablar una conversación con los digimons; y todos se sorprendieron por saber lo acontecido a sus padres.

Chikako comenzó a buscar algo en su computadora portátil, Kazuyo también, pero lo que no sabían era que gracias a eso ambas computadoras se conectaron en una luz y de esta misma, salió una base de datos.

-¿Quién eres? Responde. –exigió Daichi mientras se ponía enfrente de su hermana para protegerla, todos los hermanos mayores hicieron lo mismo.

-Yo soy un viejo conocido. Mi nombre es Genai. –dijo la base de datos, que parecía un señor viejo.

-¡Genai! –Juni corrió a abrazarlo, ella lo conocía debido a que la había salvado cuando fueron raptados.

-¿Usted salvó a Kenshi y a los demás? –preguntó Miyu.

-Si.

-También a mis padres y a mí, ¿verdad?

-Así es Amai. Evité que el carro explorara.

-¿Quién es Genai? –preguntó el hijo del despistado Motomiya.

-¿Cómo que no sabes quién es Genai? –preguntaron todos a coro.

Yori se puso rojo de la vergüenza.

-No hay tiempo para hablar. Yo sólo soy una ilusión que está como mensajera, mi verdadero yo está ahora en el digimundo. Deben encontrar la forma de ir al digimundo, yo no puedo llevarlos ni hacer que entren. Sólo les puedo decir que vayan al lugar en el que sus padres fueron llamados por primera vez y…

-¡Genai!

Se comenzaba a desaparecer.

-Con la ausencia de sus padres en este mundo, me debilito… necesitan ir, vayan preparados. Nosotros nos encargaremos de Kibou e Isamu, aunque no lo parezca estarán más seguros al lugar al que vamos. –dijo mientras mandaba una luz a los bebés que se encontraban en brazos de sus hermanos. –Les prometo que estarán bien. –mencionó cuando desaparecieon. –En cuanto ustedes, deberán luchar mucho y ser fuertes. Ustedes puedes. Son como sus padres. Aiko, Yuujou, deben ser más fuertes, además tengo que decirles que… -se fue. La comunicación se vio interrumpida.

Los niños quedaron consternados por los sucesos ocurridos. Una aventura estaba a punto de comenzar. Ellos eran esa aventura.

-¡Hay que ir! –dijo el aventurero Daichi.

-Sí, debemos preparar equipaje ligero, algo de comida, etcétera. Recordemos que vamos a una misión, no a un juego. –dijo Souta.

-Pase lo que pase estaremos con ustedes, aunque todavía no podamos digievolucionar. –animó Koromon.

Una vez que lo hablaron, todos fueron a sus casas nuevamente. Iban a empacar algunas pertenencias para ir. Aiko estaba muy preocupada. Pensar que su madre estaba en peligro y que expondría a su hermano a un peligro mayor le aterraba.

* * *

**(N/A: Al siguiente fragmento lo llamo: ****NEGAI KANAERU KAGI –la llave que concede los deseos– es una escena extra; y pongo una parte de uno de mis libros favoritos: La fuerza de Sheccid, cuyo autor es Carlos Cuauhtemoc Sánchez. Me gustó mucho esta parte del libro y puse la carta aquí, ligeramente modificada, ya que en el libro va para un hijo, pero aquí va para Aiko. El titulo es de una canción de Yamato.)**

Los hijos del amor y la amistad terminaron de empacar. Prácticamente tenían hecho el equipaje por lo del campamento. Yuu aún guardaba un par de cosas con su pequeña mochila, mientras que Ai organizaba unas cosas en la sala.

Mientras la rubia limpiaba un poco para distraerse por todo lo ocurrido en su familia durante ese mes, se topó con la caja que le levaron a su madre. La tomó e identificó de inmediato que eran pertenencias de su padre. Fue a su habitación para analizarlas, y lo que le llamó la atención fue una llave. La tomó con sumo cuidado, intentó ver de donde era, y recordó que en una ocasión le preguntó a su padre algo por el estilo, para ser precisos un 1° de agosto de varios años atrás:

_-Ese es el fin. –dijo Yamato._

_-Wow, cuando mi hermano crezca, quiero que también le cuenten esa historia, la de "El poder del amor y la amistad". _

_-Sí, y es probable que tú también se la cuentes, él ya está dormido… pero ahora, duerme, fue un día muy cansado en el digimundo por ser el aniversario y mañana vas al kinder._

_-Mamá… otro ratito, ¿sí? Falta la historia de cuando tenían 11 años. –insistía Ai._

_-Luego te la contamos. –prometió su padre mientras tomaba un libro._

_-Pero…_

_-Ya escuchaste a tu papá, así que duerme. –le dijo Sora mientras la terminaba de acomodar en su cama y salía de la habitación para ir a su cuarto en donde dormía su hijo de un par de meses de edad._

_Yamato, en cambio, cerraba otro libro y tomaba una llave que había dejado en la mesita._

_-¿Qué es esa llave, papá? –preguntó curiosa la niña._

_-Es un secreto. –dijo mientras se acercaba a ella con las manos ocupadas por sus cosas. –Está es una llave especial, es una llave que concede deseos._

_-¿Qué deseos? _

_-Luego te los contaré, cuando estés más grande, ¿ok?, pero están en una caja._

_Aiko se sintió un poco decepcionada. –Está bien. –lo cierto es que quería dormir._

_-Pero si algún día encuentras esa caja de la que hablo, encontrarás muchas respuestas. –avisó._

_-OK_

Lástima que nunca encontró esa caja. De seguro estaba escondida en algún lugar de la casa, para ser precisos en la oficina de él. Fue a investigar un poco, en esos momentos no había nadie que pudiera regañarla.

Entró a la oficina de su padre; y encontró una pequeña caja de madera encima del escritorio. Era seguro que su madre la había encontrado, pero no tenía la llave. Ella sí. Dudó un poco si debía abrirla o no, pero su curiosidad venció. La tomó entre sus manos y con la yuda de la llave, abrió.

Alzó la tapa lentamente. Se topaba con un mundo nuevo. Dentro de él había muchos papeles; había una roca lunar; tickets de compra, que al leerlos vio que se trataban de unos anillos y supuso que era de el anillo de compromiso de su madre además que lo dedujo por la fecha; también muchas cartas, la mayoría de su madre; fotografías de… sus abuelos, una niña rubia, su tíos y una bebé rubia en brazos de sus tíos TK y Kari quien con seguridad era Akari; descubrió también un par de CD; partituras; una envoltura de papel verde y un moño rojo seguido de un pañuelo; también había otra envoltura, un poco más pequeña con un empaje de un reloj; además, lo que más le llamó la atención, dos libros. Tomó uno y lo hojeó rápidamente, descubriendo que era el primer libro que su tío había escrito, un libro de las aventuras de 1999.

Mientras lo hojeaba, decidió llevarlo consigo al digimundo; pero se percató de un sobre. Lo tomó en sus manos y se sorprendió por ver el destinatario.

_Para Aiko_

Lo abrió con rapidez y cautela. Saber que su padre le dejaba otra carta y descubrir tanto tiempo después la _llave de los deseos_ la entusiasmaba mucho.

Comenzó a leer.

_(N/A: Lo que está en cursiva es la letra original de la carta, lo que no, yo lo agregue.)_

_No sé cuanto tiempo transcurrirá antes de que formes parte de mi presente; únicamente sé que cuando eso ocurra comenzará la etapa más importante de mi vida, la etapa en la que convergerán mi preparación y madurez, mi inteligencia, mi voluntad: la etapa de ser padre... _**Hija**_**: **__Créeme, me gustaría mucho que vinieras al mundo y me brindaras la oportunidad de _conocerte_. Sé que nuestra convivencia está llena de dificultades, que aprenderás a valorar el mundo adulto a través de mí y que yo deberé esforzarme por valorarte, por no olvidar lo que pensaba y sentía cuando tenía tu edad, por nunca cometer el error de permitir que me pierdas la confianza. Cuando seas _pequeña_ tendrás muchas dudas, Quizás me hagas preguntas que yo y nadie más, tendré que responderte. Seguramente algún día te cuestiones de donde has venido en realidad. Cuando me lo preguntes habrá llegado el momento de pasar una dura prueba de criterio, pues tendré que demostrarte exactamente lo que siento como padre y lo que siente tu madre como madre, ya que esos sentimientos serán ni más ni menos el motivo de tu procedencia. _

_Antes de responder te sentaré en mis rodillas y te haré una pregunta: -¿Sabes lo que es el amor? Será interesante conocer lo que piensa mi _propia hija_ acerca del amor, porque creo que la forma en que un hijo vive el amor determina gran parte del éxito o el fracaso de su padre. -¿Has pensado porqué soy tu papá y no es cualquier otro señor? Pues porque a ti y a mi nos une el amor –te diré después procurando dejar bien claro ese argumento-. Un lazo de unión que nos hace necesitarnos mutuamente para poder vivir, que nos hace correr a abrazarnos fuertemente después de un día de trabajo, que nos hace procurarnos cuando estamos lejos, un lazo invaluable, ¿comprendes? A ti no te trajo la cigüeña ni naciste de ningún otro cuento absurdo. Naciste del amor. Del amor que nos une a tu madre y a mí, algo similar a lo que existe entre nosotros ¿sí? Ella y yo nos amamos y vivimos siempre cerca, un día nos acercamos cuerpo a cuerpo y tú naciste de esa máxima unión física, naciste de ella y de mí, cada uno aportó algo de sí mismo para que tú pudieras existir. Será hermoso compartir contigo la verdad, las experiencias que me han ido formando. Cuando seas mayor, dejaré que seas tu _misma_; respaldaré tus decisiones aunque yo en tu lugar hubiera tomado otras. Permitiré que a tu modo consigas ser alguien mucho mejor que yo. Sé que no será sencillo, pero pondré todo mi entendimiento en conseguirlo. _

_Tú madre y yo trataremos de educarte. Sólo espero que ella y yo siempre estemos de acuerdo para hacerlo. _

_Con amor y temblor, _días_ antes de conocerte... tu papá._

.

Aiko no podía creer lo que leía. Le era tan difícil no llorar. Esa carta por más breve que fuera le explicaba con detenimiento el gran amor que sentían sus padres… bueno, el que sintieron.

Tomó esa carta y el libro. Cerró la caja de madera, la llave y fue hasta su pequeña maleta para guardarlos.

En cuanto terminó de limpiar sus lágrimas, su hermano entró en la sala seguido de Pyokomon y Tsunomon.

Era hora de irse.

.

**Fin de la escena extra**

* * *

.

.

Los niños fueron a la escuela para hacer una parada que según Chika era muy importante. Tomaron el metro y llegaron hasta el campamento. Por suerte ya no había nadie vigilando el sito y fueron hasta las cabañas.

-Muy bien, ya estamos aquí. –dijo Yume un poco fastidiada.

-Sí. Quiero que me pongan atención. Hace como siete meses, SAki, Daichi , Aiko y yo, encontramos un capsula del tiempo que nuestros padres enterraron, en ella descubrimos esta replica de un digivice y casi logramos abrir una puerta al digimundo. –dijo la hija de la paz y el conociemito.

-Mi hermana dijo que ella puede abrir una puerta. –dijo Kazuyo.

Todos se alegraron. Pero Kotaro y Aiko no celebraban del todo.

Chikako intentó abrir, pero antes de que ellos pudieran hacer algo, ya que incluso llevaban la vieja y descontinuada laptop amarilla de Izzy; un extraño efecto de luces comenzó en el cielo. Todos dejaron de hacer sus labores y guardaron sus pertenencias.

El paisaje seguí cubierto de nieve, pero era una nieve extraña, era una nieve ago calida.

De pronto, el efecto de luces terminó. En cambio, pequeñas luces comenzaron a caer del cielo.

-¡Son meteoritos! ¡Tengan cuidado! –gritó Shuun, quien se sentía como el mayor.

Todos se agacharon, los hermanos cuidando de los menores, incluso los Motomiya.

Esos golpes cesaron.

-Oigan chicos, ¿están todos bien? –preguntó Ai al momento de levantarse y dejar de abrazar a su hermano.

-Sobrevivimos. –susurró Saki un poco asustado.

Pero la mente curiosa de todos, no dejó de hacerse notar y vieron en cada hoyo que el impacto dejó en la nieve.

Luces de diferentes colores aparecieron y fueron alrededor de sus cuellos, dejando ver con claridad un emblema formando parte de un digivice. Era un dispositivo unido a una cresta, lo cual se hacía ver muy moderno.

La gama de colores que se ausentó minutos atrás, regreso aún más hermosa.

-Es la aurora boreal, chicos. –dijo emocionado Daichi.

-¡Que bonita! ¡Mira todos esos colores hermano! –dijo Juni.

-Nunca había visto una. –mencionó Miyu. –Según lo que sé no aparece en Japón y menos en esta época del año.

-Ya callate, sabelotodo. –restregó Yori haciendo que se ofendiera la hija de la alegría y el perdón.

-Miyu tiene razón, es muy raro ver la aurora boreal.

Los dispositivos que acababan de llegar a ellos, dispararon una luz; provocando a una ola viniera sobre ellos.

Literalmente, se los tragó; a ellos a sus pertenencias y a sus digimons.

Todo pasó tan rápido.

Llevó a los niños a un mundo, un mundo formado por la red de comunicaciones.

Efectivamente, así es como empezaban las largas y emocionantes vacaciones de verano para los dieciséis niños…

Ni pensar que esto comenzó un 1° de agosto… otra vez.

.

.

.

.

**Fin del capítulo 8**

.

.

.

.

_(Comienza a sonar Butter-fly)_

_._

_._

Poco a poco todos abren lo ojos. Abren los ojos para ver a un digimundo diferente del que conocían.

Un mundo digital que tenían que defender.

Conforme pasa el tiempo en el digimundo, estos niños aprenden sobre el significado de sus emblemas; pero alguien no está de acuerdo con el suyo.

Además que por jugarretas del destino, viven lo mismo que sus padres.

Los primeros enemigos aparecen, provocando que los digimons consigan su digievolución.

.

No te pierdas el próximo capitulo de Digimon Adventure 03

.

Ahora es cuando la aventura:

¡DIGIEVOLUCIONA!

.

.

.

_Próximo capítulo: La primera digievolución. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno, así comienza un especial dentro de mi fic. Espero que sea de su agrado y que lo disfruten, porque yo estoy disfrutando demasiado al escribirlo.

Creo que quedó algo apresurado, pero es que tengo mil cosas encima.

Respecto a la caja que Ai encontró, Sora ya la había sacado, pero no tenía la llave. Y sobre la carta, no pude resistir poner algo de mi libro, porque me encanta, además que la consideré muy especial y así me imaginé a Yama diciendole a su hija todo.

*Nota curiosa: Este fic comenzó a escribirse desde antes de EPDAA y con la idea de este cap comenzó a escribirse todo lo demás. Además, que hoy es mayo 8, y en 5 y el 8 son mis números favoritos y decidí publicarlo el día de hoy porque agosto es el mes número 8.

Gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review.

A proposito, _Yurei_ dio con el "gato" encerrado. XD

Gracias por leer (sig, capi: prox semana)

Dios los bendiga

****Amai do****


	9. DA03: La primera digievolución

**Digimon no me pertenece.**

**.**

**Hijos de los elegidos:**

**Daichi y Juni. **_Hijos de Tai y Mimi_

**Aiko y Yuujou**_**. **__Hijos de Matt y Sora_

**Chikako y Kazuyo**_**. **__Hijas de Izzy y May_

**Akari **(fallecida) **Kotaro, Saki y Kibou. **_Hijos de TK y Kari_

**Amai**_**. **__Hija de Cody y Hiromi_

**Miyu, Kenshi e Isamu**_**. **__Hijos de Yolei y Ken_

**Yori y Yume**_**. **__Hijos de Davis y Noriko_

**Shun, Souta y Katashi**_**. **__Hijos de Joe y Momoe_

_._

_._

_En el capítulo anterior de Digimon Adventure 03: _

Los niños deben regresar a sus casas debido a las nevadas que hay. Pero al regresar se dan cuenta que sus padres fueron secuestrados. Genai aparece y les da indicaciones para ir al Digimundo. Aiko descubre una caja que esconde muchos recuerdos de su padre.

Los chicos deciden ir a una aventura, pero ni siquiera tienen idea de lo que enfrentarán.

.

.

**DA03**

**Capítulo 9: **La primera digievolución.

.

_El que sube una escalera debe empezar por el primer peldaño._

Walter Scott

.

**O O O**

**O O**

**O**

-Mm… -se quejó Daichi mientras sobaba su cabeza.

_-Dai, Dai. _

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos cafés y vio claramente a Koromon. Se asustó un poco, pues estaba en una parte extraña, una parte en la que jamás había estado del Digimundo. Su primer pensamiento fue buscar a su hermana Juni, recordaba que la había tomado de la mano hasta que una enorme ola llegó a la montaña. Se tranquilizó al verla a su lado, quien también comenzaba a despertar. Con el paso de los minutos despertaron todos y se encontraron. Caminaron un poco en busca de Genai o de algún tipo de señal por parte de él, pero nada.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas, y como era de esperarse de los hijos de los elegidos, comenzaron los problemas.

-Estoy cansada. –dijo Miyu mientras caía de rodillas.

-También yo, hermano. –menciono Juni al estirar un poco el pantalón de Daichi.

-Ya caminamos mucho y no hay señales de Genai ni de nuestros padres. A este paso nunca los encontraremos.

-Tampoco seas tan pesimista, Shun. –reprochó Souta.

-Ya. –poniéndose a la defensiva.

-¡Basta! –interrumpió Aiko. –No es necesario que comencemos a discutir. –reclamó mientras tomaba a su hermano de la mano. Todos entendían la reacción de Aiko, ella sólo quería encontrar a su mamá, y los demás… también.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos. Pero la terquedad y espíritu aventurero de todos, hizo que no se quedaran cruzados de brazos y siguieran. Se adentraron en una selva, que poco a poco fue cambiando su paisaje y se convirtió en bosque. No sabían donde estaban, no sabían porqué habían sido llamados; pero gracias a las historias que sus padres les contaban sabían que estaban en el Digimundo, sabían que había buenos y malos, sabían que debían tener cuidado, sabían eso y más, pero por las mentes de ellos había un pensamiento en común: Salvar a sus padres.

Después de tener un día de mucho caminar, llegaron a una especie de manantial. Ellos llevaban algo de comida, pero no la querían usar a menos que fuera verdaderamente necesaria, sin mencionar que las mochilas eran algo pesadas, especialmente la de Katashi, porque según él llevaba todo lo necesario para poder acampar.

Todos estaban muy cansados, la noche casi llegaba y lo último que querían era pasar una noche a la intemperie, porque estaban seguros que no sería bueno.

En esas aguas termales se relajaron un poco.

-¡Miren! –pidió Yuujou.

Todos obedecieron y encontraron… ¡un refrigerador! Sabían que en el Digimundo era extraño y que estaba unido por las redes de comunicación, pero encontrar ese objeto en un lugar de aguas termales era difícil de entender.

-Veamos. –Daichi abrió la puerta y encontró… huevos. Al parecer habría muchas sorpresas.

Ese primer día en el mundo digital no había sido tan malo, al contrario, no habían luchado con ningún digimon, estaba descansando y ahora comiendo. Aiko preparó la comida con ayuda de Chikako y Yume, mientras que lo chicos buscaban leña y otros cortaba palillos para comer. Colocaron una piedra circular que sirvió como mesa y todos se sentaron alrededor. Comieron tranquilos, pues no era mucha el hambre que tenían, sin mencionar la preocupación por los padres.

-Estoy un poco preocupado, ¿y si no logramos rescatar a nuestros padres? –preguntó Souta.

Con esa pregunta todos se deprimieron un poco. Aiko identificó rápidamente el cambio de ánimo de todos, así que debía hacer algo para que no se influyeran por suposiciones, aunque muy en el fondo tuviera la misma duda, más por la reciente pérdida de su padre:

-Y… ¿ustedes con qué comen el huevo? Yo le pongo salsa. –dijo Ai.

-Nosotros salsa de tomate. –dijeron Chika y Kazuyo.

-Yo mayonesa, yo mayonesa. –dijo Yu.

-A mi me gusta ponerle Sal. –mencionó Souta.

-Y a mi pimienta. –complementó su hermano gemelo.

-Tienen gustos extraños; yo le pongo cereal, mayonesa, limón y azúcar. –dijo Yori con cero preocupación.

Y no te olvides que a veces también le pones soya. –mencionó su digimon.

A algunos hasta se les revolvió el estomago. Pero no evitó que hicieran comentarios sobre sus gustos a la hora de comer.

Misión cumplida. Aiko había logrado reestablecer los ánimos en sus amigos, pero ella seguía triste por muchas cosas más.

**O.o.O.o.O**

En un lugar algo apartado del bosque en el que se encontraban los niños; un par de adultos, mejor conocidos como los antiguos elegidos, y digimons comenzaban a despertar.

Cody comenzaba a abrir sus ojos, volteó su cabeza para ver el lugar en donde se encontraban. Ver era una tarea complicada, ya que casi todo era oscuro; él no recordaba nada, pero poco a poco lo consiguió. Llamada; casa de Sora; una carta; un abrazo; Demon… ¡Demon!. Con eso basto para que abriera sus ojos y lograra saber su condición. Buscó a su esposa a su alrededor y la encontró tirada algo cerca de ahí. Ella estaba embarazada, era su más grande temor. Intentó moverse, pero algo lo detenía.

-Ni intentes moverte, Justicia. –dijo una voz burlona que provenía del fondo de la habitación.

En cuestión de segundos todos comenzaron a moverse y a lograr entrar en sí.

-¡Buenos días, digielegidos!

-¿Dónde estamos? –susurró Mimi mientras se sentaba en el suelo con la ayuda de Tai. Él estaba al pendiente de su salud (estaba embarazada).

-Están en el maravilloso palacio del señor Myotismon. –Dark dijo en un tono superior. Todos se espantaron al escuchar ese nombre. Hiromi, aún no lograba despertarse, y todos los notaban ya que estaban en suelo sin moverse. En un intentó de moverse, Cody fue hasta ella, pero algo lo detenía.

-Te dije que no lo intentaras. Todos están atados a cadenas totalmente invisibles, así que olvídense de querer ayudar a alguien.

-¿A sí? Pues ya lo veremos. _Agumon digivols a…_ -no ocurrió ni el más mínimo cambio en la figura del digmon naranja.

-¿Por qué son tan tercos? Le digo que no intenten nada, este castillo está programado para impedir la digievolución.

Miyako y Ken eran los que se encontraban más cerca de Hiromi; Miyako se acercó a ella y la ayudó a sentarse, por suerte no se había golpeado ni nada por el estilo.

-Ya digan de una vez qué es lo que quieren de nosotros. –exigió Tai quien estaba al lado de Mimi y sus respectivos digimons.

-Pues… ya que lo pides tan amablemente… queremos sus emblemas. –dijo sin más preámbulos.

-¿Para qué?

-Pues, Conocimiento. –lo veía con cierto rencor. –Para usarlo y convertirlos en antiemblemas y así poder abrir la puerta entre los mundos. Porque desde hace 20 años que se cerró.

Al escuchar eso, Sora levantó la vista con la mirada humedecida debido a que ella mejor que nadie sabía lo que significaba ese sello en las puertas.

-Pues jamás lo vas a conseguir. –mencionó decidido Joe.

-Ya veras que sí. Desde hace mucho tiempo que tenemos planeando todo, el plan se ha estado llevando a cabo desde hace _doce años._ –dijo Dark.

Todos se sorprendieron de escuchar todo esto, sabían lo que había pasado hace doce años. Gatomon y Patamon prestaron más atención al verse a los ojos, ellos mejor que nadie sentían esa fuerza de la oscuridad presente de una forma más impresionante.

-¿Qué estás queriendo decir? –preguntó TK.

-Mm… no sé, pero como quiera se los diré, después de todos morirán y lo mejor de todo es que sentirán odio, y el odio me alimenta más. –no paraba de hablar. –Sin mencionar que después de lo que les diga algunos de ustedes no pararán de maldecirme.

Todos estaban esperando que dijera la verdad. Sólo esperaban que no fuera lo que ellos creían. Hikari, Miyako, Ken y Tk eran los más preocupados, pues habían dejado a sus bebés solos, pero por alguna extraña razón se sentían tranquilos, como si supieran que sus hijos estaban a salvo; una de las cualidades de Ken y Hikari.

-Ya dinos. No tenemos tu tiempo. –dijo Davis.

-Sólo quiero disfrutar de mi trabajo, me dijeron que los vigilara y es lo que voy a hacer, pero quiero disfrutar de su ignorancia respecto a nuestros actos.

-Si dices que nos vas a matar, al menos ya dinos el porqué. –exigió Miyako.

-De acuerdo gritona. Miren… desde hace 20 años, las puertas entre los mundo quedaron cerradas, pero la ventaja era que yo había estado preparando un plan desde mucho tiempo antes; pero eso no viene al caso, lo que importa es que cuando Sora y Matt cerraron esas puertas, mandaron a Demon a ese lugar, y cuando TK y Kari lograron salir de el Mar Oscuro por la conexión de sus emblemas, un espíritu maligno se quedó apegado a ustedes, pero debido a la luz no se logró desarrollar correctamente y se quedó en el digimundo.

-¿En donde quedó?

-Déjame hablar, Conocimiento. –lo miró con malos ojos y más aún cuando Mayumi se apegó un poco más a él. –Como iba diciendo… ese espíritu logró refugiarse en el mundo al que ustedes llegaron en 2002, allí, hizo realidad su sueño y mandó traer a todos los digimons malignos a los que se enfrentaron. Y desde ese momento empezamos a crear el plan de acabarlos.

-Termina lo historia, ¿Qué es lo que nos han hecho? –preguntó Momoe mientras se paraban y los demás la imitaban.

-A eso iba, Libertad. Bien, ustedes, los elegidos de los emblemas, cometieron los más grandes errores posibles: se enamoraron entre ustedes, Y no sólo eso, peor aún, tuvieron hijos, ¿saben lo que significa? Que ellos heredarían sus poderes y cualidades, sin mencionar que sus digimons tendrían habilidades descomunales y fácilmente podrían derrotarnos; además que ellos tendrían mayores conexiones. Tal es el ejemplo de… Akari y Kotaro.

Todos abrieron más los ojos. Gatomon y Patamon dieron un ligero paso adelante.

-Exactamente. Pero antes de llegar a ellos pasaron otras cosas. Sora… ¿recuerdas aquél hijo que perdiste? ¿recuerdas el accidente?... veo que sí. Pues, yo lo provoqué. Al igual que provoqué el "accidente" de los señores Ishida y la niña Ami.

-¡¿Qué?

-Así es. Ami tenía el emblema de la Unión. El emblema que podía conectarse con cualquiera de los suyos, especialmente con el emblema de la Esperanza y el de la Amistad. Estos a su vez tenían conexión directa con la Luz y el Amor, los cuales a su vez, con los de la Pureza y el Valor. No podíamos permitir que ese poder aumentara. Luz y Esperanza tenían a los descendientes de sus emblemas, y el Amor y la Amistad pronto tendrían uno y aunque después nos encargaríamos de los hijos de la libertad y la Responsabilidad, queríamos asegurar el primer paso; así que provoqué el accidente para que no pudieran tenerlo, aproveché esa debilidad del emblema del Amor, para entrar en el mundo y tener una mayor comunicación respecto a sus vidas.

Sora comenzó a derramar silenciosas lágrimas, al igual que la mayoría de los demás, en especial los padres de los mencionados.

-Después, con un simple corte en los frenos en el carro de los Ishida, adiós Unión; aunque el perder a los padres fue un _plus_ porque no estaba programado nos ayudó más. Después… llegó el día en que la Luz y la Esperanza iban a sufrir; con la ayuda de otros, entré por la red de comunicaciones en su computadora; teníamos que matar a sus hijos, fue muy sencillo. Mientras que otros dos luchaban con Gatomon y Patamon, yo mismo fui a matar a sus hijos, pero… -cayó cuando recordó _quién _se habíainterpuesto en su plan. –_Alguien_ impidió que acabara con su otro hijo, así que sólo pude matar a Akari y lo peor de todo fue que no obtuve su sangre para poder descifrar la profecía. Una luz nos detuvo y tuvimos que ir a un lugar que estuviera más oscuro. Pero el propósito se logró. El problema fue que desde ese momento, algo nos impidió volvernos a acercar a ustedes. –susurrando las últimas palabras.

-¿Cómo pudieron? –preguntó Kari en un susurró mientras se pegaba al pecho de TK para ahogar sus lágrimas. Gatomon también lloraba al lado de Patamon, se sentían culpables. Si esa escena en la que se abrazaban hubiera sido en otro lugar y bajo otras circunstancias, habría sido especial.

-Pero hace un par de meses hubo una ligera curvatura y provocamos otro accidente más, un accidente que evitaría que el emblema que faltaba, apareciera. Además que debía eliminar a la única hija de estos dos… pero nuevamente _alguien_ se interpuso en mi plan. Genai salvó a Amai de la muerte y evitó que el auto de la Justicia y la Nobleza, explotara. Pero fue en vano, ella ya estaba embarazada y no impedimos que perdiera a ese hijo como hicimos con Sora.

-Son unos… -Hiromi volvió a llorar, ocultando entre sus manos el llanto.

-En esos mismos días. –prosiguió. –descubrimos una parte que nos ayudaría a descifrar y encontrar la profecía, así que intentamos raptar a los menores, ya que ellos tenían más inocencia, pero… nuevamente el vejete arruinó nuestros planes; y más aún cuando le dio a... Conocimiento un pendrive que contenía una barrera digital, así que ya no pudimos atacarlos a ustedes, intentamos acercarnos a Aiko, pero ni siquiera les llegó el _dejavú_ que envié, y sólo cayó de una escalera de la escuela.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la narración que contaba Dark.

-Fue cuando entendimos que... no podíamos atacarlos desde este mundo. –eso llamó la atención de todos. –Fue por eso que atacamos a Amistad y a Gabumon desde el espacio. La red de comunicaciones no llegaba más allá, y aunque no fue nuestra culpa _total_ su muerte, sí nos vimos involucrados. Además, piensa, Sora, que si ellos no morían ahí, yo mismo los hubiera matado de una manera más fría. Además que... así resultamos mejor, Omimon ya no se podrá formar, ya no está el pilar de ustedes, El emblema del amor perdió su fuerza, los hijos de estos estarán más tristes que de costumbre evitando que sus emblemas brillen y... será más fácil acabar con ellos.

-Tú…

-Así es Takeru. Yo hice todo. Lo único que me falló fue dejar un par de _marcas_ en los lugares que visité, sin mencionar que Kotaro las dibujaba porque yo entraba a sus sueños.

Era demasiado.

Después de hablar, entró Demidevimon.

-Dark, Demon quiere verte. Presiente que los hijos ya han llegado y quiere que mandes a algunos para comenzar a eliminarlos. Quiere aprovechar que ellos no saben el significado de sus emblemas para que no puedan digievolucionar.

-Bueno, talvez nos volveremos a ver, pero... la verdad no lo espero. –les dijo a los demás mientras salía.

Dark salió de ese cuarto-cárcel oscuro para ir a cumplir con las órdenes. Sora sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho. Jamás imaginó que ellos hubieran tenido nada que ver con la muerte de su amado esposo ni mucho menos con la muerte de su familia. Ahora todo cobraba sentido.

Todos estaban pálidos por lo mencionado. La ex portadora del amor fue cayendo de rodillas, mientras hundía sus lágrimas en sus manos y sollozaba un poco.

-No puedo creerlo.

**O.o.O.o.O**

-¡No puedo creerlo! No llevamos ni un día completo aquí y ustedes ya comienzan a pelearse. ¡No ve que asustan a los demás! –gritó Aiko al ver que Yori y Daichi estaban peleando. ¿Cómo comenzó esto?

_-Dai y Yori están discutiendo si vamos todos a escalar la montaña Muguen. –avisó Chikako._

_-Es verdad, podríamos ver la isla por completo. –opinó Shuun_

_-Pero Dai no está de acuerdo porque podría ser muy peligroso. –dijo Ai._

_-En esa montaña habitan muchos digimons muy agresivos. –mencionó su digimon, Pyokomon._

_-Mmm, comprendo, eso es muy peligroso. –Termino Souta._

Las coincidencias de la vida sólo son jugarretas del destino. Sus padres habían pasado por lo mismo. Ahora…

-Por favor, dejen de pelear. El día de mañana iremos a la montaña, mañana estará más iluminado y conoceremos un poco más el territorio, sin mencionar que en el transcurso de tiempo el Sr. Genai puede ponerse en contacto con nosotros. –al terminar de hablar, Aiko se llevó a los demás para poder dejar que los "líderes" arreglaran sus diferencias.

Las peleas se habían calmado un poco, pero aún había ciertos malentendidos y ligeros resentimientos.

-¿Por qué no me dejas ser le líder?

-Yori… no es que no te deje, es sólo que… mi padre fue el primer líder y creo que…

-Que te corresponde. –terminó la frase mientras se sentaban frente a un lago. –Yo creo lo mismo. Pero yo soy el mayor y…

-La edad no dice quién es el líder. En ese caso, el tío Joe lo hubiera sido con nuestros padres… o Shuun lo sería con nosotros.

-Sí creo que sí.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio.

-Yo creo que es mejor que el equipo decida a quien quiere como líder. –opinó Koromon que acababa de llegar al lado de Demivemon, compañero de Yori.

Al hijo del valor y la pureza le agradó la idea, pero… a Yori, no.

-No lo creo, será mejor que… que Daichi lo sea. –dijo con una sonrisa, dejando a los otros presentes con la boca abierta; y lo hicieron más cuando vieron que él se quitó los antiguos googles que portaba en su cabeza.

-Toma, Daichi. Confío en ti. Sé que serás un buen líder, además que estos googles le pertenecían primero a tu padre.

Daichi las tomó algo confundido. -¿Estás seguro?

-Por supuesto. Con todo lo que ha pasado me he dado cuenta que tú eres el indicado, además que eres más observador que yo, maduro, terco, aventurero… me di cuenta con la manera en la que defendiste tu punto de vista y al preocuparte por todos.

-Pero, tú…

-Yo seré el _vicelíder, _¿te parece?–dijo muy confiado de sí mismo. Y con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

-Yori…

-Oye, así no habrá pleitos, así que ponte esas gafas y vayamos a decir la noticia. –finalizó mientras puso una mano en la espalda de su amigo.

-Gracias.

Los googles no indican quién es el líder, pero portarlos… es un gran orgullo. Más si se sabe que fueron usados por dos grandes líderes y que ahora ese mismo objeto había ayudado a forjar una mejor amistad y a solucionar los mismos problemas a los que se vieron enfrentados por tanto tiempo. Después de muchos años… las googles regresaban a la familia Yagami.

Al llegar al lugar en el que se encontraban los demás y dar la noticia, apareció un digimon detrás de unas nubes que bloquearon la luz de la Luna. Era Devimon. Chikako lo identificó por el analizador de digimons que transfirió de la computadora amarilla a la suya.

-¡qué gusto ver a los hijos de los elegidos! –dijo con clara sorna. –Pero ni piensen en buscar a sus padres, aquí es donde perecerán. No permitiré que la luz brille de nuevo y me acabe.

Al escuchar esas palabras, todos se asustaron mucho, en especial los menores del grupo.

"_Tengo que ser __**Valiente**__, soy el líder de ellos. ¡Ellos tienen su esperanza y confianza en mí!"_

"_Confiemos en que podremos. Esa es la clave para todo: __**Confiar**__"_

"_Mi padre me ha dicho que aplique mis __**Conocimientos**__ para poder estar preparados"_

"_Debo ser fuerte, debo de ser cuidadoso. Soy el mayor, yo soy responsable____de todos, y es nuestra __**responsabilidad **__el que regresemos a casa, pero primero debemos acabar con estos digimons"_

"_¿Qué ya no busquemos a nuestros padres? ¡Ellos los tienen! Pero eso es una atrocidad… ellos y nosotros tenemos derecho a ser libres La __**libertad**__ es para decidir."_

"_No puede ser… no tenemos nada aquí y aparece Devimon, siento algo muy extraño, algo como si yo ya lo hubiera sentido, me da miedo la oscuridad. Pero… como dicen mis padres, debo mantener encendida la __**Luz**__ que hay en mí"_

"_¡Ellos tienen a nuestros padres! ¡Qué __**Alegría**__ que ya tenemos alguna pista! Pero ahora… sólo vamos a acabar con ellos."_

"_Ellos tienen a mi mamá. Debo cumplir la promesa, debo cumplirle a mi papá, __**tengo**__ que cuidar a Yu."_

"_Mis padres me han dicho que no es bueno pelear sólo por pelar, pero esto es por ellos. Sólo espero que nadie salga lastimado. Es cierto que soy muy __**Noble**__ pero no me gustaría saber que por mi culpa alguien resulta lastimado"_

Una luz salió de ocho emblemas.

Valor. Confianza. Conocimiento. Responsabilidad. Libertad. Luz. Alegría. Nobleza.

Brillaron por primera vez. El emblema del amor también brilló; pero no fue un brillo de sentimiento; fue un brillo de _terquedad, obstinación_. Por fortuna, y como era la primera vez que brillaba, no provocó una digievolución en Pyokomon. Sin embargo, Aiko lo sintió a la perfección.

La luz que salió de los digivices-emblemas fue a los digimons de los hijos.

La primera digievolución… comenzaba.

Ocho digievoluciones comenzaron.

Yuukimon… el digimon del emblema del valor; Daichi.

Mambomon… el digimon del emblema de la Luz; Kotaro.

Butterflymon… el digimon del conocimiento; Chikako.

Yorokomon… el digimon de la alegría; Miyu.

Furimon… el digimon de la libertad; Souta.

Sekininmon… el digimon de la responsabilidad; Shuun.

Kizokumon… el digimon de la nobleza; Amai.

Flamedramon… el digimon de la confianza; Yori

-¡Wow! Todos digievolucionaron.

Cada uno de ellos hizo función de su cresta asignada. Lanzaron ataques correspondientes.

Devimon intentó acabar con ellos, al ver que no logró impedir la digievolución. El plan comenzaba a fallar.

Era una digievolución extraña. Jamás había pasado algo como eso. Era extraño verlo, y más saber que los digimons se habían "saltado" niveles de preparación.

Nadie supo la verdadera razón, pero Devimon desapareció de la vista. Más Flamedramon se encargó de evitar que regresara, ya que con la ayuda de los otros, lograron que se alejara. Talvez… talvez habían logrado acabar con uno de ellos.

Una vez terminada la pelea entre el bien y el mal, al menos en esos momentos; los digimons regresaron a ser quienes eran a su nivel principiante.

-¡Wow! ¡Koromon, estuviste fascinante!

-Gracias, Daichi. Yo sentí tu valor. Fue por eso que pude digievolucionar.

-A mi me pasó algo parecido, Amai. Sentí tus sentimientos en mi corazón y logré cambiar mi forma. –expresó Cloudomon.

-Lo importante es que ahora podemos digievolucionar, y así estamos al cuidado de los chicos. –mencionó Motimon en brazos de su compañera Chikako.

Era una buena noticia que ocho de ellos digievolucionaron, pero Aiko se mostraba un poco consternada de haber visto el brillo en su emblema y no la digievolución respectiva del amor en su digimon… talvez algo andaba mal.

Después de un par de pláticas sobre los acontecimientos, todos estaban asombrados por las hazañas realizadas de los digimons, cada uno de los nuevos elegidos se preparó para dormir. A cada uno le tocó cierta tarea, pero Aiko decidió ir a dar un paseo. Ella debía aclarar muchas cosas respecto a su vida, ella era la más afectada por la pérdida de su padre. Nadie supo el momento exacto cuando se fue, ni el momento en el que regresó, lo único que notaron fue un cambio drástico en su semblante; tenía la mirada perdida y algo nostálgica, era seguro que sólo Pyokomon sabía la verdadera razón de su forma de actuar. Todos quedaron alrededor de una fogata, mientras decidían que podían hacer en caso de que algún otro digimon regresara.

_-Niños elegidos._ –alguien les llamó, alertando a todos. Más cuando vieron un espectro luminoso salir de una piedra que estaba cerca de ahí. Con la cautela adecuada, se acercaron para entrar y ver a… el mismo ser que había hecho que llegaran al Digimundo, Genai.

-¡Genai! –Juni se emocionó de verlo y corrió nuevamente hacia él, pero al intentar abrazarlo, traspasó su cuerpo y cayó. Es lógico que Daichi y los demás corrieran a ver en qué la podían ayudar.

-Niños elegidos… Demon ya se ha enterado de su presencia en el Digimundo, por eso mandó a Devimon con ustedes, pero lo vencieron. Además les damos las más grandes felicitaciones, ustedes han logrado una digievolución de manera extraordinaria con sólo un día en el mundo digital.

Todos sintieron un enorme orgullo.

-Me imagino que ya saben el significado de sus emblemas, ¿no?

-Creo que yo tengo el del valor. –dijo Daichi mientras veía su cresta-digivice. –Pero lo cierto es que aún tenemos ciertas dudas.

-Así es. Daichi tiene el valor; Yori, la confianza; Shuun, Responsabilidad; Souta, libertad. Con Katashi sucedió algo inusual, el emblema de la responsabilidad se digifucionó formando el de la lealtad; así que considérate afortunado. –Katashi se emocionó demasiado, pues no había otro emblema como el anterior. Ese era especial. –Miyu, al igual que tu madre, la alegría; Amai, nobleza; Kotaro… luz; Saki, esperanza; Yume, ilusión; Kenshi, perdón; Chikako, conocimiento; Kazuyo, paz; Juni, pureza. Y por último Yuujou y Aiko, la amistad y el amor, respectivamente.

Todos se alegraban profundamente de saber cuales eran sus respectivos emblemas, bueno… no todos.

-Aún faltan más emblemas. Kibou tiene el emblema del Destino, Isamu el de la Amabilidad, con él ocurrió algo parecido a Katashi, el emblema del perdón se dividió para que fueran dos; por eso es que Kenshi tiene el de el perdón y su hermano el de la Amabilidad. Falta el emblema de la justicia, que es seguro lo heredará el hermano de Amai. Además, faltan dos emblemas muy importantes que no sabemos cuales son, estos aparecerán cuando la profecía se cumpla. Otra cosa muy importante…

-¿Se puede realizar un canje de cualidad? Quiero decir… ¿puedo cambiar mi emblema? –interrumpió cierta chica.

-Pero, Aiko… no te gusta el emblema que portas, es el amor; es el de tu mamá, además es el significado de tu nombre. –la reprendió suavemente su mejor amiga, Chika.

Aiko, al verse en semejante situación, intentó cambiar un poco sus palabras. –No, no es eso… sólo era curiosidad.

Genai identificó las palabras de Aiko a pesar de no estar _presente_ en su totalidad con sus camaradas. –Dejemos la curiosidad para Chikako. Ahora deben saber que estaremos muy al pendiente de todo. Nunca fuercen su emblema ni lo nieguen, eso podrá tener consecuencias fatales. –dijo repitiendo las mismas palabras que mencionó a sus padres veinte años atrás. –Además, hay algo que no les he dicho, en especial a Aiko y a Yuujou, deben saber_… u… dre… no… to._ –la comunicación se veía afectada.

-No, Genai. –lo llamaba Kenshi en un intento por que regresara. Pero no funcionó, así como llegó, se fue.

-Mmm ya no va a volver. –dijo tristemente el Tsunomon de Yu.

-Tal vez, pero… sólo vamos a esperar.

Shuun quedó como vigilante durante la noche en caso de que algún otro digimon apareciera, claro que se turnaban los hombres. Al parecer todos estaban durmiendo, pero había una linda chica rubia que tenía su mente siendo ocupada por otros asuntos: El pasado, su familia, la pérdida de su padre, encontrar a su mamá, cuidar de su hermano, el digimundo, su emblema… y lo de hace rato.

-Aiko… ya duerme. –pidió entre murmuros su Pyokomon. Pero al percatarse que no tenía respuesta, se preocupó un poco. -¿Sigues pensando en lo que te dijo…?

-No lo repitas, Pyokomon. No le digas a nadie lo que pasó… menos a Yuujou; no quiero preocuparlo.

-Ya te dije que no le creas nada. Ten por seguro que tu emblema…

-No. Creo que él tiene razón, sino… ¿dime porque me dijo todo eso?

-Pues no lo sé, pero si sé que…

Pyokomon no pudo completar la frase. Un temblor se sintió en la cueva en la que se encontraban. Todos se despertaron y fueron a ver qué pasaba. Los hermanos mayores primeramente fueron con lo menores que se encontraban asustados y una vez que se tranquilizaron, todos se prepararon para la digievolución. Pero ni tiempo tuvieron de pensar. Devimon volvió a aparecer. Creían que lo habían derrotado… pero no.

Con una extraña maquinaria logró que la Isla File (isla en donde habían llegado los niños) se dividiera en pedazos. Mandó a cada uno de ellos a distintos lugares. Aiko hacía lo posible por ir con Yuujou, ella había prometido que nunca permitiría que algo malo le pasara. Sólo vio a Katashi ir en la misma dirección.

_-¡No te preocupes, Ai! Yo cuidaré de Yu. Te __prometo__que no dejaré que nada malo le pase._

Fue lo último que escucharon a lo lejos.

Nadie sabía a donde iban. Pero sabían a la perfección que debían luchar.

¿Qué aventuras les esperan en esas fracciones de isla?

.

.

.

**Fin del capítulo 9**

.

.

.

_(Comienza a sonar Butter-fly) _

_._

Después de que fueron separados, los niños intentan encontrar la manera de volver a estar juntos.

Pero… ¿Por qué Aiko se niega a dar la cara y a mantenerse lejos de todos?

No es una tarea difícil, porque gracias a estas separaciones, los digimons faltantes logran digievolucionar, pero ocasiona una gran tristeza en uno de ellos.

.

No te pierdas el próximo capítulo de Digimon Adventure 03

Ahora es cuando la aventura

¡DIGIEVOLUCIONA!

_._

_Capítulo 10: Como dejavú._

_._

_._

**Notas de la autora**

Hola, muchas gracias por seguir la lectura.

Como pudieron leer, aquí nos dimos cuenta de muchos de los planes de los malos… Dark mató a los Ishida, Akari y Ami, provocó el accidente de Matt y Sora para que perdieran ese hijo, intentó matar a los Hida, secuestró a los niños, y… provocó la muerte de Matt y Gabumon!... ¡cuanta maldad!

Nota: Algunas de las digievoluciones las tomé del CD-drama de Michi e no armor shinka; y otras las inventé yo.

Por cierto… ¿Qué le pasará a Aiko? = creo que algunos comienzan a imaginárselo.

Y aprovecho para hacer un poco de publicidad en mi nuevo fic: _Ai to Yuujou. _Sorato por supuesto.

Ya por ultimo agradezco a:

_**Lord Pata; digimon4ever99; monika-uchiha; Yurei; **__y de manera especial agradezco a __**Marin-Ishida **__y __**CieloCriss. **_Gracias por animarme y por sus palabras, créanme, elevaron mucho mi autoestima.

Gracias por leer.

Dios los bendiga.

_Próximo capítulo será publicado el 22 de mayo._

****Amai do****


	10. DA03: Como dejavú

**Digimon no me pertenece, sólo uso sus personajes para entretenerme y entretener a los lectores.**

**.**

**Hijos de los elegidos:**

**Daichi y Juni. **_Hijos de Tai y Mimi_

**Aiko y Yuujou**_**. **__Hijos de Matt y Sora_

**Chikako y Kazuyo**_**. **__Hijas de Izzy y May_

**Akari **(fallecida) **Kotaro, Saki y Kibou. **_Hijos de TK y Kari_

**Amai**_**. **__Hija de Cody y Hiromi_

**Miyu, Kenshi e Isamu**_**. **__Hijos de Yolei y Ken_

**Yori y Yume**_**. **__Hijos de Davis y Noriko_

**Shun, Souta y Katashi**_**. **__Hijos de Joe y Momoe_

**.**

_**En el capítulo anterior de Digimon Adventure 03:**_

Devimon se enfrenta a los niños, provocando algunas digievoluciones de estos, al ver que no había logrado su propósito, desaparece; dejando a los elegidos con la idea de haberlo derrotado. Genai logra contactar a los niños y les explica los significados de sus emblemas, pero… al parecer Aiko no está conforme con el suyo.

Cuando intentan descansar, Devimon aparece nuevamente y logra separarlos en fragmentos diferentes de la isla File.

¿Cómo podrán volverse a reunir?

Por otro lado, _Dark_ confiesa todas sus maldades a los adultos, dejándolos totalmente sorprendidos: él ha sido el responsable de todas las tragedias en lo antiguos elegidos.

.

.

.

**Digimon Adventure 03**

**Capítulo 10: **Como dejavú.

.

_Tales defectos, por graves que sean,_

_Pueden tolerarse en casa, _

_Ya que la __**caridad **__lo padece todo y la __**amistad**__ acepta cualquier carga,_

_Pero no es lo mismo en un viaje donde cada defecto se acentúa más._

_._

El ascenso al monte Ventoux **–Francisco Petrarca.**

**O O O**

**O O**

**O**

Los niños han sido separados, cada uno de ellos está indefenso al no saber en donde está ni con quien puede confiar, algunos digimons han digievolucionado, pero no era suficiente.

**-O.o.O.o.O-**

-Cloudomon, creo que debemos descansar un poco, ya caminamos toda la noche…

-Sí, Amai. Yo estoy muy cansada.

La portadora de la nobleza se sentó al pie de un árbol junto a su compañera Cloudomon. Ellas verdaderamente estaban muy cansadas, en especial la digimon por la pasada digievolución.

Amai estaba muy preocupada por sus padres y más por los sucesos que ocurrían en el mundo digital. Estaba sola, y aunque tenía a una gran amiga a su lado, necesitaba saber de alguien más.

Un sonido que nunca había escuchado proveniente del digivice llamó su atención. Un punto parpadeante comenzó a verse. Era probable que alguno de sus amigos estuviera cerca, así retomó su camino y fue al lugar marcado por el dispositivo digital. Caminó un poco viendo si había alguna señal entre los árboles, y a lo lejos pudo ver a una tierna niña que estaba llorando, con su cabeza colocada encima de sus rodillas intentada ser consolada por su compañera digimon.

-¡Juni! –gritó Amai al verla y empezar a correr para ir con ella. Juni, al ver que había alguien más ahí, se levantó inmediatamente y abrazó a la única hija del matrimonio Hida.

-Amai-chan, estaba muy asustada. –dijo entre sollozos.

-Ya tranquila, no te pasará nada. Lo importante es que ya me encontraste y que estamos bien. –dijo haciendo uso de su nombre, de una forma dulce.

-Desde anoche estoy buscando a alguien… estaba muy asustada, me da miedo la oscuridad.

-Descuida, Amai ya está aquí, y te prometo que tampoco voy a permitir que algo te pase a ti. –prometió su Tanemon.

Después de unos momentos de tranquilizarse, las chicas decidieron seguir caminando para ver si lograban encontrar a algún otro aventurero.

-Amai –llamó la inocente niña -¿Crees que lo logremos?

-Claro, Juni. Nunca pierdas la esperanza, recuerda que esa en la… luz. Es la luz para mantenernos confiados. –aseguró con convicción.

-Eso mismo me dijo mi primo Kotaro. ¿Te gusta mi primo? –preguntó inocentemente. Amai se ruborizó y más porque ella se diera cuenta, sin mencionar la presencia de dos digimons.

-Amm… ¿Por qué me lo preguntas, Juni?

-Pues porque a veces te le quedas viendo y mi primo hace lo mismo. Serían una muy bonita pareja, porque ambos son de la misma edad, los dos son muy dulces, también nos cuidan mucho, son muy inteligentes y… –Juni seguía con su extensa lista de _por qué Amai y mi primo Kotaro serían una bonita pareja_ mientras que Amai se ruborizaba más con cada palabra.

–Este… Juni, hay cosas que aún no entiendes…

-¡Claro que lo entiendo! –interrumpió. –Ustedes dos están enamorados.

Amai pasó de rosa, por todos los tonos rojizos existentes, a un rojo intenso tras escuchar las palabras de la hija de los Yagami. Las digimons sólo se rieron por la respuesta de Juni y por la reacción de la elegida de la nobleza. – ¡Juni! No digas eso.

Pero sólo provocó más risas. –Lo siento, ¿podrás perdonarme, Amy?

–Sí, Juni, sólo… no lo digas en frente de los demás.

-Descuida, yo sé guardar secretos, así como sé guardar el secreto de cuando mi hermano y mi primo Saki estuvieron hablando en mi casa acerca de que a Dai le gusta Ai-chan y a mi primo Chika-chan. También he guardado muy bien el secreto de que a Kazuyo le gusta Yuujou y que hace poco Gatomon y Patamon estaban abrazados en mi casa… y también… -nuevamente la niña seguía con la interminable lista de _secretos_ que era capaz de guardar. Amai sonrió enternecida por su inocencia. Era probable que pronto se supiera su secreto, pero… no le importaba mucho, ahora sabía que había una posibilidad de agradarle a Kotaro…

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un ataque que estuvo a punto de llegar a Juni, Amai lo _presintió_ y se colocó en frente de ella para evitar que le dañara. Era una copia de Devimon; una copia encargada de acabarlas.

–Ahora que los niños elegidos están separados será más fácil acabarlos, más aún porque no han digievolucionado todos. –al terminar de decir estas palabras mandó un ataque nuevamente, ocasionando que Amai resultara ligeramente dañada y los monstruos digitales también.

"_¡NO!, no es posible tanta maldad. Yo no quiero pelear… no puedo perdonar a los que hacen mal, no puedo… yo sufro a pesar de ser __**inocente**__"_

Un rayo de luz… una nueva digievolucion se hacía presente… Pureza.

Kazemon… la digievolución de Tanemon, el digimon de la pureza.

_Brisa de pétalos_

Cloudomon aprovechó para digievolucionar de igual modo. Kizokumon aparecía en escena.

_Brisa de pétalos _–Kazemon.

_Rocío fugaz _–Kizokumon.

Ataque llegaban de inmediato a la copia malvada de Devimon.

¡Lo consiguieron! Acabaron con él. Pero antes de desaparecer para siempre dijo unas palabras: –Lástima, de seguro que los portadores del valor y el amor descifraron una parte más de la profecía… no se confíen, estamos preparados para todo. Aún detendremos la digievolución de amistad, y con eso bastará.

Se fue.

–¡Wow! –expresó la pequeña niña de ocho años recién cumplidos hace dos semanas. –Muchas gracias Kazemon, lo logramos, derrotamos al malo. –dijo muy emocionada.

–También a ti Kizokumon. –agradeció Amai. –Pero recuerden, dijo que no nos confiásemos, es necesario que estemos alerta… sobre todo con lo que nos dijo sobre Yuujou.

-También mencionó sobre mi hermano y Ai-chan. –mencionó la elegida de la pureza.

-Miren, los fragmentos de isla se vuelven a unir. –avisó Kazemon. –Talvez es una señal de la profecía de las que nos habló la copia de Devimon.

Así era, la isla regresaba a su lugar de origen, y con ella, más aventuras, sorpresas y tristezas.

**-O.o.O.o.O-**

–Mira estos símbolos, Motimon. –pidió Chikako. –Son muy raros.

Motimon y Chikako habían llegado a un lugar del bosque en donde habían logrado encontrar unas ruinas. En estas mismas ruinas eran en las que Izzy y Mimi habían estado veintitrés años atrás. Lo bueno es que Chika no era tan obsesiva con los conocimientos, ella era capaz de controlarse, pero su deseo de saber la verdad y encontrar todo lo relacionado a la desaparición de sus padres era muy fuerte en ese momento.

-Chika… creo que será mejor que vayamos a buscar a los demás. Analizaremos más cosas cuando estemos juntos.

-Sí, Motimon. Tengo que buscar a Kazuyo. –aceptó la portadora del conocimiento.

Ambas comenzaron a buscar por el laberinto, lo malo es que no recordaban la manera en la que había entrado ni mucho menos la manera de salir. Vagaron por un rato. Se cansaron y decidieron seguir investigando. Cuando Chika logró traspasar todos los documentos, encontró la salida del lugar y regresó a la entrada. De pronto… su digivice comenzó a emitir un sonido diferente y al verlo entendió que había alguien de los chicos cerca.

-Sería bueno que fuéramos a buscarlos.

-Sí Motimon.

Emprendieron camino, un par de metros después encontraron a un colega.

-¡Kenshi!

-¡Chika-chan!

Encontraron al segundo hijo de la alegría y el perdón. Era ganancia, pero aún así era necesario encontrar a otra persona más.

Decidieron seguir buscando a alguien. El digivice no daba señal de nada. Pero… a lo lejos vieron una nube negra que se acercaba con velocidad. Ni siquiera les dio tiempo de buscar refugio, la nube ya estaba sobre ellos: una copia de Devimon, éste era blanco.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… dos niños más. De seguro que mis compañeros ya se encargaron de matar a sus amigos, descuiden… ustedes son los que siguen. –Al terminar de hablar mandó un ataque a los niños. Era algo imposible poder defenderse, pero debían intentarlo.

Motiomon, al ver a su amiga en riesgo, digievolucionó en Butterflymon logrando atacar a esa copia. Pero no ayudó mucho ya que era demasiado fuerte.

-Ken-chan… perdóname, yo aún no puedo digievolucionar… -se disculpó el pequeño digimon insecto.

-No, no tienes nada de qué disculparte, amigo. Yo sé que no es tu culpa.

-Pero… aún así me perdonas, ¿verdad?

Kenshi lo pensó por un momento. Recordó todas y cada una de las veces en las que su padre le decía que debía perdonar, que debía confiar en la palabra de las personas. Sabía lo que debía hacer.

-Claro que sí, _te perdono…_

Una luz grisácea-negra salió de su cresta. Sólo marcaba el inició de otra digievoluión.

Kaiyamon, el digimon del perdón. Un digimon con apariencia de insecto-bestia.

_Golpe de espada_

Mandó su ataque junto con Buterflymon

_Golpe de espada_

_Polen mágico_

La copia de Devimon que derrotada. No fue fácil, pero lo lograron junto a la _unión_ de ellos.

-Muchas gracias Kaiyamon, ¡eres el digimon más increíble! –halagó su compañero.

-Chika… –Buterflymon no terminó de hablar, ya que se sintió que la isla regresaba a su lugar de origen.

Fueron hasta la orilla de la porción de tierra y a lo lejos vieron que estaba siendo unida con otra. Vieron claramente a Amai y a Juni saludarlas junto a dos digimons de tipo vacuna.

El equipo cada vez se hacía más grande.

**-O.o.O.o.O-**

–Estoy perdida… nunca voy a encontrar a nadie.

–No es verdad, veras que en unos momentos veremos a los demás.

-Mi hermano tiene razón, Kazuyo... además no pienses que nosotros te dejaremos sola. –le alentó Souta.

-Pero...

-Tranquila, dentro de poco encontraremos a los demás. –motivó Heiwanamon.

Kazuyo había llegado a la parte de una jungla, pero encontró esa misma noche a los más grandes del equipo: Shun y Souta. Era una gran ventaja que ella pudiera estar con ellos, ya que ambos tenían digimons con habilidad de digievolucionar.

Debían encontrar la forma en que la isla File regresara a su lugar, pero era seguro que tardaría un poco, estaban intentando llegar a un acuerdo para ver qué se podía hacer. Pero... Kazuyo comenzó a sentirse mal. Estaba sudando frío, se llevaba las manos al pecho y sólo murmuraba cosas sin sentido.

-La oscuridad... quiere a la paz... no, no puedo permitirlo... la _paz_ debe permanecer intacta...

No había digimon malvado a la vista. Pero… un rayo blanco iluminó a Heiwanamon.

Shiromon, el digimon de la paz.

-U… una digievolución, pero… ¿porqué? –preguntó la mente curiosa de los hermanos Kido.

-Era necesario. –respondió la digimon de la paz. AL terminar de hablar, emprendió el vuelo y comenzó a luchar con lo que parecía el mismo aire, pero cuando lanzaba los ataques se veía que daban a un ser invisible.

-Vamos, hay que ayudar. –sugirió el 'hijo' de Gomamon.

Digievoluciones.

Furimon, el digimon de la libertad.

Sekininmon, el digimon de la responsabilidad.

Shiromon, el digimon de la paz.

Tres digimons van a luchar para acabar con ese ser invisible.

_Ataque aéreo._

_Golpes de piedra_

_Atmósfera de paz_

Después de tantos ataques, el digimon perdió la fuerza de estar invisible. Se mostró y se vio claramente que era una copia más de Devimon.

¿Qué había de raro en las digievoluciones de los pequeños? ¿Por qué eran capaces de acabar con los malos sin tanto esfuerzo?

Nuevamente, y cómo se estaba repitiendo en esos mismos momentos en diferentes escenas y espacios, desapareció. Dejándolos intrigados.

La isla comenzó a moverse de nuevo, fueron a la orilla para ver a donde se dirigían y a lo lejos observaron a una pequeña porción de tierra acercarse junto a varios camaradas y digimons.

El equipo comenzaba a unirse.

Amai, Juni, Chikako, Kazuyo, Kenshi, Shun y Souta. Eran siete.

**-O.o.O.o.O-**

-¡No puedo creer que me tocó contigo, habiendo tantas personas tuve que estar contigo!

-¡Disculpa, pero yo tampoco estoy alegre de estar con alguien como tú que sólo piensa en comer y el un balón de fútbol!

¿Quiénes eran? Los hijos de Yolei y Davis. Una Inoue y un Motomiya, dos personas que no se aguantaban… ¿o sí?

-Mira, nerd; tenemos que encontrar agua o algo más para tomar. Estamos en una porción de isla en la que es puro desierto… y me estoy muriendo de hambre. –se quejó Yori. Él tomó una fruta que se veía bastante apetitosa, lo cual era raro, ya que en un lugar donde sólo hay arena y dunas no es posible encontrar alimento. Yori estaba a punto de comer pero Miyu le quitó el fruto con un rápido movimiento de su pierna, provocando que el chico que portaba lo googles de líder un día atrás se mordiera la lengua.

-_¡Haaa! ¿Pod qué hidiste edso?_

-Pues porque te acabó de salvar la vida. Esa fruta es una planta que engaña a su presa para después soltar una acido mortal. –presumió sus conocimientos.

-No creo. –dijo Demivimon mientras iba por la comida. Pero al tomarla se dio cuenta que comenzaba a soltar cierto líquido verde. –Es verdad. Miyu te salvó la vida.

-Fue mera casualidad.

-Como digas, pero Yori… debemos encotrar agua, tenemos un día sin provar una sola gota y a este paso nos vamos a deshidratar con el Sol. –opinó su digimon azul.

-No se preocupen, Miyu ya pensó en eso desde anoche que llegamos. –dijo el digimon de la mencionada.

-¿Qué hiciste ahora, sabelotodo?

Miyu se molestó momentáneamente al escucharlo, pero no le dio mucha importancia, en el fondo agradecía que él estuviera ahí. Se dirigió a un pozo que había hecho una noche atrás.

-¿Un pozo? ¿Ese es tu gran plan? –bufó.

-No. Al parecer olvidaste la clase de física que tuvimos. Recuerda que la arena es un pésimo aislante y es imposible mantener una adecuada temperatura, o sea que con el frío de la noche alcanzaría temperaturas bajo cero; además… si analizas bien y pones objetos sumamente calientes dentro del pozo, sabrías que causarían una condensación que después crearía agua, sólo restaría un pedazo de tela para que la absorbiera, y… ¿adivina? Es lo que hice. –terminó de explicar mientras que exprimía la tela que estaba al fondo del hoyo y lo ponía en un termo. –Descuida, es agua limpia. Aquí hay plantas cactus cerca, por lo que no es agua contaminada.

Bebieron un poco de agua e increíblemente mantuvieron una sana conversación.

-Miyu… creo que te debo una disculpa. Perdón por burlarme acerca de tus conocimientos. No es la primera vez que gracias a ellos nos ayudas. –Miyu estaba sorprendida con la declaración de Yori, incluso los digimons dejaron caer sus mandíbulas.

El cielo se oscureció.

-¿qué pasa, Yori?

-No lo sé, Miyu...

Un ataque oscureció todo, ni siquiera podían ver. Al igual que con sus camaradas, una copia de Devimon apareció. Mandó sus ataques correspondientes, logró atacarlos, pero la gran ventaja era que ellos podían digievolucionar.

Flamedramon y Yorokomon lograron avanzar a un nivel. El resultado esperado apareció. Comenzaron a atacar al digimon oscuro.

Pero... a lo lejos apareció otro digimon junto a Yume.

-¡Hermano!

-Yume... vete de aquí, ¡es peligroso!

Pero Yume tenía mucha sangre Motomiya, no hizo caso acerca de las órdenes de su consanguíneo y decidió entrar en la pelea, lástima que Ginomon no podía digievolucionar.

"_No es posible, no encontramos a mis padres, estamos perdiendo, no hemos encontrado a los demás, Ginomon no puede digievolucionar... ese es mi __**sueño**__. Encontrar a mis padres, a mis tíos, y vencer a los que nos han hecho daño."_

Una luz plateada iluminó a Ginomon. La digievolución del emblema de la ilusión comenzaba.

Souzumon, el digimon de la ilusión.

_Esfera de sueños_

Los tres comenzaron a lanzar sus ataques.

Por más raro que fuese... el digimon de naturaleza desconocida era destruido sin dar tanta batalla. Flamedramon mandó un ataque que venció por completo a Devimon, sin embargo, éste mandó un último ataque antes de desaparecer. Un ataque que fue desviado ligeramente hasta llegar a… Miyu. La pelinegra no se percató de su peligro, nadie los hizo… sólo Yori.

-¡NOOOO! –el hijo de Davis y Noriko se interpuso entre ella.

-Aún faltan digievoluciones por detener. Ni crean que acabaran con años de planes. –desapareció. Dejando a tres niños sorprendidos.

-¡YORI!

-¡Hermano!

-¡Auch! Me duele el estomago… casi no veo… acérquense. –está claro decir que estaba exagerando la situación. Yori heredó más de su padre de lo que se creía.

-¿Qué pasa, Yori? Nunca debiste interponerte.

-Miyu… haría mucho más por ti. No estoy seguro… de sobrevivir a esto, pero… qui… ero que… sepas que… que me gustas mucho.

"_!Mi hermano ya está delirando!"_

-¿QUÉ?

-Lo que oyes… todo este tiempo he estado peleando contigo porque… era una manera de… de estar cerca de ti… si te molestaba era porque… porque quería que…

-Yori…

-Déjame hablar Demiveemon. Tú eres muy inteligente… eres muy extrovertida y gritona, pero en el fondo… siempre te he querido más de lo que crees…

-Yori, ya levántate. El ataque ni siquiera llegó a ti, pasó de largo cuando caíste encima de Miyu. –dijo Demiveemon.

Motomiya se incorporó rápidamente mientras el tono rojizo llegaba a su cara.

-Jajaja, hermano, debiste de verte… no puedo creer que tú le confesarás a Miyu lo que sientes. –Yume se reía a carcajada limpia.

-¿Es verdad, Yori? ¿En verdad sientes eso por mí? –preguntó Miyu mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro.

Ya estaba dicho. Yori no podía regresar el tiempo, lo único que podía hacer era aceptar sus palabras y prometer que la próxima vez que delirara estuviera seguro que estaba delirando. –Sí. –susurró.

-Es que yo también te quiero mucho… también te molestaba porque es muy divertido, pero también en el fondo te quiero. –confesó.

Ambos se sonrieron demasiado, era casi imposible no abrir los ojos ni la boca.

-¿Entonces qué? Pregúntale que si quiere andar contigo… -pidió su hermana Yume.

-A eso iba, hermana. Miyu… ¿Quieres…

-¡SÍ! –gritó y se abalanzó hacia él.

-Ahaha Miyu, ¡seremos cuñadas!

En el digumundo no sólo se pelea para destruir, sino para ganar y en este mundo digital siempre se gana. Esta vez se ganó el valor a la hora de confesar los sentimientos.

Después de esa "romántica" escena, los chicos decidieron seguir caminando, se dieron cuenta que al destruir a la copia malvada de Devimon, la isla comenzó a regresar.

Caminaron hasta la orilla de la isla y vieron en otra porción de tierra muy cercana a esta, a varios chicos más en compañía de los digimons.

Amai, Juni, Chikako, Kazuyo, Kenshi, Shun, Souta, Miyu, Yori y Yume. Diez chicos comenzaban a reunirse.

**-O.o.O.o.O-**

-Sera mejor que me esperé un poco.

-Como quieras Saki, pero debes saber que hay que buscar a los demás. –opinó su digimon.

-Sí, tienes toda la razón…

El digivice de Saki comenzó a sonar. Había alguien cerca de ellos. Fue hasta el lugar indicado y vio a la persona que esperaba ver… a su hermano.

-¡Kotaro! ¡soy yo, Saki! Te habíamos estado buscando.

Kotaro se alegró mucho de ver a su hermano. Era por quien temía más.

-¿Qué hacías? –preguntó el rubio.

-Estaba leyendo este libro, lo escribió papá, pero parece muy antiguo, es como de las primeras ediciones que lanzó. Lo encontré tirado ahí. –señalo.

-¿Y de qué es el libro? –preguntó la digievolucion temprana de Patamon.

-Es de las aventuras de los niños elegidos de 1999 y 2002. Sólo lo había leído en una ocasión y ahora recuerdo un par de cosas.

-No creo que sea adecuado leer en estos momentos, además… -dijo mientras tomaba el libro. –Aquí dice que… ¡Es de Aiko!, nuestra prima lo debió dejar por error.

-O quizá lo tiró.

-No creo, pero… ya que es de ella será mejor que lo guardemos y se lo demos en otra ocasión. –sugirió el portador de la esperanza.

El portador de la luz obedeció. Mientras guardaba el hallazgo, un ataque se interpuso entre ellos.

Una copia de Devimon. Cada copia era diferente, pero ellos dos no sabían nada. Sólo sabían que debían luchar contre el.

Salamon digievolucionó a Mambomon.

"_No puede ser, no puedo creer que esto está pasando. Mi padre me ha dicho que siempre mantenga mi __**esperanza**__ pero ahora es muy difícil… mi digimon aún no digievoluciona y uno sólo no puede acabar con un digimon como lo es él. Pero… no perderé mi __**esperanza.**_

Una luz amarilla llenó al digimon de Saki.

Sagitarimon, el digimon de la esperanza.

Ambos digimons de tipo sagrado comenzaron a pelear.

_Ataque de luz._

_Escudo de esperanza._

Y el mismo resultado llegó. La copia de Devimon fue acabada al recibir ataques. Era muy extraño... era como si no quisiera pelear, sólo lastimar y ser lastimado.

-¡Gracias Sagitarimon! –dijo Saki.

-De nada, para eso estoy aquí, para cuidarte...

La isla comenzó a moverse, regresaba a su lugar. Los hermanos Ishida Yagami fueron a las orillas para ver hacia donde se dirigían, y a lo lejos vieron al equipo, el equipo que empezaba a unirse otra vez.

Solo faltaban cuatro de ellos.

**-O.o.O.o.O-**

-¡auxilio! Ayúdenme... no sé nadar.

-¡Yuujou, lo siento! yo tampoco.

Tsunomon hacía intentos inútiles al tratar de salvar a su amigo. Por suerte, estaban casi en la orilla de la isla y con un par de patadas llegaron a salvo. Ahí encontraron a Katashi, al menos ya no estaba sólo.

Al día siguiente, comenzaron a buscar a alguien más de los camaradas. Yuujou estaba muy cayado, pero Katashi identificó que era por la ausencia de su hermana y la reciente perdida de su padre.

-No te preocupes, Yu. Te prometo que encontraremos a tu hermana y a los demás.

-¿lo prometes? –preguntó con ojos esperanzados.

-Sí, te lo prometo.

Caminaron un poco más, hasta que vieron que el cielo comenzaba a tornarse oscuro, ellos se asustaron y más aún cuando vieron a un digimon malvado acercarse a ellos. Era un digimon, una copia de Devimon. Los aventó lejos y... cayeron al mar.

-¡Auxilio!

Katashi intentó ayudar a Yuujou, le llevó un pedazo de un tronco que había ahí y después lo colocó para que no tuviera daño al intentar nadar.

-Le... **prometí **a tu hermana... que no dejaría que nada te pasara. –al terminar de hablar, Katasi se hundió.

-¡no! ¡Katashi!

Una luz apareció, provocando que el digimon de Katashi digievolucionara.

Chouzeimon, el digimon de la lealtad.

Comenzó a pelear contra el digimon malvado, pero antes salvó a los chicos de un accidente. De pronto, apareció otro digimon en escena, no era un digimon malo, era... Yuukimon, el digimon del valor. Lo cual sólo significaba que Daichi estaba cerca.

Efectivamente, él apareció. Ayudó a los chicos a pelear y lo destruyeron.

-Ni crean que sólo porque los portadores del valor y del amor completaron la primera fase de la profecía, significa que ya ganaron. El emblema de la amistad aún no ha brillado y nos encargaremos que no lo haga. –al terminar de hablar, fue desfragmentado.

Daichi indicó el lugar en donde estaban los demás, llegaron sin ningún problema. Ya estaban todos, incluso Aiko. Aiko se veía alegre, con un brillo en sus ojos azules. Un brillo especial. Al lado de ella, estaba su digimon; Kokoromon, el digimon del amor. Había digievolucionado. El emblema del amor brilló; brillo a pesar de las palabras de otros.

-¡Hermana! –Yu corrió a abrazarla. Aiko correspondió el abrazo de una forma muy maternal. –Hermana, te ve diferente ¿Qué pasó?

-Nada, Yu, sólo que... Daichi me ayudó a entender algo que no quería aceptar. Ahora, tenemos mucho que hablarles. Chikako, Kazuyo... es sobre su mamá.

¿Mayumi? ¿Qué tenía que ver ella con todo esto? era cierto que era la antigua poseedora de la paz y que actualmente ella estaba secuestrada en compañía de lo demás, pero qué era.

-Aiko... esto lo encontre cuando me perdí. Dice tu nombre. –le dijo su primo Kotaro mientras que entregaba el libro. Ai lo tomó y lo cogió como si fuera su más grande tesoro. Gracias a ese libro había encontrado muchas respuestas. Después lo guardó.

Los chicos hicieron una fogata. Ya era de noche y querían ver bien. Cada uno narró sus experiencias al momento de ver digievolucionar a su compañero. Al terminar, Aiko y Daichi narraron su historia y descubrimientos.

-Cuando fuimos separados... encontré a Ai... ella fue _llevada_ a otro lugar. Ahí vio a Genai y le explicó un par de cosas.

-Después, ahí me dijo las intenciones de los malos. Ellos quieren los emblemas de nuestros padres para después unirlos a los antiemblemas que ellos obtuvieron del mar oscuro y así fusionarlos y crear el emblema de la **maldad**. Una vez que ellos lo logren, podrán controlar todo lo del digimundo, el mundo y el mar de la oscuridad, sin mencionar los otros mundos existentes.

-Genai nos dijo que hay una profecía... una profecía que está en unas ruinas del desierto en el continente Sever, debemos ir y descifrarlas. –prosiguió Daichi.

-Dai y yo tuvimos la oportunidad de ir. Además que nos dijo de que hay cinco digiesferas. Estas digiesferas pueden lograr que se detenga en mal. Por eso es necesario que vayamos hasta allá.

-Entiendo, en el mapa del digimundo que me dio mi padre, dice que hay muchas vías por las que podemos llegar. –comentó Chikako.

-Exacto, Ai y yo fuimos por una de esas. En última instancia podríamos hacer una balsa de madera y aventurarnos al mar.

Tomaron una decisión: Buscar un camino, e ir al continente Sever. Ahí estaban las respuestas que necesitaban y ahora que _casi_ todos podían digievolucionar sería más fácil.

-Ai-chan...

-Dime, Kazuyo.

-Dijiste algo sobre mi mamá... ¿cómo está ella?

La niña del amor respiró hondo. Después de sus descubrimientos se sentía más fuerte, pero saber la verdad de muchas cosas también le asustaba. –Ella está bien. Todos lo están... –los niños se alegraron. –Es sólo que como ella tiene... tenía el emblema de la paz se ve más afectada por la presencia de la maldad. A parte... ella fue usada para que los Dark Master encontraran la profecía.

-¿Cómo hicieron eso? –preguntó la portadora del conocimiento.

Ishida estaba a punto de contestar, pero no pudo debido a que una oscuridad invadió el lugar. Nadie sabía nada ni que era. Simplemente nubló cualquier señal de luz.

-¡Hermana! ¡Ai-chan!

-¡Yuujou!

Por fin se veía algo. Era Devimon, Devimon de un tamaño superior al que se le había visto. Tomó a Yuujou y lo levantó. Tsunomon alcanzó a ir con él.

-¡Suelta a mi hermano ahora mismo!

-No, pienso hacerlo. Yo no volveré a fallar. Fallé una vez y no pienso volver a hacerlo. Evitaré que el emblema de la amistad brille.

-Eso lo vamos a ver. ¡Amigos! ¡Digievolucionen!

Quince luces. Quince digievoluciones comenzaron.

Yuukimon, Mambomon, Butterflymon, Yorokomon, Furimon, Sekininmon, Kizokumon, Flamedramon, Kazemon, Kaiyamon, Shiromon, Souzumon, Sagitarimon, Chouzeimon, Kokoromon.

Los ataques no tardaron en llegar. Pero...

-¿Qué pasa? Los ataques no hacen daño... –dijo Kaiyamon.

-Jajaja. ¿En serio creyeron que habían acabado con las copias mías que fueron enviadas? –indagó burlonamente. –Pues no. Esas copias las enviamos para que detectaran sus digievoluciones y ataques. Ahora tenemos la información necesaria para contrarrestarlos. –explicó mientras atacaba más a sus adversarios y estrujaba más a Yuujou.

"_¡Mi hermano!"_

"_No puedo creerlo... todos se están esforzando por salvarme. Mi hermana... mis amigos... Tsunomon."_

Tusnomon se había interpuesto entre él y Devimon para que no le llegara ningún ataque.

-¡No! no le hagas daño... Tsunomon... tú te interpusiste, tú pensaste en mí antes que en ti. Eso, eso es... ¡ESO ES **AMISTAD**!

Un rayo de luz azul iluminó al debilitado Tsunomon.

La digievolución del emblema de la amistad comenzaba.

Lobomon, el digimon de la amistad.

-¡Maldición! casi lo lograba. –dijo el digimon tipo virus.

Lobomon colocó a Yuujou en el suelo al lado de su hermana. Él regresó a la batalla. Lo bueno era que nadie sabía sus ataques ni sabían cómo contraatacarlo.

Ocurrió lo mismo que ocurrió en el año de 1999. Lobomon hizo lo mismo que Angemon. Recolectó la energía de todos los demás, haciendo que éstos regresaran a su forma principiante.

-¿Qué ocurre? Hermana, ¿Qué intenta hacer Lobomon?

-Tranquilo, Yu. Él estará bien.

Niños y digimons veían la escena de la batalla. Luz contra oscuridad. Amor contra odio. El bien contra el mal.

-Yuujou, me hubiera gustado digievolucionar antes para pasar más tiempo contigo. Recuerda que siempre seremos amigos. –prometió Lobomon.

-¿Qué intentas hacer?

Un has de luz. Un golpe. Una misión cumplida. Con la energía de todos y cada uno de los digimons recolectada por Lobomon, Devimon fue derrotado.

Mientras ambos digimons desaparecían, mantuvieron una conversación.

-¡Qué tonto eres, Lobomon! Sabías a lo que te arriesgabas. Y sabías el resultado.

-Sí, pero la diferencia es que volveré. –Devimon desapareció por completo. –Yuujou... nos volveremos a ver... sólo si tu lo deseas.

-¡NO! ¡Lobomon! –el pequeño niño de cabellera pelirroja lloraba demasiado, todos lo hacías. Veían morir a un digimon. Nunca lo habían visto... sólo uno de ellos: Kotaro.

Yuujou lloraba desconsolado al ver todo eso. Pero de los fragmentos que caían de Lobomon, apareció un digihuevo.

-Yuujou, ya verás que Tsunomon volverá y volverá a digievolucionar en Lobomon. Sólo tienes que confiar mucho que eso será y también desearlo mucho. –alentó un poco. Yu sólo asintió mientras abrazaba a su digihuevo.

Kotaro estaba demasiado alterado, imágenes iban y venían. Imágenes llenas de batallas y golpes, vio a una niña rubia de ojos azules... intentaba reconocerla pero no podía era una bebé que se le hacía demasiado familiar... ¿quién sería? Para él, todo esto era como un dejavú.

.

.

.

.

**Fin del capítulo 10**

.

.

.

.

_(Comienza a sonar Butter-fly) _

_._

Mientras que todos los niños se reúnen, Aiko está confundida respecto a su emblema. Se encuentra con Daichi, pero no le ayuda mucho.

Ella es absorbida hasta llegar a un lugar... ahí se topa con Genai y otros dos seres que le ayudan a entender el significado de su emblema. Pero también descubre muchas cosas respecto a sus padres y amigos.

.

Por otro lado, Dark dice su procedencia e intenciones, dejando a todos los adultos sorprendidos por saber quién es el y lo cerca que estaba de ellos.

.

¡No te pierdas el próximo capítulo de Digimon Adventure 03!

Ahora es cuando la aventura...

¡Digievoluciona!

.

.

_Capítulo 11: La niña del amor._

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Les pido mil disculpas por el terrible retraso. Han sucedido muchas cosas que son de fuerza mayor en mi casa y ahora más que nunca se requiere el apoyo familiar. A esto, agregando que es la última semana de clases, que estoy en exámenes, estudiando para el examen de la uni, atendiendo las necesidades de mi hogar y amigos y para variar... que había escrito este capi para publicarlo desde el domingo en la noche y que se borró por mi falta de atención!... casi no tengo tiempo.

Pero hice un par de espacios para volverlo a escribir y cambiar un par de cosillas. Además que estaba queriendo terminar mi otro fic que acabe hace una semana.

En lo personal me encantó Juni con sus secretos bien guardados y la escena de Yori y Miyu jajaja

Ahora sí: ¡Maté al digimon de Yu! eso no estaba programado, pero vi hace poco digimon y se me ocurrió, jeje... recuerden que hay un digihuevo.

Como les dije... se me borró el capi que había escrito, y también un extenso rollazo que había puesto para Aiko y Daichi respecto a sus emblemas, pero decidí hacer escenas más largas para ella; o mejor dicho: Para el emblema del amor. Pero ya vimos que sí brilló y toda la cosa, pero veremos como fue.

Además... por fin sabremos quien es ese Dark y sus planes. El próximo capi se sitúa entre las mismas escenas de este capi y ya sabrán quien es su máxima protagonista.

Nota: Algunas de las digievoluciones las saqué del CD drama de Michi e no armor shinka, como les había dicho, otras dos, son de digimon Frontier, pero la mayoría las inventé yo... (casi me vuelvo loca con tanto personaje). A proposito, lo del agua con la condensación y las piedras y todo eso... lo vi en un programa de televisión y por eso es que lo puse, si funciona!

Aprovecho para agradecer por sus reviews a: _**monika-uchiha ; Lord Pata; Marin-Ishida; digimon4ever99; Fabii; Yurei.**_

Y... también agradezco (aunque no lea este fic) a **Mizh-n-Rozh** por su dedicatoria en su fic _The Spell_ por mi pasado cumpleaños y **Marin-Ishida** de igual modo en su fic de _Doce meses_. Gracias chicas, fueron los mejores regalos! Al mismo tiempo agradezco por todas sus felicitaciones, mensajes, reviews y todo. Gracias, me la pasé muy bien en mi cumple número 17 este 29 de mayo.

Gracias por leer!

Dios los bendiga

****Amai do****


	11. DA03: La niña del amor

**Digimon no me pertenece, sólo uso sus personajes para entretene****rme y entretener a los lectores amantes de este anime.**

**.**

Antes que nada, agradezco a quienes siguen está historia. Ha sido el proyecto que más me ha entusiasmado y el apoyo de ustedes es muy importante.

**Aviso 1: **Como había dicho en capítulos anteriores, **Atori-chan** me prestó un par de ideas suyas para escribir mi fic. Se me había estado olvidando mencionar cuales eran las suyas del fic de **Digimon: The New Wold**: La muerte de la hija de TK y Kari; y la muerte de Matt y Gabumon; sin mencionar que su prologo es casi igual a mi capítulo 1. En Este capi, hay una idea poco explicita, pero también es necesario mencionarlo para evitar problemas: Ella puso Natsumi y Akiko a dos de los hijos de Matt y Sora por las estaciones de verano y otoño. Yo me inspiré en los emblemas para ponerles los nombres de Aiko y Yuujou, pero haciendo uso de las ideas de **Atori**, también utilicé Fuyu que significa invierno (pronto sabrán el porque). Respecto a los fics de **CieloCriss**, sólo me he basado en la situación de Hiromi al caer en coma.

**Aviso 2: **En este capi hay una escena que no resistí poner de "La maldición de la momia" es que hace poco la vi y quedé fascinada con esta escena. Es la de cuando intentan descifrar un indicio en un objeto que recuerdo y se necesita una gota de una persona de alma pura para darlo a conocer y la protagonista arriesga su vida por su esposo y los malos la utilizan para descifrarlo.

**Aviso 3****: **Por petición (Faby) haré un pequeño resumen de El poder del amor y la amistad. Lo debí hacer desde el primer capítulo, pero no le di mucha importancia que digamos, ya que a pesar de ser la secuela de éste, no tiene demasiada relación. (Fue pasado al capitulo)

**Aviso 4:** Yo le llamo a este cap:"momentos Sorato", porque recopila un par de escenas de mis fics y de futuros fics que tengo en mente.

Ahora sí... **el fic**

**Hijos de los elegidos:**

**Daichi y Juni. **_Hijos de Tai y Mimi_

**Aiko y Yuujou**_**. **__Hijos de Matt y Sora_

**Chikako y Kazuyo**_**. **__Hijas de Izzy y May_

**Akari **(fallecida) **Kotaro, Saki y Kibou. **_Hijos de TK y Kari_

**Amai**_**. **__Hija de Cody y Hiromi_

**Miyu, Kenshi e Isamu**_**. **__Hijos de Yolei y Ken_

**Yori y Yume**_**. **__Hijos de Davis y Noriko_

**Shun, Souta y Katashi**_**. **__Hijos de Joe y Momoe_

**.**

_**En el capítulo anterior de Digimon Adventure 03:**_

_Los niños se reúnen y derrotan a Devimon, pero él mata a uno de ellos: Lo__bomon, el digimon de la amistad; pero tienen la esperanza que pronto volvería a nacer, ya que quedó el digihuevo._

_Pero... antes de que Aiko y Daichi se reunieran con los demás... ¿qué pasó con ellos? _

_¿Qué pasó con los adultos?_

_**.**_

**Capítulo 11: **La niña del amor.

_._

_Dicen que una madre representa los cimientos de la dignidad del hombre.  
Dicen que el amor materno es el punto de partida incuestionable para la edificación de la autoestima.  
Un niño siente que vale en correspondencia exacta con lo que su madre le demuestra que vale para ella (desde que está en su vientre).  
Tal vez por eso me siento tan fuerte esta tarde.  
Aunque vengan huracanes, creo que el edificio de mi dignidad no podrá derrumbarse jamás._

La fuerza de Sheccid. **–Carlos Cuauhtémoc Sánchez.**

**O O O**

**O O**

**O**

-¡Yuujou!... ¡Hermano!

La nieve caía a manera veloz, la fracción de la isla se había alejado y Aiko Ishida junto a Pyokomon habían sido mandadas lejos de sus amigos. Toda la noche estuvieron caminando, Aiko sabía que estar en un lugar que fuera demasiado frió le podía ocasionar una alteración a su cuerpo… pero eso no importaba. Lo único que le importaba era encontrar a su hermano. Katashi le había dicho que él lo iba a cuidar, pero ella había hecho una promesa, una promesa a… _él; _y la tenía que cumplir.

-Aiko. –la llamó su digimon –Ya buscamos toda la noche, no te preocupes, Yu está bien, recuerda que esta Tsunomon con él y que no va a dejar que nada malo le pase. A parte Katashi te dijo que lo iba a cuidar…

-Lo sé, pero…

-Pero nada, necesitas descansar, la nieve te hará daño y ahora sí que no podrás hacer nada estando enferma. Además, la isla fue dividida en muchas partes y no es seguro que él esté aquí, tú misma viste que fue junto al hermano de Shuun y Souta. –la digimon rosa intentaba hacerla entender. Daba resultado. Aiko comenzaba a razonar la situación y era muy convincente.

-Está bien, Pyo. Busquemos un lugar donde pasar la noche y resguardarnos del frío.

La digimon sonrió por ver a su amiga recapacitar. Buscaron algún lugar seguro, no tardaron en encontrar una cueva y entraron. Se llevaron una sorpresa al ver dentro de ella a nada más y nada menos que a su más viejo amigo.

-¡Ai!

-¡Dai! –ambos sonrieron, era bueno saber que no estarían solos en ese fragmento de tierra. -¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-La isla comenzó a moverse y nos dio frío y después Koromo encontró esta cueva y…

-Entiendo, me da mucho gusto verte. –sinceró.

Cada quién buscó un lugar cerca de la fogata para sentir un poco el calor y poder dormir un poco. Un dato curioso era que en esa misma cueva, varios años a tras, un niño llamado Yamato Ishida había pasado una noche allí siendo cuidado por su compañero Gabumon.

Los primeros rayos de luz se vieron en el blanco horizonte siendo incapaces de no despertar a los nuevos portadores del valor y el amor.

-Dai… Dai despierta, hay que buscar a los demás.

-mmm… otro ratito mamá.

-¡Daichi Yagami! Despierta ahora porque tengo que buscar a mi hermano y tú tienes que buscar a Juni.

-Ya voy.

Con un poco de flojera, el hijo de Tai y Mimi acompañó a su amiga. La tormenta de nieve ya había acabado y era más sencillo ver y buscar, sin mencionar que ahora eran capaces de entablar una mejor conversación; puesto que Daichi se había percatado del comportamiento de su amiga al no dejar de observar su emblema.

-Ai... ¿Qué ocurre?

Ai desvió su mirada, no quería decir su debilidad y menos contársela a él. –Nada. –contestó. –Estoy bien... sólo estoy preocupada por Yu y... por mi mamá.

-Hey... tranquila, ya verás que los encontraremos. Todos ellos se saben cuidar.

Ai asintió levemente, pero Dai, a pesar de ser como su padre sabía cuando una persona estaba mal. –Dime la verdad, ¿qué tienes?

La rubia sabía que sería imposible estar ocultando lo que le pasaba, a parte tenía que decirle a su amigo sobre sus descubrimientos:

-Daichi... anoche, antes de que nos separáramos... yo vi a un digimon hablando con alguien más.

-¿Y de qué estaban hablando?

-Decían cosas acerca de una profecía que tenían años de estar buscando; y que la única forma de encontrarla era por medio de una gota de sangre de una persona de intenciones puras... y pensaron en una de nuestras mamá. Además hablaban acerca de nuestros emblemas. Decían que todos heredamos el emblema de nuestros padres, no porque nos perteneciera ni porque nos tuviera que corresponder, sino porque era nuestra cualidad.

-Aja...

-Pero... Pyokomon y yo escuchamos que decía algo así de que mi emblema no iba a brillar... y eso era porque yo no tengo amor. Yo no soy digna de poseer el emblema de mi mamá. –explicó tristemente mientras tomaba su cresta-digivice.

Daichi rió de buena gana. –Ai... creo que ese es el emblema que mejor te puede corresponder. Tú te la pasas preocupándote por todos y a veces te olvidas de ti. Sin mencionar que a Yu lo sobreproteges en exceso y...

-No tienes derecho a decirme eso. NO ME CONOCES. NO SABES CÓMO SOY.

-Pero es la verdad.

-¡No sabes nada! Tú eres un niño que lo ha tenido todo en la vida. No sabes lo que es perder algo y saber que **nunca** lo vas a tener de nuevo en tus manos. Tú consigues todo lo que quieres, sólo te preocupas por ti mismo y... eres un impulsivo que... que juzga a los demás sin saber sus razones. –era obvio que ella estaba alterada por más cosas e inútilmente intentaba desquitarse con él. Dejó caer una lágrima y dio una mirada dura a su acompañante para después salir corriendo.

-¡Aiko! ¡Espérame! –le gritó Pyokomon al ver que su amiga se alejaba más y más. Daichi las perdió de vista y decidió seguir buscando otro lugar.

**-O.o.O.o.O-**

-No es posible. ¿Cómo quieren que use algo que no entiendo?... no puedo usar el emblema de mamá. Demidevimon me lo dijo. Yo no tengo amor. –mencionó mientras se sentaba en el suelo y tomaba su mochila.

-Ai... no creo que eso sea verdad. –opinó Pyokomon. Ai desvió su mirada y sacó un libro de su mochila. Era el libro que un día antes había encontrado dentro la caja la oficina de su padre. Lo hojeó y comenzó a leer la dedicatoria de su tío Tk, una muy extensa por cierto:

_Este libro lo dedico con todo mi cariño a las grandes amistades que forjamos gracias al Digimundo._

_[...]_

_A mi hermano Yamato Ishida y su esposa Sora Takenouchi. _

_A nuestros digimons y más especialmente, al amor de mi vida, Hikari Yagami._

.

Eso bastó para que Ai cerrara el libro de un solo golpe. ¿Amor? ¿Amistad? ¿Sentimientos? ella no sabía qué significaba todo eso, no sabía como darlo a conocer, y su tío no le ayudaba en nada al leer lo que había escrito hace años.

Aventó ese libro hacia un tronco, esperando que parara y cayera al suelo para después ir a recogerlo; pero no fue así. El libro atravesó el tronco, era una especie de puerta hacia otro lugar. La curiosidad no le dejó en paz y fue a averiguar lo había ocurrido. Tocó la corteza áspera del tronco con su mano y sintió claramente que su mano se iba.

_-Este árbol es mágico. Te lleva a donde necesitas ir, y a donde encontrarás las respuestas necesarias. –_escuchó una voz, la misma que meses atrás le había llamado junto con Kotaro.

Aiko no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y fue absorbida en un dos por tres.

-¡Aiko! –gritó su digimon al presenciar que su compañera humana entraba en ese árbol. -¡Tengo que buscar a Daichi!

**O.o.O.o.O**

Los antiguos elegidos ya se encontraban despiertos en ese cuarto que en realidad era una cárcel. La incertidumbre era más fuerte a cada segundo, el ignorar las condiciones de sus hijos les hacía imaginar mil cosas. Pero estaban juntos y eso, a pesar de la situación demandada, les hacía mantener cierta esperanza. Momentos atrás, Dark había empezado a hablar con ellos; traía un objeto consigo. Dark no había mostrado su cara en totalidad.

_/Dark: Un ser de naturaleza desconocida para los elegidos, presuntamente humano. Físicamente es igual a un hombre, con la cara tapada y siempre cojea de su pierna derecha)_

-Esta es una digiesfera. Sus hijos no tardaran en darse cuenta que existen otras y las buscaran. Pero esta es especial, ésta puede permitir que localicemos una profecía. La hemos buscado por años, pero ahora, ya que se eliminó el emblema de la amistad y el del amor está débil es más sencillo dar con ella. Pero... necesito de una gota de sangre pura para abrirla y encontrarla. Por eso es que queremos a las niñas. Por eso me encargué de secuestrarlas, ellas eran las menores.

-No te atrevas a tocarlas. –dijo Izzy mientras se ponía de pie.

Dark enfureció. Él tenía un rencor diferente a Koushiro... pero ¿de qué? Levantó su mano y le llegó un ataque, arrojándolo a la pared. Todos se asustaron, en especial Mayumi, quien de inmediato fue a cerciorarse de que su esposo estaba bien.

-Izzy... ¿estás bien?

-Sí, May... estoy bien. –contestó mientras se volvía a levantar con ayuda de ella.

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso de la paciencia en Dark. No soportaba las muestras de cariño, y menos en... _ellos._

-¡Suéltalo! –gritó mientras corría y la tomaba de las muñecas colocándolas a los lados en contra de la pared. –No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a él, ¿me entendiste?

Esas acciones sorprendían a los elegidos, en el poco tiempo que ellos llevaban ahí nunca se había acercado tanto a ellos.

-Me estás lastimando. –decía May entre ligeros sollozos que aparecían. –suéltame.

-Sólo si no te vuelves a acercar a _ese._

May no entendía esa petición. Era obvio que no la iba cumplir, no entendía nada, no entendía nada hasta que vio los ojos de su enemigo. Unos ojos color café claro que se veían llenos de odio y rencor. Volteó a ver su mano derecha y recordó esa pulsera vieja que años atrás fue de color blanca. Esas visiones fueron claves para entender quién era esa persona.

-¿Mike? ¿Eres tú?

Dark soltó sus manos y dio la espalda. –Sí, May. Soy yo, Mike... pero no me llames así, ahora me llamo Dark.

-¿Porqué haces todo esto? ¿Qué te hicimos para qué nos trates de está manera?

-Todo es tu culpa Mayumi. –volteándose hacia ella. -Si tú no me hubieras dejado, nada de esto estría pasando.

-¿De qué habla? –preguntó Joe al ver esas escenas. Esa era una conversación, al parecer, sólo era entendida por ellos dos.

-Creo que ya me hago una idea. –murmuró Izzy mientras se acercaba a la ex poseedora de la paz.

-Tú eres Mike, el que trabaja en la televisora Fuji. –dijo Mimi acompañada de Palmon.

-Trabajabas como inspector en el hospital. –dijeron Joe y Momoe al unísono.

-También en DATS. –agregó Tai.

-Eras el intendente en la escuela que Kari y yo dirigimos. –mencionó Noriko.

-Además eres un comensal habitual en mi restaurante. –terminó Davis.

-Sí. Y soy esas personas que ustedes identifican. Todo este tiempo he estado cerca de ustedes para ver como actuaban y lo que hacían, quería tener la mejor manera para vengarme. Eso sólo sería posible terminando con sus hijos.

-¿Porqué? –indagó la esposa de Izzumi.

-Yo te amaba May... te amaba y tú me dejaste por él. –confesó mientras señalaba a Izzy.

-No es verdad. Por favor, tenía quince años y tú diecisiete. Creo que los dos sabíamos la verdad. Además fuiste tú quien me dijo que nunca me habías querido, que todo había sido una apuesta... y jamás se me olvidará que tú quisiste aprovecharte de mí. –aclaró de una manera segura rememorando esos acontecimientos de veinte años atrás, unos recuerdos que Izzy se encargó de borrar.

-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡tú me amabas! –espetó a gran voz.

-¡NO! ¡tú eres quien no sabe lo que es el amor, no sabes lo que es amar! –le gritó mientras se acercaba más a Izzy.

-Claro que sé lo que es el amor. Pero eso ya lo olvidé… ahora sólo tengo odio. ¿Tienes idea del porqué me llamó así?

May enmudeció.

-Claro que lo sabes. En una ocasión tú me dijiste que odiabas la oscuridad, que odiabas la maldad que querías estar en _paz._

-Di de una buena vez lo que quieres. No permitiere que dañes de nuevo a May.

-Ay Heiwamon, nunca cambias. Bueno, claro que lo diré. Como hace años necesitamos el emblema del amor, pero ahora también necesitamos los emblemas puros, los que la mayoría de sus hijas tienen. Y antes de que brillen, me encargaré que…

_-Ya está todo listo._ –se escuchó una voz entrante a la habitación.

-Me da gusto. –respondió. –Ahora elegidos. Les diré que sus inocentes hijos están siendo separados en fragmentos de isla. Algunos de ellos lograron la digievolucion junto al brillo de sus emblemas, y mandamos copias de Devimon para sabe sus ataques y ver con qué les podemos contraatacar.

Todos palidecieron por escucharlos.

-Por ahora… necesito al portador del conocimiento. –mencionó mientras se acercaba a él, y para sorpresa de todos, sacó un instrumento parecido a un cuchillo. –Entiende, necesito que descifres esas inscripciones que hay en esta esfera. –exigió mientras se la daba.

-No sé leer este tipo de escritura, es muy antigua en el digimundo. –dijo Izzumi, temía por su vida y por la de los demás, en especial por su familia.

-¡Mientes! –gritó el antiguo llamado Mike mientras acercaba su objeto punzo cortante. –Descífralo o te mato en este momento.

-¡No! –gritó May. Eso parecía verdaderamente una película de suspenso y acción, esas escenas eran difíciles de presenciar más por la inseguridad de un final feliz.

-Dime, o también mato a Mayumi. –amenazó.

-No la hagas nada a ella. –advirtió. –May… no te preocupes, como quiera me matará.

-No digas eso, Izzy. –pidió.

-¡Qué lo descifres! –gritó a gran voz. Izzy analizó el objeto que tenía el antiguo Mike y comenzó a dar una breve traducción.

-Una gota de sangre… su… suficiente será. Sólo una persona de sangre pura e inocente lo podrá lograr. –finalizó.

-Eso es lo único que sabíamos con la ayuda de DATS. Quiero que me digas algo más, algo que ayude.

-Dar a conocer el lugar donde aparecieron las luces… el lugar donde el primero fue hallado y el último, tomado. –terminó de decir.

-¿Qué más?

-Es todo lo que dice. –aclaró el pelirrojo compañero de Tentomon.

-Bien, debe ser el lugar del inicio, o el desierto ahí es el lugar donde hay más conexiones en el digimundo. -Dark tuvo una idea. Era a prueba, pero no perdía nada. –Tenías razón como siempre Koushiro, como quiera te iba a matar. –aseguró mientras se preparaba para dar un golpe con la navaja directo al pecho del ex poseedor del conocimiento.

-¡No! –May se interpuso para que no le hicieran daño a su esposo y recibir el golpe.

-Jajajaja… sabía que tarde o temprano alguien iba a caer. –entró el mismo Demon, presunto responsable de los planes malvados. –Tenías razón Dark, sólo una persona de espíritu puro podía arriesgar su vida por la de otro ser amado. –habló mientras apartaba a May de brazos de Izzy y la llevaba consigo; por suerte, Dark se detuvo antes de apuñalarla por error, al parecer sabía qué es lo que iba a suceder.

Dark la vio maléficamente mientras salía con Demon a cierto lugar. Aparentemente al desierto del continente Sever.

Se habían llevado a Mayumi.

-¡No! ¡May!

**-O.o.O.o.O-**

-¿Dónde estoy? –susurró la hija de Sora al ver el lugar donde se encontraba.

-Estás en un bosque. Tus padres han venido en otras ocasiones aquí. –dijo una dulce voz a espaldas de ella.

-Ahora es tu turno. –dijo otra voz femenina. Aiko se asustó y volteo de inmediato.

-¿Quiénes son?

-Eso no importa elegida del amor, lo sabrás a su debido momento. –prometió un personaje que se encontraba saliendo de un árbol.

-¿Genai?

El viejo conocido asintió. Aiko se tranquilizó un poco al saber que estaba con alguien conocido. Pero no dejaba de asombrarse por las otras dos personas que estaban a s lado: Ambas rubias y muy parecidas a ellas, tanto que podían parecer _hermanas de ella_.

-Este es un lugar muy especial. –dijo una que al parecer era la mayor de ellas tres, tenía a lo mucho unos trece o doce años.

-Aquí vienen las personas que necesitan alguna respuesta. –dijo la menor, de unos doce años asegurados.

-¿Respuesta?

-Así es Aiko. Tú fuiste llamada aquí porque tú querías venir. Tú quieres saber lo que es el amor y lo que es la amistad. –dijo el viejo Genai mientras caminaba hacia un lago cercano.

-Sí…

-Es muy sencillo, pero te aseguro que tus padres te ayudarán a buscar las respuestas necesarias. –dijo la chica mayor.

-¿Mis padres?

-Sí, ellos. –volvió a decir mientras señalaba el agua. –Sólo tienes que observar, tú serás la única que podrá ver las escenas, mientras tanto…

-Nosotros nos iremos, nadie debe saber de nuestra presencia, ni siquiera tú. –contestó la menor. –Además debemos ir a cuidar a otros dos.

Aiko no entendía nada de lo que ellos hablaban, por primera vez se encontraba sola en el viaje desde que llegó y quería compañía. Genai y las dos presencias femeninas desaparecieron de la vista sin dejar rastro, entonces Ai, impulsada por la curiosidad, prestó atención al lago.

Poco a poco comenzaron a formarse imágenes borrosas que más adelante se convirtieron en partes de una película protagonizada por su familia, llamada: Amor y Amistad.

(N/A: Pueden saltarse lo que está en cursiva, no altera el fic. Esto lo hice porque quería tener algo de Sorato =)

.

_-No irás a ese partido con tu pierna lastimada. ¿Por qué mejor no aprendes el arte de las flores?_

_-No quiero es más divertido jugar fútbol soccer._

-_Sora, ¿y con ese comportamiento te haces llamar mi hija?_

-_¡¿Porqué nunca me quieres entender? –fue el grito que salió de la boca de una niña de diez u once años, al reclamarle a su madre la poca atención que según ella, le tenía._

_._

_-Cada uno de nuestros emblemas tiene un significado, por ejemplo, el de Tai es el emblema del valor; mientras que el de Matt es el emblema de la amistad, el de Tk es el de la esperanza; el de Izzy es el emblema del conocimiento, el de Joe es el de la sinceridad; el de Mimi, es el emblema de la pureza. Y por último el mío...es el emblema del amor. –terminó de decir con algo de tristeza._

-_Oh, te va muy bien Sora, eres muy sentimental" –le dijo muy amablemente Tai._

_-POR SUPUESTO QUE NO, ESA NO ES MI MANERA DE SER, TODOS ESTÁN EQUIVOCADOS. –le corrigió._

_-Pero es que tú siempre te estas preocupando por los demás, Sora. –le dijo._

_-A MI NO ME INTERESA LO QUE PUEDA PASARLES. NINGUNO DE USTEDES ME CONOCE Y A PESAR DE ESO ME ESTAN JUZGANDO, NO TIENEN DERECHO._

_Todos se sorprendieron con las palabras de ella, incluso la que habló._

_-Lo lamento. –susurró_

_-¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? –preguntó su mejor amigo de cabello alborotado._

_-Es que mi emblema... no brilla. Y eso es porque yo no tengo amor.- dijo con algo de pesadez y culpa._

.

_-Tú misma lo dijiste, en el fondo siempre sabes estar equivocada por más que digas que no. Creo que el error fue que te enteraste de su significado, y que al saberlo, y más por las palabras de Demidevimon te hicieron sentir mal. - Intentó hacerla recapacitar_

_-Tú sí que mereces tener el emblema de la amistad, Matt. –halagó._

_-La verdad… me sorprende mucho tenerlo. –sinceró de nuevo._

_-¿Por qué? –curiosa y extrañada, pues de todos, ella creía que lo merecía._

_-Porque nunca me había puesto a pensar en los amigos, y estoy totalmente seguro que si me hubiera enterado sobre su significado antes de que brillará, yo mismo hubiera forzado el emblema para que no lo hiciera; de la misma manera de la que ahora lo haces tú. –dichas estás palabras la miró a los ojos ruborizándose un poco._

_-No lo sé Matt. Creo que Demidevimon sí tiene razón._

_-Vamos, Sora, ¿Qué quieres que te diga, qué tienes razón, qué tu emblema nunca brillará, que no sabes lo que es el amor, que te rindas y dejes que Demidevimon te manipule? –le replicó con voz fuerte pero dulce a la vez, un tono de voz que no había usado en sus 11 años de vida; lo cual hizo sorprenderlos._

_-..._

_Matt, al ver que Sora no dijo nada intentó decir algo más, pero fue interrumpido:_

_-Gracias Yamato. –agradeció con mucha sinceridad_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Por apoyarme, por hacer que viera las cosas desde un punto de vista diferente, gracias por... ser mí amigo. –contestó simplemente y con un poco rubor en sus mejillas._

.

Aiko estaba verdaderamente sorprendida, su mamá había pasado por lo mismo que ella, ahora comenzaba a entenderla un poco. Esa misma sensación, la hizo tomar su pulsera que un día atrás ella le había regalado.

.

_-Te afectó lo que te dijo Tai, ¿Verdad?_

_-Sí, un poco._

_-Déjalo, él es un tonto, además que…_

_-No. –interrumpió. –Yo soy la tonta._

_-No digas eso, no eres tonta ni nada por el estilo, eres una chica muy linda que da todo por sus amigos; una chica que es demasiado terca; madura, inteligente. Un sinfín de adjetivos te pueden describir._

_Sora se ruborizó de inmediato. Saber que ese concepto lo daba a los demás le agradaba, y más que él fuera quien le dijera todo eso, le agradaba aún más._

_-Es que… no es el único que me lo ha dicho._

_-¿Quién más te ha dicho eso?_

_-Pues… varias chicas de la escuela. No sé porque me molestan tanto. –dijo en un tono de frustración._

_El futuro cantante sólo sonrió ligeramente. –Es que te tienen envidia._

_-¿A mí?_

_-Sip. Te envidian porque eres original y no le das importancia a lo que otros piensen de ti; eso es algo que es de admirar y de envidiar. Además, que eres muy sencilla y no pretendes ser algo que no eres. Por eso es que los demás te tienen celos._

_-No lo había visto de esa manera._

_-Obvio, sin mencionar que te juntas con los chicos que llaman más la atención, como Tai o yo. –dijo con algo de arrogancia muy bien fingida._

_-¡Oye!_

_-Es cierto. Hay muchas chicas que intentan hablarme y no lo logran porque simplemente se la pasan hablando de ellas mismas, en cambio tú eres agradable dejando cualquier tipo de conversación arrogante, siempre preocupándote por los demás antes que por ti._

_Sora sólo sonrió. ¿Cómo era posible que él se fijara en tales detalles?_

_-Me agrada como suena eso._

_-¿A quién no?, mira… a Taichi le sorprendió que le dijeras que ya no jugarías fútbol, pero no significa que sea malo. Ya verás cómo lo entiende y te apoya al igual que yo. –alentó mientras le ponía una mano en su delicada espalda. Ante lo cual, la chica se volvió a ruborizar._

_-Muchas, gracias Matt. –agradeció sinceramente._

.

_-Ahora o nunca Matt… -susurró Gabumon mientras pasaba de lado para ir con Sora y Biyomon. _

_-Eh… ¡Sora!_

_-¿Sí? –preguntó al voltearse._

_-¿No podríamos ver al terminar el concierto?_

_-Claro, te veré con los demás. –dijo a sabiendas de lo que quería decir, pero en realidad quería escucharlo._

_-Em… quiero decir… tú y yo._

_-¿Porqué?_

_-Si no quieres no. –agregó un poco desilusionado._

_-No… sí quiero, te veré entonces._

_-De acuerdo. –Matt estaba verdaderamente ruborizado._

_-Ah, y Matt… ¡Feliz Navidad!_

_-Feliz Navidad, Sora. _

_Una vez que Sora salió junto a los digimons, Yamato abrió la cajita de regalo y se dispuso a comer una de esas deliciosas galletas que le cambiaron la vida._

_._

Nuevamente, Aiko estaba feliz de ver cómo había ocurrido esa escena que sus padres le contaron tantas veces.

.

.

_-Entonces… ¿quieres ser mi novia?_

_-Sí, Yamato, sí quiero ser tu novia. –respondió mientras se acercaba a él y le daba un calido abrazo en esa navidad. Siendo testigos de eso, solamente Gbumon y Biyomon._

_._

_-¿Te gusta?_

_-Matt… es precioso. Este collar tiene mis iniciales y las tuyas, es un regalo muy lindo de tu parte. _

_-Es la señal de la promesa que te hice. Yo quiero estar toda la vida junto a ti. Te prometo que siempre estaremos juntos. Te prometo que siempre voy a estar contigo. –prometió. Los únicos testigos de esa promesa fueron las estrellas, la luna, un lago y ese mismo digimundo._

_._

_Ai y Yuujou salieron de sus emblemas._

_-Matt, aún la puedes salvar, demuestra tu amor por ella. –dijo Yuujou._

_-¿Qué debo hacer? –preguntó._

_-Simplemente dilo. –sugirió Ai._

_Matt volteo a ver a Sora, la cual estaba en sus brazos sobre su regazo, y le dijo: "Te amo Sora, te amo, por tu alegría, por tu manera de amar a todos, por la manera que llegué a considerar tonta sobre preocuparte por todos antes que por ti; por anteponer la felicidad por alguien más, por la manera de cuidarnos. Te amo, te amo por tu bondad y por tu valor, por la manera por perdonarnos, por ser fuerte para que no perdamos las esperanzas; te amo más que a nada y más que a todo. Te amo por lo que eres y por lo que no. Te amo porque me amas, porque gracias a ti aprendí a ser diferente, te amo por todo esto y por mas; pero la verdadera razón… es por lo que soy cuando estoy contigo…" –termino por decir derramando una lágrima que cayó directo en el emblema del amor. Después, solo le dio un dulce beso._

_-Yamato, para salvarla debes decidir quien renuncia al amor. –dijo Ai._

_-… no puedo elegir. Sora me pidió decirles que ustedes eligieran, así que háganlo. –dijo para que regresaran a Sora y no usaran su energía para unir los mundos._

_-De acuerdo, se usará el amor de ustedes; se usará el amor de la persona que ame menos al otro. Una vez que se use el amor, ya no podrán volver a sentir lo mismo, ¿de acuerdo? –recordó Ai._

_-No importa, solo sálvenla. –pidió, esperando que ella fuera quien olvidara todo._

_..._

_-Yo sí recuerdo todo Sora. –sinceró Matt._

_-Yo también. –susurró con las lágrimas en sus ojos rubíes. Poco a poco se acercaron, esperando que alguno dijera una palabra, Matt se adelantó. -Sora, ya no me importa lo que vayas a pensar de mí, o si ya no sientes lo mismo, pero yo… creo que…incluso te amo más. –y sin ningún aviso previo, él le dio un beso, el cual sorprendió a todos, ya que eso solo significaba que Sora era la quien había renunciado al amor. Para sorpresa de Yamato, Sora intentó responder al beso, él comenzó a tener una esperanza, pero se desilusionó por lo que pasó después; Sora se separó abruptamente de él interrumpiendo esa pequeña pero dulce demostración de amor._

_-Perdón, no lo volveré a hacer Sora. –disculpó_

_-… -Sora no sabía que decir – ¿qué… qué me dijiste antes de besarme? –preguntó con pequeñas lágrimas y la voz entrecortada._

_-Que te amo, que te amo más de lo que te amaba hace diez minutos antes de que se intercambiara nuestro amor para abrir la puerta al digimundo. –confesó sin la más mínima resistencia._

_La portadora del amor no podía creer lo que escuchaba, era imposible. Yamato no podía amarla, ella…_

_-Yo pensé que tú eras quien había renunciado al amor, pensé que no me… amabas, no como yo a ti. –le dijo mientras tomaba su mano. -Yo también te amo, y también creo que te amo más que hace diez minutos. –terminó por decir con una bella sonrisa, una sonrisa que Matt amaba tanto, pero no tanto como amaba a Sora._

_-Entonces… recuerdas todo. –dijo con mucha alegría y un encantador brillo en sus ojos zafiro._

_-Sí, ¿y tú? –preguntó ella con mucha esperanza._

_-También, todo. Te amo Sora. –dijo fuertemente esas últimas palabras._

_-También te amo Yamato. –le dijo abrazándolo más fuerte a cada segundo que pasaba_

.

Eso es amor: pensar en otro antes que en ti. Procurar su bien antes que el tuyo. No tener envidia ni celos. Es ser feliz por la felicidad de otro aunque cueste la tuya.

Aiko comenzaba a entender. Ya entendía lo que era la amistad y lo que es el amor… pero aún faltaba mucho por saber acerca de ella y sus padres.

.

_-Yamato, esto es… un detalle muy lindo de tu parte. Pasar de esta manera el día del amor y la amistad es muy dulce. –le dijo Sora mientras acercaba su mano a la de él._

_-Sí… la verdad es que… preparé esta cena en este lugar porque… quería hablar contigo de algo muy importante…_

_-Te escucho. –Sora se hacía una idea de la charla, y es que con 21 años, algunos de sus amigos ya habían dado el gran paso de contraer matrimonio, y ese era su más grande sueño. Y en ese lugar tan romántico que conocían de sobra en el digimundo, con esa cena que había preparado y un manto estrellado de fondo, parecía ser el momento adecuado._

_-Sora… creo que debemos terminar lo nuestro. –dijo seriamente, antes lo cual Sora entendió que no era una broma y en cuestión de segundos sintió unas ganas tremendas de llorar porque sus ilusiones se venían abajo. –No creo que lleguemos a más con esto de ser novios y yo… la verdad es que quiero intentar algo nuevo…_

_-Entiendo Yamato. ¿Ya no me amas verdad? –sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse._

_-No se trata de eso, yo… quiero algo más que lo nuestro… y yo creo que después de siete años de noviazgo ya es tiempo. _

_-Como tú quieras. –susurró mientras limpiaba una lágrima que caía por su mejilla._

_-Por eso yo… quiero pedirte… preguntarte… si… ¿aceptas casarte conmigo? –preguntó mientras mostraba un anillo y lo colocaba encima de la mesa en la que se encontraban cenando._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Jajaja, debiste ver tu cara cuando te dije que termináramos._

_-Yamato Ishida… me asustaste mucho._

_-Lo siento, pero es verdad… yo quiero terminar nuestro noviazgo porque quiero que nos casemos… dime… ¿aceptas?_

_-Matt…_

_-Sora, te prometo que te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo, crearemos una vida, juntos y tendremos muchos hijos. Siempre voy a estar contigo, te voy a apoyar en todo porque sé de sobra que tú lo harás conmigo y… y… te prometo que __**siempre**__ te voy a amar, porque siempre estaré contigo…_

_-Yamato… -Sora estaba al borde del llanto._

_-¿Aceptas?_

_-Sí, Yamato. Acepto. –dijo con una gran sonrisa en su boca. Acto seguido, Matt se levantó de su asiento y fue a abrazarla para después darse un dulce y apasionado beso de amor._

_._

Así había sido la promesa de su padre, una promesa que él cumplió hasta el último momento de su vida.

.

_-Y… ¿qué te dijo Momoe? –preguntó Matt al ver que su esposa salía del consultorio._

_-Yama… -Sora dejó salir un par de lágrimas, lo cual asustó mucho a su esposo._

_-Sora… no te preocupes, si estás enferma te aseguro que te voy a apoyar y encontraremos una solución…_

_-Mi amor… vamos a ser papás. Vas a ser padre. _

_Yamato quedó pálido. Después de unos segundos reaccionó y vio que su esposa estaba llorando de felicidad. La abrazó con tanto amor que cualquiera que los hubiera visto, habría sabido todo el amor que se profesaban._

_._

_-Sora… -llamó la atención de su esposa que se encontraba viendo el paisaje desde la ventanilla del carro en el asiento del copiloto. –Dime._

_-Sé que tienes como un mes y medio de embarazo pero… ¿no crees que... deberíamos ir pensando en un nombre? –preguntó un poco ruborizado sin separar la vista del vidrio delantero del auto._

_Sora quedó más que enternecida por la pregunta de su esposo. –¿Haz pensado en alguno?_

_-Sí… -dijo rápidamente. –Quiero que mi hijo se llame Yuujou. Como mi emblema. –dijo orgulloso._

_-¿Y si es niña? _

_-Mm… yo quiero un niño… porque si es niña seré muy celoso. Pero… te dejo que escojas el nombre._

_-De acuerdo, que se llame Ai, como mi emblema ¿Qué te parece?_

_-Ai… sí me gusta mucho… pero me gusta más Aiko. –sugirió el conductor. _

_-La niña del amor. Me agrada, entonces serán Aiko y Yuujou. –estableció._

_-¡Sí! Falta el nombre para el tercero._

_-¿Tercero?_

_-Sí. Yo quiero tres. –confesó un poco más rojo y con un tono inocente. _

_-Bueno, está bien, después de todo ya encargamos el primero. –comentó mientras se llevaba una mano por encima de su vientre con una sonrisa._

_-¡Sí! ¿qué nombre te gusta?_

_-Mm… pues… debe tener un nombre muy especial y que signifique mucho para nosotros dos. Ya se llaman Amor y Amistad… eso es muy especial para los dos… ¿Se te ocurre algún nombre, Yama? _

_-Me gusta Fuyu –respondió tras un par de segundos de meditación._

_-¿Invierno?_

_-Sip… en invierno tu y yo comenzamos nuestra relación a los catorce, en invierno es navidad, luego en invierno nos dijimos te amo, ocurrió lo del 2005, nos casamos en invierno, y el invierno es mi estación preferida… –sinceró._

_-De acuerdo. Aiko, Yuujou y Fuyu serán. –finalizó con una sonrisa._

_De pronto… un ligero fallo en los frenos del carro provocó que éste acelerara más y más…Yamato perdió el control y se estrelló frente a otro carro que venía en dirección opuesta._

_Una tragedia había ocurrido._

_._

_-Mmm… Matt. –Sora comenzaba a despertar de la anestesia que le habían aplicado. _

_-¡Cielo! Estaba muy preocupado por ti. El choque te dejó inconciente por unas horas. –le dijo junto a una mirada triste. Él tenía un par de golpes en la cara, al parecer nada graves._

_-Matt… -interrumpió. -¿Cómo está mi bebé? ¿Le pasó algo? –preguntó con mucho temor en sus ojos con sus manos sobre su vientre. Yamato no sabía cómo responder, no podía decirle la verdad pero entre más tiempo pasara, más difícil sería._

_-Sora… el embarazo apenas comenzaba. Eras primeriza y… los golpes que recibiste fueron muy fuertes…_

_-¿Qué? ¿Perdí… perdí a mi bebé? ¿Perdí a nuestro hijo?_

_-Amor… -Yamato la abrazó para intentar consolarla un poco. Lo cierto es que a él le dolía más ya que sentía mucha culpa de lo ocurrido._

_._

Aiko estaba sorprendida. Muchas fases en las vidas de sus padres se veían en esos reflejos del agua. Había muchas cosas que no conocía, como lo del aborto de su madre.

.

_Yamato se acerco a ella, la abrazó fuertemente y después le tomó las manos al mismo tiempo que veía sus ojos._

_-¿porqué te fuiste Cielo?, ¿es que me odias por haberme ido?, ¿ya no me amas?, ¿hay alguien más?, ¿no eres feliz a mi lado?, ¿acaso...?- su bomba de preguntas se vio interrumpido por un beso que le dio su esposa, mismo que se encargó de despejar cualquier duda que había en él. _

_-No se que es lo que piensas, pero yo no esperaba tu regreso hasta dentro de dos días, además yo nunca me iría de tu lado. –le dijo con una extraña sonrisa_

_-Entonces ¿porqué no estabas en la casa, ni Biyomon ni tus cosas?- preguntó ya más tranquilo._

_-Pues, el día que tu te fuiste, saque todo lo que habíamos comprado para el bebé, pero las razones por las que me fui fueron que tres días después de tu partida entraron a robar a la casa de unos vecinos, Mimi se puso histérica y dijo que no me quedará sola, además mi mamá se puso un poco mal y decidí que sería mejor que me viniera con ella al menos hasta que tu regresaras, por eso me iba a ir hasta mañana. -explico con una ternura en su voz._

_-Ahh... pensé que te habías ido porque no soportaste que me fuera._

_-Claro que no, es decir, sí me molesto mucho que me dejaras sola aún pidiéndote que no lo hicieras, pero también sabía que necesitabas tiempo para estar solo, ya que te sentías culpable del accidente. –Bajando la voz en la últimas palabras.-pero ya no importa, ya está en el pasado.- agregó poniendo énfasis._

_-Sabes bien que sí importa, es decir, solo fueron dos semanas después del accidente y yo me fui, yo te prometí que siempre estaría con tigo, y falte a mi promesa. -dijo muy arrepentido de sus palabras_

_-Ya, deja de torturarte, mañana vamos a volver a nuestra casa y empezaremos de nuevo. -y después de lo dicho, Sora le dedico una sonrisa._

_-Sí, y no quiero que creas que eres débil y que por eso perdiste al bebé, si fue muy difícil esto que pasamos, pero lo vamos a superar, y verás que tendremos otro hijo - le aseguró con una sonrisa._

_Se abrazaron, ambos con lágrimas en sus ojos._

_.-_

Aiko seguía sumergida en tantas de los momentos vividos por sus padres.

.-

_-Te extrañé mucho, Matt... fueron dos meses muy largos... –Sora comentó mientras se sentaba en el sofá de la cama en esa mañana en donde el sol comenzaba a salir._

_-Sí... anoche por fin pude volver a dormir en la cama sabiendo lo que es la gravedad. –bromeó un poco._

_-bueno... te tengo tres regalos de bienvenida. –dijo de improviso._

_-¿En serio?_

_-Sí. Este... Este es el primero... –acto seguido Sora se acerco a él y comenzó a besarlo lentamente. Yamato se dejó consentir y colocó sus manos en la cintura de ella... pero Sora no se lo permitió. –Ya... sólo... sólo era un beso. –Yamato se enfado ligeramente. –Bueno... aquí está el segundo. –le entregó una ligera cajita de regalo. Yamato la abrió enseguida y sacó un lindo reloj. _

_-Gracias, cielo... pero no tenías que comprarme nada. _

_-Lo sé, pero quería comprártelo. Además que este reloj es para empieces a tomar el tiempo a partir de ahora..._

_-¿Tiempo para qué? –preguntó mientras se lo ponía._

_-Ya verás. Bueno... este es tu tercer regalo... –finalizó mientras ponía un sobre frente a su rostro. Yamato lo tomó y sacó un papel que se veía bastante borroso. –Esta... es la primera fotografía de... de tu hija, Yamato. –dijo de una vez mientras señalaba una ecografía._

_-¡¿Qué?... ¿estás...?_

_-Sí... estoy embarazada... dentro de seis meses y medio tendremos una niña. –confesó mientras se acercaba a él en busca de un abrazo._

_Yama estaba más que sorprendido, pero no fue impedimento para que la abrazara y soltara una lágrima de felicidad. –Voy a ser papá... voy a tener una bebé. Vamos a ser padres... Fue el mejor reglo de bienvenida que me pudiste dar._

_._

_Yamato estaba sentado en la cama mientras escribía algo. Sora estaba a su lado muy dormida dejando ver su vientre más que abultado. _

_Matt terminó de escribir y guardó ese papel en un sobre. Puso el nombre de 'Aiko' en él y después lo introdujo en el libro que tenía preparado para después colocarlo dentro de una ligera cajita bien guardada._

_-Las amo. –le susurró al oído a la mujer pelirroja y después colocó su mano en su vientre para sentir una ligera patadita de su hija y besarlo casi inconcientemente. –De ahora en adelante, ustedes son lo más importante para mí._

_._

_-Cielo... _

_-Matt... –contestó Sora que se encontraba limpiándose las lágrimas. Yamato fue rápidamente a abrazarla. En ese momento, entró una enfermera al cuarto de hospital y colocó en brazos de Sora a una bebé recién nacida en brazos de su madre._

_-Es igual a ti, Matt. –susurró mientras acariciaba a la bebé._

_-Sí... no puedo creer que somos padres. Gracias mi cielo. –dijo mientras besaba la frente de ella._

_Siguieron un par de momentos contemplando a la pequeña, pues Sora la estaba amamantando. _

_-Le compré un regalo... –mencionó al enseñar su pequeña dádiva a su esposa. Era un pulsera de oro muy bonita con colores azules y rojo, misma que once años después Aiko estaría usando. –Pero creo que es muy pronto para dársela. Quiero que se la demos cuando esté más grande... ¿te parece? _

_-Sí. Cuando esté grande. –consintió._

_-Me hubiera gustado que fuera Aiko fuera pelirroja. –comentó Matt con un tono juguetón._

_-No. A mi me gusta rubia. La verdad es que no quiero que mi hija se parezca a mí. –confesó seriamente sin quitar la vista de su hija._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Lo que escuchaste. No quiero que mi hija sea como yo… yo tuve muchos problemas con mi madre cuando era chica y yo no quiero tenerlos con Aiko. –sinceró con voz queda._

_-Cielo… eso no va a pasar. Ya verás que no._

_Sora lo pensó por unos momentos. -¿Crees que seremos buenos padres? Es decir… ni tú ni yo crecimos en un hogar completamente estable… y no estamos totalmente seguros de cómo funciona correctamente una familia. _

_-Sora… me gustaría decirte que sí lo seremos, pero no lo sé. Sólo sé que nos amamos demasiado y que con ese mismo amor vamos a educar a Ai. Siempre vamos a estar juntos y siempre vamos a estar para nuestra niña. Sólo ella se encargará de decir y de juzgar si somos buenos o malos padres. Yo estoy casi seguro que tú serás una estupenda mamá._

_-Gracias Matt… te amo._

_-Yo también te amo._

_._

-Claro que sí, ustedes han sido los mejores padres del mundo... –susurró mientras la damita rubia se limpiaba sus lágrimas y seguí observando el agua.

Era increíble para la rubia Ishida saber tantas cosas respecto a las vidas de sus progenitores. Ese viaje por los recuerdos estaba a punto de acabar, pero el viaje para entender el amor nunca iba a finalizar.

_._

_-Mami… ¿Cuándo va a regresar papá? Ya se ha tardado mucho…además yo le quiero decir que…_

_-regresa hoy hijita… no tarda en llegar, tú hablaste con él en la mañana. Y recuerda que lo que sabemos es un secreto, Ai. –dijo Sora mientras se sentaba en el sofá. _

_-Sí mami. –respondió mientras se tiraba al suelo para seguir pintando._

_Se escucharon unos pasos provenientes de la entrada después se reveló que eran de Yamato Ishida y Gabumon. _

_-¡Papi! –Ai corrió a abrazarlo aventando su dibujo. _

_-¡Mi princesa! _

_-¡Amor! –Sora también fue a abrazarlo, mientras que Gabumon iba con el pequeño digimon de la hija de su amigo y Biyomon._

_-¡Papi! Voy a tener un hermanito. –gritó emocionada mientras su padre la cargaba._

_-¡Aiko! Se supone que era una sorpresa. –la regaño muy ligeramente Sora._

_-¿Qué?... ¿estás…?_

_-Sí Matt. Estoy embarazada… ¡vamos a tener otro hijo!_

_._

_En una cama de hospital, una bella mujer estaba cargando a su hijo recién nacido._

_-Hola Yuujou. –susurró mientras el pequeño pelirrojo cerraba sus ojitos que se acababan de abrir. –Tu padre, tu hermana y yo te hemos estado esperando mucho tiempo… -aclaró mientras besaba su frente._

_En ese momento entraron Yamto y Ai._

_-¡Mami! –Ai fue directo a su progenitora para abrazarla. -¿Él es mi hermanito?_

_-Sí Aiko… él es tu hermano. _

_-¡Hola hermano! ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-Hija… un bebé o sabe hablar… pero se va a llamar Yuujou. –contestó su padre en nombre del pequeño acercándose a su esposa y a su nuevo hijo._

_-¡Hola Yu! Te voy a decir Yu. Y yo te voy a enseñar a hablar y te voy a ayudar a caminar y te enseñaré a pintar y a jugar fútbol, y a lavarte los dientes cuando tengas porque todavía no tienes. Y vas a tener muchos amigos… -Ai no se detenía de prometer lo que iba a hacer con su hermano. Sus padres sólo se daban miradas de ternura y pero en realidad eran miradas de amor…_

_Por fin habían logrado un sueño: Formar una familia; demostrar lo que es amar._

_._

De esta manera, Ai entendió lo que es el amor.

Aiko tenía una mirada distinta. Saber lo que sus padres habían pasado la llenaba de orgullo; tenía orgullo de ser su hija, de ser la hija del amor y de la amistad, un orgullo de ser... la niña del amor.

**-O.o.O.o.O-**

El desierto lucía seco. Se veía escaso de vida a pesar del calor y poca vegetación. Dark había llevado a Demon y a May al desierto para poder encontrar la profecía. Y para ser precisos, estaban en una pirámide.

Dark era el ex novio de May a la edad de quince años… era el colmo, no sólo intentó aprovecharse de ella tiempo atrás, sino que él era el culpable de todo lo malo, pero… ¿cómo se había aliado con los digimons malvados?

-Estamos aquí… recuerdo que Datamon me dijo que en el desierto hay más conexión y que aquí estaban las profecías.

-Bien... May, dame tu mano. –exigió. May se resistió un poco, pero Dark la tomó y con el cuchillo que iba a usar para lastimar a Izzy, hizo una ligera abertura en su mano, dejando caer una gota se sangre en la digiesfera. Esta emitió una luz dorada y logró iluminar la profecía que veinte años atrás los elegidos habían investigado para salvar a Sora. Aparecieron nuevos garabatos, los colocaron en un aparato pequeño que el mismo Demon tenía. Además con él, iban los Dark masters.

Siguieron investigando en la pirámide para ver si la luz había llegado a algún otro lugar, pero dejaron a May sola en el mismo espacio de la profecía.

**-O.o.O.o.O-**

Daichi había entrado por el tronco para encontrar a Aiko. Pyokomon le había dicho que ella había sido llevada por allí, se preocupó mucho. Logró entrar y vio a una niña rubia que estaba llorando frente a un lago.

-¡Ai! Ai... ¿estás bien? –Ai no se movía, a pesar queestan los digimon ahí, ella seguí sumergida en sus pensamientos y en sus lágrimas.

-Sí, Daichi... estoy bien... acabo de entender mi emblema... estoy muy orgullosa de poseerlo. –dijo mientras levantaba su rostro y dejaba ver un brillo especial en sus ojos zafiro.

-Ai... me alegro mucho. –sinceró su digimon rosa.

Aiko comenzó a explicar todo lo que pasó, está más decir que Daichi se sintió fascinado con las historias que su mejor amiga le contaba.

De pronto... apareció Genai. Ya no venía acompañado de las otras chicas, venía solo; pero les dijo a los chicos que ellos debían buscar una manera de salir de ahí, ya que era más complicado. Genai también les explicó los planes de los malvados: acabar con los mundos y con ellos. Querían los emblemas y no lo iban a permitir. La base de datos conocida como señor Genai se despidió de ellos no sin antes darles instrucciones de lo que debían y no hacer.

Vagaron por un rato en ese lugar, hasta que algo llamó la atención de Daichi.

-Mira Ai... era piedra tiene grabados los emblemas de nuestros padres. –fueron a ver el descubrimiento y al intentar moverla, descubrieron un túnel. Entraron por ahí para ver si talvez esa era la salida que les decía Genai.

Ninguno de los dos niños se enteró que ese mismo túnel fue el que llevó a Yamato y a Sora hace años cuando él intntó salvarla.

**-O.o.O.o.O-**

Mayumi estaba sola en la habitación. De pronto... vio que de la pared donde se encontraba la profecía aparecieron dos chicos junto a dos digimons.

-¡Señora Izzumi!

-¡Daichi, Aiko!

-¿Mi mamá también está aquí?

-No, Ai... Los Dark Master, Demon y Dark me trajeron para descifrar la profecía.

-¿A usted? –preguntó Koromon.

-Sí, verán... –acto seguido, May comenzó a contarles todo lo que sabía, desde Dark, hasta lo que él había hecho y las intenciones de los malos.

Cuando May terminó de hablar con los niños y de decirles que sus padres estaban bien, decidió que era mejor mandar a los niños nuevamente al lugar de donde habían venido. Daichi, Ai y los digimons entraron por la profecía, prometiéndose regresar en compañía de los demás para acabar con los malos. Justo en el momento en el que se fueron, entraron los Dark Masters, Demon y Dark.

-Eso era todo… regresemos al castillo. Allá mandaremos la orden para que las copias de Devimon regresen, tengamos los datos de los digimons en la digievolucion y después mandemos a Devimon para que destruya al digimon de la amistad… si hubiéramos sabido que el emblema de la amistad se pasaría a ese hijo ni para qué matábamos a Ishida… nos hubiéramos ido de lleno con ese niño. –comentó Demon.

-Yo feliz y lo mato con mis propias manos. –dijo Dark.

-Y nosotros ayudamos un poco. –dijo Puptemon.

Mayumi estaba aterrada por escucha semejante barbaridad. ¿Cómo era posible?

-Por el momento debemos regresar a la ex portadora de la paz con los demás. Ya veremos que hacer con ella. Dark… hazte cargo. –ordenó Demon.

-Con gusto. Yo mismo la escoltaré de regreso.

**-O.o.O.o.O-**

Daichi y Aiko logaron salir de la pirámide. Regresaron al lago y de inmediato buscaron a Genai, pero él ya les había dicho lo que les debía decir en su momento. Lograron encontrar el tronco por el cual entraron ahí y regresaron al paisaje frío cubierto de nieve.

De pronto… apareció una copia de Devimon. Koromon digievolucionó de inmediato y fue a atacarlo.

-Yuukimon… acaba con él.

'_Mis padres se aman. Se amaban demasiado… mi padre cumplió sus promesas y yo nunca supe todo lo que ellos pasaron. Erróneamente llegué a pensar que mi emblema no iba a brillar por las palabras que me dijo Demidevimon, me dijo que mi mama no me quería, que yo fui una niña criada sin conocer el amor… pero la cosa es que yo misma nací del amor que se tenían mis padres. Yo tengo el emblema del amor y estoy muy orgullosa de saber que soy como mi mamá en muchas formas. El amor nunca me va a avergonzar… porque siempre es algo que debe admirarse. Mi mamá nos ama mucho y yo… yo también la amo, a ella y a mi hermano…'_

Un brillo en un emblema.

Un rayo de luz.

Una lágrima rodando por una mejilla blanca.

Un amor.

Una amistad.

Una digievolucion.

Kokoromon… el digimon del amor.

-Brilló… mi emblema brilló.

_Corazones fuertes._

Ataques comenzaron a llegar a donde estaba la copia malvada de Devimon. Como estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos a otros compañeros, el digimon desapareció.

-¡Lo logramos!

-Sí Daichi… Kokoromon me ayudó a pelear, hacemos buen equipo.

-Gracias Kokoromon, lamento mucho haberte forzado a que no digievolucionaras.

-Descuida, Ai.

Después de una ligera charla, vieron como es que la isla regresaba a su lugar y a lo lejos, en otra porción de isla, vieron a casi todos sus amigos, a excepción de Yu y Katashi.

Se reencontraron los demás y Yuukimon vio a lo lejos a otra copia del malvado, fue con Daichi mientras que los demás también se preparaban.

**-O.o.O.o.O-**

**-O.o.O.o.O.o.O.O-**

Actualmente, después de la batalla de Devimon y Lobomon, Yuujou estaba aferrado a su digihuevo; tenía la esperanza de volver a ver a su digimon.

-Descuida, Yu… ya verás que dentro de poco Tsunomon va a regresar y también lo verás convertido en Lobomon. –alentó Ai.

-¿En serio lo crees, hermana?

-Claro, Yu… todos lo creemos.

El pequeño pelirrojo volteó a ver a sus amigos y sonrió feliz de ver que todos asentían con su cabeza en señal de afirmación.

.

Después de hablar sobre los sucesos ocurridos y de los planes del día de mañana, todos fueron a dormir… bueno, casi todos. Daichi era el vigilante y Ai, al parecer, fue sola a pensar.

-¿Estás bien? –interrumpió Daichi al ver que su mejor amiga estaba recostada en un árbol.

-Sí. –susurró mientras cerraba el libro que tenía en sus manos. –Estaba leyendo.

-Me lo imaginé. ¿qué leías?

-El libro que escribió nuestro tío TK. ¿sabías que mi mamá también negó su emblema? ¿Qué mi papá cayó en una cueva oscura al igual que mi mamá?... ellos pasaron por tantas cosas. Daichi… estoy muy orgullosa de ser su hija. –confesó mientra dejaba camino libre a un par de lágrimas.

-Me da mucho gusto Ai, pero… ¿porqué lloras?

-Por nada… ya se me pasará. No te preocupes.

-Dime, sabes que puedes contar conmigo. Nadie llora por nada. No está bien guardarte todo para ti sola. El dolor no es tan duro si se comparte.

-Llorando no lograré que mi padre vuelva, Daichi. –ese era el motivo.

-Lo sé, pero te ayudará mucho.

-Es que tú no entiendes. Intenté ser fuerte… intenté ser fuerte por Yuujou, por Tsunomon, por Pyokomon, Biyomon, por mamá…

-Ai, esa es una carga muy pesada, no es tu responsabilidad.

-En cada viaje que mi padre hacía desde que yo tenía cuatro años, él me hacía prometerle que siempre cuidaría de Yu y mamá. Siempre hizo la promesa de regresar y que nos traería rocas de Marte o de la Luna.

-Aja…

-pero… pero ya no va a volver… Daichi, mi mamá se ha hecho la fuerte, no ha llorado en frente de nosotros desde la noticia… Cada noche ella se esperaba para que fueran las tres de la mañana porque es cuando Yu tiene el sueño más profundo y pudiera llorar un poco. Nos ha dicho tantas palabras de aliento para que continuemos con nuestra vida… que esto es para mejorar, que debemos estar juntos, que vamos a poder… pero me siento peor por no hacer nada. –Ai por fin se desmoronó en lágrimas en el hombro de Daichi.

-Dai… lo extraño tanto. Extraño mucho a mi papá…

-Lo sé Ai, pero no podemos hacer que vuelva. Su vida terminó, pero la tuya sigue y la de tu mamá y hermano también. Me gustaría decirte que sé por lo que pasas pero no tengo ni idea. Sólo te digo que tienes todo mi apoyo para lo que sea. Recuerda a tu papá con cariño… así como las veces que de niños nos llevaba al parque o nos regañaba por comer dulces del suelo… -Ai comenzaba a tranquilizarse. –O como cuando creíste que tus papás se iban a divorciar y armaste un alboroto con nuestros tíos cuando en realidad lo único que iban a hacer era a separar sus cuentas de banco. –funcionaba, Ai comenzaba a sonreír de nueva cuenta. –Tú padre nunca habría querido verte así, Ai. Ni a ti ni a tu hermano y menos a tu mamá. Recuerda que más que nunca deben estar juntos.

-Gracias Daichi…eres un gran amigo. –susurró mientras colocaba su cabeza sobre su hombro. Ai había dejado de llorar, volvía a ser la mima chica alegre y feliz, a diferencia que ahora era más fuerte.

Ese día terminó para Aiko con los recuerdos de las imágenes y anécdotas de sus padres a lo largo de su vida.

Estaba orgullosa de saber y conocer su procedencia. Saber que ella nació de un amor como el de sus padres la llenaba de felicidad y orgullo. Su padre le pidió que cuidara a s mamá y a Yu, pero no a costa de su tranquilidad. Se prometió a si misma encontrar a su madre y regresar a casa. Ella estaba dispuesta a todo, estaba dispuesta a luchar y a vencer, pues ella era la hija de Yamato y Sora, la primogénita del amor y la amistad, ella simplemente era la niña del amor.

.

.

.

_(comienza a sonar Butterfly)_

_._

_._

_Después de lograr las digievoluciones en cada uno de los digimons, ellos deciden ir al continente Sever._

_Al llegar, se dan cuenta que las conexiones entre los tres mundos estás más fuertes de lo esperado. _

_Comienza la búsqueda de las digiesferas y de sus padres._

_._

_Por otro lado, los adultos descubren algunas formas de contactar a los niños._

_._

_No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de Digimon Adenture 03_

_Ahora es cuando la aventura…_

_¡DIGIEVOLUCIONA! _

_._

_._

_._

**Notas de la autora:**

Otra vez perdón por atrasarme dos días en la publicación. He tenido mil cosas por hacer.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, tenía pensado este capi desde que empecé el fic y me quedó mucho más extenso de lo que esperaba, además les digo que lo escribí varias veces porque otra vez se me borro ToT así que creo que me quedó algo apresurado en algunas partes, pero espero que comprendan.

Les aviso que ahora sí me voy a tardar porque no tengo nada avanzado el siguiente capi y debo ocupar mi tiempo en otras cosas, sorry! Pero descuiden que no lo dejaré.

Creo que es todo, no sin antes agradecer a quienes leen este fic y se toman la molestia de dejarme un review: _**Marin-Ishida; digimon4ever99; CieloCriss; Faby; Yurei; Mike; ; Yurei.**_

Gracias por leer!

Dios los bendiga

****Amai do****


	12. DA03: Continente Sever

**Digimon no me pertenece, sólo usos sus personajes para hacer estas historias. **

**.**

**Hijos de los elegidos:**

**Daichi y Juni. **_Hijos de Tai y Mimi_

**Aiko y Yuujou**_**. **__Hijos de Matt y Sora_

**Chikako y Kazuyo**_**. **__Hijas de Izzy y May_

**Akari **(fallecida) **Kotaro, Saki y Kibou. **_Hijos de TK y Kari_

**Amai**_**. **__Hija de Cody y Hiromi_

**Miyu, Kenshi e Isamu**_**. **__Hijos de Yolei y Ken_

**Yori y Yume**_**. **__Hijos de Davis y Noriko_

**Shun, Souta y Katashi**_**. **__Hijos de Joe y Momoe_

**.**

_**En el capítulo anterior de Digimon Adventure 03:**_

_Aiko es enviada a un lugar para poder entender el emblema del amor. Con ayuda de un lago, Genai, y dos chicas que no fueron identificadas, ella logra entender y hacer brillar siu cresta-digivice._

_Por otro lado, Dark revela su identidad frente a los adultos y usa a Mayumi para descifrar un poco más de la profecía._

_¿Quiénes eran las chicas? ¿Por qué Dark está obsesionado con los elegidos? ¿Qué harán los niños para impedir que se realicen los planes de los malos?_

**.-.**

**DA03**

**Capítulo 12: **Continente Sever

.

_La única posibilidad de descubrir los límites de lo posible,_

_es aventurarse un poco más allá de ellos, _

_hacia lo imposible._

**-Arthur C. Clarke**

**O O O**

**O O**

**O**

Después que los Dark Masters, Demon, y Dark fueran al desierto para buscar la profecía; Dark llevó a May de regreso al castillo de Myotismon para que estuviera con los demás, pero antes de llegar, él mantuvo una conversación con la ex poseedora de la paz.

-Piénsalo May, puedo ser capaz de que nada te pase; puedo volverte una gobernante de los lugares que vamos a dominar después de obtener los emblemas. Te prometo que a ti no te pasará nada si aceptas ir conmigo. Lo único que necesito es que me des tu _paz_ y comenzaremos con la expansión de la oscuridad…

-Nunca aceptaré unirme a quien tanto daño nos ha hecho, Dark. –estableció tajantemente mientras seguía caminando para ir a la habitación donde tenían encerrados a los demás.

-De acuerdo –accedió –Lo que ha pasado y lo que pasé es y será tu culpa. –el mismo chantaje de siempre.

-Sabes que no es verdad. Desconozco la manera en la que te metiste en esto, pero tanto tú como yo sabemos que no soy responsable de nada. Así que ni intentes chantajearme con eso porque no va a funcionar. –May, en el fondo se sentía culpable por todo, pero no iba a permitir que él se lo hiciera creer más de la cuenta. –Éramos adolescentes, Mike. Adolescentes que comenzaban a ver la vida, que éramos libres, pero tu abusaste de la confianza y libertad que teníamos. A penas y duramos un mes y medio y tu querías que nosotros nos relacionáramos de manera diferente, ¡por favor! Por eso es que terminamos, además… sabes bien que nunca te quise en serio, sólo salimos un par de veces y hasta ahí…

-Siempre amaste a Izumi, ¿no es verdad? –preguntó más bien como una respuesta.

-Y lo sigo amando. –confirmó. –Y muchísimo. ¡Y si tu no lo superaste, pues qué lástima porque yo sí!

-Vas a pagar muy caro está ofensa, Minomoto. –amenazó acercándose un poco antes de entrar.

May se detuvo para que Dark le quitara las cadenas en sus manos y pudiera entrar al cuarto. –Mi apellido es Izumi; que te quede claro. –dijo seriamente para después darle la espalda con su cuerpo y entrar. Dark, por su lado, enfureció demasiado y con todas sus fuerzas empujó a May para que entrara de un solo golpe.

-¡Te lo advertí, Mayumi! ¡No digas que no te lo advertí! –le gritó antes de cerrar las puertas y verla tirada en el suelo.

Una vez que Dark se fue, los elegidos corrieron para ver la salud de May.

-¡May! –gritó Noriko para ir con su amiga.

-Estoy bien, chicos no se preocupen. –susurró en un dialogo apenas audible. –Ya estoy de regreso.

-No estás bien, estás sangrando de tu mano izquierda. –observó la doctora. –Te limpiaré un poco. –Usando un pañuelo que Joe traía lo usaron para limpiar la mano de May, pues es de donde habían obtenido la gota de sangre para descifrar la profecía; Izzy permanecía con una distancia considerable mientras sólo la veía desde lejos. Nadie se atrevía a decir ningún comentario ni nada por el estilo; pero May tenía muchas cosas que informar.

-Tai, Mimi… Sora. –los llamó a lo que los mencionados acudieron al llamado. –Me encontré a Daichi y a Aiko.

-¿Cómo está Dai?

-¿Cómo está mi hija, May?

-Ellos estaban bien. Al parecer era cierto lo que nos dijeron sobre que los niños iban a ser separados en islas, porque Dai y Ai fueron enviados a un lugar y llegaron al lugar de la profecía. Era en la pirámide donde… pasó lo del día del amor y la amistad en 2005. –informó susurrando sus últimas palabras, sabía de sobra que esa fecha era muy especial para todos, pero más para Sora.

-¿Y qué descubrieron? –preguntó el curioso Cody mientras se enderezaba un poco.

-Había una profecía, no le entendí muy bien, pero era como la continuación de la que habíamos descifrado hace años. Además, los chicos me dijeron que vieron a Genai y que él fue el que ha salvado a los niños cuando fueron secuestrados y fue quien evitó que el accidente que Cody, Hiro y Amai tuvieron hace meses fuera más grave. –confesó. –Y lo más importante, es dijo que tienen que venir al continente Sever para encontrar cinco digiesferas y poder atacar a los digimons malos.

-¿Digiesferas?

-Sí. Están esparcidas por todo el continente porque es el único lugar al que los humanos no han llegado desde que las puertas se abrieron. Además… Sora, quieren acabar con Yu, piensan que teniendo la _amistad_ de él van a poder con lo demás.

"_No, no a Yuujou. Ya no los soportaría."_

-Tenemos que hacer algo pero ya. No vamos a arriesgarnos y menos a nuestros hijos. –mencionó el emprendedor Davis.

-Debemos ver la manera de actuar del enemigo para poder tomar cartas en el asunto. –dijo el abogado Hida.

-Y después hacer un plan. –continúo el calculador Joe.

-¿Viste algo más, May?

-No, Tai. Fue todo, pero averigüé lo que nos han repetido. Que quieren los emblemas para convertirlos en antiemblemas y formar la cresta de la maldad. La mitad de los niños han logrado la digievolucion. Dai, Miyu, Yori, Amai, mi hija Chika, Kotaro, Shun y Souta, han logrado un nuevo nivel. A propósito; Kari, Yolei, -las llamó. –Dai y Ai me dijeron que Genai tiene a Isamu, a Kibou y a sus digimons a su cuidado. –con esta información, los padres se tranquilizaron mucho, pues a pesar de sentirlo, el saberlo daba una gran sensación de paz.

-Gracias, May.

-Chicos… yo, quiero pedirles disculpas… todo es en gran parte mi responsabilidad y… -May se había hecho la fuerte para hablar, pero tenía ese sentimiento de responsabilidad, y aunque fue algo que en el fondo todos los elegidos sabían que era mentira, ella lo sentía así.

Mimi se acercó un poco a ella. –May… no es tu culpa, todos lo sabemos y tú lo sabes, así que no te preocupes ni culpes gratis. Te entendemos y cualquiera de nosotros habría hecho lo mismo si alguien a quien amamos corría peligro. –alentó haciendo referencia al acto de interponerse entre Dark e Izzy.

-Gracias muchachos.

Izzy no se había acercado tanto, May seguía relatando todo lo que pasó en aquella pirámide pero el científico tenía otro problema en mente. Él y Tentomon estaban a un lado, era obvio que May se percató de esto, pero no le dio mucha importancia, puesto que estaba hablando con los demás.

-Izzy, ¿estás bien?

-Sí Tentomon. Estoy bien. –contestó casi por obligación. –Sólo que estaba pensando en una manera de contactar a los niños…

La noche llegó y se apoderó del lugar dejándolo en un total abismo oscuro y a los elegidos con más preocupaciones. A pesar que los enemigos les daban alimentos y ciertas cosas más de uso personal, ellos tenían la necesidad de saber más de sus hijos.

En la mañana comenzaron a salir los primeros rayos del sol y con ellos nuevos problemas para los elegidos. En ese momento entró el culpable de las desgracias para los adultos: Dark.

-Vaya, elegidos. Parece que todos sus hijos ya han logrado su digievolución y han entendido el significado de sus emblemas. –cuando dijo esto, todos sintieron mucho orgullo por ellos, no esperaban menos. –Pero yo que ustedes, en vez de alegrarme, me preocuparía... sí, como lo oyen; me preocuparía porque uno de _ellos_ resultó muerto. –les avisó con descaro. –Fue _uno_ el que murió. Y le proporcionaré que es fue un hombre. Así que ya empezaron las muertes que prometimos. –volteó a ver a May, quien al igual que todos comenzaban a derramar lágrimas. –May... te lo dije.

Dark salió sin ningún contratiempo mayor dejando a los antiguos elegidos con un sumo pesar, era demasiado ese dolor, y ahora, saber que uno de ellos había muerto los dejaba sin esperanza. Mayumi, Izzy, Hiromi y Cody estaban algo tranquilos puesto que ninguno de ellos tenía varones era claro que estaban tristes y preocupados, pero los demás sí; en especial los Ishida-Yagami y los Kido.

-¿Quién será? –preguntó Patamon a Gatomon por lo bajo, sólo la idea que uno de los hijos de sus compañeros hubiera fallecido les aterraba. –Gato... ¿sientes algo? –cuestionó al ver que su "amiga" digimon cerraba sus ojos como si intentará concentrarse.

-Es mentira. –dijo fuerte y claro para que todos la escucharan. –Ninguno de los niños ha muerto. Sí hubo una muerte, pero fue de un digimon. –confirmó.

Aunque fuera una muerte de un amigo digital era lamentable, era mayor la esperanza de verlo cuando el digihuevo apareciera.

-¿Estás segura? –indagó Hikari quien comenzaba a dejar de sollozar.

-Sí, lo siento. No sé cómo, pero lo presiento por medio de mi anillo, hace unos momentos lo sentí y cuando vino Dark a confirmarlo sólo lo entendí. Fue un digimon quien murió, no uno de los niños.

Ante tal declaración todos se sentían más aliviados, claro, sin dejar de entristecer por el niño que sufría por la pérdida de su compañero, en especial el portador de la esperanza que comprendía mejor la situación. Pasaron unas horas, y todos seguían sin emitir sonidos, lo único que se escuchaba era un ligero sonido de teclas que el ex portador del emblema del conocimiento hacía de su computadora portátil y de tamaño súper pequeño que podía confundirse con un antiguo D-3.

-¡Me he contactado con mi hija Chikako! –dijo en voz alta y emocionada por su más reciente logro. Todos, elegidos y digimons, fueron hasta el lugar de Koushiro a pesar de estar con esas cadenas invisibles que tanto incomodaban. Claro está que se pusieron felices al ver que Chika contestaba al mensaje de su padre.

**-O.o.O.o.O-**

Los niños y digimons se encontraban despiertos después de la dura noche que pasaron. Tenían sólo un par de días en ese digimundo y todos ya habían aprendido demasiado de muchas cosas. La noche anterior derrotaron a Devimon completamente y a pesar de haber perdido a un camarada digimon ellos estaban más unidos que nunca; esa misma noche decidieron emprender un viaje a un lugar desconocido para ellos: El continente Sever. Debían buscar las digiesferas, impedir que los malos consiguiesen los emblemas, rescatar a sus padres, restaurar las curvaturas en los mundos y regresar a sus hogares. Todo eso para unos niños que iban desde los siete a los trece años; claro que sin mencionar a los bebés y a los que venían en camino.

-Yo propongo que hagamos una balsa con troncos de madera de los árboles y nos aventuremos al mar. Eso es lo que hicieron nuestros padres y sí que les funcionó. –propuso Saki sentándose en su lugar.

-dejemos eso como plan D. –opinó Souta.

-A mi me parece bueno. –mencionó Yori llevándose sus manos a la nuca. –Tal vez podamos encontrarnos con Whamon y nos lleve al continente _Siver_.

-Se dije Sever, Yori. –le corrigió su reciente novia, Miyu.

-Pues Ai y yo fuimos al continente Sever por medio de atajos, entramos por un tronco, de ahí fuimos a otro lugar y ahí encontramos una gran piedra que nos llevó al desierto donde está la profecía.

-Creo que será adecuado que primero investiguemos los lugares por los que hay atajos e intentemos ir, ya si no podemos de esa forma, será mejor que sí construyamos la balsa. –estableció Chikako.

-Sí, creo que es mejor. –dijo Amai.

Mientras que Shun, Souta, Yori, Miyu, Amai, Kotaro, Saki, Daichi, Aiko y Chikako conversaban acerca de los planes para ir al nuevo continente, el resto de los pequeños hicieron un círculo con sus cuerpos alrededor del digihuevo de Yu.

-Oye, Yu ¿va a romperse? –preguntó inocentemente Juni.

-Eso espero, mi hermana me dijo que si lo deseaba iba a romperse pronto. –contestó sin apartar la vista del cascaron.

-Entonces hay que desearlo mucho, mi mami dice que los sueños se hacen realidad si lo deseas con todo tu corazón. –continuó la niña de la pureza.

-Sí, mi emblema es el de los sueños, y yo lo creo de la misma manera.

-Entonces hagámoslo. –estableció Kazuyo.

-¡Sí!

Era una tierna escena viendo cómo es que Katashi, Yume, Chikako, Yuujou, Juni y Kenshi cerraban sus ojos y pedían en anhelos que el pequeño digimon regresara. Talvez funcionó, o talvez fue suerte, o talvez así lo decía la vida, pero el digihuevo comenzó a moverse.

-Miren. –pidió el pelirrojo. –se… se… se… ¡Hermana!

Los mayores sólo voltearon con miedo por pensar que era posible que un enemigo asechara los lugares contornos, pero no era esa la razón. Al ver el motivo del llamamiento, quedaron asombrados y felices por ver a un niño pelirrojo con un digimon bebé en manos.

-¡ya nació! Pronto va a digievolucionar y se convertirá en Tsunomon. –mencionó Souta.

-Eso espero. –dijo Yu.

Después de un par de charlas, tanto del reciente nacimiento del digimon y de los planes para ir al continente llamado Sever, apareció un holograma en medio de ellos sorprendiéndolos: Era Genai.

-¡Genai!

-Muy buenos días niños elegidos. Quiero felicitar a todos ustedes, niños y digimons, por haber destruido a uno de los enemigos, ahora quedan menos. Lograron la digievolución en sólo dos días, ni siquiera sus padres lo lograron.

-¿En serio? ¡Wow! ¡Rompimos un record! –gritó emocionado el hijo menor de la esperanza y la luz.

-Así es Saki, pueden decirlo así. Además, debos decirles que no tengo mucho tiempo para comunicarme con ustedes. –todos prestaron atención. –Los enemigos creen que me destruyeron cuando intente avisar a sus padres que serían secuestrados, por eso es que no me han inspeccionado, a parte yo estoy de incógnito y he ocultado muchas cosas a ustedes por muy tiempo, pero quiero decirles que si no lo hacía habría sido muy peligroso. El punto es que les dije a Daichi y a Aiko que debían avisarles sobre ir al continente, allá los veré…

-Sí, mi primo ya nos había dicho algo por el estilo. –mencionó Kotaro, quien seguía algo aturdido por la pelea de anoche, más por _volver a ver_ a Devimon.

-Sí, me lo suponía. Tienen que venir cuando antes. Aquí están algo seguros porque la Isla File no se mantiene alejada de la maldad hasta cierto punto, además que aquí está la ciudad del inicio y es algo más pura que lo demás. Pero lo verdaderamente importante es que vencieron a uno de los ocho enemigos.

-¿OCHO?

-Sí, ocho: Devimon, los cuatro Dark Masters, Demon, Diaboromon y Myotismon. Ellos ocho quieren manipular los emblemas para atacarlos y formar el emblema de la maldad. De ese modo podrán absorber sus energías negativas y unir a las dimensiones. Pero no lo lograrán si unen las digiesferas y consiguen liberar el emblema de la Unión.

-¿Unión? ¿Cómo podemos liberarlo? ¿A quién pertenece? –preguntó la niña del conocimiento.

-Ese emblema fue mandado a una de ustedes hace mucho tiempo. –dijo mientras veía a cierta rubia. –Aiko… te lo enviamos hace varios meses para que lo cuidarás y haz hecho un gran trabajo, ya que comprendiste la primera cualidad de la unión: El Amor.

-Uno momento, ¿Aiko lo tenía? –preguntó asombrado Yori.

-¿Porqué no nos dijiste? –cuestionó Daichi.

Genai entendió que esa situación era algo incomoda para la niña del amor, así que intervino. –Se le pidió que no dijese nada para evitar problemas, pero ahora ese emblema es indispensable que vuelva a su respectiva dueña. Rescatarán las digiesferas y tendrán la cualidad de la unión. Sólo bastará con acercar el emblema para que se libere, no es un gran trabajo, pero buscar las esferas, sí. Confío en que pueden lograr esto y más, a parte, como dato adicional, les diré que una vez que logren tener el emblema de la unión, podrán entrar al castillo en donde están sus padres y rescatarlos; y si tiene suerte, podrán comunicarse con ellos. –con estás palabras los niños se animaron mucho más. –La mejor manera de ir al continente es por medio de atajos. Chika –la llamó –Te envié un mapa que contiene todos los atajos del digimundo, con él podrás ver la localización de los elegidos y sus padres, además podrás ver la ubicación de los enemigos y de los aliados. Cuando lleguen al continente Sever vayan a mi casa y les explicaré con mayor detenimiento.

-¿Cómo daremos con tu casa? Danos la dirección para no perdernos. –pidió inocentemente Juni.

-Sólo sigan las mariposas. –contestó como si fuera una especie de código. –Ellas les dirán que camino tomar. Por último, les diré algo que no he podido decir: Aiko, Yuu..ou… des… no… to… s..o… e… u…a … me…ti…a, su… dre… vo.

-La oscuridad vuelve, por eso es que no podemos entenderte Genai. –dijo alarmada Miyu.

Genai perdió contacto con ellos… ¿qué es lo que no ha podido decirles?

Al cabo de la charla con la base de datos, los chicos empezaron a analizar el mapa que envió Genai. El atajo más cercano para ir por el digimundo, era el que Dai y Ai usaron el día de ayer. Antes de irse, dieron un vistazo para ver sí podían comunicarse con sus padres, y lo lograron.

-¡Me he comunicado con mi padre! –gritó eufórica Chikako.

**-O.o.O.o.O-**

-¡Me he contactado con mi hija Chikako! –gritó el investigador en campo digital mientras mostraba su mini mini laptop a sus camaradas. Todos fueron a ver y de esa manera comenzó una plática virtual, y lo mejor era que tenía cámara y podían verse.

-¡Chikako, Kazuyo! ¿Cómo están, mis niñas? –preguntó May que se acercaba cada vez más a su esposo y a la computadora.

-¡Mamá! –Kazu comenzó a sollozar por ver a su progenitora, era claro que todos comenzaban a impacientarse por querer tener su momento familiar-virtual.

-Tranquilas, no pasa nada. Su padre y yo estamos bien, así que no se preocupen y aléjense de todo peligro.

-Papá, vamos a ir al continente Sever, Genai nos dio todas las instrucciones para llegar, así que no se preocupen que en cuestión de horas estaremos allá y comenzaremos a rescatarlos. –avisó la pelirroja.

-No, hija, es muy peligroso.

-No importa.

-Además que ya tenemos las digievoluciones de todos, y entre todos nos vamos a cuidar. –dijo Souta que asomaba su cabeza a la cámara. Ahora era el turno de los Kido para ver a sus padres.

-Shun, Souta, Katashi. –susurró Momoe al ver a sus hijos.

-Estamos bien, papás, no se preocupen. –aclaró el menor de ellos.

-Me alegro. Cuídense mucho. Los amamos, recuerden que ustedes pueden lograr todo lo que se propongan. –recordó su padre.

-Nosotros también los amamos. –dijo Shun con la voz entre cortada al ver a sus padres en un par de días.

_-¡Mi turno, cuñado!_ –se escuchó el grito de Yolei al lado. -¡Miyu, Kenshi! ¿Cómo están?

-Mamá, Papá… estamos bien. Iremos en poco para salvarlos, ahora sabemos los planes de los enemigos. –comentó Miyu.

-Además entre todos nos estamos cuidando. –avisó Kenshi.

-Me alegra. Los amamos, nunca se rindan, hijos, ustedes son muy fuertes.

-Sí…

Ken tuvo que consolar a Yolei porque se agarró a llorar en su hombro, pero no evitó que pasara la computadora a su amigo que estaba al lado.

-¡Yori, Yume! –llamó Noriko que tomó lugar al lado de su esposo.

-¡Mamá! –respondió Yori que comenzó a ponerse sentimental y más por la condición en la que estaban todos.

-Tranquilo. No hagan nada peligroso y por favor no vayan a dejar que la maldad pueda más que las ganas de soñar, créanme que los sueños son capaces de muchas cosas. –repitió por millonésima vez en su vida.

-Recuerden que pase lo que pase no se rindan. –les recomendó su padre, que se dio cuenta que Yori ya no tenía los googles de él, pero supuso que se los había dado a Daichi, y no se equivocó.

-Sí, no se preocupen, jamás lo haremos. –dijo el muchacho Motomiya.

Davis y Noriko sonrieron y pasaron el aparato a los Hida.

-¡Amai! ¿Cómo estás hija?

-Bien, papá. No se preocupen, todos estamos bien… ¿Cómo se encuentra mi hermano, mamá? –preguntó con algo de temor.

-Está bien, hijita, todos lo estamos. Por favor, cuídate, tu padre y yo te queremos mucho y no importa lo que pase, por favor no dejes de ser como eres. –pidió su madre Hiromi con una sonrisa.

-Nunca tomes venganza por ti misma, verás que la vida se encargará de ello. Te amamos Amai. –dijo Cody.

-Yo también los amo. Cuídense. –el abogado pasó la pantalla virtual al escrito de libros.

-¡Kotaro! ¡Saki!

-¡Papás! Estamos bien, ya logramos la digievolución con Salamon y Tokomon. Estamos bien ¿Ustedes cómo están?

-Bien, Saki, bien. Cuídense mucho, y te repito: Nunca dejen su esperanza por más oscuro que esté todo, la esperanza siempre brillará. –dijo Kari.

-Ustedes pueden, no se desanimen. Su madre y yo los estaremos esperando. –TK pasó la computadora a Tai y Mimi.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! –gritó Juni al verlos. –Los quiero mucho.

-Nosotros también, mi princesa, a ti y a Daichi, son lo más importante para nosotros. –contestó Tai.

-Cuídense mucho, nosotros estaremos bien si ustedes lo están, por favor, ninguno de ustedes dejen de mantener su emblema, a verán que van a poder con esto y más. –les dijo la chef Mimi.

-Sí mami.

Por último Sora. Mimi le dio la máquina antes de mirar a su amiga y darle apoyo con la mirada, sabía que esto sería muy difícil para ella.

-¡Mamá! –gritaron los niños al borde de las lágrimas.

-Mis niños, tranquilos, esto es una prueba más que van a vencer. Ustedes pueden, así que no se derrumben. Nosotros pudimos con esas aventuras mucho tiempo atrás y sin saber nada de lo que pasaba a nuestro alrededor, ahora ustedes tienen todo para saber lo que pasa y más que eso, ustedes son amigos que **jamás **se abandonarán. Ustedes pueden, son el orgullo más grande que tengo, así que adelante.

-Mami… te extraño mucho, te necesito mucho… Tsunomon se murió por salvarme, mami. –dijo Yu haciéndose el fuerte mientras ahora mostraba al recién nacido digimon.

Sora, cayendo en cuenta que a su hijo le había tocado esa mala experiencia intentó animarlo. –Pues ya salió del digihuevo, eso es una buena noticia, ya verás que en poco tiempo volverá Tsunomon y lo tendrás de nuevo para jugar. -Yu se animó mucho.

-Ma… ¿cómo te sientes?

-Bien, hija, no te preocupes por mí, por ahora cuídense y cuida a tu hermano, no se preocupen por mí ni por nosotros terminen su misión y ya verán que vamos a salir de esta. –dijo con seguridad única de una madre.

-Sí, mama… te amamos, y gracias por entenderme y hacer que viera la vida de un modo diferente. –dijo Aiko mientras derramaba algunas lagrimas.

-Sí mi niña, ustedes son muy fuertes y van a poder con todo. Los amo. –finalizó para pasar la laptop de nuevo con su amigo Izzy.

-Papá, nosotros iremos por medio de los atajos, al continente Sever. No se preocupen, pronto estaremos ahí. Genai nos va a ayudar y también las mariposas blancas. –finalizó.

-De acuerdo, obedezcan a Genai en todo y por favor, no se rindan. Ahora sabemos cómo comunicarnos. –dijo Izzy.

-Sí, adiós. –dijo la portadora del conocimiento en nombre de todos los demás.

La habitación volvió a estar en el silencio. Estaban más tranquilos de saber que sus hijos estaban bien, pero no podían dejar de inquietar sus mentes con imágenes de los malos y de sus hijos.

-Esto es demasiado, no puedo con esto, no sé que más nos puede pasar. –susurró Mimi.

-Si algo les llegase a pasar... –comenzó Momoe.

-Tranquilos, ellos estarán bien. –intentó alentar su digimon Jiyumon.

-¿Y si no pueden? –preguntó Mimi empezando a sollozar.

-Claro que van a poder. –se escuchó un susurro a punto de romperse en llanto. Todos intentaron ver la proveniencia de la voz, y encontraron a una bella mujer pelirroja que tenía los ojos llorosos, pero de pie con una firmeza que se veía a kilómetros: Sora. –Ellos son nuestros hijos y... si son como nosotros, van a descubrir la verdad y los ánimos para seguir. Además, debemos confiar en ellos, porque si nosotros hicimos bien al educarlos, si hicimos un buen trabajo como padres; ellos van a poder con esto y más.

-Sora tiene razón, ellos van a poder. Han logrado mucho en tan sólo tres días aquí, así que no podemos perder las esperanzas. –animó Davis.

-¡Sí!

**-O.o.O.o.O-**

Los niños obedecieron las indicaciones de Genai. Fueron a la parte de la Isla File dedicada a la tundra, encontraron el tronco por el que Dai y Ai pasaron, después llegaron al lugar en el que años atrás Sora y Yamato hicieron muchas promesas, mismo que un día anterior Aiko había visitado con la ayuda de Genai y de dos seres misteriosos. Una vez estando en ese lugar, encontraron la piedra que mantenía el atajo al continente Sever.

-¿Qué dicen? –preguntó Koromon al ver que todos se detenían en la entrada.

-No lo sé, hermano, tengo miedo. –dijo Juni mientras se apegaba a Daichi.

-Insisto en hacer la balsa con troncos de madera. –mencionó Saki por centésima vez desde que se alejaron del lugar en donde se pudieron comunicar con sus padres.

-Ya dijimos que ese es otro plan en caso que no funcione este. –recordó Chikako.

Todos tenían miedo, era verdad que debían aventurarse más allá de los límites que habían conocido, pero el miedo y la necesidad de un abrazo por parte de sus padres les hacían dudar.

-¡Vamos chicos! ¡Sino, no podemos garantizar nuestras vidas ni las de nuestros padres, ni la de los digimon y menos la de los mundos! Escuchamos a nuestros papás, ellos nos dijeron que podíamos, ellos nos dijeron que tienen la confianza en nosotros así que nosotros debemos tenerla en nosotros mismos. Es verdad que pueden ocurrir peligros y que tal vez no obtengamos el resultado esperado... pero no vamos a ganar nada preguntándonos qué podría pasar con los brazos cruzados. Nosotros podemos, sólo basta intentarlo, estamos juntos y juntos vamos a estar. –monologó Daichi como todo buen líder merecedor de esos googles antiguos en su cabeza con cabello alborotado.

Un líder no aquella persona que manda, exige y recuerda todo el tiempo su autoridad como jefe; sino aquella que te motiva y da la confianza necesaria para seguir luchando a pesar de los problemas, es aquella persona que procura el bien, aquella persona que _sirve_ a los demás, aquella persona que desea el bienestar de los suyos... porque a final de cuentas todos mirar lo que líder realiza para después hacerlo. Y Daichi, a pesar de su corta edad, realizaba un excelente trabajo al igual que su padre en muchas ocasiones.

-Daichi tiene razón. –siguió Yori como buen vicelíder según el acuerdo dos días atrás. –Debemos ir. Yo te acompaño.

Temerosos, se tomaron las manos y entraron a través de la piedra enorme.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos... ellos llegaron a una pirámide en medio del desierto del continente Sever.

Misión cumplida, ellos llegaron ahí. El primer paso estaba dado y bien realizado.

-Estamos... ¡Lo logramos! ¡Funcionó! –gritó eufórico Kenshi al darse cuenta que estaban en una pirámide igualmente descrita por sus amigos.

-Es verdad... –murmuró Ai al reconocer el lugar.

Después de inspeccionar el lugar y reconocerlo como nuevo centro de trabajo, los chicos prestaron atención a unas inscripciones en la pared. También notaron que en el cielo del mundo digital se veía una curvatura, lo cual sólo significaba que el mal cobraba fuerza.

Tenían otra tarea: Descifrar la profecía para después encontrar las digiesferas y derrotar a los malos.

Como la noche estaba cerca, decidieron descansar en ese lugar, pudieron mandar unos mensajes a su padres para decir que habían llegado y por indicaciones de Koushiro aplicaron una barrera digital para evitar que los vieran.

_-Aiko... por favor cuida de mi emblema: Unión. _

Se escuchó en un susurro perfectamente audible sólo para Kotaro y Aiko.

Ahora todos estaban en busca de un misterio y una respuesta, iban a pelear y a descifrar su destino en ese lugar: El continente Sever.

.

.

.

_(comienza a sonar Butterfly)_

_._

_._

_Empieza el ardua labor de entrenar, descifrar la profecía, madurar y crecer en tan sólo un par de días._

_Los niños comienzan a desesperarse, _

_pero con la llegada de otro enemigo, las cosas cambiaran porque más que nunca estarán a flote la oscuridad y la luz. _

_._

_Encontaran una digiesfera y la manera de encontrar las demás, ahora comienzan a solucionarse los problemas._

_._

_._

_No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de Digimon Adventure 03_

_Ahora es cuando la aventura…_

_¡DIGIEVOLUCIONA! _

_._

_Capitulo 13: Nictofobia y Fotofobia _

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Este capitulo fue básicamente de puro relleno para aclarar algunas cosillas, no es de gran trascendencia para el fic, pero tenía que actualizar.

Ya nació el digimon de Yuujou! sí, no iba a dejar al pobre infante sin su amiguito, ya o hice sufrir bastante sin su padre.

¿se fijaron que en el capitulo pasado olvide poner el nombre de este capi? Es que ya era tarde cuando publiqué y traía un millón de ocupaciones, sorry. El siguiente capitulo se llama así porque significan:

Nictofobia: miedo a la oscuridad; Fotofobia: miedo a la luz. Ya deben imaginarse los por qué.

En comentarios me preguntaron varias cosillas:

1-¿Sora está embarazada? lo dejo a su criterio

2-¿Quiénes eran las rubias? ¿eran Ami y Akari? ¿están vivas? La verdad es que a ninguno de los dos temas puedo decirles porque se echaría a perder el fic (no se echaría a perder, pero quiero darles suspenso) XD

3-Ya sabemos quién es Dark. Esta idea de malo comenzó desde que hice _El poder del amor y la amistad_ y tuve que ponerla, descuiden que pronto se aclarará todo. (capitulos 13 y 14)

Aprovecho para agradecer los comentarios en el capitulo anterior:

_**Marin-Ishida; Fabiola; Edith; Mike; Yurei (Yureik); **__y de manera muy especial agradezco su palabras a __**Un lector**__. _Me animaron bastante (en especial el último) créanme que mi mayor premio es ver mis historias aquí y escribir, ya que me encanta y es uno de mis pasatiempos preferidos, pero el saber que muchas personas les gusta mi trabajo, que valoran mi esfuerzo y se dedican de decirme palabras tan bonitas que elevan mi autoestima por los aires me hace sentir mucho mejor, ¡gracias!

Espero que les haya gustado y que le entiendan.

¡Gracias por leer!

Dios los bendiga

****Amai do****


	13. DA03: Nictofobia y Fotofobia

**Digimon no me pertenece, sólo usos sus personajes para hacer estas historias. **

.

**Hijos de los elegidos:**

**Daichi y Juni. **_Hijos de Tai y Mimi_

**Aiko y Yuujou**_**. **__Hijos de Matt y Sora_

**Chikako y Kazuyo**_**. **__Hijas de Izzy y May_

**Akari **(fallecida) **Kotaro, Saki y Kibou. **_Hijos de TK y Kari_

**Amai**_**. **__Hija de Cody y Hiromi_

**Miyu, Kenshi e Isamu**_**. **__Hijos de Yolei y Ken_

**Yori y Yume**_**. **__Hijos de Davis y Noriko_

**Shun, Souta y Katashi**_**. **__Hijos de Joe y Momoe_

**.**

_**En el capítulo anterior de Digimon Adventure 03:**_

_Los niños mantienen una conversación con Gennai en donde les explica muchas cosas que deben hacer. _

_También logran hablar con sus padres y tienen noticias de ellos. _

_Después de analizar la situación, ellos deciden ir al Continente Sever y lo logran por medio de los atajos que hay en el digimundo_

_¿Qué aventuras les esperan en ese nuevo lugar del Digimundo?_

**.**

**Digimon Adventure 03**

**Capítulo 13: **Nictofobia y Fotofobia.

.

_El hombre honesto no teme la luz ni la oscuridad._

**-Thomas Fuller**

**O O O**

**O O**

**O**

La mañana se asomaba por el bello paisaje digital, los niños comenzaban a abrir sus ojos y se preparaban para continuar con su aventura. La noche anterior habían decidido un orden: primero iban a descifrar esa profecía, luego buscarían a Gennai; después las famosas digiesferas y por último, pero lo más importante, rescatar a sus padres a como diera lugar.

-Chicos, creo que descubrí algo. –informó con voz fuerte a los demás, quienes de inmediato se presentaron al lugar llamado.

-¿Qué ocurre hermana? ¿Encontraste algo? –preguntó Kazuyo a su consanguínea.

-Eso creo, escuchen, esta es la profecía que nuestros padres descifraron en 2005; pero falta esta parte y al parecer, con lo que Ai y Dai nos contaron, es la parte que se descubrió con la digiesfera que tenía Dark. –Chika había investigado entre las anotaciones de su padre en esa vieja laptop amarilla, y como ella traía consigo una marca reciente la usó para fines más prácticos.

-¿Y qué es lo que dice? –preguntó inocentemente la menor del grupo.

_[...]_

_lo puro, lo fuerte; la unión, lo eterno / __la sabiduría, la tranquilidad; la igualdad, lo dulce _

_el brillo, el olvido, lo esencial, lo importante_/ _la meta, lo necesario; lo interminable y lo radiante,_

_se unen de dos en dos y se forma la conexión._

_[...]_

_La lágrima y El sol; El escudo y El corazón_ / _Los cristales y la flor; La balanza y la corona_

_La sonrisa y la semilla; Las alas y la voz_ / _La nube y el rayo; La medalla y la estrella_

_Los que hablan ahora son los emblemas._

_[...]_

-Oigan chicos... ¡eso no rima! –mencionó Yori provocando que los demás estuvieran al borde la comprensión.

-Yori... todos sabemos que no rima, pero así está escrito. Creo que hablo por todos al decir que sabemos de memoria esa historia que nuestros padres nos contaron por mucho tiempo antes de dormir. –dijo Ai, recordando la perdida de su padre y sus anécdotas, provocando que los demás se sintieron mal por ellos. -¿Qué más descubriste, Chika? –indagó cambiando de tema.

-Miren, aquí hay otro tipo de inscripciones y con la ayuda de un programa de mi padre, del programa que me envió Gennai y con lo poco que aprendí a relacionar los gráficos, descifré lo siguiente, lo voy a leer:

_Cuatro uniones forman cinco _

_Las dieciséis luces forman uniones puras._

_Las uniones puras forman una conexión / La conexión forma la unión._

_._

_**Sólo las uniones puras podrán derrotar la maldad**__ / Cada uno tiene un igual y un contrario / Los contrarios no tienen iguales_

_Ni la luz ni la oscuridad, ni miedo ni el valor, ni nada puede contra el poder de la pureza._

_._

_Se apagaron las luces, se encienden otras. Se pierde y se gana a la vez._

_Se perdieron las uniones y la esperanza. Pero uno tiene la fuerza de dos y dos la de cuatro._

_Con la ausencia de uno, la hay de dos, y con la ausencia de dos, la hay de cuatro._

_La lucha ya está ganada, sólo falta luchar. Porque el legado ha de ganar._

_._

_Después de la batalla ganada, uno gana y hace justicia_

_Y tres esperan su turno para brillar, pues la esperanza está puesta en los demás._

_._

-Es todo lo que he podido descifrar, sólo queda como unas cuantas palabras...

-Descuida, Chika, hiciste un gran trabajo. –halagó Motimon.

-Entonces que es lo que vamos a hacer, ¿Por qué no se la enviamos al señor Izumi? tal vez nos puedan ayudar a descifrarlo, pues ellos ya han tenido trabajo con esto. –propuso Amai.

-Sería una buena idea. –comentó Souta.

Chikako le envió sus descubrimientos a su padre, esperaban que pronto encontraran la solución y que no tardaran en rescatarlos. Unieron un par de provisiones que llevaban consigo y las repartieron para que todos pudieran comer. Esperando que sus padres estuvieran bien y que pronto pudieran encontrarlos.

**-O.o.O.o.O-**

-¿Has descubierto algo más Izzy? –le preguntó con voz queda a su esposo mientras se acercaba a él.

-No. –contestó secamente. –Cuando tenga algo se los diré. –dijo de forma general sin apartar la vista de su pequeña laptop.

-Bien. –se rindió. Mayumi llevaba un buen tiempo sin poder hablar con él, no sabía la razón, pero desde que regresó con los demás después de haber sido llevada a la fuerza por Dark hacia la pirámide, Izzy se había comportado muy seco y cortante con ella.

Los demás estaban alejados, Hiromi estaba recostada sobre el hombro de Cody, Sora estaba con Biyomon intentando percibir una luz de una ventana que estaba lo suficientemente alta; TK y Kari hablaban un poco con los digimons, Taichi y Daisuke daban vueltas por toda la habitación con Mimi y Noriko intentando tranquilizarlos. Joe y Momoe seguían serios; a su derecha, los Ichijouji un tanto cansados, y por último May e Izzy. Nadie prestaba atención a lo que otros hacían o decían, lo único que importaba en esos momentos eran sus hijos.

–Izzy, necesito que me escuches.

-Te escucho. –respondió casi de forma automática sin apartar su vista de su centro de atención.

May se enojó un poco y cerró la laptop con apenas los segundos necesarios para que Izumi sacara sus dedos y no fueran aplastados. -¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué me evades? –reclamo un poco sentida.

-Estoy bien, sólo estoy algo preocupado. –contestó un tanto nervioso sin mirarla a los ojos.

-No, no estás tan preocupado como para que no quieras ni verme. ¿Por qué estás enojado conmigo? –indagó de una vez por todas.

Izumi no contestó, hizo su cabeza a un lado e intentó tomar su computadora de nuevo, pero el prefirió mejor que no. May estaba desesperada por la poca reacción de su marido, hasta que una idea pasó por su cabeza. –Izzy... sé que esto tiene que ver con Mike, te aseguro que yo no sabía que era él. Te prometo que cuando fui con ellos a la pirámide no paso nada, si es lo que estás pensando. –la mujer de cabello negro ondulado no dejaba de verlo a los ojos a pesar que él desviaba su mirada, ante lo cual se decepcionó. Koushiro hizo a un lado su computadora y por fin alzó su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos asustados, preocupados y llorosos de su mujer, ante lo que él se acercó un poco a ella hasta que con su mano derecha tomo dulcemente la mejilla de su esposa.

-May... ¿por qué lo hiciste? –preguntó con la voz quebrada.

-¿Qué?

-Atravesarte cuando Mike me iba a dañar a mí. –contestó. Esa era la razón.

-Amor... no iba a permitir que algo te pasara, no por mí. Jamás me lo perdonaría.

-Pero... es que no sabes la impotencia que sentí en esos segundos mientras tú te colocabas y preparabas para recibir el golpe. ¿Tienes idea de cómo me sentí? ¿Acaso sabes todo lo que se me vino a la mente al verte así? May... ibas a resultar dañada por mi culpa... no soportaría que algo malo te pasara. Ese daño era para mí. Y mi deber como acompañante tuyo de por vida es velar por tu seguridad y por la de nuestras hijas... ¿Qué crees que les iba a decir? ¿Qué su madre se atravesó por miedo para que no dañaran a su padre que fue un cobarde en esos momentos? ¡Dime!

-Izzy... yo te amo. –le contestó. -Y mientras pueda evitar que algo te pase lo haré sin siquiera pensarlo una vez. Esto que hice lo volvería a hacer cuantas veces fueran necesarias. –habló mientras tomaba su mano que seguí bajo su mejilla.

-May... –Koushiro se acercó un poco más a ella hasta que la abrazó por completo e hizo que ella recostará su cabeza sobre su pecho. –No sé qué haría si te perdiera.

-Yo tampoco. Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti.

Los elegidos y digimons eran los únicos que podían observar esa escena, aunque aparentaban no hacerlo, les parecía demasiada ternura verlos confesar su amor como en otras ocasiones. Mientras que May e Izzy continuaban abrazados, la computadora del ex propietario del conocimiento emitió un sonido peculiar. Todos prestaron atención a los movimientos que comenzó a realizar, abrió el mensaje y Koushiro comenzó a leer lo que su hija les había mandado.

Comenzaron a analizar las profecías y a intentar descifrarlas, la ardua labor para todos, estaba a punto de comenzar.

**-O.o.O.o.O-**

-¿Qué dice el mensaje que te envió tu papá, Chikako? -preguntó Saki.

-Dice que los demás están bien y que nos ayudarán a descifrar la profecía. –contestó

-Espero que ellos nos puedan decir esos secretos. –comentó el Bukamon de Shuun.

-¿Secretos? Yo se muchos secretos, como que a Dai le huelen los pies y que a él le gusta A… -la niña de mente inocente no pudo continuar con su comentario debido a que su hermano mayor le cubrió la boca.

-Sí, Juni, que me gusta comer, eso no es un secreto. –intentó corregir con disimulo.

-Bueno, ya. Debemos ir a casa del señor Gennai para que nos diga la ubicación exacta de las digiesferas y poder rescatar a nuestros padres. –interrumpió Yori ante la situación del líder, además que él sabía quien era la chica que le gustaba a Daichi.

Los niños siguieron con su plática. Se tranquilizaron por saber de sus progenitores, entonces, los emblemas de algunos de ellos comenzaron a brillar:

-¡Miren! mi cresta está brillando. –Avisó Souta. –Y la de mi hermano Shuun también.

-¡La de Kenshi y la mía también, primo! –informó Miyu. –las crestas brillaban con más intensidad a cada segundo.

-Es probable que esté una digiesfera cerca. –imaginó Chika mientras tomaba su cresta-digivice con ella. –Tenía razón, dice que hay una muy cerca de este lugar. –Chikako salió corriendo hacia dentro de la pirámide, los demás la siguieron siendo iluminados por el efecto de bioluminiscencia que tenían los emblemas de cuatro.

Llegaron hasta un cuarto que era interrumpido por una pared, ésta comenzó a brillar en gran manera, tanto que cegó momentáneamente a los chicos y digimons; entonces... se fue reduciendo hasta que quedó un ligera pelotita demasiado pequeña y tentadora como para jugar tenis.

-¿Esto es la digiesfera? –preguntó Kazuyo un poco consternada al ver cómo Souta la tomaba con su mano y la mostraba a los demás.

-Al parecer sí. Es la primera que encontramos. –mencionó Souta.

De pronto, la digiesfera se dividió en cuatro luces y entraron a los emblemas de los cuatro niños, sorprendiéndolos a todos.

-Tenemos, una, nos faltan cuatro, debemos buscarlas y después ir con nuestro padres. –estableció Daichi como buen líder.

-Sí, le avisaré a mi padre que conseguimos una digiesfera, a lo mejor ellos ya descifraron algo de la profecía. –comento finalmente la nueva portadora del conocimiento.

**-O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O-**

-Hermano... estoy cansada, tengo hambre, me duelen los pies, quiero ir con mamá. –mencionó Juni mientras se detenía del camino. Daichi fue hasta ella y la cargó en sus hombros de manera que ella quedara sentada en ellos y poder continuar.

-Lo sé, Juni, pero debemos seguir, hemos caminado por dos días, sé bien que todos estamos cansados, pero es importante que sigamos. La casa de Gennai no debe quedar tan lejos.

Se detuvieron bajo unos árboles para que pudieran descansar un poco. Como siempre, los menores se fueron a platicar, mientras que los mayores discutían sobre las decisiones de los líderes.

-Creo que fue una mala idea venirnos así nada más. –renegó Saki.

-Es lo mejor que pudimos hacer, fue mejor aventurarnos a lo desconocido que quedarnos en la pirámide a esperar alguna señal. –defendió Daichi.

-Pues no vemos los resultados deseados. –prosiguió la portadora de la nobleza.

-Lo sé, ya nos hemos alejado demasiado por todo el desierto y ya no hemos visto ninguna mariposa blanca de las que nos mencionó Gennai para llegar a su casa. Tal vez si regresamos a la pirámide encontremos alguna otra señal de nuestros padres...

-No, Kotaro, esa no es una buena idea, lo que averiguamos en las ruinas del desierto ya lo descubrimos, nuestros padres están bien y ya nos están esperando para que los rescatemos, a parte que debemos buscar las otras digiesferas. –recordó Yori.

Los grandes siguieron con su disputa para resolver el camino a seguir, mientras que los peques seguían en su labor de ver las nubes, ver cual era más grande y si tenía forma de algún objeto en peculiar.

-¿Ya vieron esa? –preguntó Juni un tanto emocionada mientras señalaba una masa de agua evaporada. – ¡Se parece al cabello de mi hermano!

-Es verdad. Oh, y esa otra parece una flor con un tallo muy pequeño. –continuó Kazuyo.

Entonces, la hermana de Chikako se percató que su cresta se encontraba brillando, buscó para ver si alguien más lo hacía de igual modo, y sí, Chika y Amai tenían su emblema-digivice irradiando luz. Una nueva digiesfera se encontraba. El tronco en el que se recargaban todos comenzó a resplandecer mientras que se reducía. Todos se asombraron de nuevo por ver tal acontecimiento, y la diminuta esfera color morado se dividió en cuatro luces que fueron a los emblemas de Chikako, Kazuyo, y con Amai se fueron dos luces, tal vez porque ella era poseedora del emblema de la justicia hasta que naciera su hermano.

-¿Lo ven? si nos hubiéramos quedado en la pirámide, muy difícilmente hubiéramos dado con la digiesfera. –regañó el líder.

-Tiene razón Daichi. Ahora más que nunca debemos seguir adelante y esforzarnos. Cada vez estamos más cerca de salvar a los mundos y a nuestros padres. –animó Ai.

Así fue como los hijos de los antiguos elegidos decidieron seguir y no darse por vencidos.

Esa misma noche, una muy oscura por cierto, los digimons digievolucionaron para averiguar sobre un poco más respecto al lugar donde se encontraban y qué tan cerca estaban de la casa de Gennai o del terreno enemigo.

Mambomon, Butterflymon, Furimon y Sagitarimon fueron por los aires para encontrar alguna ruta de camino, y claro está que la encontraron.

Cuando trajeron los descubrimientos, y con la ayuda del mapa que tenía Chika, comenzaron con los planes para empezar el rescate de los padres, y después, salvar al digimundo. Perdieron contacto con Gennai, no había ninguna mariposa blanca a la vista, pero sí un buen y gran sueño en común: Vencer.

El plan:

Conseguir mínimo dos digiesferas más.

Buscar la manera de pasar desapercibidos.

Encontrar la manera de entrar al castillo.

Encontrar la habitación en la que estaban sus padres.

Sacarlos de ahí.

Salir todos.

Derrotar a los malos que los enviaron ahí con la ayuda de sus progenitores.

Reestablecer las uniones con la Tierra.

Regresar a sus hogares. * Y por petición de Yori: regresar antes de cenar.

Era un plan verdaderamente simple pero complejo.

Habían acordado que al día siguiente irían al castillo de una vez por todas. Era necesario comenzar a actuar de una buena vez, y la mejor señal que pudieron tener de que estaban listos, fue que el digimon de Yuujou digievolucionó a Tsunomon de nueva cuenta. Era hora.

En esos momentos todos estaban descansando alrededor de una fogata; agotados de tanto caminar y pensar se dieron un merecido descanso. A Yori le tocaba vigilar por un par de horas para después ser sustituido por Kotaro. El tiempo de la vigilancia por parte del hijo primogénito de la confianza, se vio finalizada en el momento que el nuevo portador de la luz apareció.

-Gracias, Kotaro, ya se me estaba cerrando los ojos. –dijo mientras se tallaba sus pupilas infantilmente y cargaba a su Demivmon más que dormido.

-De nada. –murmuró mientras tomaba asiento. –Ya vete a dormir.

El niño de la luz se quedó despierto mirando las estrellas, recordando una platica que sus padres les dieron hace tiempo a él y a su hermano; una plática que le ayudó a superar su miedo a la oscuridad, pero que en esas circunstancias era fácil olvidarla. _¿Por qué? _era la pregunta que se cuestionaba constantemente desde siempre... era como si una parte de él le faltará, como si en algún momento le hubiese sido _arrebatada_ y desde que llegaron al digimundo para buscar a sus padres sentía esa presencia cada vez más fuerte y se hacía era pequeña pregunta sin respuesta con más regularidad.

_-Kotaro... hemano..._

-¿Saki? –preguntó levantándose de golpe de la piedra en la que se sentó. -¿Estás ahí?

No se podía apreciar nada debido a la oscuridad y pese a la poca luz del fuego no se podía distinguir un objeto de otro. Poco a poco los susurros se intensificaron y una silueta un tanto distorsionada se fue aclarando cada vez más. Kotaro tenía miedo; Salamon estaba dormida y no podía sentirse mejor con tal oscuridad, era uno de sus más grandes miedos desde siempre: la oscuridad.

-¿Kotaro?

-¿Quién eres? –retó un poco tambaleante.

-No puedo decírtelo.

-¿Aiko? ¿Eres tú? –preguntó al ver a la chica, parecía su prima, era igual a ella.

-Sólo te vengo a entregar a ti la tercera digiesfera. Nos pertenece, y con esta será suficiente para entrar al castillo de Myotismon. Usen la barrera digital que Gennai les dio hace tiempo, pasarán desapercibidos. Tú y Ai activaron el poder de las digiesferas, ahora más que nunca todos deben estar juntos...

-¿Quién eres? me resultas muy familiar.

-Si todo resulta bien, te prometo que te lo diré y que estaremos con ustedes. Todos lo estaremos. Mientras tanto no pueden saber de mí. Por primera vez tengo contacto directo contigo desde hace años y me alegra mucho volver a verte.

-¿Volver a verme?

-Descuida, te lo explicaré después. Por ahora haz lo que te dije, y dile a la hija del conocimiento que le envíe el mensaje que se grabo de la profecía a su padre. Así ellos sabrán lo que deben hacer, empezando por Momoe y Souta; ellos son los únicos que pueden sacarlos.

-E... Está bien. –logró articular.

-Toma. –le entregó la digiesfera; esta, a diferencia de las demás, era un poco más grande y color dorado. –Es la última que deben buscar, los digimons legendarios la tenían guardada hasta que la profecía se encontrase, la otra sigue oculta hasta que sus dueños la necesiten y la última, la más poderosa que es del valor, amistad, pureza y amor la tienen los malvados, saben que es la digiesfera, fue lo que utilizaron para encontrar la profecía; pero ellos no la saben usar.

-¿Entonces... cómo entramos?

-La manera más fácil de entrar es por medio de la pared del este. Y entren a primera hora, pues es cuando el sol da sus primeros rayos de luz y la oscuridad comienza a desaparecer. –recomendó.

-Entiendo... ¿Cómo te llamas?

La chica rubia (menor) sonrió un poco. –Dime Luz. Pronto sabrás mi nombre. Haz caso a lo que te dijimos, que amanecerá en un par de horas y a penas tienen tiempo para prepararse. –después de esto, desapareció entre las sombras de la noche.

Kotaro se sorprendió por lo narrado de esa chica. Se relajó por conocerla, y al igual que ella, él sentía que la volvía a ver...

En cuestión de segundos, despertó a todos los demás y les explicó lo que debían hacer. Al principio no todos le creyeron, pero cuando vieron que tenía en posesión la digiesfera dorado y fue a las crestas de Yori, Yume, Kotaro y Saki le creyeron.

Por fin empezaban a luchar, a entrar en terreno enemigo, a pelear por un ideal.

-Pero hay algo que no entiendo, ¿Por qué debemos luchar al amanecer y no ahora?

-Eso es porque la oscuridad le teme a la luz. –explicó Kotaro.

-¿Así como nosotros a la oscuridad?

-Así es Juni. –respondió nuevamente. –El miedo impide avanzar. El miedo a la oscuridad hace que la luz se apague, pero entre más valor tenemos y entre más esperanza hay en nosotros, es más fácil resplandecer en medio de la oscuridad.

Esas fueron las palabras necesarias para que todos se animaran.

-De acuerdo digielegidos, ahora es nuestro turno de brillar. Se nos dijo desde un principio lo que carecen los enemigos, ellos tienen la digiesfera que falta, una vez que tengamos todas podremos activar el emblema de la unión y no tengo idea de cómo, pero vamos a poder salvar a nuestro padres, además que si mal no recuerdo, en los menajes que el señor Izumi nos ha mandado, dice que ellos están encadenados con cadenas invisibles. Kotaro nos dijo que Momoe y Souta eran los únicos que los podían liberar y creo que es porque ellos tienen el emblema de la Libertad en común.

-Tienes razón Daichi. –dijo Ai.

-Propongo que hagamos varios equipos. –opinó Yori.

-Sí, y creo que la mejor manera de hacerlos es de acuerdo a las digiesferas. –propuso el portador del valor.

-Explícate. –pidió Amai.

-Sí, es decir: Yori, Yume, Kotaro y yo en uno. Amai, Chika y Kazuyo en otro. Shun, Souta, Miyu y Kenshi en uno más junto con Katashi que él no tiene digiesfera aún, y por último Daichi, Ai Yu y Juni que son los que faltan.

-Me parece una buena idea, así están juntos los hermanos. –accedió Yume.

Era una idea un tanto obvia pero que podía funcionar. Kotaro y Aiko seguían un poco preocupados pero en eso momentos lo empezaron a sentirse aún más, de la misma manera que se sentían cuando algo malo iba a ocurrir; ellos sí hacían uso de sus habilidades.

Aún no terminaban de hablar cuando se sintió un temblor en el suelo. No fue tan fuerte ni duró por más de quince segundos, pero fue suficiente como para que ellos se dieran cuenta que una gran torre negra de espiral apareció no muy lejos de allí. Todos se asombraron demasiado por ver con claridad tal acontecimiento y más aún cuando vieron a cuatro seres acercarse a ellos con gran velocidad.

Eran los Darkmasters: Piedmon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, MetalSeadramon. Los responsables de la torre espiral que se formó minutos atrás.

-Hermano... tengo miedo. –mencionó Juni mientras volteaba a ver a su consanguíneo.

Chikako buscó rápidamente en su laptop alguna información con el digiscan de Digimons que Gennai le dio. -¡Son los Darkmaster!

-Chicos... ellos son los malos que nuestros padres derrotaron en una ocasión. –dijo Daichi. –Nosotros somos más, es claro que podemos. Realicemos los grupos como los habíamos seleccionado. Amai, Chika, Kazu y Katashi van contra MetalSeadramon.

-De acuerdo. –entendió Amai. –Atacaremos por el aire para poderlo seguir con mayor facilidad.

-Bien. Yori, Yume, Kotaro y Saki van contra Machinedramon.

-Claro, Dai.

-Miyu, Shun, Souta y Kenshi van contra Puppetmon. Tengo entendido que es el más pequeño, pero no se confíen.

-Descuida, nosotros nos encargaremos. –aseguró Souta.

-Y por último, Ai, Yu, Juni y yo nos encargaremos de Piedmon, el payaso.

-Recuerden que la unión hace la fuerza, y nosotros somos muy fuertes. No debemos tener miedo porque de eso se alimentan los demás, lo único que podemos hacer es soñar con lograrlo y destruirlos. –alentó Yori.

-¡Sí!

-Vamos niños elegidos, ¡adelante! –finalizó Daichi.

Cada grupo fue a luchar con su enemigo designado; era una ardua batalla que empezaron días atrás, pero una batalla que estaban seguros de ganar. Perfectamente sincronizados fueron a luchar contra los cuatro enemigos que se encontraban en el campo. Para sorpresa y subestimación de estos, los niños lucharon y vencieron mucho más rápido que sus padres. Los cuatro en un par de minutos, algo que a sus progenitores les tomó semanas. Era probable que los niños vinieran con más ganas y que los malos no estuvieran tan fuertes debido a la presencia de las tres digiesferas.

Piedmon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, MetalSeadramon cayeron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; a diferencia de Devimon, ellos sí dieron batalla y fue bastante complicado, pero lo lograron, con ataques, fuera, emblemas, digimons y una inseparable amistad fueron los ingredientes necesarios para lograrlo. Cinco enemigos de ocho habían caído, en cuestión de tres días tenían más de la mitad de enemigos desaparecidos y ahora estaban más satisfechos que nunca. Era una buena señal.

-¿Lo logramos? ¿Kazemon y los demás pidieron contra los malos?

-Sí Juni. Lo logramos. –susurró su digimon que volvía a ser un Tanemon.

-Es increíble, ¡en una hora vencimos a cuatro! –festejo Saki.

-Sí, pero estamos muy cansados. –mencionó Bukamon.

-Sí, yo también, Ai.

-Será mejor que descansen un poco... mañana será la verdadera batalla contra los demás. –comentó Miyu.

Después de esa difícil batalla, los elegidos y digimons se dedicaron a descansar. El castillo de Myotismon no quedaba lejos, se podía ver, pero gracias a la barrera digital era imposible que los vieran. Había dos jovencitos que no podían conciliar el sueño.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Kotaro?

-No lo sé, Ai. –respondió pesadamente. –Sobre la chica que les conté, me pareció haberla visto antes... se parece a ti.

-Lo sé.

-¿La has visto?

-Sí... la vi en el bosque donde brilló mi emblema, y creo que ella es de gran ayuda, además ella junto con otra chica que también se parece a ella y a mí le ayudan a Genai a cuidar de Isamu y de Kibou.

-Vaya.

-Ella era quien nos llamaba, pero aún no sé porqué lo hacen.

-Talvez lo sepamos el día de mañana, estoy seguro que a estas horas el día de mañana vamos a estar con nuestros padres. –aseguró.

-Sí... yo sólo quiero estar con mi mamá. La necesito mucho. –mencionó pesadamente.

-Lo sé, Ai. –la abrazó. –Sé que quieres mucho a tu mamá, y sé que es muy difícil la ausencia de mi tío. Pero se que van a poder seguir adelante. –alentó su primo.

-Gracias. Yo sé que sí. –correspondió el abrazo de su primo.

A la mañana siguiente, ni siquiera el sol se había asomado por el horizonte, era todavía oscuro y los niños elegidos del nuevo legado comenzaron a despertar y prepararse para rescatar a sus padres.

-Ya está todo listo Daichi. –avisó Miyu.

-Bien, ya todos saben lo que deben hacer, espero que resulte.

-Daichi... estuve estudiando los emblemas y me di cuenta que tienen un botón especial para que nos podamos comunicar por medio del hable, así que es muy sencillo en caso de que alguno tenga problemas. –informó Chikako.

-Gracias, eso será de mucho ayuda. –comentó Kotaro.

-Bien, ahora... manos a la obra. –ordenó el líder de los googles. –Y recuerden, no teman a nada, ni a la luz, ni a la oscuridad...

De esta manera los nuevos niños elegidos comenzaron a aventurarse al castillo de Myotismon, tenían un plan muy efectivo, pero ahora iban a aprender a vencer sus miedos a la oscuridad, y los malos a entender que la luz siempre encuentra una salida y una entrada.

.

.

.

_(comienza a sonar Butterfly)_

_._

_Los niños entran a la guarida de los malos, destruyendo a los malvados sin demasiadas complicaciones._

_Logran su proposito, sin embargo... se pierden a grandes camaradas y se descubren muchos secretos... pero la tristeza entre los padres e hijos por las perdidas de dos emblemas esenciales no se acaba con un simple descubrimiento._

_¿Quién ganará? _

_¿La luz o la oscuridad?_

_._

_No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de Digimon Adventure 03_

_Ahora es cuando la aventura…_

_¡DIGIEVOLUCIONA! _

_._

_Capítulo 14: El castillo de Myotismon_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Notas de la autora: **

Muchas gracias por continuar con la lectura, este fic me ha traído muchas alegrías.

Quiero dar expresarme un poco, debido a que tuve una semana bastante difícil: En mi ciudad (Monterrey) un huracán que golpeó fuertemente toda la región, dejó muchos daños y destrucciones; dejando a familias y estructuras sin nada. Es muy difícil ir por las calles y ver cuantos damnificados hay y con todo esto he aprendido que hay que cuidar lo que tenemos y valorarlo, porque de la noche a la mañana todo puede desaparecer y cambiar tu estilo de vida... Yo estoy bien y en mi casa pasaron cosas sin importancia a comparación de los demás, y esa fue la razón por la que tardé en actualizar... así que nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde. CUIDENLO

Otra cosa: Soy universitaria! entre a un nivel más de preparación, y estoy contenta por eso, pero... estaré más ocupada y tardare más en actualizar ( no me hagan caso, capaz y lo hago más frecuentemente =P) y les agradezco muchos por sus ánimos.

Como dije en las notas pasadas, _Nictofobia_ significa "miedo a la oscuridad" y _Fotofobia, _"miedo a la luz". Tal vez este capítulo no tuvo mucho que ver con el significado, pero desde que descubrí los términos me interesaron mucho.

En el próximo capítulo esperen muchas sorpresas y tristezas, están avisados!. Lo de la profecía, la inventé yo, una parte salió en _El poder del amor y la amistad_ y la otra acaba de salir. Y ya digievolucionó Tsunomon, el pequeño estará feliz por un tiempo... ¿Y porque no siempre? jajaja

Respondiendo un par de preguntas que una chica me hizo (Hanna): la verdad es que adoro a Ai y a Yu, pero tengo una debilidad por Juni, no sé, esta niña me encanta, pero también me agrada Amai, ¿será que es porque le puse mi nombre? XD; hablando de favoritismos, después del Sorato, Takari y Michi, de las parejas que yo inventé, me gusta mucho la que forman May e Izzy. Y... sobre los significados de los niños, no los he puesto porque se me había pasado jeje pero aquí van:

(Nota: No estoy 100% segura de su significado, pero en varias páginas de Internet las busqué. Pero en realidad, los usé porque tengo pensado otro fic en donde se explica ligeramente el porque les pusieron estos nombres a algunos de ellos. Publicidad**¿Amor o Enamoramiento?**)

**Daichi: **_Sobresalir_

**Juni: **_Viene__de "Jundo" que significa pureza, es un derivado de pureza_

**Aiko: **_La niña/hija del amor _(No creo que le pueda ir otro)

**Yuujou**_**: **__Amistad_

**Chikako: **_La__niña/hija del conocimiento_

**Kazuyo**_**: **__Paz, tranquilidad_

**Akari: **_Luz_

**Kotaro: **_Buena persona, realidad._

**Saki: **_Alegría, esperanza deseada._

**Kibou: **_Esperanza_

**Amai**_**: **__Dulce _

**Miyu: **_Lazo _(La verdad es que usé este nombre porque empieza parecido al nombre de Miyako)

**Kenshi: **_Corazón de espada__**.**_

**Isamu**_**:**__ Valor_(en realidad lo elegí porque sonaba a _Osamu _el hermano de Ken)

**Yori: **_Confianza_

**Yume**_**: **__Sueño_

**Shun: **_Leal_

**Souta: **_es algo parecido a libertad, libre_

**Katashi**_**: **__Fortaleza_

**Ami: **_Amiga nueva_

Mil gracias por todos su reviews a: _**Marin-Ishida; Fabiola; MariiaKaroliina; Anael-D02; Takerufang; monika-uchiha; Hanna; Edith; Mike**_y _**CieloCriss. **_Por gente como ustedes es que sigo adelante con mi fic. 

PD: Ayuden a Nuevo León y al norte de México en general. (vamos, sin presión)

**Dios los bendiga**

****Amai do** **


	14. DA03: El castillo de Myotismon

**Digimon no me pertenece, sólo usos sus personajes para hacer estas historias. **

.

**Hijos de los elegidos:**

**Daichi y Juni. **_Hijos de Tai y Mimi_

**Aiko y Yuujou**_**. **__Hijos de Matt y Sora_

**Chikako y Kazuyo**_**. **__Hijas de Izzy y May_

**Akari **(fallecida) **Kotaro, Saki y Kibou. **_Hijos de TK y Kari_

**Amai**_**. **__Hija de Cody y Hiromi_

**Miyu, Kenshi e Isamu**_**. **__Hijos de Yolei y Ken_

**Yori y Yume**_**. **__Hijos de Davis y Noriko_

**Shun, Souta y Katashi**_**. **__Hijos de Joe y Momoe_

**.**

_**En el capítulo anterior de Digimon Adventure 03:**_

_Los niños se aventuran al desierto y encuentran las digiesferas correspondientes a los emblemas._

_Derrotan a los cuatro Dark Masters y entran al castillo de Myotismon._

_¿Qué problemas enfrentarán en ese lugar? ¿Quiénes son los buenos y los malos? ¿Por qué todos actúan en secretismo? _

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Digimon Adventure 03**

**Capítulo 14: **El castillo de Myotismon.

.

_El lugar donde nacen los niños y mueren los hombres, _

_donde la libertad y el amor florecen, _

_no es una oficina ni un comercio ni una fábrica. _

_Ahí veo yo la importancia de la familia._

-**Gilbert Keith Chesterton**

**O O O**

**O O**

**O**

La hora cero. Los primeros rayos comienzan a salir por encima del horizonte; los niños caminan con cautela hacia su destino con un ideal en común.

Poco a poco se adentraron a la antigua construcción que sus padres tiempo atrás destruyeron y que ahora misteriosamente había sido vuelta a construir. Chikako intentó conectarse con Gennai pero _algo_ impedía su contacto, la buena noticia es que ahora ellos tenían una barrera digital que los cuidaba y un mapa en donde habían localizado la habitación de sus progenitores.

Dentro de todo lo malo había cosas más buenas.

**-O.o.O.o.O-**

-Sus hijos son muy inteligentes… ya entraron al castillo, no tengo idea de cómo es que lograron entrar sin ser vistos, pero no evitó que los vieran después de pasar por las cámaras que fueron instaladas. –dijo Demon que venía a informar a los elegidos de sus hijos.

-¡No se atrevan a tocarles un solo de sus cabellos! –amenazó Taichi.

-Ellos no tienen la culpa de nada. –intentó hacerlos razonar la ex poseedora de la pureza.

-¿Que no tienen culpa de nada? Ja. –ironizó el mismo digimon maligno que estaba con ellos, además de Dark. –Por la culpa de ellos es que las digiesferas han retomado su poder, están cumpliendo la profecía y ahora tienen las fuerzas para acabarnos.

-Porque así lo harán… tú no los conoces. –aseguró Noriko.

Demon la vio de una manera poco amable, esa chica tenía la semilla de la oscuridad impregnada en lo más profundo de su ser pero aunque intentará quitársela, ahora no le serviría porque esa semilla ahora era una semilla de la esperanza, al igual que la de Ken.

-Eso lo veremos. –finalizó. -¡Diaboromon! –llamó al susodicho. –Encárgate de los niños… quiero los emblemas cuando antes. ¡Dark! Vigila a los huéspedes, si quieres puedes divertirte con ellos un rato.

-Será un placer. –afirmó al ver cómo Demon y Diaboromon salían de la sala.

**-O.o.O.o.O-**

-Muy bien, chicos... al parecer no hay tanta vigilancia como esperábamos, así que por ahora nos dirigiremos a la habitación que según el mapa de Chikako no queda tan lejos. –susurró Daichi.

-Claro, pero sería mejor que...

Yori no terminó de dar su opinión porque apareció un digimon, un digimon que venía seguido de un ejército de pequeños seres oscuros conocidos como Scubamons, digimons que seguramente eran seguidores de Demon y/o Dragonmon. Con sólo verlos, los niños se asustaron, los menores se refugiaron detrás de sus consanguíneos mayores y los más grandes sólo esperaron las indicaciones del líder para actuar.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya... miren lo que tenemos aquí, un montón de niñatos que intentan jugar a las guerritas. Hicieron muy mal en venir, nunca debieron interponerse entre nuestros planes. –dijo un digimon llamado Diaboromon. Era extraño ver a ese ser, porque poco se sabía de él. –Pero lo único que necesitamos es que nos den sus emblemas. Si nos los dan, le prometo que los dejaremos a ustedes y a sus padres en libertad. –terminó de ofrecer.

-Deberíamos escucharlo, tal vez no haya problemas.

-La niña de la alegría tiene razón. Por lo visto es muy inteligente. –dijo uno de sus acompañantes, Demidevimon. –Deberían de aceptar, no les pasaría nada, yo siempre digo la verdad.

-¡Él es! ¡Él es el digimon que le dijo a Aiko que su emblema nunca iba a brillar! –gritó alarmada Pyokomon.

-Sí, tú me dijiste que fui una niña sin conocer lo que es el amor... y me mentiste, me mentiste de igual modo que le mentiste a mi madre y... y a mi padre. –reclamó Aiko poniéndose a la defensiva ahora que había leído los libros de su tío TK y conocía la historia de sus amados padres.

-Sí... lo recuerdo, esos eran unos tontos por creerme. –respondió con burla.

-¡Basta! no permito que hables así de mi hermana ni de mis papás. –habló Yu.

-Es en serio, ustedes sí que son sus hijos, pero antes de matarlos a ustedes, debido a que no me piensan dar sus emblemas, les contaré un secreto... Yo fui uno de los que ayudó a matar al dueño de la amistad, es decir, a su padre. –confesó con una sonrisa malvada, dejando a los niños y digimons con la boca abierta a punto de estallar en lágrimas.

-Ustedes...

-Sí, niña del amor, tu padre y Gabumon no tuvieron un accidente, todo estaba en perfectas condiciones hasta que Dark, Devimon y yo manipulamos las máquinas y computadoras desde aquí para que su padre muriera... por poco y no lo logramos, pero para nosotros no hay imposibles cuando queremos algo. –confesó el enorme digimon.

-¡Asesinos! –gritó Daichi.

-Dinos como quieras. Pero no nos dirás fracasados. –retó Diaboromon.

-Ustedes destruyeron mi familia. –gritó Yu.

-Exacto. –respondió con arrogancia. –Y no sólo la de ustedes, sino que también la de los portadores de la Luz y la Esperanza.

-¿Qué les hiciste a mis padres?

-Pues... ya se los dijeron a sus padres... –comenzó a hablar. –Devimon y yo ayudamos a Dark para que matará a los padres del los portadores de la Amistad y la Esperanza, así mismo a la hermana llamada Ami portadora del la Unión y... lo más importante, matamos a Akari...

-¿Ustedes fueron...?

-Que sí, niña del amor, nosotros destruimos las vidas de los emblemas base para que afectaran a los demás.

-¿Quién es Akari? –preguntó la inocente voz de Kenshi.

-Todo eso es imperdonable. Ustedes merecen lo peor. –dijo Kotaro. La verdad es que él tenía esas visiones e ideas en sueños, pero ahora eran reales a pesar de parecer horrendas pesadillas; ahora entendía quién era Akari.

-Da lo mismo. Pero aquí es donde morirán. –amenazó el enorme digimon.

Acto seguido, mandó un ataque que fue directo a los niños; estos, vanamente intentaron defenderse.

**.**

**.**

_-Deja vú _

-¡No! ¡Basta! ¡Por favor, ya déjenlo! –suplicó Miyako al ver cómo es que Dark manipulaba a su esposo. –Ya nos has hecho suficiente daño...

-Nunca es suficiente. –dijo el ser oscuro. –_Deja vú –_mandó de nueva cuenta el único tipo de ataqué que consistía en hacer que la victima reviviera por medio de imágenes algún tipo de recuerdo; de hecho, era el mismo que intentó usar para atacar a Ai, Daichi, Saki y Chika meses atrás.

-¡No! –grito Hiromi mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, de seguro eran las imágenes y sentimientos de su padre o lo ocurrido en 2002; ante lo que Cody se preocupó mucho, pero no podía hacer nada (más por su estado), porque a pesar de estar atado, él también sufría de malos recuerdos... de hecho todos lo hacían. Tai tenía recuerdos de cuando Kari estaba a punto de morir por su culpa cuando eran niños; Mimi, por el contrario, revivió los sentimientos de cuando fue una princesa y trató mal a sus amigos; Joe, tenía otra especie de preocupación al igual que su esposa Momoe, pero no se sabían con exactitud; Izzy volvía a sentir cuando descubrió lo de su adopción; May, aquellos recuerdos lastimosos que el ahora llamado Dark le hizo; Ken revivía el sufrimiento de la muerte de su hermano y sus actos como el _Kasier_; Miyako estaba en su mundo de oscuridad, con ella tampoco se sabía qué clase de recuerdos tenía; Noriko era de las más afectadas, en ella había sido implantada la semilla de la oscuridad y volvía a sentir todos aquellos pensamientos de depresión; TK y Kari no quedaban atrás, cada uno de ellos tenían la mente en los problemas de su pasado, tal vez eran de la edad de ocho años, quizá de la visita al Mar Oscuro, a lo mejor de la perdida de Angemon por parte de TK, pero sí había un sentimiento en común por medio de ellos: La pérdida de su hija.

Los digimons de los antiguos elegidos se sentían muy mal por no poder ayudar a sus amigos, debido a que ellos también estaban resultando dañados: pero había dos personas que a pesar de haber pasado por cosas difíciles parecía que la oscuridad no estaba presente en ellos.

-Sora... ¿por qué a ti no te pasa nada?

-Davis... no lo sé. –respondió mientras se acercaba a los demás. –Tal vez porque yo estuve en una cueva oscura hace tiempo y logré salir de ella, es decir, sé como manejar la oscuridad... ¿y a ti?

-No sé. Pero no es la primera vez que la oscuridad no me hace daño.

Dark, por más que intentaba mandar su simple pero doloroso ataque a ellos, no funcionaba. Era como si Davis y Sora estuvieran _protegidos_.

-Maldición... ¿qué les pasa a ustedes como para que no les afecte mi ataque? ¿Qué acaso no tienen recuerdos dolorosos? –retó furioso al ver que ni los antiguos portadores de la confianza y el amor resultaban afectados.

-Pues ya que lo mencionas... no. –respondió Motomiya tras meditarlo momentáneamente. –Lo más doloroso que recuerdo de mi pasado fue que Hikari nunca me hizo caso cuando tenía once años. Me sentí triste, tal vez, pero ese simple dolor de decepción que confundí con tristeza se vio reemplazado por el amor que después encontré en Noriko. Y creo que todos lo hemos logrado, es verdad que hemos sufrido, pero es más cierto que hemos encontrado miles de cosas mejores que nos recompensan. –Davis Motomiya, el chico que a pesar de la edad siempre muestra una actitud firme y una personalidad envidiada por muchos, dijo la verdad.

-No me digas que no hay una sola cosa que no desees en tu vida.

-Pues... no. Todo lo que tengo lo he logrado gracias a mi esfuerzo y a mis amigos. Si la vida me lo da es porque es bueno para mí, y si no simplemente es porque no lo necesito. En tu caso, si la vida te quitó a Mayumi es porque no era bueno para ti y porque tú tampoco eras lo adecuado para ella. –eso fue un ataque más fuerte de los que Dark pudo haber recibido. –Yo tengo todo lo que pude haber soñado y más... tengo una esposa a la que amo muchísimo; unos hijos maravillosos; amigos que son para toda la vida porque toda la vida han estado conmigo; tengo recuerdos maravillosos de mi juventud con los digimons; un trabajo muy bien pagado que disfruto; es incluso hasta tengo un digimon que es un cabezota pero siempre me recuerda la **confianza** que debo tener. –dijo seguro de sí mismo, una gran cualidad en él.

-Es cierto Davis. Juntos hemos atravesado muchas cosas, y ten por seguro que esta no será la excepción. –aseguró su inseparable compañero Vmon.

Sora estaba emocionada por todas las palabras que decía su peculiar amigo.

-Sora… ¿verdad que nosotras también estaremos juntas siempre? –cuestionó el ave rosa digimon.

-Claro que sí Biyomon, claro que sí. –prometió. –Gracias por tu apoyo… gracias por el **amor** que me das, amiga.

Esas simples palabras de aliento fueron suficientes para que los emblemas de Daisuke y Sora brillasen. Dos hermosas luces se apreciaron, yendo directo a al emblema de Momoe, ésta despertó de su trance y se levantó de inmediato. Tal vez fue el momento, tal vez el destino, quizá cosa de suerte o a lo mejor algo que estaba escrito, pero el emblema de la Libertad comenzó a brillar como nunca antes lo había hecho, acto que cegó momentáneamente a los demás incluso al mismo Dark; y de esta misma cresta salieron luces, luces que fueron directo a las cadenas invisibles que tenían todos, luces que destruyeron las ataduras de la oscuridad con la luz.

-¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó Palmon al ver que todos salieron de sus pesadillas.

-La luz de la Libertad de Momoe nos liberó del ataque y de las cadenas. –susurró Joe mientras ayudada a los demás a levantarse.

-_Se apagaron las luces, se encienden otras. Se pierde y se gana a la vez._

-¿Qué dijiste, Izzy? –preguntó Hiromi.

-Es… es una parte de la profecía que envió Chika….

-Es verdad, eso quiere decir que, que se está cumpliendo lo escrito. –aseguró Yolei.

**.**

**. **

Los niños intentaron protegerse, pero fue en vano, ya que alguien más se había encargado de hacerlo. Un campo de fuerza apareció frente a los pequeños, provocando que el mismo ataque que Diaboromon mandó fuera directo hacia él, matándose a sí mismo junto a todo su numeroso ejercito.

-Ya no estarán solos, elegidos, la hora de la verdad ha llegado. Sigan las mariposas blancas y los llevarán con sus padres. –hablo Gennai que se veía mucho más joven, quien llevaba cargando a dos pequeños bebes. –Les dejo a Isamu y a Kibou, ya no podemos cuidar de ellos, además que les harán falta para la pelea. Lo único que deben hacer es ir y reactivar la digiesfera que tiene Dark, pero antes de eso desconecten la máquina que tiene conectado a Demon al mar de le oscuridad y salgan de aquí cuanto antes.

-¿Por qué?

-Si logran quitar la presencia de la oscuridad del digimundo, poco a poco las evidencias irán desapareciendo y volviendo a su lugar de origen. Otra cosa más... Dark no es lo que pensábamos, es más fuerte. –contestó la base de datos positiva. Después, como en otras ocasiones, desapareció.

-Vamos, chicos... no dejemos la pelea. Ya sólo nos quedan dos digimons por destruir. –animó Saki.

-¡Sí!

Los niños no habían dado con la habitación donde estaban sus padres, pero en el momento en que vieron un par de mariposas blancas formando un camino para que ellos los siguieran.

**.**

**.**

Dark quedó algo lastimado por la luz de los emblemas, sabía que había hecho algo mal, pues ese castillo no sólo evitaba la digievolucion, sino que también evitaba cualquier tipo de poder, más aún el poder de los emblemas.

-No, se supone que todo aquí está programado para evitar cualquier tipo de bien. ¡No pueden ganar!

-Pues estás muy equivocado, desconocemos los motivos por los que nos tengas tanto odio, pero debes estar seguro que a pesar de estar encerrados con cero oportunidades de ganar, **siempre** mantendremos nuestra esperanza. –contestó TK.

Dark se enojó mucho y fue a golpearlo, pero Kari se atravesó recibiendo el golpe por ella misma. Takeru se enfureció y fue contra Dark de la misma manera que Tai, ninguno de los presentes iban a permitir que lastimaran a uno de los suyos, menos estando todos presentes.

-¡Idiota! Te voy a matar. –colerizó TK mientras preparaba su puño y lo dirigía a Dark. Pero algo muy curioso ocurrió, el puño del rubio atravesó (literalmente) al susodicho.

-Ustedes no pueden matarme porque yo ya estoy muerto.

¿Qué? Dark estaba muerto. Pero… ¿cómo? ¿Por qué?

-Como lo oyen… ¿recuerdan la historia que les conté sobre cómo fue matada Akari? ¿Que un espíritu maligno se quedó pegado a la esperanza y a la Luz?... pues yo era ese espíritu. El plan que les hable, era porque yo ya había muerto, de hecho… estoy muerto y mi cuerpo sólo fue tomado por Myotismon. –confesó.

-¿Qué?

-Yo estaba muy afectado por ustedes, nunca me dejaron formar parte de su equipo, no me permitieron ser un elegido; esos pensamientos me mandaron al Mar de la Oscuridad, así fue cómo logré entrar y aproveché los momentos en que Kari y TK salieron de ahí para irme con ellos… pero ustedes habían mandado a los Digimons malignos al mar oscuro, después, cuando nuevamente el emblema del amor se debilitó ligeramente logré entrar al mundo de los sueños y ahí se cumplío mi última petición: traer a los enemigos de los elegidos originales para que lograran entrar al digimundo y completar la venganza, todos nosotros queremos que sufran.

-Pero… ¿por qué esperaron tanto tiempo? –preguntó Joe.

-Con cada lucha que teníamos y que ustedes ganaban aprendimos que ustedes tenían una amistad inquebrantable, además que por mucho batallar caímos en la conclusión que el amor que se tenían iba a servir para que los acabaran con mayor facilidad… ese amor se veía reflejado en sus hijos, así que decidimos esperar para darles un golpe en donde más les duele. A partir de ahora, ustedes ya no sienten amistad porque acabamos con el portador, no sentirán amor porque Sora está demasiado afectada por la pérdida de él, y los niños tienen tanto miedo aunque finjan ser valientes. Todo está saliendo a la perfección, sus hijos creen que han acabado con Devimon y los Dark Masters, aunque teóricamente es cierto y que son más fuertes de lo que todos pensamos, sólo nos ayudan a acabar con ellos al saber qué tipos de ataques tienen y cómo podemos contrarrestarlos.

Los elegidos no podían creer cómo es que por la simple envidia de alguien todo un plan malvado había cobrado forma. Era imperdonable todo ese daño que les habían causado.

-Pues estás equivocado. –asumió valientemente Sora mientras daba un paso hacia adelante. –La amistad que tenía Matt no era la única que nos mantenía con fuerzas, todos aquí somos amigos y si creen que con acabar a la persona que poseía ese emblema nos van a destruir, están muy equivocados.

-Nosotros te vamos a matar, o a rematar, pero de que acabaremos contigo, tenlo por seguro. –dijo Davis no muy seguro de sus palabras, pero sí muy seguro de su decisión.

-Ustedes no pueden matarme porque nunca he estado vivo, jamás he sido un humano ni jamás lo seré, sólo soy una base de virus como la que era Gennai (ya que según los malos, Gennai había muerto) pero de origen maligno. No pueden acabar con la oscuridad porque si lo hacen, también acabarán con la luz.

Esas palabras salidas de la boca de Dark dejaron completamente sorprendidos a los adultos. ¿Era cierto? ¿En verdad pasaría todo eso? Pues… no. Fue la conclusión a la que llegaron; en varias ocasiones se habían enfrentado a la oscuridad y nunca habían tenido más problemas por eso, pero era cierto que con cada batalla la luz se hacía más fuerte al grado de poder acabar con la oscuridad.

Los elegidos fueron incapaces de pensar en más, porque terribles temblores se sintieron por todo el castillo al grado de prácticamente caerse.

-¡Dark, los niños han acabado con Diaboromon y no sé cómo lo han logrado, pero vienen hacia acá! –gritó alarmado Demidevimon que se venía entrando al cuarto. Era imposible, el Castillo de Myotismon se derrumbaba por segunda ocasión.

Dark se sintió fatal. Años de planes se venían abajo por no conocer la fuerza del enemigo, en cambio, los padres sentían un orgullo tremendo por sus hijos al saber que fueron capaces de eso y más.

-Despierta a Devimon, sólo nos queda él. –ordenó Dark mientras se alistaba para salir.

-Pero él aún sigue conectado a la maquina donde recibe los poderes del mar oscuro.

-Pues desconéctalo y dile que nos vamos a otro lugar. Mientras tenga la esencia de Myotismon en mí, no podrán ganarnos. –confió.

-Sí, es verdad, pero necesitas de sangre para mantenerte fuerte. –recordó Demidevimon.

-Sí, y ya lo tengo pensado. –en ese momento se acercó a May velozmente, pero Mimi se interpuso y en vez de morder a Mayumi como vampiro, mordió a la portadora de la pureza. Todos gritaron aterrorizados, en especial Taichi, no era fácil ver en peligro a su amada y madre de sus hijos (sin mencionar que estaba esperando un tercero) en algo de lo que no tenía control.

Pero la sorpresa mayor de todos fue que Dark cayó al piso mientras una luz blanca salía de la boca del mencionado.

-¿Algo de indigestión? –ironizó Ken, que conocía de sobra el poder de la oscuridad. –La sangre de Mimi es tan pura, y más por su estado que te hizo más mal.

-No es posible. –murmuró Dark sus últimas palabras, antes de desintegrarse pixel por pixel.

-Jefe, no… –otro que desapareció de la vista fue Demidevimon. Ya no se vio más presencia maligna en los antiguos elegidos. Eso sólo significaba una cosa, Demon había sido derrotado junto a varias precensias de oscuridad más.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Mimi? –preguntó atemorizada Palmon.

-Sí. –alcanzó a susurrar. –Dark no me hizo nada. –mostró su apenas mordisco en su cuello. –Lo que no entiendo es qué pasó con ellos.

-Yo tampoco lo sé. –comentó Tai mientras abrazaba a su esposa.

Un nuevo temblor se sintió cada vez más fuerte, provocando algunas caídas entre digimons y elegidos. Pero una luz de esperanza apareció detrás de las puertas: Sus hijos y digimons.

-¡Papi! ¡Mami! –gritó la pequeña Juni al ver a sus padres. Todos corrieron al ver que estaban a salvo. Era un reencuentro que anhelaban desde días atrás y que hoy, por fin, podían vivir.

Abrazos, risas, sollozos, euforia, pero sobre todo amor se podía apreciar en esos momentos. Los padres abrazaban posesivamente a sus hijos con un inmenso orgullo y una actitud agradecida a la vida por tenerlos a salvo en frente de ellos.

Miyu y Kotaro traían a los bebés en brazos y los entregaban a sus respectivos padres, por fin todos estaban juntos, bueno, casi todos. En medio de esos comentarios, los últimos temblores de la antigua construcción fueron cayendo a punto de derrumbarse; provocando en todos grandes sustos y alarmas.

-Debemos salir, ya. –ordenó el líder nato Taichi.

-Gennai nos dijo que cuando destruyéramos la máquina que conectaba a Demon con el Mar Oscuro, el palacio se comenzaría a destruirse porque la maldad ya no tendría bases. –explicó rápidamente Chika.

-Entonces con mayor razón debemos salir. –prosiguió Davis que no soltaba la mano de Noriko ni los brazos de sus hijos.

-Sí. –dijeron al unísono. Sin más dilación todos se encaminaron a la salida guiadas por los pequeños.

.

Ya estaban a punto de salir, ya no había peligro a sus espaldas, y más porque veían que los malos ya no podían hacerles daño; pero como siempre, alguien regresa porque olvidó algo.

-Mamá, esperen, tengo que regresar. –dijo alarmado un pequeño niño.

-¡No Yuujou! ¡Es muy peligroso! Sea lo que sea ya no tiene importancia. –reclamó Sora al ver cómo su hijo retomaba el camino del que estaban huyendo.

-Madre, no entiendes… olvidé mi mochila y dentro de ella estaba la carta que me dejó mi padre y la armónica que era suya y me regaló. –le comentó mientras seguía corriendo.

Sora lo seguía, también se dio cuenta que su hija los había visto y volvía con ellos junto a sus digimons. La mujer pelirroja sentía algo muy extraño; no era la primera vez que estaba en un derrumbe, a diferencia que la última vez que estuvo en uno veía a su difunto esposo de adolescente cantar y él la salvó de ser aplastada por un pedazo de construcción. Esos recuerdos la entristecieron más. Con mucha dificultad alcanzó a decirles a sus amigos que pronto regresaban sin poder ver que la salida ya estaba cerrada; y con un par de pasos más alcanzó a su hijo y con voz fuerte le reclamó:

-¡Yuujou! ¿Qué no entiendes? Te ordené que dejaras la mochila aquí, no tiene importancia una pertencencia de alguien que ya está muerto, no si con eso tu vida corre peligro. –gritó histérica, pues estaba demasiado asustada.

-¡Tú eres quien no entiende! ¡Tú no sabes el valor que esta armónica tiene para mí! –siguió gritando sin parar de correr, pero no contaba con que su madre seguía siendo una buena corredora y en cuestión de segundos fue por él.

-¡Entiende! ¡Ahora nos vamos ya y dejas ese tonto aparato musical! –le gritó sin analizar ni medir sus palabras.

De pronto, el mundo se detuvo para Sora Takenouchi de Ishida. Los ruidos del castillo al derrumbarse desaparecieron, las imágenes se volvieron borrosas, dejó de escuchar los gritos de su hija y alertas de Biyomon, enfocándose solamente en la mirada de Yu, una mirada que era idéntica a la que Yamato tenía en su edad cuando lo conoció de niña. Sora no supo qué hacer, no sabía si asustarse por verla o agradecer por tener el privilegio de volver a ver esa mirada aunque fuere en un color de ojos distintos. La ex poseedora del amor se preparó interiormente para lo que pronto escucharía, algo de lo que estaba segura no sería bueno para nadie, pues jamás había visto esa mirada tan fría y llena de rencor en su hijo de ocho años de edad.

-¡Te odio! ¡Te detesto! –espetó el hijo de ella y Yamato. -¡Ojala mi papá estuviera aquí y no tú!

Esas palabras destruyeron lo poco de los ánimos que quedaban de ella. La frialdad en su mirada y más aún en su voz fueron lo suficientemente duras para acabar con ella y su frágil corazón.

A penas iba a ordenar que regresaran a fueras del castillo a un lugar seguro y poder hablar con detenimiento con él. Pero una luz que había en medio de ellos les llamó la atención y les hicieron a los seis prestar atención. Era un digiesfera, la digiesfera correspondiente a los emblemas del valor, pureza, amistad y amor, la digiesfera faltante y la digiesfera que Dark tenía en sus manos minutos atrás antes de desaparecer.

Yuujou se agachó y la tomó, él sabía que es lo que era, pero en el momento en que intentó levantarse, una gran piedra cayó a su lado dejándolo en un estado de shock.

Aiko no dudó en ir con su hermano y abrazarlo, Sora intentó que ambos reaccionaran, pero era algo prácticamente imposible. Tsunomon y Pyokomon se apegaron a sus compañeros en el momento que vieron caer otra piedra justo encima de ellos; Sora no pensó en hacer otra cosa mas que proteger a sus hijos aún a costa de su propia vida; Biyomon digievolucionó velozmente en Birdramon para tratar de protegerlos.

De esta triste manera, lo que quedaba de la familia Ishida Takenouchi, esperaron su destino, el plan que la vida les tenía preparado.

.

.

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que el castillo desapareció, la tarde se avecinaba y algunos hombres fueron a buscar rastros de vida de seres muy amados.

-tenemos que activar la digiesfera, sólo así sabremos donde esta, junten los emblemas del valor, la pureza, el amor y la amistad y pronto podremos...

-Faltan dos emblemas, hija. –dijo Izzy.

-Pero... pero podemos activarlo. Recuerden que hace años cuando creímos que Sora había muerto, ella mandó su emblema a nosotros para que pudiéramos mantener el amor nosotros. –mencionó Joe.

-Sí. Tenemos el tipo de amor a los amigos. –comentó Noriko.

-A los familiares. –prosiguieron Kari y TK.

-El fraternal. –recordó Mimi.

-Es cierto, pero aún así nos falta uno... uno que sólo se lo dio a Matt y que él sólo podía tener. –finalizó el científico, haciendo que todos se entristecieran más si es que era posible por rememorar esos sucesos de hace 20 años.

Todos estaban tristes, pero al escuchar que Tai, Cody, Davis y Ken volvían una esperanza apareció en sus vidas.

-¿Encontraste algo, Tai? –preguntó Mimi con ojos llorosos y algo esperanzados. Taichi, haciendo un esfuerzo increíble para no llorar asintió con la cabeza y extendió su mano para que todos pudieran ver lo qué llevaba.

Ahí, en las manos del antiguo portador del valor, recogió la digiesfera que se encontró en medio de los Ishida justo antes de…. No sólo había eso, también estaban las crestas-digivices de Ai y Yu y, y el emblema del amor de Sora, junto a la mochila que el nuevo portador de la amistad.

Todos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas; lágrimas de tristeza, compasión y dolor; lágrimas que no podían detenerse en los ojos de todos, tanto elegidos como digimons.

-Pe… pero, no quedaron escombros, todo desapareció. Tal vez ellos… -comenzó a balbucear TK, quien se negaba a aceptar ese hecho.

-¡Takeru! ¡No había nada! ¡Todos sabemos que cualquiera que muera en el digimundo se desintegra! ¡Eso fue lo que pasó con Sora Aiko y Yuujou! –espetó a voz fuerte.

-¡No! ¡Más muertos! ¡Ya no! –gritó Kotaro, tal vez él _sentía_ algo diferente.

-Tai… a todos nos ha caído de sorpresa, pero por favor, contrólate, hazlo por los demás. –pidió su hermana.

-¿Qué me tranquilice? Hikari, he perdido a mis dos mejores amigos por culpa de ellos, también a sus hijos y digimons. Todo por el maldito poder que tarde o temprano terminará. –gritó para después dar media vuelta e irse a paso lento. Tai se alejó y Mimi lo fue a alcanzar. No estaba tan lejos, pero sí lo suficientemente apartado para que tuvieran una charla.

-Tai… a mi me duele igual que a ti, pero aislándote de todo y todos no vas a lograr nada. –reclamó mientras lo encaraba.

-Rompí mi promesa, Mimi; la rompí. –susurró con voz entrecortada.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Hace años… le pedí a Matt que si algo me pasaba a mí, él iba a encargarse que estuvieras bien, tú y mis hijos; de la misma manera que yo se lo prometí a él. Le prometí que si algo le llegaba a pasar, yo iba a cuidar de su familia; en la carta que me dejó me lo recordaba… y no pude cumplirlo ¡NO PUDE! ¡Perdí a mi mejor amiga, a mi hermana! ¡También a mi otro mejor amigo! Y lo que es peor… a sus hijos. Unos niños, unos niños inocentes que comenzaban a vivir… -por primera vez en su vida, Tai dejó de lado el orgullo y valentía y lloró en hombro de su esposa como un niño pequeño en busca de refugio. Mimi no supo qué hacer más que intentar consolarlo.

-No fue tu culpa, mi vida. Tú fuiste muy valiente al entrar e intentar sacarlos de ahí. –le recordó.

-¿Y de qué sirvió?

-Pues… -Mimi buscaba las palabras de aliento necesarias, pero no las encontró.

-Jamás me lo voy a perdonar. –susurró con un poco más de conciencia.

-No digas eso... al menos, ahora estan juntos todos.

Unos momentos pasaron sin moverse, pero era momento de hacerlo, de continuar con la vida y de seguir luchando pase lo que pase.

-Tenemos que pelear, Tai. En nombre de Sora, de Matt y de los demás. –dijo Mimi.

Tai lo pensó un poco, no estaba dispuesto a que algo más les pasara a sus seres amados. -No. Ni tu ni nuestros hijos se mueven. Yo hago todo. –ordenó autoritariamente.

-¿Qué? Yo también soy una elegida y mi deber es… -Mimi estaba dispuesta a dar su discurso de "cuando tenía 10 años no quería pelear, pero ahora sí y no me voy a detener"

-¡NO QUIERO PERDERTE!–confesó mientras la tomaba de los hombros y la apretaba con fuerza ligera. –No soportaría pasar por lo que Sora pasó, no sé cómo es que ella soportó esa idea… ese es mi mayor miedo… en verdad, no soy tan valiente. –terminó de decir mientras bajaba su mirada.

Mimi se enterneció demasiado por la confesión de él, no hablaba de sus miedos, pero ahora era algo muy simple.

-Nunca me vas a perder, ni a mí ni a nuestros hijos, Tai. Te lo prometo. Te aseguro que estando juntos no vamos a temer nada. –prometió a la vez que colocaba una mano sobre su mejilla, para después darse un dulce y tierno beso lleno de amor.

_-¡Papás!_ –se escuchó la voz gritona y emocionada de Daichi a lo lejos ante lo que Mimi y Tai se volvieron a verlo. _-¡Tienen que venir! Miren quienes están aquí… ¡sólo vengan!_

Después de esto se regresó, dejando desconcertados a los portadores de la pureza y del valor, provocando que fueran de inmediato a donde su hijo indicaba.

Al parecer eran buenas noticias.

**-O.o.O.o.O-**

Un bello mediodía se veía en el paisaje digital, un lago, un gran árbol que de seguro daba una sombra deliciosa y una tranquilidad que se apreciaba alrededor. Pero... de pronto, una mujer llegó al lado de la orilla del agua con la tierra, junto a ella estaba un digimons rosáceo.

-Sora... Sora, ¿estás bien?

-Sí... sí Biyomon. –la ex poseedora del amor contestó mientras levantaba su vista y esperaba ver a sus hijos, pero su sorpresa fue ver que no lo estaban. -¿Dónde están Ai y Yu?

-No lo sé, tampoco están Pyoko ni Tsuno. –complementó su digimon.

Sora se puso de pie totalmente y buscó a sus hijos, vio que Aiko estaba un poco más alejada junto a Pyokomon intentando despertarla y fue por ella, corrió desesperadamente y la levantó con sumo cuidado. Por fin suspiró aliviada al notar que su hija comenzaba a abrir sus bellos ojos azules y empezaba a mirarla.

No pensó en nada más, la abrazó como si se tratase de un delicado debé recién nacido. -Ya mi niña, yodo está bien. Estoy aquí.

-Mamá... ¿Dónde está Yuujou?

-No sé, pero ahora lo encontramos. –prometió.

-¡Sora! –fue el grito horrorizado de Biyomon. -¡Mira! –señaló hacia el lago, donde se veía que Yuujou estaba flotando y a Tsunomon a su lado inconsciente.

-No. –la ex poseedora del amor no podía creer lo que veía. Nuevamente su mente quedó en blanco, fue por su hijo sin importarle nada más. Dejó a Ai al cuidado de Biyomon y empezó a nadar.

Moviéndose ágilmente logró llegar hasta su hijo varón, lo sacudió un poco para que ella notara sus signos vitales, pero no consiguió nada. Con algo de esfuerzos lo llevó donde estaba Aiko. Lo cargó y después lo recostó en el suelo muy cuidadosamente.

-Yuu… hijito, por favor despierta. –pidió mientras lo zarandeaba un poco. –Por favor.

Nada, ni tampoco en Tsunomon había cambios, y la expresión del semblante de Yu no daba a entender que tuviera vida.

-Hermano…

Sora tomó su pulso pero no escuchó nada. Lo colocó boca abajo para dar golpes en su pequeña espalda y provocar que el agua, que seguramente había tragado, saliera.

La mujer que recientemente había perdido a su esposo aún estaba lastimada y no soportaría otro golpe como ese y menos con su hijo.

-Por favor mi niño… tú no, mi chiquito. -le rogaba con grandes y gruesas lágrimas caer por sus mejillas.

-Mamá… ¿Por qué no despierta Yu? -preguntó Ai con algo de inocencia.

La mujer no quiso contestar.

"_No… Matt, aún no consigo vivir sin ti, aún no consigo entender que ya no estás conmigo... no soportaría perder a nuestro hijo" _

Nada. Yuujou Ishida no se movió, ni respiro, ni parpadeo. Estaba pálido.

Sora comenzó a temer lo peor, lo que pasa cuando alguien muere en el mundo digital: desaparecer.

-¡No hermano, no te mueras!

.

En un lugar lleno de sombras y oscuridad, los únicos dos seres que sobrevivieron al poder de los emblemas y digiesferas estaban preparando su último movimiento.

-Entonces Dark… ¿tú eres Myotismon? ¿todo este tiempo estuviste aquí?

-Qué sí, pesado. Y llámame señor Myotismon. No siempre lo fui, sólo hasta que la torre de la maldad apareció, porque me apoderéde su energía. Dark sólo era una faceta del espíritu maligno para tomar forma humana. Pero acabé con ella hace muchos años, justo cuando _él _deseo que los digimons más malvados regresaran. –aclaró Myotismon.

-¿Entonces nunca estuviste enamorado de Mayumi?

-Yo jamás. El espíritu llamado Dark se enamoró de ella porque era de lo más puro que había conocido cuando y la quería para tener el control sobre la paz. Pero le di oportunidad de volver a sentir eso, sin embargo, cuando logramos que descifraran la profecía y después de mandar a los Dark Masters a pelear con los niños tontos, consumí su esencia y me adentré en él. En un par de horas me volveré a transformar en lo que me tomó años volver a ser. –contestó el digimon vampiro.

-¿Y qué harás para mantenerte fuerte? –preguntó el digimon murciélago.

-Sencillo… te comeré a ti. –sin dejar que Demidevimon pudiera entender la frase, se lo consumió de la misma manera que 20 años atrás lo hizo. Cuando acabo su grotesco alimento, fijó su vista a un punto en especial y desconocido.

-Aunque Demon pensó que matar a Amistad fue en vano, fue de lo mejor que se nos pudo ocurrir, no comentaré los mismos errores y menos ahora… a partir de este momento dejo de ser Myotismon ni Malonmyotismon…

.

-Por favor, despierta. –pidió inútilmente Sora después de varios momentos así. Lágrimas dolorosas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas a la vez que lo hacían las de Aiko, no podían perder a su hijo/hermano.

Tsunomon comenzó a moverse ligeramente, seguido de Yuu que comenzó a toser un poco. Ese sonido de tos, fue lo mejor que Sora había escuchado desde que percibió en sus oídos el llanto de sus hijos al nacer.

-Mami… -Yuu susurró después de mirar a su madre con sus ojitos asustados, tristes y llenos de preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa mi chiquito? –preguntó mientras que lo sentaba en la tierra y pasaba su mano por su carita. -¿Te sientes mal? ¿te pegaste? ¿te duele algo?

-Mami… -comenzó. -no te odio. –respondió al mostrar su rostro lleno de culpa.

Sora sólo lo abrazó y lo acercó a él.

-No, mi vida, no. Yo lo sé, sé que no quisiste decírmelo porque lo sintieras, sino porque estabas muy enojado con migo y no te culpo.

-Y tampoco prefiero a papá antes que a ti, a los dos lo extraño mucho y…

-Lo sé, se que esa armónica era una manera de tenerlo junto a nosotros, pero por ahora sólo nos queda estar juntos como la familia que somos y que siempre seremos, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí. –contestó al momento en que se arrimó junto a su hermana para recibir el abrazo de su madre.

Después de los merecidos abrazos y llantos de los seis, Sora se percató del lugar donde se encontraban.

-Nunca habían venido a este lugar, pero… Biyo, Gabu su padre y yo veníamos aquí muy seguido cuando éramos jóvenes. –les contó con una media sonrisa nostálgica.

-Es verdad, se me hacía muy familiar. –mencionó Biyomon.

-¿Porqué? –preguntó Yu, después de ponerse su ropa que ya estaba seca.

-Porque por aquí es un lugar que nadie conoce excepto nosotros… ¿ven ese árbol? –señaló. –Su padre grabó nuestras iníciales en él el día que me prometió que… que siempre estaríamos juntos; aquí también me pidió matrimonio, esa fue la última vez que vinimos aquí. –recordó con nostalgia.

-Wow…

Sora les contó un par de anécdotas vividas por ellos, lo que provocó un par de risillas y más lágrimas, pero sobre todo, más unión familiar. Pero lo bonito nunca dura para siempre, por eso fue que Ai se hizo la pregunta que debía hacer:

-¿cómo llegamos aquí?

-No lo sé, hija. Cuando estábamos es el castillo de Myotismon y tomamos le digiesfera, lo único que deseaba era estar en un lugar seguro para cuidarlos, un lugar que estuviera rodeado de paz y que ustedes estuvieran a salvo. –mencionó.

-Yo no recuerdo haber pedido algo. A lo mejor te concede los deseos como las estrellas fugaces. –habló Tsunomon.

-Algo así… pero aquí, este tronco te lleva a otro atajo, un atajo que decides a donde te lleva. –informó Biyomon. –Lo sé, porque… Gabu y yo pasamos por aquí en muchas ocasiones.

-Entonces… debemos cumplir con nuestro deber, nosotros debemos ir al Castillo de Myotismon, o lo que queda al menos. –dijo Sora mientras se acercaba al tronco justo en frente de donde estaba una linda inscripción.

Después de esto, seis seres entraron por esa parte de una gran planta para llegar a otro sitio mucho más diferente.

.

.

-¿Sora? ¿Son ustedes?

-Sí, chicos, la digiesfera nos mandó a otro lugar, pero ya regresamos y estamos bien. –respondió con una sonrisa mientras era súper abrazada por Mimi y Yolei.

Todos se mostraron felices, los niños por saber que tenían a sus amigos de vuelta y los adultos por seguir cumpliendo su promesa.

La noche casi caía, casi la oscuridad seguía al Sol, pero había sido un día verdaderamente ajetreado, y ahora todo estaba en paz, bueno… casi todo.

Un haz de luz apareció en medio de ellos justo cuando menos lo esperaban, entregando una ligera luz a cada niño del color respectivo de su emblema y provocando que los niños fueran _llevados_ hasta este de la misma manera en que fueron llevados sus padres hasta ese lugar.

-¡No! ¡Ustedes no van a ningún lado! –dijo Tai de manera contundente. –Nosotros nos encargaremos de lo demás. ¡Vamos Agumon!

-Sí, Tai.

-Es verdad, es muy peligroso para todos ustedes, hallaremos la manera en que regresen a casa mientras que los demás nos encargamos. –estableció Davis.

-Sí. –todos los adultos parecían estar de acuerdo, era mucho peligro para los niños.

-NO. –dijo Juni. –Ustedes nos han hablado toda la vida acerca de las aventuras que ustedes vivieron aquí, nos toca vivir las nuestras a nosotros.

-Sí, ¿acaso sus padres no se opusieron a que ustedes fueran de nuevo al Digimundo y como quiera regresaron? Pues es lo mismo. –comentó Daichi.

-No es igual.

-Sí lo es, papá. Es necesario que luchemos si queremos derrotar la oscuridad. –dijo Kotaro, quien en el fondo buscaba venganza.

-Estaremos bien. –prometió Miyu.

Todos los padres se miraron, y tras meditarlo con simples miradas, sólo asintieron y dejaron a sus hijos ir a donde fuera necesario. Esta era su batalla, no la de ellos.

Los padres estaban seguros que vencerían de la misma manera en la que vencieron en el Castillo de Myotismon.

Del mismo haz de luz donde fueron llevados los niños, apareció Gennai y les dijo:

-Elegidos… hay alguien a quien debo presentarles. –dijo después de que se formó completamente y señaló a la persona que estaba detrás de ellos.

Todos quedaron con las bocas abiertas a lo máximo.

-¿Ya no me reconocen?

Se sorprendieron más de escucharlo hablar y más aún cuando vieron que tenía un digimon.

Sora no soportó tanta baja de glucosa en la sangre y más por todo lo que había pasado en ese día, así que se desmayó con tal imagen en su cabeza pensando que seguramente ya estaba muerta y no lo sabía.

.

.

.

.

_(Comienza a sonar Butterfly)_

_._

_Un rayo de luz, hay amistad en abundancia, un viento tranquilo, recuerdos indescriptibles, una promesa de amigos, una melodía que queda en el corazón. _

_Después de pasar por esa aventuras y para proteger esas promesas futuras,_

_los niños se prepararán para la última batalla._

_**Creyendo en el mañana.**_

_No se pierdan el __**último**__ capítulo de Digimon Adventure 03. _

_Ahora es cuando la aventura _

_¡DIGIEVOLUCIONA!_

_._

_._

_**Capítulo 15: **__Bokura no digital world_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Notas de la autora:**

Si se fijaron, lo edite algo.

Sé que en este capi quedan cosas como, cómo fue que vencieron a Demon y otras cosillas, no lo puse porque siento que el capi quedó bastante largo y tampoco lo puse porque se hablará con más detenimiento en el otro.

Como ven y con todo el dolor de mi corazón, el próximo es el último capi de esta saga, espero que les guste porque para mí será un verdadero reto, pero el fic sigue como antes de que empezara Digimon Adventure 03.

Algo muy muy importante es que este capi va dedicado a dos chicas que me han apoyado bastante, y aprovecho dar este regalo (como capi) por su cumpleaños: **digimon4ever99 **y **monika-uchiha. **Felicidades!

Respondiendo la pregunta de **Hanna **(parece juego) las parejas se me ocurrieron desde que vi Digimon 02. Los grandes, las puse así porque siempre soñé con que fueran elegidos todos, a Momoe porque es la hermana de Yolei y casi nunca se le vio en la serie; a Noriko, porque (según yo) tenía parecido con Kari y a Davis le gustaba Kari, además que tenía la semilla de la oscuridad en ella y tendía que estar con los elegidos, lo que crearía un vinculo especial en todos, no creen? Sobre May e Izzy, no sé, se me ocurrió y me gusta mucho esta pareja. Y por último Cody, el nombre de Hiromi lo escuche hace como siete años en la televisión y me prometí que un día lo usaría y aquí está. Respecto a las perejas entre los hijos, a Kotaro y a Amai los puse juntos porque son los hijos de TK y Cody, en la serie se veían que tenían una bonita amistad porque sus digimons hacian la evolucion DNA y creo que lo seguirían manteniendo. A Miyu y a Yori, pff... que mejor manera de hacer que Miyako y Davis sigan odiandose al saber que ahora serían familia. Daichi y Ai, por lo mismo de las familias. A Kazu y Yu, porque me imagino que May y Sora eran supern amigas, además de trabajar juntas con sus madres, lo que ocasionaba que sus hijos se vieran más. a Saki y a Chika, ejem... bueno, esta es una pareja especial, debido a que Saki es rubio y Chika pelirroja, suena familiar? exacto, igual que Yama y Sora jeje, (se nota que quiero revivir el Sorato de alguna manera en la segunda generación). Esos hijos, en su mayorían son como se vieron en el epílogo de DA02, no se cuantas personas lo manejen así, pero a mi se me ocurrieron estas cosas desde hace un buen (tenía como 13 años) . Si tienes alguna otra pregunta hazmela, me encanta interactuar con los lectores.

En lo personal ame las palabras de Davis y la escena de Sora con sus niños,lamento que quedara tan aprisa pero no tengo mucho tiempo.

* por cierto, el avance del próximo capi, es el mismo avance que dan en el peultimo capi de DA, me encantó desde que lo escuche hace años y no quise evitar ponerlo.

Mis gracias por leer y de manera especial a:

_**Marin-Ishida; Fabiola; MariiaKaroliina; Anael-D02; monika-uchiha; Hanna; CieloCriss, Yureik. **_Por gente como ustedes es que sigo adelante con mi fic.

Animo el Norte del País

**Dios los bendiga**

****Amai do** **


	15. DA03: Bokura no Digital World

**Digimon no me pertenece, sólo usos sus personajes para hacer estas historias. **

.

Bueno, lamento esta tardanza, pero sufrí un tremendo bloqueo (Marin-Ishida está de testigo), además que quería que este capi final de DA03 quedará super bien y aunque no me convenció del todo, estoy muy conforme, pues se acerca el desenlace.

**Nota: **Este capítulo está escrito desde el punto de vista un "**nosotros**", es decir, se habla en general de los niños, espero que entiendan, además que es algo infantil. Además, se sitúa entre algunas partes del capítulo anterior y narra algunos sucesos poco mencionados y una batalla final.

Una sugerencia es que pongan de fondo la canción de _**Bokura no digital World**_ de digimon, es que me inspire demasiado para hacer este capi (saqué el título de esa hermosa canción) XD

Agradezco enormemente a **Marin-Ishida **por sus animos, ya que ahora ella me está inspirando con su fic (uno que todo fan de digimon debe leer) pero sobretodo, que ella me prestó al personaje de **Kuiramon **que salió en su fic Digimon Adventure 2009.

.

**Hijos de los elegidos:**

**Daichi y Juni. **_Hijos de Tai y Mimi_

**Aiko y Yuujou**_**. **__Hijos de Matt y Sora_

**Chikako y Kazuyo**_**. **__Hijas de Izzy y May_

**Akari **(fallecida) **Kotaro, Saki y Kibou. **_Hijos de TK y Kari_

**Amai**_**. **__Hija de Cody y Hiromi_

**Miyu, Kenshi e Isamu**_**. **__Hijos de Yolei y Ken_

**Yori y Yume**_**. **__Hijos de Davis y Noriko_

**Shun, Souta y Katashi**_**. **__Hijos de Joe y Momoe_

***Ami **(Fallecida). _Hermana menor de TK y Yamato Ishida_

_**En el capítulo anterior de Digimon Adventure 03:**_

_Los niños logran rescatar a sus padres al entrar al castillo de Myotismon. Con un suceso extraño ellos lograron derrotar a todos los enemigos... excepto uno: Myotismon, quien en realidad era Dark (cuya procedencia siempre será un misterio)_

_¿Será cierto que ellos son el mismo ser? ¿O a caso ellos tienen otro plan?_

_Pero justo cuando creen que han derrotado al mal, aparece un haz de luz llevando a los niños a otro lugar para seguir con la batalla._

_¿A dónde fueron enviados? ¿Cuál es el plan de Myotismon?_

_Presta atención, es el último capítulo de Digimon Adventure 03._

_¡Ahora es cuando la aventura digievoluciona!._

_·_

_·_

**Digimon Adventure 03**

**·**

**Capítulo 15: **Bokura no digital world (Nuestro digimundo)

·

_Si tú lo deseas, lo puedes lograr._

_Sólo tienes que confiar mucho en ti y seguir_

_Puedes contar conmigo, te doy todo mi apoyo._

_·_

**Fragmento del opening latino de Digimon Adventure**

**O O O**

**O O**

**O**

Hemos pasado muchas aventuras en sólo una semana. Estamos muy cansados y necesitmos de nuestros padres, en especial los más pequeños.

Todos hemos crecido mucho.

Derrotar a Demon fue de lo más sencillo que hemos hecho. Lo cual nos sorprendió bastante. Genai nos dijo que debíamos destruir una máquina en la que él se mantenía conectado para alimentarse del Mar de la Oscuridad. Yori y Daichi se encargaron de distraerlo, después Chika, Saki y Amai formatearon la máquina y logramos debilitarlo; por útimo el giganteso Yuukimon Y Flamedramon acabaron con Demon... sentimos que también acabamos con otros porque cuando estabamos en la habitación oscura en la que Demon desapareció, la costrución del castillo empezó a destruirse.

Hemos acabado con todos, por eso no entendemos qué es lo que nos falta.

¿Por qué hay tanta maldad?

Nuestros padres querían luchar en nuestro lugar, como ellos lo hacían de antes; porque según ellos no podemos. ¡Pero ellos eran más jovenes que nosotros! Ellos sí lograron todos sus objetivos y nosotros lo queremos intentar. Por eso, es que cuando vimos el haz de luz llamandonos, entendimos que era necesaria nuestra ayuda… ¡Por fin! ¡Nuestro turno había llegado!

_-¡No! ¡Ustedes no van a ningún lado! –dijo el papá de Daichi y Juni de manera contundente. –Nosotros nos encargaremos de lo demás. ¡Vamos Agumon!_

_-Sí, Tai._

Nosotros no queríamos que ellos intervinieran, nosotros queríamos irnos y luchar por los digimons.

_-Es verdad, es muy peligroso para todos ustedes, hallaremos la manera en que regresen a casa mientras que los demás nos encargamos. –_estableció el señor Motomiya antes de levantarse e irse al lado del embajador_._

_-Sí. –_todos los adultos parecían estar de acuerdo, era mucho peligro para nosotros según ellos… ¡pero hemos atravesado mayores peligros desde que llegamos!

_-NO. –_gritó Juni_. –Ustedes nos han hablado toda la vida acerca de las aventuras que ustedes vivieron aquí, nos toca vivir las nuestras a nosotros. _–todos queríamos decir eso, pero la más pequeña de todos fue más valiente, igual que sus padres y hermano.

_-Sí, ¿acaso sus padres no se opusieron a que ustedes fueran de nuevo al Digimundo y como quiera regresaron? Pues es lo mismo. –_comentó Daichi.

Era verdad, ellos nos han contado toda la vida sus aventuras, y aunque en estos días habíamos logrado muchas cosas, queríamos cumplir con nuestra misión.

_-No es igual. _–se defendió el papá de Saki y Kotaro.

_-Sí lo es, papá. Es necesario que luchemos si queremos derrotar la oscuridad. –_dijo Kotaro, quien en el fondo buscaba venganza. Lo entendíamos, recién nos enterábamos de la muerte de su hermana gemela.

_-Estaremos bien. –_prometió Miyu cuando se encaminaba a las luces parecidas a un arco iris.

Nos dimos cuenta que ellos comenzaban a meditarlos todos se vieron y asintieron con las cabezas.

A cada uno de nosotros nos mandaron llamar, nos dieron abrazos, nos dijeron palabras de ánimo para que lucháramos más confiados.

_Nunca dejen de soñar._

_Pase lo que pase no se rindan._

_Confíen en su luz interior._

_Dejen de lado cualquier sentimiento de venganza._

_Los vamos a esperar y a ayudar en cualquier cosa que podamos._

_Confiamos en ustedes._

¡Confiaban en nosotros! No les íbamos a fallar.

Nos despedimos de ellos y entramos a ese haz de luz… después lo único que sentimos fue una oscuridad.

No sabíamos lo que nos deparaba la vida inmediata, pero estábamos seguros que podíamos con todo, al igual que nuestros padres.

.

Llevábamos un buen rato sin escuchar nada, la oscuridad que vimos momentos antes, ahora eran de luz, una luz muy agradable y calida que nos recordaban los brazos de nuestras madres.

-Hermano… ¿qué está pasando? –preguntó la niña más inocente que hemos conocido.

-No lo sé, Juni, pero vamos a averiguarlo. –respondió el líder del grupo.

_-Niños elegidos_. –Escuchamos a lo lejos.

Todos volteamos a ver de dónde venía era voz, pero no vimos nada; sólo volvimos a escuchar

_-Niños elegidos, ustedes han sido elegidos por sus cualidades y corazón de buenas intenciones. No conocen a Dark, pero deben saber que él y Myotismon son el mismo…_

¡Genial! Buen momento para decirnos.

_-Él tiene varios propositos. Impedir que la profecía se cumpla; activar los antiemblemas (entre ellos el emblema de la maldad); transformar el poder de las digiesferas y destruir el mundo y el digimundo para fuionarlos y tener el control._

-Pero si Dark-Myotismon quiere destruir los mundos… ¿En dónde piensa vivir? –las preguntas inocentes de Juni.

-_Sólo él lo sabe, Pureza. _–respondió nuevamente la voz. Teníamos muchas preguntas y no encontramos otro momento para formularlas.

-¿Pero qué tiene que ver esa profecía? –preguntó Chika, la mas curiosa de todos nosotros.

_-Desde que sus padres llegaron a este mundo crearon una fuente de energía diferente. Ellos rompieron con las barreras de la oscuridad provocando que las luces (sus emblemas) encontraran el camino y fueran asignadas. Genai se ha encargado de ayudar con los problemas que hay, pero como saben, el digimundo se nutre de la combinación exacta de tres cosas: El mundo de las comunicaciones proveniente de su mundo; los pensamientos positivos y sueños de los humanos; y del Mar de la oscuridad…_

-¿o sea que el digimundo también necesita de la oscuridad? –preguntó un poco exaltado nuestro amigo Kotaro.

_-Así es. En la vida todo se compone de pros y contras, como la luz y la osuridad; el problema viene cuando la oscuridad comienza a predominar. Hace tiempo, sus padres formaron las conexiones entre sus emblemas, las recuerdan ¿cierto?_

-Sí. –contestamos.

-_Pues esas conexiones se han encargado de mantener la paz en el digimundo y el suyo; pero en una ocasión en que Demon vino y activó la oscuridad, mandó a los portadores de la Luz y la Esperanza al Mar de la oscuridad, cuando ellos regresaron, un espiritu que había mutado (nunca hemos asegurado qué fue) regresó con ellos, quedandose aquí por varios años. Con el paso del tiempo llegó al mundo de los sueños y él deseó que todos los grandes enemigos de los elegidos regresaran y formaran un equipo para acabarlos. Fue así como surgieron los planes para ir los eliminando. Emepzaron con Akari, la hija de la luz y la esperanza, ella obtuvo el emblema de la __**Realidad**__; un emblema capaz de lograr cualquier tipo de sueño. Después eliminaron a Ami, la hermana de Amistad y Esperanza, porque ella tiene el emblema de la __**Unión**__, el emblema que es capaz de unirse a cualquier emblema creando un poder descomunal. Las quitaron del camino para poder seguir con sus planes. Despues se dieron cuenta que no pudieron descifrar la profecía (además de a carencia de una gota de sangre pura) y por doce años entrenaron y prepararon un plan: el que les hemos estado diciendo._

-Un momento ¿quién eres tú?-preguntó Yori. Buen momento para comenzar a dudar.

_-Soy una especie de energía que hay en el mundo digital. Hemos actuado a espaldas de todos para evitar tantos daños entre todos ustedes. Ubicamos el lugar exacto de las digiesferas y los llevamos por ese camino. También les quitamos las cartas a Diaboromon con las que podían viajar al mundo real; intervenimos en la captura de muchos datos, y ayudamos a Genai para que él salvara a..._

-¿Eso significa que ustedes también pueden ayudarnos a eliminar a ese tal Myotismon? -interrumpió Saki.

_-No. Esa es su batalla. Lo más difícil está por llegar. Están preparados mejor de lo que estuvieron sus padres. Recuerden que juntos podrán lograr cualquier sueño por más imposible que parezca. _

Después ya no escuchamos nada. Cuando nos enteremos por Genai que debíamos venir al digimundo, no sabíamos los peligros que enfrentaríamos, lo único que queríamos era rescatar a nuestros padres y regresar a casa.

Iniciamos con un deseo que sin darnos cuenta se transformó en responsabilidad... una agradeble resposabilidad.

Estabamos asustados, enojados, tristes, emocionados y decididos. Un montón de adjetivos podrían habernos descrito en ese momento, y ahora que estabamos en medio de la nada nos animaban más.

-Chicos... no sabemos lo que debemos hacer. Ese tal digimon-espiritú nos ha hecho mucho daño. Mató a seres muy preciados por nuestros padres y de nosotros mismos. -inició Daichi haciendo referencia a la hermana de Kotaro y Saki, la tía Ami y al papá de Ai y Yu. -Esta pelea no será por venganza ni por odio, será por valor para que no se vuelva a repetir nada de esto.

-Tiene razón Daichi. Vamos a poder con este mounstrillo. -bromeó Yori muy seriamente.

Nos parece increíble cómo cambiaron ellos en un par de días, bueno, todos.

La luz ya no estaba, ahora era un gris que se hacía negro. Comenzamos a temblar de frío y después comenzamos a flotar como si nos hubieran quitado la fuerza de gravedad.

¿Qué es lo que seguía?

-¿Qué creen que esté pasando, chicos? -nos preguntó la dulce Amai.

-No sabemos, pero en cualquier momento...

La frase del extrovertido Yori se vio interrumpida por un especie de latigo rojo que apareció en medio de nosotros.

_-Años de preparación, de planes, de luchas y de deseos... por fin llegó el momento en el que he de acabar con los elegidos. Evitaré que se cumpla la profecía. _

-Pero ni siquiera nosotros logramos descifrarla en su totalidad. -recordó en un susurró la pequeña Kazuyo.

-Calla... él no lo sabe, llevamos una ventaja. -Chikako mencionó en voz bajita para que _él_ no escuchara. -Ahora es cuando tenemos la oportunidad; juntemos los emblemas y activemos las cuatro digiesferas que tenemos, así se activará el emblema de la unión del cual nos ha hablado Gennai.

¡Era cierto!, casi olvidamos lo del emblema de la unión... la profecía y Gennai nos dijeron que con sólo unirlos y dejar fluir su poder íbamos a vencer. Sin mencionar que la profecía decía que _Las dieciséis luces forman uniones puras, __**Sólo las uniones puras podrán derrotar la maldad**_

Nosotros somos dieciséis, a lo mejor se refiere a nuestras uniones.

-Claro que sí... debemos actuar. Empecemos por decir nuestros emblemas antes que el verdadero enemigo se materialice ante nosotros. -aconsejó Shun.

Cada uno de nosotros comenzó a levantar su emeblema-digivice para demostrar las digiesferas; pero no lo hicimos a tiempo. En menos de lo que Yori y Daichi se comen un pastel de chocolate, apareció un digimon enorme que nos asustó mucho e hizo que perdieramos la concentración en nuestra labor. Nos quedamos inmoviles por un par de segundos mientras tratabamos de razonar un poco sobre la situación. Vimos cómo es que Chika comenzaba a ver en su laptop algún tipo de información sobre el digimon... si es que era uno.

-Aquí está... Kuraimon. Digimon desconocido. El único en su especie, fusión de fragmentos de digimons tipo virus... Lamento no tener más información. -se disculpó amablemente nuestra amiga pelirroja.

-Descuida. -le dijo Saki.

Nos dimos cuenta que ese tal Kuraimon se hacía más grande. Sin pensarlo dos veces intentamos hacer que brillasen nuestros emblemas, pero la oscuridad era tan fuerte que nos impedía concentrarnos nuevamente.

-No funciona. -susurró Miyu.

_-Y no va a funcionar. Por más que lo intenten no me volverán a vencer. _-escuchamos esa siniestra voz proveniente de nuestro enemigo.

En verdad nos aterraba.

_-¿Les parece justo que mientras ustedes reían y jugaban, nosotros sólo veíamos la tristeza y el odio? pero eso se acabo. Ahora serán derrotados._

-Pu... pues estás equivocado. Acabas de decir que te han vencido en una ocasión; Nosotros también podremos. -asumió valientemente Daichi dejando a todos nosotros asombrados.

_-Pues no. Les hacen falta tres emblemas muy importantes: El emblema de la Realidad, el de la Unión y el de la Amistad. Aunque Yu tiene éste último, no tiene la misma fuerza que su padre, por eso es que lo eliminamos antes de que fuera un problema. _-empezó a hablar.

-¡Asesinos! Hemos acabado con todos los ocho enemigos que trajeron a nuestros padres a este lugar, y de la misma manera acabaremos con ustedes. Tenemos en nuestro poder las cuatro digiesferas; tenemos los emblemas y tenemos la total confianza en nuestros sueños. Tú ya no nos puedes hacer más daño. -le retó Kotaro.

_-Me hacen reír. ¿En serio creyeron que eliminaron a los digimons? Ellos sólo eran parte de mi plan. Aunque no crean, soy la última digievolución de Myotismon. Desde que sus tontos padres me derrotaron hace veinte años prometí venganza. Mi proosito está a punto de cumplirse y porfin lograré la fusión de los tres mundos. Y no lo van a impedir._

Claro que sí. No nos conoce.

-¿quieres apostar? -preguntó sarcasticamente nuesta amiga Amai. -Yo no soy un persona vengativa. Mis padres me han enseñado toda mi vida que la vida es justa y que nos da lo que merecemos. No pienso destruirte a ti por venganza, te destruiremos porque no eres de bien para nadie, porque tú eres un peligro para todos nosotros.

Nos impresionó ver esa actitud de Amai, pero funcionó para que un par de lucesitas comenzaran a resplandecer en su pecho de donde colgaba su digivice. Eran las luces de la Justicia y de la Nobleza.

_-¿de donde viene esa luz?_ -Kuraimon preguntó mientras tapaba sus ojos. ¡Eso era! La luz de los emblemas hace que la oscuridad se debilite. En ese momento entendimos que esa era la clave para vencerlo: El poder de los emblemas. Cada quien empezó a concentrarse para lograr su brillo correspondiente; ya lo teníamos tan claro que no batallamos nada y en sólo dos segundos logramos que nuestras crestas brillasen.

_-¡Ni piensen que podrán conmigo! Me encargaré que ustedes desaparezcan de este mundo._ -sus palabras nos asustaron. -_No permitiré que las __**uniones puras**__ me derroten. _

El activó una especie de campo de fuerza parecido al que tuvimos nosotros para que no nos lastimaran. Y dentro de él comenzó a preparar una especie de ataque. Nos preguntabamos qué podía ser; pero en nuestras mentes desaparecieron esas preguntas cuando vimos varias luces negras que se aproximaban a nosotros. Nuestros amigos digitales intentaron protegernos, pero fue inutil; las luces llegaron a nosotros uno por uno...

-¡Ha! -escuchamos el grito horrorizado de nuestro líder Daichi. Él se estaba poniendo las manos en la cabeza en señal de _miedo_ y susurraba cosas.

Nos asustamos por verlo así, y más cuando Koromon junto con él comenzaron a desfragmentarse.

-¡No! ¡Hermano! -Juni intentó ir hasta él, pero Kuiramon se adelantó y le mandó un ataque. Esto provocó que la pequeña princesita consentida por todos comenzara a ponerse pálida y sus ojitos siempre brillosos, ahora fuesen negros y tristes.

-No es cierto... yo no tengo la culpa. Soy _inocente_. La maldad es muy mala. -Juni decía frases simples y confusas a la vez. Después... pasó lo mismo que con Daichi, ella desapareció junto con Tanemon.

-¡No!¡Juni! ¿Qué les has hecho? -preguntó Kenshi muy enojado, lo pudimos ver por las lágrimillas que salían de sus ojos.

_-Les envié el poder de sus antiemblemas: El miedo y la malicia. _

Debemos ser sinceros: Teníamos mucho miedo. No contabamos con nada de eso, dijimos que conocíamos al enemigo, pero no conocíamos su fuerza ni su modo de pelear.

Poco a poco nos fue mandando ese tipo de ataque.

Enemistad. Odio. Malicia. Ignorancia .Inquietud. Esclavitud. Mentira. Irresponsabilidad. Tristeza. Rencor. Orgullo. Injusticia. Conformidad. Desconfianza. Desesperanza. Deslealtad. Oscuridad...

Pensamientos negativos que nos invadieron y que hacía cada vez más fuerte a ese tal Kuiramon. Tratamos de estar con nuestros hermanos tratamos de ser valientes, pero en esos momentos lo único que queríamos era estar en casa junto a nuestros padres... incluso la escuela era un mejor lugar.

Esos ataques nos debilitaron demasiado. Si nuestros padres nos hubieran visto se habrían avergonzado de lo poco que duramos en la batalla.

Que vergüenza.

Poco a poco nos fuimos a otro lugar. Nunca habíamos estado allí. Nos preocupaba lo que Kuiramon pudiera hacer mientras nosotros no estabamos, pero por ahora debíamos buscar la manera de regresar y ayudar a los tres mundos.

-La base de datos de todos está siendo desfragmentada. -fue el último grito que escuchamos de Chikako.

.

-¿En donde estamos? -preguntó Daichi mientras intentaba buscar a su hermana.

-Estamos en la base de datos, toda nuestra información ha sido codificada y pasada a una especie de papelera de reciclaje. -nos informó Chika.

-¿Ya no regresaremos a la normalidad? -preguntó Yume.

-¿Será nuestro fin? –preguntó Juni muy asustada.

-No lo sé, es la primera vez que nos pasa esto. –respondió Aiko.

Ninguno de nosotros nos veíamos, ni siquiera a nuestro compañero digital, pero escuchabamos a todos en ese lugar todo blanco, además se escuchaban sonidos como si fuera una computadora antigua con teclas desprendibles.

-¿Perdimos la batalla? -preguntó pesadamente Souta.

-No tienen porque ser pesimistas. –reprendió Koromon a todos nosotros.

-Yo peleará hasta el ultimo momento, no perderé las esperanzas. –nos dijo Tsunomon, provocando que los demás nos sintieramos mal, pues él había perdido en una batalla y aún así su ánimo estaba intacto.

-Es verdad, llegamos a creer que estábamos perdidos, pero gracias al valor hemos llegado muy lejos. ¿porqué no se dan cuenta de todo nuestro esfuerzo? –prosiguió el digimon en forma de flor rosita, Pyokomon.

-Esta vez es diferente, en vez de preocuparnos por los enemigos, hay que preocuparnos por regresar a nuestra forma humana. -Ai-chan nos dijo, ella es muy madura.

-Nunca habíamos pasado por algo así, esta vez es un asunto muy delicado. – dijo Chikako.

-Entonces, dime una cosa Chika... ¿significa que tú sabías todos esos métodos para vencer a los digimons malos? -le preguntó Motimon.

-Así es, en las aventuras siempre se enfrentan cosas nuevas. –dijo Bukamon.

-Ninguno de ustedes sabía las respuestas de los problemas que enfrentábamos, ¿no lo recuerdan? -preguntó Tanemon que porfin había llegado con Juni.

-Es cierto, siempre fue lo mismo. Desde que llegamos al digimundo no sabíamos nada. Nos pasaron tantas sorpresas que nuestros corazones estuvieron atiendo al máximo a pesar de estar aquí sólo una semana. -dijo Yori mientras recordaba nuestras aventuras durante los pasados siete días.

-Pero como siempre estuvimos juntos, superamos toda clase de pruebas. -mencionó el Clouomon de Amai.

-Sí, al principio sólo queríamos huir, pero gracias a eso obtuve muchas respuestas que ni siquiera vienen en un examen de la escuela. -comentaron Shun y Souta. Es gracioso, siempre hablan por uno solo, como si tuvieran el mismo tipo de pensamiento, a lo mejor es por que son hermanos gemelos.

-También pasamos por muchas cosas tristes que nos hicieron llorar. –asumió Miyu. –Creo que me he vuelto más fuerte desde que llegamos... además, si no habiera sido por esta aventura no habría tenido el valor para aclarar mis sentimientos.

Hey... Yori y Miyu son novios...

-Yo entendí lo importante que es luchar por algo y no darse por vencido a pesar de estar muy muy triste. –nos dijo alegremente el niño pelirrojo más pequeño de todos, Yu.

-Ai, en las buenas y en las malas, tú siempre pensabas en mi ¿verdad? A todos los muchachos les agradaba que los tomaras en cuenta; a parte todos sabíamos lo dificil que esto era para ustedes dos. -habló Pyokomon,

-Yo aprendí muchas cosas. Como que cuando estás en la computadora no le prestas atención a otras cosas. Es una de las grandes cualidades que tienes, Chika. –dijo su digimon.

-Yo entendí que no es malo compartir el credito con otras personas. Y también lo importante que es servir a otros para que ellos puedan confiar en ti. –vaya... Yori sí que cambió.

-Yo entendí que un líder no es aquel que manda y ordena, sino aquel que ayuda a todos para que lo puedan ayudar. –otro niño de cabello estraño que maduró, Daichi.

-¿Qué te dije, Saki? Cuando estamos juntos somos guerreros invencibles. –dijo Tokomon.

Esas palabras nos hacían volver a creer en los sueños... ¿cuando dejamos de creer en ellos? Nunca.

-No podemos desertar en un momento como este. –nos alentó Demivmon.

-Es verdad. Si no los hubiera conocido... –comenzó Kazuyo.

-Si no hubieramos venido al digimundo a rescatar a nuestros padres... –prosiguió Yume.

-Si no hubiera emprendido un viaje con todos ustedes... –siguió Katashi.

-No habriamos llegado a ser lo que somos ahora. –finalizó Yuujou con un brillo muy especial en los ojitos rojos caracteristicos de él.

_Es cierto, siempre contamos con el apoyo de nuestros digimons. Siempre tuvimos a nuestros amigos y padres esperando lo mejor de nosotros. Nos dimos cuenta que ayudarnos unos a otros es importante. Fuimos luchando para encontrarnos a nosotros mismos; y nada de lo que haga la oscuridad va a poder con nuestra amistad, confianza, amor y sueños que tenemos._

Tuvimos esos pensamientos a la vez, entendimos lo que significa _la unión hace la fuerza_; y poco a poco se fue abriendo una puerta frente a nosotros, intentamos asomarnos para ver qué había, y lo que vimos nos dejó impresionados. Eran nuestros padres; nuestros amados padres que nos daban su apoyo, no veíamos bien por los efectos de la luz, pero escuchabamos todo a la perfección.

-Animo. Tienen que regresar, hay muchas sorpresas a su regreso –dijo una voz que se nos hizo muy conocida pero no identificamos, era seguro que se trataba de un padre de nosotros.

-Haganolo por el bien de la Tierra. –continuó el doctor Joe.

-Ustedes son el orgullo más grande que tenemos. –dijo la señora Sora, que aunque no vimos claramente, sí pudimos ver que estaba abrazada a alguien con una mirada dierente, parecía haber llorado mucho; pero tambien tenía una seguridad y esperanza marcada en sus ojos.

-Sean fuertes. –sí ingeniero Izumi.

-Sólo ustedes pueden lograrlo. -nos dijo el papá de Amai, al parecer sabían algo que nosotros no... quiza ellos lograron descifrar la profecía.

Después de ese breve encuentro, se cerró esa puerta, abriendose otra al lugar de donde habíamos sido enviados momentos atrás.

-No podemos dejar que todo se termine aquí. –dijo Daichi.

-No se pueden pasar en vano todas las aventuras por las que pasamos. –continuó Aiko

-Tampoco la amistad que no une. –motivó Yu.

-Tenemos que seguir luchando por nuestros seres queridos que se encuentran en la tierra, en el digimundo e incluso por el mar oscuro. –dijo Chika.

-Todos nosotros... -comenzó Amai,

-hemos sido… -dijo Katashi.

-muy fuertes. –terminó Kotaro quien no había dicho nada.

-No podemos retractarnos... no ahora. –fue la última frase que dijimos antes de mirarnos y pasar por esa puerta que nos llevó con el mismo Kuiramon.

.

Aparecimos de donde él nos eliminó.

En un, dos por tres; nuestros amigos digimons digievolucionaron y se prepararon para luchar, para luchar por nuestro Digimundo.

Por fin lo entendimos, debíamos dejar de pretender ser como nuestros padres... ellos tuvieron su portunidad para luchar y para triunfar, ahora era nuestro turno.

Dejemos de pensar en lo hubieran hecho ellos y hagamos lo que creemos mejor.

Es nuestra aventura, es nuestra oportunidad, es nuestro hogar, es nuestro digimundo.

-Kuiramon... cometiste un grave error al subestimarnos. -le retó Kotaro, seguramente de los más afectados.

_-No entiendo cómo es que ustedes lograron regresar de la base de datos, pero les advierto que no van a poder... porque mientras ustedes no estaban, yo formé la union entre los tres mundos, ahora yo controlo el poder de la oscuridad._

Fue cuando nos dimos cuenta que detrás de Kuiramon había una construcción parecida a una torre que habíamos visto con los Dark masters, pero esta era más grande y más aterradora.

_-Ahora todo será oscuridad, la sombra es más fuerte que la luz._

-No es verdad, toda luz provoca una sombra... y toda sombra es la luz que no ves. No puedes formar la oscuridad ni manejarla porque si todo es oscuro, entonces nada lo será. -dijo Kotaro.

Talvez fue nuestra idea, pero casi podriams asegurar que Kuiramon sí meditó las palabras de nuestro amigo Kotaro.

_-Pues... no lo voy a permitir. Desde que me derrotaron entendí que ustedes tenían algo que los motivaba, por eso destruimos al portador de la amistad, ¡Se los hemos dicho muchas veces! acabamos con la amistad de sus padres y ahora... acabaremos con la amistad que los une a ustedes._

En los tres segundos en los que el digimon más malvado que habíamos visto en nuestra corta vida, nunca nos habíamos asustado como en ese momento: Vimos cómo un ataque lleno de oscuridad iba directo a Yuujou. Es lo que él nos quería dar a entender, acabar con la amistad, su proposito era acabar con el emblema de la amistad.

No tuvimos tiempo de reaccionar, ese ataque nos tomó por sorpresa y no teníamos un plan para esto.

-¡No! -escuchamos que alguien dijo. Después... lo único que alcanzamos a percibir fue una luz roja ue nos recordó el emblema del amor.

Aiko fue quien se atravesó para recibir el ataque, pero magicamente apareció una especie de campo de fuerza evitando que ese golpe de maldad llegara a Ai y menos a Yu.

_-_No dejaré que nos lastimes más, y menos a mi hermano. Ya no. -le dijo Ai.

_-Pues es tarde, destruí a tu padre y a su amistad; así que un montón de niños insignificantes no evitarán que haga mis planes._

¿Insignificantes, dijo? Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

-Pues ni creas que te saldrás con la tuya. Es nuestra rsponsabilidad acabar contigo y te aseguro que lo vamos a lograr. -le retó Saki; ¿desde cuándo se volvió tan valiente?

-Nosotros asumimos esta responsabilidad porque quisimos, así que vamos a derrotarte a cómo dé lugar. -siguieron Shun y Souta.

-_Pues vamos a ver qué son capaces de hacer ustedes. _

-Tenemos en nuestras manos a las digiesferas y el emblema de la unión, sabes de sobra que son suficiete para derrotarte. -le recodó Chikako.

_-No intenten engañarme, ustedes no tienen ese emblema porque matamos a su portadora hace mucho tiempo._

-Pues deberías entender que la unión hace a fuerza, nosotros ya lo entendimos y es hora que tú lo entiendas. -Kotaro dijo.

Después de que Chika le dijo a Kuiramon sobre las digiesferas y sobre el emblema de la unión, todos decidimos en silencio comenzar con nuestro plan: Activar el poder de las digiesferas para pasarlo al emblema de la unión y acabar de una vez con esa oscuridad.

-Ya te lo dije hace rato Kuiramon. No guardo rencor, mis padres me han enseñado a ser **noble**, me han enseñado a impartir **justicia** en donde no la hay. Y por el bien de nosotros, de la Tierra y del Digimundo, vamos a derrotarte. -Amai tomó la iniciativa haciendo que de su pecho salieran dos bellas luces colores café y lila; eran las luces de los emblemas de la Nobleza y de la Justicia.

-Gracias a esta aventura de escasos siete días yo he podido descubrir tantas cosas que nunca imaginé. Apliqué mis **conocimientos** y aprendí cosas nuevas. -vimos una luz morada salir de Chika.

-Tú afectaste la estabilidad del Digimundo, pero para eso estoy aquí, para devolver esa **paz**. -de igual manera, una bella luz completamente blanca salió de la pequeña pelirroja Kazuyo.

El poder de la primera digiesfera comenzaba a formarse.

-Es lamentable todo lo que nos has hecho, pero no vas a evitar que sigamos con nuestra **responsabilidad**. No nos sentimos obligados a realizarlos, es poque queremos.

-Y es porque queremos tomar la **libertad** de escoger y de luchar. -Shun y Souta, como son los mayores, siempre nos animan más.

-Pasamos muchas tristezas, pero nunca rebasan la **alegría** de compartir nuestros sentimientos y expresarlos libremente...

-La alegría de sentir al liberarse de cualquier ofensa y aplicar el **perdón** por más lastimados que estemos. -uf, los Ichijouji sí que tenían decisión.

Vimos la segunda digiesfera totalmente formada.

-¿Sabes qué? todos nosotros formamos una gran amistad, eres un tonto si crees que por haber destruido al Señor Ishida vas a poder destruir ese gran lazo que nos une. La amistad la mantendremos siempre, y ni tú ni nadie evitará que **confiemos** en nosotros. -dijo Yori.

-Siempre habíamos soñado con vivir aventuras como las de nuestros padres, y tuvimos unas mucho mejores, ese sueño lo cumplimos, ahora tenemos la **ilusión **de derrotarte, y tenemos la confianza en que lo vamos a lograr. -Wow, Yume también era bien decidida cuando quería.

-Hemos sufrido mucho, hubo momentos en los que creímos que ya no había oportunidad, pero en cada vez que lo pensamos nuestra **esperanza** crecía, así como lo esta haciendo ahora. -Saki.

-Y esa esperanza que se hacía más grande en cada problema es la luz que teníamos para brillar, es la **luz** que nos mantiene vivos. -Kotaro era tan valiente cuando quería.

Luces doradas, plateadas, amarillas y un tanto rosadas se fusionaron. La tercera digiesfera que nos dio una chica aparentemente rubia, comenzaba a formarse de la unión de cuatro emblemas.

-Yo aprendí que no es malo tener miedo, lo importante es vencerlo por medio del **valor**. -dijo Daichi, por un momento creímos que el tío Tai había encogido y llegado con nosotros.

-Ustedes hacen mucho daño a los demás. Tú nos has hecho mucho daño, acabaste con familias completas. Nunca perdonaré que mancharas la **pureza** de los mundos. -Juni se expresó con frases tan simples, pero llenas de verdad.

-Y eres un gran tonto si creíste que por acabar a los portadores de la amistad ibas a quitar esos lazos de nosotros, estás más tonto que nada. La **amistad** es lo más importante en la vida...

-Y el **amor **es la base de ésta. -los hermanos Ishida Takenouchi no pudieron explicar mejor esos dos emblemas. -tenemos todos los emblemas en nosotros, y lo más importante, es que los tenemos en el corazón.

La cuarta y última digiesfera que teníamos en nuestro poder se formó. Pero había algo curioso, Katashi no tenía una "conexión" como la de los demás. No sabemos cómo, pero las cuatro esferitasse unieron en una sola y vimos una masa de colores como la que nos trajó hasta aquí días atrás.

-_¡No! _-gritó Kuiramon en el momento en que las luces iban hacia él. El plan improvisado daba resultado. Seguimos pensando en nuestras cualidades, pero todo parecía como si con cada luz, Kuiramon se volviera más fuerte.

Estabamos a punto de perder las esperanzas, ya no teníamos tanta fuerza, fue cuando recordamos las palabras de nuestros padres, ellos confiaban en nosotros y no les queríamos fallar.

Al parecer, ellos nos mandaron sus fuerzas, porque quien sabe de donde, llegaron unas lucesitas hasta nosotros, llenaron de luz a nuestros amigos digitales y comenzaron a digievolucionar...

Yuukimon, Mambomon, Butterflymon, Yorokomon, Furimon, Sekininmon, Kizokumon, Flamedramon, Kazemon, Kaiyamon, Shiromon, Souzumon, Sagitarimon, Chouzeimon, Kokoromon y Lobomon se prepararon. Sabíamos que teníamos que seguir con las instrucciones de antes, así que nos subimos a ellos y comenzamos a luchar por los equipos que antes habíamos formado.

Los digimons de Amai, Chika y Kazuyo se dedicaron a debilitar el campo de fuerza que Kuiramon creó. Los de Shuun, Souta, Katashi, Kenshi y Miyu también los apoyaban, mientras que el resto intentaba atacar a ese digimon de la oscuridad; a la vez que los demás haciamos brillar nuestros emblemas.

_-Nunca van a poder... pero piensenlo, si quieren tener un final diferente al que tuvieron los portadores de la Realidad, Unión y Amistad; pueden venirse de mi lado, será más fácil activar el emblema de la maldad así._

Esas palabras nos enfurecieron, sobre todo a Katashi.

-Nunca vuelvas a decir eso. No somos como ustedes que se traicionan entre ustedes mismos. -le restregó haciendo que brillara su emblema, era la luz que faltaba. -Tú ideaste este plan, pero con él traicionaste a tus mismos aliados, perdiste la poca compañía que tenías sólo por el poder que tarde o temprano acabará. Pero nosotros somos diferentes, tenemos una **lealtad **que nos hace estar juntos pase lo que pase por más dificil que estén las cosas. Y es una verdadera lástima que tú no entiendas eso. -nunca habíamos visto hablar a Katashi de esa manera, esa fue la luz necesaria para que todas las luces se unieran en una sola.

-_¡NO!_

Claro que sí. Era el momento crucial de la pelea.

Cada uno de nosotros no dejó de pensar en su máxima virtud. Salían de nostros unas bonitas luces que nos cegaban momentaneamente, pero entonces... llegaron unas luces desde otro lugar, unas siete lucesitas que llegaron con Katashi y después directo a Ai.

Las luces que se unieron a una sola se refugiaron en el emblema de la Unión que ahora Aiko tenía.

_**-Sólo tú puedes hacerlo Aiko. Muestra tu fortaleza, hija. **_

-¿Papá? -preguntaron Ai y Yu mientras volteaban a sus lados para encontrar de donde provenía esa voz, la de su padre... ¿pero se supone que estaba muerto?

-tengo... tengo que hacerlo. -emepezó la niña del amor. -Kuiramon. Hasta aquí ha llegado tu maldad, ahora entenderás lo que es el Valor... -una luz salió de ese emblema. -La Pureza. -otra luz salió. -El Conocimiento. La Paz. La Nobleza. La Justicia. La Responsabilidad. La Libertad. La Lealtad. El Perdón. La Alegría. La Confianza. La Ilusión. La Esperanza. La Luz. La Realidad. El Destino. La Bondad. -con cada palabra que Ai decía se aumentaba las luces e iban con más poder. -El **Amor** y la **Amistad**. Esto va por Ami, por Akari y... y por mi padre.

Esos dos últimos destellos fueron con más intensidad.

El tiempo se detuvo en los siguientes segundos. Cada uno parecían años, hasta que un grito rompió el silencio.

_-Volveré... prometo que volveré, no dejaré que la luz gane a la oscuridad. _

¿Lo logramos?

No lo sabíamos, pero para terminar de una vez por todas, los digimons mandaron un último ataque a lo que quedaba de él. Sin embargo... dos digimons muy diferentes llegaron y mandaron un ataque junto con los nuestros.

_Fuerza en la unión. _-se esuchó de esos digimons que irradiaban luces doradas.

Por último... vimos veinticinco luces que fueron al rededor de los ataques que enviamos creando algo parecido a un campo de fuerza que encerró a Kuiramon y su maldad. El emblema que él preparaba de la maldad, ya no se iba a formar, al menos no ahora.

El emblema que Aiko tenía y no era de ella guardó el poder de esas luces, y se quedaron allí, sorprendiendo a todos y todas.

¿Era todo? ¿Tanta maldad por nada?... Al parecer sí.

-¡Sí! -comenzamos a celebrar, algunos lloramos, otros brincamos y otros simplemente nos dejamos caer al piso. Justo debajo de nosotros emepezamos a ver al digimundo como era antes, la oscuridad estaba siendo regresada a su mundo, mientras que las aventuras eran regresadas al nuestro.

-Es increíble. Por fin lo logramos. -escuchamos un susurro. Nadie identificó quien lo dijo, porque comenzamos a caer un un sueño involuntario muy profundo, fue cuando nos dimos cuenta que comenzamos tocar el suelo con césped. Era casi de mañana.

No recordamos más, sólo que nuestro sentido del tacto sintió por último a los brazos de nuestras respectivas madres mientras escuchabamos palabras de aliento.

_-Bien hecho, niños elegidos, bien hecho. Gracias. Nuevamente han salvado a su mundo y al digital._

De nada, pero hay un error en lo que esa persona dijo, no salvamos al mundo digital... salvamos a **Nuestro Digimundo**.

.

.

.

.

.

_Nuestro mundo digital_

_Si no nos hubiéramos encontrado ese día_

_En ese momento_

_No seríamos lo que somos ahora._

_No seríamos tal y como somos ahora._

_Gracias mundo digital_

_Sino hubiéramos conocido lo maravilloso que es soñar_

_No hubiéramos podido volvernos tan fuertes._

_El viaje de la aventura sigue adelante_

**Fragmento traducido de **_**Bokura no Digital World**_

_**.**_

Las aventuras que vivieron los hijos de los antiguos elegidos or sí solos terminaron, pero no quiere decir que es lo último que viven an este mundo. Siempre seguirán viviendo aventuras, pero ahora de la mano de sus padres.

**Fin de Digimon Adventure 03**

.

.

**En el capítulo 16: **Uniones puras.

_¿Estoy muerta?_

_Es imposible... eres tú._

_Nos encargamos de ocultar todo esto por su seguridad._

_Muchas gracias._

_Ahora entiendo lo que nuestros padres sintieron cuando nos dejaron ir._

_Una conexión es muy diferente a una unión._

_¿Qué es más fuerte que una conexión entre los emblemas?_

_Nuestros hijos._

_Es la mágia del Digimundo, creyendo en tus sueños todo es posible._

_._

_._

**Notas de la Autora:**

Sólo me queda pedir disculpas nuevamente, fueron causas muy diferentes a las que me había afrontado, pero espero que haya valido la pena la espera.

Bueno, así termina la **Saga Digimon Adventue 03** pero el fic continua, le faltan un par de capis y digo con toda seguridad que a partir del siguiente capi predominará la felicidad y la mayoría de las dudas se resolverán.

Puse lo de la votación de hace varios capítulos en donde pregunté quien querían que fuera el heroe de la historia y fue Aiko, por que mantenía el emblema de la unión. Pero aún falta un poquillo.

En el prox capi se sitúa todo este momento pero vivido por los adultos justo desde el momento en el que se van sus hijos.

Si se preguntan porqué terminó la Saga, es porque aquí fueron puras aventuras de los niños, y ahora los adultos tendrásn mucho más protagonismo.

Bueno y agradezco con todo el corazón a quienes me alegraron mucho con sus reviews, así que aquí respondo algunas cosillas que me preguntaron después de agradecer a esas personitas:

_**monika-uchiha; Marin-Ishida; nOcK-nOcK; Anael-D02; MariiaKaroliina; Kokone; BRILLACAS; Yureik; Fabiola; raquel.**_

_**BRILLACAS: **_TK y Matt llevan el mismo apellido porque sus padres se volvieron a casar hace mucho tiempo, y después de eso nació una hermanita llamada Ami (que murió en un accidente automovilistico). Es probable que no suene bien, pero a mi me gusta.

**raquel: **Pues se ha explicado sobre la muerte de Matt (en el prox capi se aclarará bien). Pero los malos (entiendase los ocho malos sin contar a Dark) querían formar el emblema de la maldad, pero para ello tenían que quitar las bases de todos los emblemas, la amistad, ellos pensaron que al eliminarlo tambien quitarían el emblema, pero no contaron con que la amistad no está en un emblema, está en todos.

**todos: **Era Matt el que salió al final? eso sí que no respondo.

Bueno, espero que quede claro, así que si hay dudas, porfis haganmelas saber.

*La parte donde los niños van a la base de datos del digimundo fue inspirada en el cap 53 de DA, muchos dialogos fueron sacados de ahí.

Gracias por leer!

**Dios los bendiga**

****Amai do****


	16. Uniones puras

**Digimon no me pertenece, sólo usos sus personajes para hacer estas historias. **

Bua! por fin todo lo que ustedes esperaban y yo tanto deseaba aclarar! sí, ya se deben hacer una idea.

Espero que les guste y que algunas de sus dudas se aclaren.

**·**

**Hijos de los elegidos:**

**Daichi y Juni. **_Hijos de Tai y Mimi_

**Aiko y Yuujou**_**. **__Hijos de Matt y Sora_

**Chikako y Kazuyo**_**. **__Hijas de Izzy y May_

**Akari,** **Kotaro, Saki y Kibou. **_Hijos de TK y Kari_

**Amai**_**. **__Hija de Cody y Hiromi_

**Miyu, Kenshi e Isamu**_**. **__Hijos de Yolei y Ken_

**Yori y Yume**_**. **__Hijos de Davis y Noriko_

**Shun, Souta y Katashi**_**. **__Hijos de Joe y Momoe_

***Ami**. _Hermana menor de TK y Yamato Ishida_

_

* * *

_

_._

**Capítulo 7: **Uniones puras

·

_Cualquier poder, si no se basa en la unión, es débil._

_·_

**-Jean de la Fontanie.**

**O O O**

**O O**

**O**

La noche casi caía, casi la oscuridad seguía al Sol, pero había sido un día verdaderamente ajetreado, y ahora todo estaba en paz, bueno… casi todo.

Un haz de luz apareció en medio de ellos justo cuando menos lo esperaban, entregando una ligera luz a cada niño del color respectivo de su emblema y provocando que los niños fueran _llevados_ hasta ésta de la misma manera en que fueron llevados sus padres hasta ese lugar varios años átras.

-¡No! ¡Ustedes no van a ningún lado! –dijo Tai de manera contundente. –Nosotros nos encargaremos de lo demás. ¡Vamos Agumon!

-Sí, Tai.

-Es verdad, es muy peligroso para todos ustedes, hallaremos la manera en que regresen a casa mientras que los demás nos encargamos. –estableció Davis.

-Sí. –todos los adultos parecían estar de acuerdo, era mucho peligro para los niños.

-NO. –dijo Juni. –Ustedes nos han hablado toda la vida acerca de las aventuras que ustedes vivieron aquí, nos toca vivir las nuestras a nosotros.

-Sí, ¿acaso sus padres no se opusieron a que ustedes fueran de nuevo al Digimundo y como quiera regresaron? Pues es lo mismo. –comentó Daichi.

-No es igual.

-Sí lo es, papá. Es necesario que luchemos si queremos derrotar la oscuridad. –dijo Kotaro, quien en el fondo buscaba venganza.

-Estaremos bien. –prometió Miyu.

Todos los padres se miraron, y tras meditarlo con simples miradas, sólo asintieron y dejaron a sus hijos ir a donde fuera necesario. Esta era su batalla, no la de ellos.

Los padres estaban seguros que vencerían de la misma manera en la que vencieron en el Castillo de Myotismon.

Del mismo haz de luz donde fueron llevados los niños, apareció Gennai y les dijo:

-Elegidos… hay alguien a quien debo presentarles. –dijo después de que se formó completamente y señaló a la persona que estaba detrás de ellos.

Todos quedaron con las bocas abiertas a lo máximo.

-¿Ya no me reconocen?

Se sorprendieron más de escucharlo hablar y más aún cuando vieron que tenía un digimon.

Sora no soportó tanta baja de glucosa en la sangre y más por todo lo que había pasado en ese día, así que se desmayó con tal imagen en su cabeza pensando que seguramente ya estaba muerta y no lo sabía.

_._

Al rededor de una fogata, de la misma manera que por muchas noches ocho pequeños niños se reunieron veinte años átras durante las vacaciones de verano en un extraño mundo digital, los adultos se reunían así, sólo que una de ellos estaba inconciente con ligeras señas de querer despertar.

-Me parece imposible todo esto que me cuentas. -mencionó el doctor de digimons quien seguía asombrado por la anecdota contada.

-Es verdad, todos creímos que...

La frase de Noriko iba a decir se vio interrumpida por algunos murmuros de Sora. Sus amigos se alegraron de ver así, tenía cerca de una media hora en esas condiciones.

-¿Estoy muerta? -preguntó mientras ella abría esos ojos rojizos y se clavaban en la mirada de la persona que tenía al frente.

-No, lo estás. -respondió. -¿Porqué lo preguntas?

-Porque te estoy viendo. -la ex posedora del amor contestó mientras sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas, ella no creía lo que veía.

-No, Sora. Estoy aquí, estoy contigo, como te lo prometí. -por más difícil que fuera para ella entender que Yamato estaba vivo, así era, y ella estaba entre sus brazos, ella estaba con él y él con ella, como siempre.

Sora no lo creía, pensaba que era una broma de su mente y corazón, tuvo que frotarse los ojos varias veces y ver a sus compañeros quienes también lloraban por la escena que veían como testigos.

-Sora... es él, es Matt, es nuestro amigo Matt. Tal vez no lo creas pero él y Gabumon sobrevivieron a la explosión de la nave... -le informó Tai.

-Es cierto, Sora. Gabu y Matt están aquí. -su compañera Biyomon le dijo, quien estaba muy abrazada a Gabumon.

-Yo prometí que siempre iba a estar con ustedes, como siempre cuidé a Matt. -Gabumon dijo. El leal digimon de la amistad.

Poco a poco Sora comenzaba a relacionar las palabras que escuchaban sus oídos. Nuevamente volteó a ver a sus amigos, a su compañera, al digimon que tenía tiempo de creer muerto y, por último, a él.

-Es imposible... eres tú. -Sora alcanzó a susurrar antes de acercarse un poco más a él.

-Sí mi cielo, soy yo. Te prometí que siempre íbamos a estar juntos y siempre lo voy a cumplir. Nada ni nadie me volverá a separar de ustedes. -Yamato Ishida, el ex portador de la amistad habló más seguro que nunca en su vida.

Sin más contratiempos, Yamato abrazó fuertemente a Sora. Un abrazó tan dulce y fuerte a la vez que todos los que lo presenciaron no vacilaron en dejar caer sus lágrimas. Era verdaderamente conmovedor, conmovedor ver a sus amigos de esa manera y tan felices que ellos también compartían esa misma felicidad.

Hay ocasiones en las que una persona le da un abrazo a otra no porque la persona que lo recibe lo necesita, sino por quien lo da lo requiere más.

-Pense... que nunca más... te volvería a ver... -le dijo Sora sin romper el abrazo y sin dejar de sollozar, con cada lágrima se arrimaba más a él y él a ella.

-Ya... ya mi vida, estoy aquí. No me había podido contactar con nadie de ustedes, ni tampoco había la manera de decirte nada para que los digimons creyeran que me habían matado y los dejaran en paz. -intentó consalarla.

-Es que...

-No digas nada, mi cielo... estoy aquí.

Una tierna escena que cualquier mirada que se enfocara en ella derramaría una lágrima de ver tanto amor ente un hombre y una mujer. Los ex elegidos, mejor conocidos como sus amigos, con simples miradas decidieron irse y dejarles un poco de tiempo a solas. En silencio muy bien actuado se fueron, sólo entonces la pareja de los ex portadores del amor y la amistad pudo estar en un poco de intimidad, aunque sus digimons se mantuvieron a su lado como siempre desde que se conocieron en un lejano 1º de agosto de 1999.

Los sollozos de ambos, al igual que sus gruesas lágrimas se fueron disminuyendo, sólo entonces pudieron mantener un poco sus dialogos.

-¿Cómo es que sobrevivieron? -preguntó Sora en casi un susurro.

-Desconozco la versión que te contaron. La verdad es que hubo un problema en la maquinaria de la nave y la estación espacial; el túnel que conecta a ambas cosas sufrió una rotura, haciendo que mis compañeros de misión se quedaran en la nave, Gabumon y yo intentamos ir a ayudarlos, pero... no sé que paso que una vez que ellos salieron él y yo nos quedamos encerrados, había una computadora y cuando Gabumon me dijo que había un incendio y una proxima explosión no supe que hacer, entonces vi a... a un digimon, era Diaboromon. Entonces entendí que querían acabarme, la estación donde quedé estaba a punto de explotar... y depronto apareció Gennai, él me dijo que me debía ir, que la Tierra no era un lugar seguro para mí, pensé en ir por tí y por los niños, pero no tenía tiempo, en eso mi digivice comenzó a brillar y también mi emblema, brillaron demasiado y se abrió una puerta al Digimundo, sólo recuerdo un golpe en la cabeza y después de eso todo fue oscuro...

-Con mucho esfuerzo logré entrar a la computadora y llevar a Matt, después de eso llegamos a la Isla File, todo fue muy extraño, estabamos allí, pero era como si no estuvieramos, todo fue muy raro... después me desmaye al lado de Matt y por último...

-Por último despertamos en casa del señor Gennai. Él y los demás nos salvaron.

Las palabras se formaron en frases que por todas las emociones vividas eran muy dificiles de entender, pero Sora y Biyomon lograron captar el mensaje que les era explicado; y después de esas palabras, después de dos coras semanas tan agonizantes para ellas dos, respiraron de alivio, de felicidad y tranquilidad, los seres más amados para ellas estaban a sus lados, y las imagenes de ese triste futuro que creyeron hace dias, ahora habían sido borradas.

-Matt... aún no puedo creerlo... me había hecho a la idea que nunca te iba a volver a ver, que te había perdido, que yo iba a cuidar y a criar a nuestros hijos sola. Cada vez que pensaba en todo eso me sentía morir y... y...

-Pero no es así, mi amor. Ya olvida todo eso. Lo que importa es que yo estoy aquí y que no volveré a dejarlos ni a ti ni a nuestros hijos. Fue el mes más largo de mi vida. Esperaba cada día la oportunidad de mantener una charla contigo, pero no podía, todos tenían que creer que estaba muerto.

-¿Porque?

-Pues... porque de esa manera los villanos iban a dejar de intentar controlar los emblemas. Ellos pensaban que con eliminar el pilar de los emblemas, iba a ser más fácil que ellos controlaran el emblema de la Maldad. -contestó Matt.

-Matt... pensé que no te volvería a ver... Ai y Yu estaban tan lastimados y tan tristes, nunca habían estado así... yo me sentía tan debil, tan torpe... nunca me imaginé que iba a pasar por algo como eso y... y... ahora verte aquí, abrazarte me parece algo tan irreal, tanto que es como los sueños que tuve desde aquel día que me entenré...

-Pero no es así Sora. Olvida todo lo que pasó, olvida todo lo malo y enfocate en lo bueno, estamos juntos otra vez y siempre será así. -le dijo mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos y lo levantaba para limpiar esas lágrimas con amor. -Te amo Sora.

-Yo también te amo, Yamato... más que a nada.

Después de esas palabras que ellos se dijeron, las cuales ya estaban acostumbrados a escuchar y nunca se cansarían de decir ni de oírlas, se unieron en un beso. Una pequeña pero significatoria muestra de amor, un beso tan necesitado de afecto y tan necesitado de demostrarlo. Para los dos volvió a ser como el primero, pero ahora estaban seguros que no sería el último, ese era el primero de muchos más.

-Chicos, lamento mucho interrumpir, pero... Gennai nos tiene que decir algo muy importante. -Davis se entrometió, ganandose nuevamente la incomprensión de todos por arruinar un emotivo reencuentro.

-Descuiden... tenemos que estar arreglar los problemas. -mencionó Sora sin dejar de recargar su cabeza en el hombro de Yamato.

-Gennai nos va a explicar lo que está pasando. -Izzy informó.

-Sí, yo ya se algunas cosas. -comenzó a decir Matt mientrás él y Gabumon se acercaban a un árbol. -Chicos... antes que les expliquemos qué es lo que ha pasado... quiero presentarles a dos personas muy importantes.

¿Qué personas? fue la pregunta que todos se hicieron, fue entonces que dos chicas muy bonitas salieron de detrás de aquel tronco. Ellas eran rubias y de ojos azules, tanto que llegaron a confundirlas con Aiko; pero no las identificaron, quiza porque no las habían visto y ahora ellos no sólo prestaban atención a las chicas que veían, sino tambien a sus digimons: un Tokomon con un color rosa y un Unimon.

-Ella... ella es una niña que ayudó a Gennai desde siempre. -dijo Matt mientras que la acercaba a los demás, en especial a dos de ellos. Hikari hacía un esfuerzo por no llorar, tenía a Kibou en brazos y se la dio a Noriko que estaba a su lado para que ella misma pudiera acercarse un poco más. -Ella se llama Akari. Tiene 12 años y... ella es su hija TK y Kari.

Las palabras que Yamato Ishida decía no las podían creer. Akari se acercó un poco a ellos, era claro que ella sí sabía quienes eran, por eso ella se acercó despacio.

-Akari... hija. -susurró Hikari con ojos acuosos.

-Sí, Kari... es ella. El cuerpo de la niña que hace once años enterramos, fue una base de datos materializada, mientras que Gennai la intercambió. -informó Yamato.

-Mamá... papá... -esas dos palabras bastaron para que los ex posedores de la Luz y la Esperanza caminaran más a prisa y abrazaran a su hija, la que hasta hace un minuto creían muerta por la maldad de la oscuridad.

Todos estaban atónitos por la escena que sus mejores amigos presentaban. Parecía el final de una película de drama, el final que vale la pena esperar para depués compartir y revivir cuantas veces lo requiera la felicidad.

-Nunca... es todos estos años, ni tan sólo un segundo... tu madre ni yo hemos dejado de amarte, mi niña. -era increible que Takeru pudiera musitar palabras con toda esa emoción y sentimientos que afrontaba.

-Siempre esperé este momento... -escuchar la voz de su hija, era algo mágico. Agradecían a la vida esa oportunidad de volver a verla.

Al paso de unos minutos todos abrazaron a Akari y pudieron presentarse, pero... aún altaba otra niña que estaba con ellos.

-Y ella... ella es Ami... nuestra hermana. -Yamato la presentó dejando a los demás con la boca abierta.

Ami, una chica de unos doce o trece años se encaminó hasta estar en frente de todos.

-¿Tiki? -dijo con dirección a TK que no había dejado de abrazar a su hija.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no me decías así... -de igual forma en la que él abrazó a Akari, él fue a abrazar a su hermana. Un caluroso y afectivo abrazo fraternal era el producto de doce años de ausencia.

-¿Sora-chan? -después de estar con TK, ella fue con la siguiente persona que conocía como hermana. -No has cambiado nada.

-Ami. -Sora también fue a abrazar a su hermana pequeña. -Pero... ¿cómo es posible? se supone que han pasado doce años... deberías tener veinte años en vez de doce.

-Lo que pasó fue que al tener el accidente en donde mis padres murieron, se abrió una curvatura entre el digimundo y el mundo debido a la presencia de la oscuridad, tenía una base de datos diferente por tener el emblema de la unión, lo que provocó que fuera enviada a la base de datos del Digimundo. -comenzó a explicar la única portadora de la unión.

-Entiendo... fue por eso que en ese tiempo las conexiones se cerraron momentaneamente.

-Sí... Myotismon y los demás aprovecharon un ligero debilitamiento en las redes de comunicación y entraron a los mundos, pero la prescencia de ellos en el mundo real alteró el tiempo en el Digimundo.

-Ya recuerdó, mi hermano y el padre de Sora me comentaron que lo descubrieron hace poco. -comentó Joe.

-Hace como seis meses descubrimos esto junto a los cables con las marcas de Dark, pero no le di la importancia necesaria. -mencionó Izzy.

-Ese cambio en el Digimundo lo lo afectó tan directamente, afectó más su base de información, el lugar al que yo me fui. -Ami seguía informando lo sucedido. -Yo estuve sólo un día completo en la parte más profunda del Internet, después el señor Gennai me buscó y me trajo a la parte superior del Digimundo...

-Aquí, Ami me conoció. -mencionó Akari librandose un poco de los brazos de sus padres.

-Sí, pero ya habían pasado ocho años en el mundo y el Digimundo; por eso es que desde hace tres años nos dimos cuenta de los verdaderos planes de la oscuridad. -finalizó la hermana menor Ishida.

-Un momento... ¿y quién las ha cuidado en este tiempo? -pregntó Miyako.

-Los cuatro protectores del Digimundo. -contestaron las rubias. -además Gennai y sus copias han hecho un gran trabajo para todos.

_-En realidad lo han hecho todos_. -contestó una voz proveniente de sus espaldas, a lo cual, todos voltearon al reconocerla.

-¡Gennai!

-Nos encargamos de ocultar todo esto por su seguridad. Si hubiesemos dejado a Akari y Ami en el mundo, hubieran intentado hacerles daño, por eso fue mejor que todos creyeran que habían logrado su proposito, lo bueno fue que gracias a esto logramos poner una barrera digital a todos ustedes, que aunque con el tiempo se ha ido deteriorando, con el poder de su luz siempre se vuelve a restaurar. -aclaró la base de datos llamada Gennai. -Acabo de venir de hablar con sus hijos, ellos están en plena batalla.

-¿Tú has velado por nosotros todo este tiempo? -preguntó Hiromi al llevarse una mano a su abultado vientre.

-Mi deber es proporcionar seguridad al Digimundo, ustedes son parte de él, además... lo hago con mucho cariño por ustedes. -dijo el rejuvenecido Señor G.

-Muchas gracias. -dijeron todos.

-Los emblemas de la Unión y la Realidad son especiales. El de la unión puede unirse a cualquier emblema, mientras que el de la Realidad tiene un poder más limitado en el sentido de manipular, pero infinito para derrotar.

-¿Porque? jamás había escuchado de ese emblema. -indagó Cody.

-Porque el poder de la Realidad conlleva a realizar los sueños que se tienen por medio de la Confianza. Es lo mismo de siempre, un emblema funciona para todos y todos para uno. -terminó por explicar.

-Entendemos eso, pero en qué afecta a la oscuridad. -preguntó esa vez Tai.

-En que ellos temían por la fuerza de este emblema, por eso es que decidieron acabar con su portadora, del mismo modo que con Matt y Ami, porque la Unión era la tercera base de todos los emblemas...

-¿tercera? -preguntó Ken. -que sepamos era la amistad, por eso trataron de matar a Matt.

-Las principales son el Amor, la Amistad y la Unión; pero ellos atacaron la Unión por el peligro de las conexiones entre los demás, quitaron a la Realidad por miedo a que los sueños de todos fuecen un hecho, y la Amistad, porque pensaron que quitando la máxima unión entre ustedes iban a derribar a todos los elegidos, tanto ustedes como a sus hijos.

En base a todas esas explicaciones, los elegidos poco a poco fueron atando cabos y resolviendo un par de dudas que tenían, tan sumergidos estaban obteniendo sus propias conclusiones que no se percataron de la oscuridad que comenzaba a apoderarse del lugar.

-Mamá, papá... miren. -Akari llamó la atención de ellos para señalar las sombras que estaban a su alrededor.

-¿Qué está pasando? -preguntó Kari tomando de nuevo a Kibou entre sus brazos.

-La oscuridad oma fuerza... sus hijos están en la batalla.

-¿Qué podemos hacer ahora que ellos están allá? -preguntó Mimi un poco atemorizada.

-No pueden hacer nada más que confiar. -dijo Gennai.

La impotencia se apoderó de los antiguos portadores de los emblemas.

-Ahora entiendo lo que nuestros padres sintieron cuando nos dejaron ir. -comentó Tai. -Me siento un tonto sin poder hacer nada.

-Hay algo que pueden hacer... pueden terminar de decifrar la profecía que está en el desierto. -recordó la base de datos.

-Sí, casi lo olvidaba con todo lo que ha pasado; será mejor que vayamos. -propusó Momoe.

-Será más rápido si vamos volando. -mencionó Jiyumon mientras digievolucionaba.

-Tienes razón. -opinó Tentomon.

Fue así como los digimons que tenían la posibilidad de volar llevaron a sus amigos al desierto del continente Sever.

.

_Cuatro uniones forman cinco _

_Las dieciséis luces forman __uniones puras__._

_Las uniones puras forman una conexión / La conexión forma la unión._

·

_**Sólo las uniones puras podrán derrotar la maldad**__ / Cada uno tiene un igual y un contrario / Los contrarios no tienen iguales_

_Ni la luz ni la oscuridad, ni miedo ni el valor, ni nada puede contra el poder de la pureza._

_·_

_Se apagaron las luces, se encienden otras. Se pierde y se gana a la vez._

_Se perdieron las uniones y la esperanza. Pero uno tiene la fuerza de dos y dos la de cuatro._

_Con la ausencia de uno, la hay de dos, y con la ausencia de dos, la hay de cuatro._

_La lucha ya está ganada, sólo falta luchar. Porque el legado ha de ganar._

_·_

_Después de la batalla ganada, uno gana y hace justicia_

_Y tres esperan su turno para brillar, pues la esperanza está puesta en los demás._

_·_

-Daivis, has leído esa profecía por mucho rato, ya casi me la aprendí. -reprochó Miyako quien acababa de dejar a Isamu en brazos de su querido esposo.

-Ya... lo sé, pero es que hay alo que falta y quiero descifrarlo. -se defendió.

-_Cuatro uniones forman cinco _-comenzó Izzy mientras se llevaba una mano a su barbilla. -está claro que son las digiesferas, pero por lo que los niños nos dijeron es que sólo había cuatro, y en la profecía se aclara que de esas cuatro se forma una nueva.

-Pero ¿qué tipo de uniones? -preguntó Mimi mientras se sentaba debido al cansanio.

-Me imagino que son las conexiones que años atrás nos unieron. -respondió. -Si lo piensan bien, sabrán que eran solamente cuatro uniones, y por lo que los niños con contaron es una por cada cuatro emblemas... el punto es que falta una digiesfera y son necesarios encontrar los emblemas correspondientes.

_-Las dieciséis luces forman uniones puras. _Creo que nos habla de nosotros o de nuestros hijos, en ambos casos somos dieciséis. -especuló Joe.

-Es cierto, es lo mismo que pasó en febrero del 2005. -mencionó May.

_-Las uniones puras forman una conexión / La conexión forma la unión. _Creo que se refiere a las cuatro digiesferas que tenemos, de esas se formará otra digiesfera... y, respecto a la conexión, puede dar a entende que es la unión de todos.

-No, no lo creo así. Una conexión es muy diferente a una unión_. -_informó Ami. -Debe ser algó mucho más fuerte que una conexión entre los emblemas. La profecía dice que sólo las uniones puras pueden derrotar la maldad, no dice que son las conexiones.

-Es verdad, no lo habíamos visto así, entonces nuestros emblemas no van a acabar con la maldad, sino nuestros hijos. -concluyó Davis.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? No podemos seguir aquí con los brazos cruzados. -mencionó TK.

-_Cada uno tiene un igual y un contrario / Los contrarios no tienen iguales. _Es lo mismo que pasó la última vez. Demon nos atacó a nosotros con las fuerzas negativas del Mar Oscuro, ahora atacará a los niños de la misma manera. -dijo Hikari rememorando los sucesos que cambiaron su vida.

-_Ni la luz ni la oscuridad, ni miedo ni el valor, ni nada puede contra el poder de la pureza. _¿El emblema de la pureza qué tiene que ver en esto? -indagó Motomiya.

-No dice que sea el emblema de Mimi, dice que es el poder y el poder de ese emblema es... el valor. -corrovoró Izumi.

-No, es el amor. -estableció la antiguamente llamada Tachikawa.

-Cierto... el amor es pureza, en ese caso, al decir _uniones puras _se refieren a uniones de amor, uniones sin malicia... deben ser más fuertes que una unión. -especuló Cody.

-¿Qué es más fuerte que una conexión entre los emblemas? -preguntó Agumon.

-Son... son nuestros hijos. Ellos son las uniones puras. -finalizó Hiromi dejando a todos con la certeza de un enigma resuelto.

¡Qué raro es el destino! justo en el momento en que Hiromi terminó de hablar, una luz salió de Kibou y otra de Isamu, fueron directo a la pared donde se encontraba la profecía, aún incompleta, de ella salió una uz que llevó a todos los presentes otro lugar.

.

-¿En dónde estamos? -preguntó Gomamon.

Todos voltearon a ver a su alrededor cuando la luz dejo de cegarlos.

-Es la Isla File... regresamos al lugar donde empezaron nuestras aventuras. -dijo en un susurro en voz alta TK mientras caminaba para estar al lado de su esposo y sus dos hijas.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¡Miren! -Yolei chilló mientras señalaba una masa extraordinaria en el cielo llena de oscuridad.

-¿Pero qué es eso? -preguntó aterrada May al ver un digimon enorme y negro.

Izzy, rapidamente sacó su mini laptop donde había pasado el digianalizador de digimons de su vieja computadora amarilla.

-Kuiramon. Digimon desconocido. El único en su especie, fusión de fragmentos de digimons tipo virus... No dice nada más. Creo que es la digievolución de Myotismon en el rango de un emblema.

-¿Emblema?

-Sí, Momoe. Es lo mismo que ocurrió con Hawkmon, V-mon y Armadillomon -explicó Izzy- Ellos tenían una digievolución natural, pero por la presencia la oscuridad les era imposible digievolucionar. Es exactamente lo contrario con Myotismon, él debía digievolucionar a Malommyotismon, pero por la presencia de las digiesferas y del poder de la luz de éstas mismas, él necestiaba digievolucionar, así que tomando los restos de virus de otros digimons, y con un intento de activar los antiemblemas y el emblema de la maldad, tomaron esa fuerza para digievolucionar.

-Pero los niños nos dijeron que activando el poder de las digiesferas sería fácil derrotarlo. -recordó Mimi.

-Sí, sólo hay que confiar en ellos. -animó Noriko.

Era íncreible, la fuerza y confianza de los padres a sus hijos era para admirar.

La noche en el Mundo Digital había llegado; la Luna estaba a su máximo explendor, y sin duda que en otras condiciones cualquier persona o digimon se habría detenido a observarla.

Ya habían pasado un buen rato, el digimon se seguía viendo y entre los elegidos todo estab muy alarmante.

-Miren, Amai tiene un par de luces, seguramente son la de la Justicia y la Nobleza. -informó Amadillomon quien junto a Cloudmon estaban muy al pendiente de la hija de sus amigos.

-Tal vez están logrando activar la fuerza de las digiesferas. -esperanzó Palmon.

-Es probable. -musitó Yamato abrazando aún más fuerte a Sora para brindarle todo el apoyo posible que sólo un compañero de vida puede dar.

-Eso espero. -le contestó su esposa.

Esperaron un poco, pero se asustaron más por lo que vieron después.

-¡Daichi! -gritó Mimi al ver cómo Kuiramon mandaba un ataque a su hijo. -Taichi... hay que hacer algo, hay que hacer algo pero ya, no podemos perder el tiempo. -la ex posedora de la pureza estaba histerica.

-Traquila, él es muy fuerte, ya verás que no pasa nada. -intentó alentarla su amiga Mayumi. Pero con lo que siguió, fue demasiado.

-¡Juni!... Tai, nuestros hijos se están desfragmentando.

Ni Tai ni Mimi sentían que podían con esto. Esas imágenes de ver sus hijos en problemas no era algo agradable de ver para nadie, menos para sus propios padres.

-Ku... Kuiramon está desapareciendo a los niños. -gritó horrorizada Biyomon quien no se había separado de Gabumon desde que lo volvió a ver.

-No puede ser... él está enviando el poder de los antiemblemas. De seguro les envió el Miedo y la Malicia. -dedujó Joe, mientras Izzy asentía con la cabeza en señal de coincidencia.

-¡Explicate!

-Tai... es la unica forma en la que la oscuridad puede acabar con ellos. -explicó de forma rápida el ex potador del Conocimiento.

-No... a ellos no les va a pasar nada. -intentó reenegar la realidad, pero ya era tarde; Kuiramon había desaparecido a los nuevos portadores del Valor y la Pureza.

-¡No! ahora está eliminando a los demás. -avisó Hikari alarmada a los demás.

-Mamá, no sé que está pasando. -dijo timidamente Akari; en cambio, ella recibió un beso en u frente lleno de amor de parte de su padre.

-Tranquila... ellos ya lo arreglarán. No en balde son nuestros hijos. -alentó TK con su creciente esperanza.

Pasados unos momentos, segundos que eran eternos vieron claramente que Kuiramon estaba estableciendo una mayor conexión entre los tres mundos.

-No, no puede pasar esto. Por favor, ustedes son lo mejor que tenemos. La oscuridad no va a poder más que nosotros. -Mayumi dijo, sin darse cuenta que una luz salió de su emblema de la paz. -¿Qué sucede?

-El amor... el amor une a los mundos. Es lo mismo que pasa siempre. -comenzó a decir Gatomon. -Con el amor que les tenemos a ellos serán capaces de regresar.

No hizo falta de hablar, cada quien pensó el cariño y amor inmenso que ellos tenían por sus hijos y digimons. Con cada pensamiento que ellos tenían se iba aumentando la luz y se aseguraba ue lastimaba a Kuiramon.

Fueron visualizando a sus hijos y compañeros digitales en una pequeña fracción de cielo.

-Animo. Tienen que regresar, hay muchas sorpresas a su regreso –Yamato les dijo aunque en el fondo intentando gritar a sus hijos que él estaba vivo.

-Haganolo por el bien de la Tierra. –continuó el doctor Joe.

-Ustedes son el orgullo más grande que tenemos. –dijo Sora,en ella se podía ver que estaba abrazada a Matt con una mirada dierente, parecía haber llorado mucho; pero tambien tenía una seguridad y esperanza marcada en sus ojos.

-Sean fuertes. –Izzy apoyó.

-Sólo ustedes pueden lograrlo. -Cody intentó elentar sin soltar de la mano a Hiromi.

Después de eso se cerró esa pequeña abertura en el firmamento, dando lugar al antiguo escenario en el que sus hijos desaparecieron.

-¡Allí están! -se alegró Miyako.

Todos estaban maravillados de tener el privilegio de presenciar esa batalla. Sus hijos sí que eran buenos para pelear. Vieron asombrados las poderosas digievoluciones.

Vieron las luces que salían de sus hijos, se unieron en cuatro para después atacar a Kuiramon.

_Estaba por amanecer, se veía el Sol a punto de sair y la Luna ya hbía cminado por todo el cielo digital._

-Faltan más conexiones, faltan más emblemas. -dijo Akari haciendo brillar su emblema de la Realidad.

De ella y Ami salieron otras luces y fueron hasta los niños. Las lues llenaron de energía a los digimons y les vieron pelear.

-Faltan más. -expresó Ami mientras montaba a su digimon Unimon junto a Akari para ir a la batalla.

-Necesitamos ir. -dijo de improviso mientras fueron sin dejar señal de ellas en el lugar donde estaban los padres.

-Debemos mandar fuerzas a nuestros hijos para que puedan vencer. -animó Davis.

-¡Sí! -contestaron.

Cada quien pensó como nunca en su respectivo su emblema... y más luces de las dieciseis fueron enviadas y llegadas a los chicos.

-Sólo un poco mas...

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Sora al ver que faltaba _algo_.

En eso Yamato y Gabumon se vieron a los ojos, recordaron unas cosas que en ese tiempo a solas habían entendido y Matt se decidió a hablar.

_**-Sólo tú puedes hacerlo Aiko. Muestra tu fortaleza, hija. **_-le dijo fuerte y claro, n era muy probable que se hubiera escuchado, pero tenía la esperanza que por medio del corazón todo se entendiera.

Y como Yolei diría: ¡BINGO! funcionó, después de escucharse un ataque diferente que scon seguridad era de Ami y Akari: _Fuerza en la unión_. Entendieron todos que esa batalla había sifo ganada.

El Sol se asomó, dando cuenta a un nuevo digimundo **su Digimundo**.

Intentaron ver en donde estaban ellos y a lo lejos se percataron que estaban algo retirados, sin pensarlo dos veces corrieron para ir a verlos y felicitarlos. Los niños y compañeros digimons cayeron dormidos, pero en los amorosos brazos de sus madres; al despertar, muchas historias y sorpresas les iban a cambiar la vida.

Era algo mágico estar ahí, todos juntos, ahora sí se podía decir que todos juntos, porque las cosas empezaban a mejorar, esperando que las cosas se mantuvieran así.

Es la mágia del Digimundo, creyendo en tus sueños todo es posible; y estas uniones puras dieron un gran ejemplo de esta frase.

.

.

.

.

.

**En el capítulo 17:** Ganador

_¿Entonces vamos a estar los cinco juntos siempre?_

_¡Lo logramos!_

_Parece que la felicidad dura muy poco._

_No puedo asegurar la vida de los dos._

_Hay que hacer una elección._

_Tranquila... ya veras que se soluciona pronto, yo siempre voy a estar contigo._

_¿Cómo estan?_

_¿Y se puede curar?_

_Es un verdadero ganador_

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Alguien sigue con la boca abierta?

Si es así, cierrenla porque pueden entrar moscas.

Bueno, qué puedo decir. Yamato ni Gabumon estaban muertos! yuju!, tampoco Ami ni Akari ni sus digimos, bff espero que hayan entendido, desde que dije que había muertos queria poner a verdad, pero les dije que sería pura felicidad, bueno, como vieron en el prox capi la pasaran un poquillo dificil y alguna cosillas sueltas de aquí se explicaran.

¿Porqué lo hice? porque quería demostrar que a pesar de perdidas y de muuuchas tristezas, la vida tiene que seguir siempre. Además a ellos les tocaban pruebas super dificiles. No me maten!

Se que le doy mucha importancia a Gennai, esto no se ve comunmente en la serie, pero yo sí quiero darselo porque considero que es muy importante.

Ya saben, si hay algo que no entiendan, haganmelo saber, sino, usen su imaginación, por cierto, ya no mencioné lo de a profecía, así que imaginen y aten cabos.

Bueno, espero que haya sido de su agrado y como siempre agradecer por la lectura a todos ustedes, en especial a:

_**monika-uchiha; Anael-D02; Isaabel; Marin-Ishida; MariiaKaroliina; ; **_y _**I am.**_

**Dios los bendiga**

****Amai do****


	17. Ganador

**Digimon no me pertenece, sólo usos sus personajes para hacer estas historias. **

***Para evitar problemas futuros:** Este capitulo fue basado en el capítulo 13-2 de Fusión prohibida, cuya autora **CieloCriss** me ha dado su permiso de tomar cualquier idea suya para el fic. (es la escena donde los padres están esperando que sus hijos despierten y después hablan con ellos. Es todo, lo demás es mío.)

**·**

**Hijos de los elegidos:**

**Daichi y Juni. **_Hijos de Tai y Mimi_

**Aiko y Yuujou**_**. **__Hijos de Matt y Sora_

**Chikako y Kazuyo**_**. **__Hijas de Izzy y May_

**Akari,** **Kotaro, Saki y Kibou. **_Hijos de TK y Kari_

**Amai**_**. **__Hija de Cody y Hiromi_

**Miyu, Kenshi e Isamu**_**. **__Hijos de Yolei y Ken_

**Yori y Yume**_**. **__Hijos de Davis y Noriko_

**Shun, Souta y Katashi**_**. **__Hijos de Joe y Momoe_

***Ami**. _Hermana menor de TK y Yamato Ishida_

·

·

·

**Capítulo 17:** Ganador

·

_Para el logro del triunfo _

_siempre ha sido indispensable pasar por la senda de los sacrificios._

·

**-Simón Bolivar**

**O O O**

**O O**

**O**

Justo al terminar la última batalla de los niños elegidos, ellos cayeron en un sueño profundo, estaban muy cansados, pero sus padres estaban a su lado, como siempre y como siempre lo iban a estar.

Ocho familias reunidas, aunque por el momento reinaba el silencio, cada una de ellas pedía interiormente que sus hijos abrieran sus ojitos y volvieran a sonreír. Los digimons se habían alejado un poco para estar con los compañeros de los hijos de sus amigos. Esas eran estampas de lo más tiernas, hasta parecía que los digimons eran los padres de los pequeños.

En la familia creada por los portadores de la Pureza y el Valor, se encontraban en el suelo velando por sus amados niños. Mimi tenía en su regazo la pequeña cabeza de Juni, mientras que Taichi pasaba su mano por la peculiar cabellera de Daichi.

-Me preocupé muchisímo. -murmuró Mimi acercandose un poco más a Tai.

-Yo también. Sólo pensar que algo podía ocurrirles... -prefirió callar antes de seguir con esos terribles pensamientos.

-Pero y estamos aquí, los cinco -dijo mientras ponía su mano libre sobre su vientre, refiriendose al bebé que en seis meses llegaría; logrando una sonrisa en su esposo. -Nada va a cambiar eso.

-Lo sé... gracias mi vida.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó haciendo gala de su todavía inocencia.

Tai rió un poco más, aveces creía que así sería su hija cuando creciera. -Por todo. Por permitirme compartir mi vida a tu lado, por apoyarme en todo, por darme a estos niños tan hermosos, y uno más que viene en camino. -terminó de decir a la vez que dejaba una mano sobre la de Mimi, la cual seguía en su vientre ligeramente abultado. -¿cómo te has sentido?

-Bien, detro de lo que cabe. -contestó. -Me he sentido muy mareada, pero bien... aunque por dentro como si estuviera derrotada. Anoche no dejaba de ver la Luna, esperaba a que se desapareciera y que el Sol saliera para ver la luz, aunque fuera un poco.

-Es curioso, yo no dejaba de pensar en este bebé. Me decía a mi mismo que podíamos salir de esto, es como si fuera la luna en una noche oscura. -dijo Tai.

-Sí.

-Me alegra que todo haya acabado. -dijo de pronto Tai. -Con esos googles Dai se parece más a mi.

-Sí... ya lo había pensado, pobrecito. -bromeó un poco.

-¡Hey! -reclamó.

-Sólo bromeaba.

-Te quiero. -Tai le susurró mientras la abrazaba.

-Y yo a ti. -contestó.

-¿Y a nosotros también nos quieres? -preguntó una inocente vocesita.

Tai y Mimi dejaron de mirarse para voltear su vista y encontrarse con un par de niños en los que se podía ver su retrato igual hace bastantes años.

-Claro que sí. Los amabos mucho su madre y yo. -respondió mientras abrazaban a Daichi y Juni.

-Papá... fui tan valiente como tú, ¿verdad? -prguntó temeroso ante una respuesta negativa.

-No. -contestó firmemente. -Lo fuiste mucho más. Yo no creo haberlo sido tanto. -terminó de decir para después abrazar a su familia.

Taichi agradecía todo lo que había pasado y cómo había terminado. El Digimundo siempre regalaba lecciones, y a él, el líder de los antiguos elegidos, le enseñó a valorar todo lo que tiene sin tener la malicia de malusarlo.

·

Casi, casi enseguida de la familia Yagami se encontraba la familia conformada por los portadores de la Luz y la Eseranza, de igual manera, esperando a que sus tres hijos despertaran.

-Aún no puedo creer que Akari y Ami esten vivas, de la misma forma que mi hermano. Es algo imposible de creer.

-Lo sé. Yo aún sigo sin hacerme a la idea... -Kari rompió en llanto sin dejar de cargar a Kibou.

-Sí, pero ahora estamos juntos. Nosotros dos, al lado de nuestros cuatro hijos. -animó TK.

-Sí...

-¿Mamá?

-Kotaro... ya despertaste. -le dijo su madre mientras besaba su frente.

-lo logramos, ¿verdad?

-Sí, ustedes lograron derrotar a Kuiramon. -informó alegremente el portador de la esperanza.

-Me sentí muy diferente. ¿Saben? en todo este tiempo mantuve la esperanza que en realidad es la luz que hay en nosotros. En cada aventura recordé estás palabras que nos dijeron desde hace mucho tiempo cuando era más chico y me daba miedo la oscuridad. -dijo su primogenito.

-Tengo hambre. -se escuchó el quejido de Saki mientras abría sus ojos azules.

-Hijo... en unos momentos buscamos algo de comer. Por ahora, su padre y yo les tenemos que decir algo muy importante. -empezó indicando a sus hijos que se sentaran.

-Pues... hay otro miembro en la familia y no les habiamos dicho nada. -empezó Takeru para explicar sobre su hija que se creía fallecida.

-Mamá... ¿otra vez estás embarazada? -preguntó Saki con mucho asombro y un toque de asco muy bien marcado por su nariz que acababa de arrugarse.

-¿En serio? ¿pero si acaban de tener a Kibou? -siguió Kotaro, aunque interiormente feliz.

TK y Kari se ruboizaron un poco, en especial ella quien de inmediato quiso aclarar la situación antes que él lo gritara. -No hijo, no se trata de eso. -tranquilizó. -Verán, cuando Kotaro nació, él venía acompañado...

-Sí, de Akari. -contestaron los hermanos al unísono.

-¿Qué saben sobre ella? -indagó el padre de familia.

-Que murió antes de que Saki naciera por obra de la maldad. -explicó brevemente le hermano gemelo de la mencionada. -Nos enteramos hace poco pero habíamos olvidado mencionarlo.

-Entiendo, pues su madre y yo, nos enteramos anoche que su hermana Akari está viva.

-Es imposible. -dijo Kotaro con asombro.

-No lo es. Aquí estoy Kotaro. -dijo la niña que no había sido vista detrás de ellos quien acabada de despertar al lado de Ami. -Y también nuestra tía. -señalando a Ami.

Esa noticia dejó sorprendidos a los dos niños del matrimonio Ishida-Yagami.

-Tú eres Luz ¿verdad?

-Sí, en realidad me llamó Akari.

-Gracias por la digiesfera que nos diste. -agradeció Saki acercandose a su hermana sin poder contener las lágrimas.

No existen palabras para describir esos momentos, Kotaro y Saki se abrazaron a ellas con mucha intensidad.

Los portadores de las virtudes llamadas Luz y Esperanza nunca se sintieron más alegres que en ese momento. Era una escena verdaderamente conmovedora, tenían la familia que debían ser, nada lo iba a impedir ni a cambiar.

Eso fue lo que ambos aprendieron, a mantener la esperanza de la vida, a seguir y a no derrotarse nunca ante los cambios que lleguen y nos puedan sorprender.

·

Al lado de ellos, la familia Kido se encontraba con sus dos hijos mayores que acaban de despertar, esperando a que Katashi lo hiciera.

-Aún no puedo creer que el señor Ishida esté vivo. -comentó Souta.

-Sí... cuando Ai y Yu despierten se alegrarán muchisímo.

-Ni lo digan. Hijos, ustedes son unos verdaderos héroes. -halagó su padre Joe Kido.

-Ay, papá, no es para tanto. -reclamaron.

-Por supuesto que sí. -mencionó Momoe. -Salvaron al mundo Digital y a la Tierra. Eso sí es para tanto.

-Pues viendolo así... -comentó Shuun.

-Miren, Katashi ya esta despertando.

Shun y Souta se acercaron a Katashi para ayudarlo a sentarse. Joe y Momoe los observaron y después se miraron entre ellos para comparitir los sentimientos que los unian.

En la familia Kido siempre predomina la felicidad y la preocupación por lo que pueda pasar. En esta aventura ellos fortalecieron sus emblemas, la Libertad es la opición de decidir y la Responsabilidad, cumplirla.

·

-Hola mis niños. -saludó Yolei mientras acercaba su cabeza a la de Miyu y Kenshi, acto que hizo sonreír a Ken, quien cuidaba a Isamu en brazos para ayudar a Yolei un poco, pues ella había cuidado de él en casi todos esos momentos.

-¿Lo logramos? Ya no va a aparecer el malo, ¿verdad?

-No, Kenshi, con el esfuerzo de ustedes bastó para que lo eliminaran. Fueron muy valientes. -informó el detective Ichijouji.

-¡Qué bien! ya me había cansado de estar aquí. ¿Cuándo nos vamos? -la simpleza y el sentido de ser extrovertina no se le quita a una Inoue a pesar de ya no llevar el apellido, y Miyu era un claro ejemplo.

-¡Ay, callate!acabo de despertar y no quiero escuchar tus quejidos. -reclamó Kenshi. -Además, no le he dicho a papá que tú tienes novio. -acusó.

-¿Quién tiene novio? -preguntó el ya no más emperador de los digimons.

-Nadie. -respondió rapidamente la pelinegra, pero fue delatada por su rojo carmín en su piel.

-¿Tienes novio, Miyu? ¡Waa! que emoción, ya era tiempo. -exclamó Yolei muy emocionada por saber que su hija iba creciendo, todo lo contrario a la reacción de su marido. -¿Quién es?

Esa pregunta dejó más roja a la pobre pre-adolescente.

-¿En serio quieres saber, mamá? Miyu... ¿porqué no se lo dices tú? -provocó Kenshi.

-Esto... es... yo... yo... a... ro...

-¡Kotaro! ¡Sí! que bien, Kari y yo seremos familia. -se adelantó Yolei, desconociendo que el verdadero novio de su hija era nada más y nada menos que un Motomiya; claro, sin dejar que su hija le terminase de explicar su relación y que su padre comensara a ir planeando la _charla _que le daría al hijo mayor de uno de sus mejores amigos.

En la familia Ichijouji siempre predomina la felicidad y el perdón. No se puede gozar de la alegría si no sabemos perdonar, por más dificil que sea la situación.

·

En otro lugar muy cercano a los Ichijouji; los Motomiya estaban impacientes a que sus hijos despertaran; y por lo que sus cabezas comenzaban a moverse, dedujeron que no tardarían mucho.

-¿Te sientes bien? -preguntó el portador de la confianza a Noriko, ya que la veía un poco inestable y algo pálida.

-Sí, es sólo que la cabeza me está matando. Estoy muy sorprendida por todo lo que ha pasado...

-Ni lo menciones, cada sorpresa, y algo me dice que aún faltan más.

-Sí. Cuando estaba bajo el ataque de Dark me sentí como si tuviera 10 años otra vez... aveces siento que esa así. -dijo susurrando sus últimas palabras.

-No, eso ya pasó. Debes seguir adelante, lo hemos hecho muy bien. -le animó un poco más.

-Sí, no me malentiendas, a lo que me refiero es que... tú fuiste quien me sacó de esa oscuridad al darme animos para luchar por mis sueños. Si no hubiera sido por ustedes no sé que hubiera pasado. -sinceró. -¿Sabes? te escuchehé decir que él no podía manupularte, que no tenías debilidades...

-Claro que tengo debilidades, pero esas debilidades nunca van a ser mayor a todo lo bueno que tengo. A Yori y Yume, a mis amigos, los digimons... a ti. Por ustedes es que sigo adelante, por ustedes es que no me derrumbo y siempre tengo confianza en lo que puedo lograr a traves de nuestros sueños. -confesó.

-Davis...

-¡Ay papá! a veces eres medio cursi. -reclamó Yume, quien llevaba tiempo despierta y viendo esa dulce escena protagonisada por sus progenitores.

-Tengo hambre. -exclamó Yori abriendo perezosamente sus ojos.

A Daisuke y a Noriko se les formó una sonrisa en su rostro. Ellos eran una familia llena de sueños y de la confianza necesaria para cumplirlos.

·

El matrimonio Hida veía a su unica hija dormir comodamente en el ragazo de su padre, mientras que Hiromi le acariciaba ocasionalmente su rostro con toda la dulzura posible.

-Como ha crecido nuestra Amai, ¿verdad? -comentó la ex poseedora de la Nobleza mientras daba una última caricia a su hija.

-Ni que lo digas.

-Al rato empieza a salir con chicos...

-Eso sí que no. -se opusó Cody.

Esa reacción le causó un poco de risa a Hiromi. -No seas celoso.

-No lo soy. Sólo la cuido. -contestó.

-Como digas, sólo espero que no seas así con ese bebé si es niña. -advirtió.

-Eso no lo puedo asegurar. -contestó para después ver que Amai ya había abierto sus ojos. -Hola mi dulce niña.

-¿Papás? -sin nada más que decir, los tres, bueno, los cuatro se abrazaron. -Me alegra que todo haya acabado.

-A tu madre y a mí también. Fuiste muy valiente.

-Gracias. -contestó amablemente haciendo gala de la excelente educación que fue impartida por sus padres. -Por un momento no creí que yo sería capaz de controlar dos emblemas.

-Pero lo lograste. Utilizaste tu emblema natural de la Nobleza y también el de tu hermano, eso significa que entiendes ambas cualidades a la perfección y eres capaz de tener un poder más especial. -halagó su madre mientras llevaba una mano a su vientre; haciendo que Amai se ruborizara un poco.

-Estamos muy orgullosos de ti. -confesó su padre.

·

Casi al final, estaban los Izumi, de igual manera, esperando a que sus hijas despertaran y contaran sus anécdotas vividas en esas últimas horas.

-No se porqué, pero siento como si todavía no terminara esto, siento que falta algo por derrotar. -comentó Mayumi.

-Sí, yo también siento eso. -dijo de igual manera. -May, ¿cómo reconosiste a Mike? -indagó como todo buen curioso, despues de cierto tiempo.

-Por una pulsera que traía. -conestó. -Es una pulsera que le di hace mucho tiempo.

-Ah. -dijo por decir y no quedarse callado, aunque en el fondo algo celoso, puesto que ella nunca le había dado una pulsera.

-Es una pulsera que yo había hecho... la verdad la había hecho para ti, pero él la vio, pensó que era para él, leyó que decía "te quiero" y después de eso comenzamos a ser novios. -sinceró después de mucho tiempo.

-No me lo esperaba. ¿Porqué no me lo habías dicho? -preguntó para no quedarse con la duda.

-Porque lo había olvidado; siempre olvido lo que no es de relevancia para mi vida... o lo que me causa daño.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, sólo se escuchaba la respiración de sus hijas de once y ocho años de edad.

Sin que May se diera cuenta, Izzy comenzó a reírse un poco, pero por su falta de despiste ocasional, ella se enteró a los pocos segundos.

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

-Nada es sólo que pensando las cosas... anduviste con una base de datos tipo virus.

-Oye...

-Ah, vamos, no me digas que no te parece gracioso. -intentó persuadir. En efecto, May recapacitó.

-Sí, es verdad, es gracioso. -aceptó. -Aún no entiendo porqué me eligió a mi... me hizo tanto daño.

-Yo sí. -dijo. -Es porque tu tienes el emblema de la Paz, cualquier cosa te puede afectar, él quiso tu sensibilidad para convertirla en otra cosa llena de malicia.

-Tal vez... Te quiero Koushiro; y mucho.

Izumi se ruborizó, pero abrazó con mayor intensidad a su esposo. -También yo a ti.

Poco a poco Chikako y Kazuyo despertaron, encontrando a sus padres más felices que nunca, estaban juntos, ellos y sus amigos, no había problemas y si volvían a aparecer, los enfrentarían a como diera lugar.

El Conocimiento y la Paz; dos cualidades tan diferentes y tan importantes, quiza nadie entienda las diferencias ni las similitudes de estas crestas, pero lo único que importa es por medio del saber encontramos y traemos la Paz al lugar que lo necestite.

·

Y la familia más alejada de todos, eran los Ishida-Takenuchi. La familia que había batallado tanto desde antes de ser formada, y quiza también la más unida por los emblemas más dificiles de comprender, pues son los unicos emblemas que dependen de los sentimientos, dependen de los demás y del sentir de cada quien.

Yamato y Sora estaban sentados, muy juntitos debido al tiempo que estuvieron separados, y mientras, esperaban a que los niños del amor y la amistad abrieran sus ojitos azules y rojos, vieran la sorpresa tan especial que tendrían.

-Me sigue pareciendo íncreible. -mencionó Sora, arrimandose más a Matt en busca de cariño.

-Ya, tranquila. Ya no va a pasar nada. No me volveré a separar de ti. -prometió mientras aoyaba su cabeza en la suya.

-Es que no entiendes... me había hecho a la idea que ya no te vería... y luego estás aquí, con nosotros... mi más grande miedo se hizo realidad. Y ahora, tenerte aquí es como si la pesadilla hubiere acabado. -cmentó escondiendo su cara en el pecho del amor de su vida.

-Ya terminó y no dejaré que se repita ni para ti ni para nuestros hijos, Sora.

-No, Matt. Ya sé lo que tratas de decir. -lo conocía bien. -Y no quiero que dejes tu trabajo. -sentenció.

-La decisión estaba tomada desde antes, puedes preguntar a cualquiera de mi trabajo o a Gabumon. Ya había decidido retirarme, seguiré con esto, pero desde la Tierra. No volveré a ponerme en riesgo ni a mi ni a ustedes. -informó.

-Pero Yama, no quiero que abandones tu sueño.- dijo dandole la cara para verlo de frente.

-Sora... no lo habandono, al contrario, lo persigo. Estuve a tan sólo un par de segundos de morir; poco más y ya no los iba a ver. Eso es algo que no quiero que pase. -explicaba de manera muy convinvente.

-Pero Matt... yo sé a la perfección que te gusta todo eso de estar en la Luna, y son muy pocos los que lo logran y...

-Sora...

-Además que esto no fue un accidente, fue provocado, lo que significa que... -Sora decía las razones por las que Matt debía seguir con su sueño, aunque interiormente pedía por que esa tan mala experiencia ya no se repitiera.

-Sora, escuchame. -pidió interumpiendola y tomarla de sus hombros. -Es que contigo siempre estoy en la Luna... ¿aún no lo entiendes? -preguntó con una tierna sonrisa, dejando muy confundida a Sora.

-No, ¿que quieres decir?

Yamato sonrió más, estaba punto de dejarle claro su sueño.

-Sora, contigo me la paso en las nubes; siempre estoy feliz, contento, y si me llego a enojar es porque la oscuridad no me permite ver luz. Mientras, Ai y Yu... -volteo a verlos y acariciar sus rostros. -Ellos son las estrellas que mantienen mi esperanza y mis sueños; por ellos soy capaz de todo. Y tú... -regresó su vista a la mirada de Sora mientras con su manos tomaba su cara, una a cada lado de su mejilla por donde empezaban a caer finas lágrimas. -Tú eres mi cielo. -susurró sobre sus labios sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. -Eres el cielo que nunca me canso de ver ni de admirar, el cielo que siempre está presente en mis pensamientos y en cada aspecto de mi vida... No sé que haría sin ti Sora.

-Oh, Yamato. -él ya estaba a escasos milímetros de distacia de su boca, faltaba un simple y pequeño acercamiento para terminar con esa dulce muetra de amor que significaba el sello de una promesa.

-¿Papá? ¿eres tú? -preguntó la inconfundible voz de Yuujou, quien tenía ojos vidriosos y la boca abierta.

Yamato y Sora voltearon con una radiante sonrisa.

-Sí, Yuujou, es papá. Él no murió como creímos... -dijo Sora con claras muestras de alegría.

-¿Pero cómo? -preguntó ahora Aiko que también estaba muy sorprendida.

-Antes que hubiera una explosion, Gabumon y su padre abrieron una puerta al Digimundo. No se pudieron contactar con nosotros porque sino los malos les iban a hacer más daño. Y no son todos, también están vivas Akari y Ami. -soltó muy rapidamente por la emoción que en su corazón había.

-Papá. -dijeron los dos niños.

-Aquí estoy, y les prometo que nunca me voy a ir. No hasta que ustedes ya no me necesiten. -prometió mientras abría sus brazos para que lo abrazaran, era obvio que los niños no esperaron ni un segundo y fueron de lleno a él, tan fuerte que hasta lo tumbaron de espaldas.

-Siempre te vamos a necesitar. -murmuró Aiko con la voz quebrada. No necesitó de más explicaciones. Tenía enfrente a su padre, su madre le dijo que estaba allí y confiaba en ella. No era necesario que le dieran una extensa explicación del porque no murió su padre, al contrario, lo único que quería era abrazarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo quería.

Yuujou siempre lo creyó, algo le decía que su padre nunca los iba a dejar, que siempre estaría con ellos; y su sentido esperanzado no le falló. Estaba tan contento de tener a su familia completa, como siempre.

-Papá... no sabes lo mucho que te extrañamos. Mami no hacía otra cosa más que ser fuerte; y ella cree que no nos dabamos cuenta, pero lloraba cuando era muy noche para que nosotros no lloraramos con ella. -dijo Yu su dejarse soltar del cuello de su padre.

Sora se avergonzó un poco, no quería parecer débil ante sus hijos en ese entonces, pero Matt entendió a la perfección su situación.

-Lo que pasa es que mami es una mujer muy fuerte, y siempre va a pensar en ustedes antes que en ella.

-Papá... estoy muy feliz de tenerte aquí. -expresó Yuujou con tremenda felicidad.

Era la escena de unión familiar más hermosa que se había visto en el mundo digital. No había duda del amor que se tenían ni de los lazos de afecto entre ellos. Y siete familias veían a esos cuatro seres queridos con mucha compasión y felicidad compartida.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que Yamato se encargó de explicar con mayor detenimiento su acción que le salvó la vida, los tres ponían atención, pues esa era una anecdota digna de una documental para televisión.

-¿Entonces vamos a estar los cinco juntos siempre? -preguntó el pequeño Yuujou con ojos esperanzados.

-Sí cariño. -respondió Sora.

-¿Los cinco? Yu, somos cuatro. -aclaró Yamato.

-No, falta mi hermanito. -dijo rapidamente.

Yamato no entendió a lo que se refería.

-¿Hermanito? -volteó a ver a Sora con una mirada muy confusa.

Sora le respondió con una radiante sonrisa llena de amor. -Matt... hay algo que debo decirte. -comenzó. -Los niños y los demás ya lo sabían, Momoe me lo dijo poco después de enterarme de tu supuesta muerte...

-¿Sí?

-Vamos a tener otro hijo. Estoy embarazada.

Eso sí que Yamato no lo esperaba: otro hijo, claró que estaba programado por petición de Yu, pero no creyó que fuese a llegar tan pronto. El astronauta batalló en digerir esa noticia, una maravillosa noticia.

-¿Papá? -preguntaron sus dos hijos al ver la boca abierta de su progenitor.

Sin más preambulos, Yamato se aferró fuertemente al cuerpo de Sora.

-Siempre que me vaya de misión por dos meses, ¿me vas a recibir con esta noticia tan grandiosa? -le preguntó coquetamente, haciedola ruborizar un poco.

-Eso parece. -contestó sin dejar de abrazarse a él.

-¡Sí! -gritaron los hijos del matrimonio.

-Fuyu es un nombre muy bonito, así se va a llamar, ¿verdad? -preguntó Aiko dejando a los padres muy sorprendidos por el dato que ella conocía respecto a lo nombres que ellos habían deseado ponerles desde hace mucho tiempo. -Me enteré de muchas cosas aquí en el Digimundo. Nunca me dijeron que todo su amor comenzó por una galletas de navidad, ahora entiendo porque mi papá te pide que hagas cada año y le des unas especiales. -dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

En la familia Ishida se vivía un momento de total traquilidad. Ese trago amargo de la vida había pasado, y curiosamente, dejando un buen sabor de boca a los **ahora **cinco integrantes de la familia del amor y la amistad.

Esa pesadilla había terminado, dejando como resultado un sueño hecho realidad.

·

Los compañeros digimos comenzaron a venir cuando vieron que los niños ya habían despertado, aquel equipo numeroso fue capaz de derrotar a la oscuridad una vez más sin dejar heridas entre ellos, o al menos hasta el momento.

Cuando los niños vieron a los digimons venir, y observar al rededor de su contorno, se percataron de la situación de todos. Se pusieron de pie, los niños se juntaron al centro del circulo formado mientras sus padres esperaban a que despertasen y a una sola voz levantaron sus brazos y gritaron emocionados:

-¡Lo logramos!

Después de verse y felicitarse entre todos, y más especialmente, después de abrazar a Yamato y a Gabumon; recibieron un mensaje de Gennai.

-¿Qué dice el mensaje, señor Izumi? -preguntó Katashi.

-Dice que los felicita por haber derrotado a Kuiramon, también que nos espera en su casa para hablar con nosotros y volver a abrir las puertas del Digimundo y la Tierra.

-¿Se cerraron? -cuestionó su hija Chikako.

-Eso parece. Mejor vayamos, es un lugar muy lejos, está en el continente Sever, es probable que tardemos.

-No, podemos usar los atajos que usamos nosotros hace dos días para llegar. No están tan lejos. -propusó la inteligente de Miyu.

Decidieron hacer uso de esa propuesta, por el momento no había mucho tiempo de hablar, pero era importante llegar cuanto antes para evitar algun problema.

Como se aproximaron a una sección de la isla que tenía como estación predominante el invierno; fracción a la que Ai y Dai habían sido enviados al ser separados.

Los niños fueron los primeros en entrar, seguidos por los digimons y por último los adultos, pero algunos se resagaron un poco.

-¿te sientes bien, Hiromi? -preguntó su mejor amiga Noriko.

-No... -contestó a penas audible. -Creo, creo que tengo contracciones, y... son muy fuertes. -informó. Como ellas iban casi al final, Noriko le habló rapidamente a Cody.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó alarmado al ver que su esposa se sujetaba el vientre con mucho fuerza, casi cayendo del dolor.

-Al parecer ha empezado labor de parto. -informó Momoe al ver los síntomas que ella tanto conocía por su carrera como médico.

-Hay que llevarla pronto a un lugar seguro, y si podemos abrir una puerta a la Tierra mucho mejor. Es algo prematuro y no quiero que haya problemas. -dijo Joe mientras veía que Cody cargaba a Hiromi para no tener mayores problemas.

Entraron de inmediato por el tronco que llevó a los niños a un lugar en especial.

-Nunca hemos estado aquí ¿por donde llegamos a la casa de Gennai? -dijo Taichi.

Los niños indicaron el camino que después los mandaría a la piramide del desierto de continente Sever.

-Tú sí recuerdas este lugar, ¿verdad? -preguntó Yamato tomando de la cintura a Sora.

-Nunca lo voy a olvidar. -respondió mientras que ella se perdía por los recuerdos, aunque claro, sin entretenerse demasiado, pues una amiga suya a la que consideraba su hermana menor corría peligro, y no sólo ella, sino su bebé también.

Ese lugar era al que Sora había ido a parar hace años cuando se creyó que había muerto por culpa de Datamon, y por obviedad, el mismo lugar en el que Yamato la rescató, sellando así, las puertas entre el digimundo y el mar de la oscuridad; aunque eso, es otra historia.

Pasado el tiempo necesario, llegaron a la piramide, y Hiromi estaba cada vez peor, sin la esperanza de ayudarla o detener el parto.

.

Del mismo lugar donde se encontraba la profecía, vieron a lo lejos una luz de la misma manera que en 1999 cuando buscaron la casa de Gennai.

-La casa de Gennai está muy cerca. -mencionó Akari. -Ya teníamos ropa para ustedes y también alimentos y un lugar en el que puedan descansar.

-Eso espero. -mencionó con cierto dolor la mujer portadora de la Nobleza.

Siguieron esa luz hasta llegar al lago donde marcaba la luz como señal. Además, una extrañas mariposas blancas los siguieron por todo el trayecto.

Gennai los recibió en su casa, por fin, después de tantos años lo volvían a ver.

-Bienvenidos digidestinados. De nueva cuenta el digimundo está en deuda con ustedes. -agradeció la base de datos.

Los niños estaban fasinados con las cosas en esa peculiar casa, pero ahora las preocupaciones estaban al rededor de Hiromi y su próximo bebé.

-Gennai, gracias por esto, pero ahora necesitamos irnos a la Tierra cuanto antes. Hiromi está muy mal y es necesario que reciba atención médica lo antes posible. Puede ser peligroso. -avisó Joe, que conocía sobre el cuerpo humano.

-Me temo que eso no es posible. El digimundo necesita tiempo para restaurarse, con ustedes aquí y sus emblemas es más sencillo, además las puertas entre los tres mundos han sido cerradas, al menos lo estarán hasta mañana y hasta que la profecía se termine de cumplir. -explicó brevemente la precaria situación en la que todos se encontraban.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no podemos salir? -cuestionó Gabumon un poco alarmado.

-Efectivamente. -resondió el Gennai rejuvenecido.

-Entonces... ¿no podrías dar un lugar en donde Hiromi pudiera descansar? -preguntó Cloudmon.

-Hay habitaciones, claro que pueden tomar una.

Llevaron a Hiromi a descansar, pobre, cada segundo incrementaba el peligro. Joe y Momoe la atendieron un poco para controlar lo más posible el parto.

-¿Cómo está mi mamá? -preguntó Amai.

-¿Qué tiene Hiromi?

-Cody... seré franco; está muy debilitada, no puedo asegurar que pueda dar a luz. Todo esto que ha pasado la ha debilitado mucho, no tiene fuerzas, y lo que me teme más, no sé si el bebé soporte estar en estas condiciones, me refiero a que es prematuro y es probable que necesite de ciertos aparatos o de una incubadora.

-¿Quieres decir que entró en labor de parto?

-Así es. Mo y yo intentamos todo, pero no es posible atrasarlo, puede ser más riesgoso. -terminó de explicar seriamente.

Joe le pidió a Noriko y a May que le ayudaran, quiso que Cody estuviera con ella, pero había poco espacio y se necesitaba de la mayor capacidad posible.

Joe estaba por entrar a la pequeña habitación, pero Cody lo detuvo.

-Joe... -lo tomó de un hombro. -Haz lo posible por salvarlos. Por favor.

-Te lo prometo Cody.

Katashi, como era un niño muy precavido, llevó en su pesada mochila algunos artefactos medicos que tomó del consultorio de sus padres, y eso era de gran ayuda para lo que estaban por hacer; pues traer un bebé a la vida fuera del vientre materno no es nada sencillo.

-¿Cree que se pueda salvar mi hermano? -preguntó temerosa Amai apoyada en el pecho de su padre.

-Claro que sí. -alentó un poco el portador de la responsabilidad.

-_¡Joe! ¡date prisa!_-se escuchó el grito de Momoe, era probable que hubiera pasado algo.

-Me tengo que ir.

Dicho esto, Joe entró a la habitación, mientras que el resto de los elegidos iba al patio de la casa, al menos para esperar.

Habían pasado casi dos horas, la presión estaba a más no poder. Los adultos sólo esperaban y los niños hacían un intentó de jugar o distraerse.

Parece que la felicidad dura muy poco, al menos para los elegidos.

De pronto, apareció Momoe con una cara inexpresiva. Cody se levantó de golpe y también los demás para apoyarlo.

-Cody...

-¿Sí? ¿Ya nació? ¿Qué fue? -preguntó velozmente.

-Cody...

-¿Niño? ¿o fue otra niña? -preguntaba iusionado, tal vez sabía que la respuesta no era agradable y quería hacer lo posible para evitarla aunque en el fondo él deseaba saber la verdad por más dolorasa que fuere.

-Cody... me temo que las cosas no están resultado como queríamos. -dijo de una vez. -No puedo asegurar la vida de los dos.

_-_¿Qué intentas decir? -preguntó Mimi acercandose.

-Que... hay que hacer una elección. -dijo de una buena vez. Esas palabras destruyeron las pocas esperanzas de todos.

-¿Una elección? ¿Qué significa? -preguntó Amai sin entender bien lo que significaba.

Momoe no quería decir más, pero debía hacerlo.

-Que vengo a preguntar qué quieren que hagamos; es urgente hacer una cesarea de emergencia, Hiro no puede concluir el tabajo.

Iori Hida, el más chico de los elegidos, el portador de la Justicia, el hombre que siempre fue el más maduro de todos a su edad fuese cual fuese; ahora pasaba por el peor momento de su vida.

-Cody, cada segundo cuenta, y tienes que hacer lo que tú ya sabes. -expresó.

Cerró los ojos, quería a su padre de cierta forma, quería hacer lo mejor, sabía lo que Hiromi pedía y quería.

-Salven al bebé... -eligió pesadamente aun sin abrir los ojos, y cuando los abrió lentamente vio una sonrisa triste de Momoe.

-Hiro me ordenó que si tú la elegías a ella te diera una bofetada; y si elegías al bebé, me pidió que te dijera que te ama y que cuides a sus hijos, también me pidió que te diera esto... -Momoe le entregó con sumo pesar un collar con un dije muy pequeño con forma de un dulce, regalo de él hace mucho tiempo; además también le entregaba su emblema, el emblema de la Nobleza junto a su digivice. -Ella siempre va a estar con ustedes. -terminó de prometer y luego entró a la casa de nueva cuenta.

Hida apretó fuertemente las tres pertenencias de su mujer. Intentó abrazar a su hija pero ella no se permitió ser abrazada, en cambio corrió lejos par llorar en paz.

Algunos intentaron seguirla pero decidieron dejarla, necesitaba tiempo, y sólo estando sola lo iba a conseguir.

-¿Estás bien? -Kotaro llegó hasta donde estaba Amai, un extremo de la casa que daba junto a una fuente.

-No... quiero a mi mamá, quiero a mi hermano, quiero que los dos se salven. -dijo al borde de las lágrimas, acción que hizo a Kotaro compadecerse de la chica que lo volvía loco.

-Ami...

-Es que son muchas cosas... primero ella cae en coma, luego se recupera, me dice que siempre va a estar conmigo y luego todo se acaba de manera que ella esta a punto de morir... y mi padre elegie a mi hermano en vez de mi mamá... no es justo. -reclamaba con sumo pesar.

-No le guardes rencor a tu hermano; además tú sabías lo que tu madre quiere.

-Lo sé, y eso lo vuelve más difícil. Yo voy a cuidar de mi hermano o hermana.

-Así se habla.

-Gracias... -Amai se abrazó al hijo mayor de la Luz y la Esperanza. -Por cierto, me da mucho gusto que tu hermana esté viva.

-Gracias, mientras tanto... tu debes estar tranquila; ya veras que se soluciona pronto, yo siempre voy a estar contigo. -le aseguró sin sotarse del abrazo.

Una escena linda de un amor infantil que llegó a la adolescencia era escenificada por Amai y Kotaro.

Se fueron de nueva cuenta con los adultos después de un tiempo adecuado, ya casi pasaban los 60 minutos más largos para todos.

-Papá. -Amai no tardó en llegar a abrazar a su progenitor, no importa lo que pasara, ellos iban a estar juntos en compañía de sus amigos.

La silueta de Joe apareció detrás de una puerta con un rostro serio y a la vez tranquilo.

-Sí Joe, ¿qué pasó? -preguntó Cody.

-Fue niño, y está bien. -respondió con una sincera sonrisa. Esa declaración alegró a todos, un nuevo integrante al equipo acababa de llegar.

-Y Hiromi... ella también está bien. -esa frase llegó de tranquilidad a todos.

-Pero Momoe me dijo que era muy dficil hasta hicimos una elección. -intentí decir con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos verdes.

-Sí, pero no fue necesario, al final nació de modo natural.

-¿Cómo estan? -preguntó la preocupada Sora.

-Hiromi está muy cansada...

-Pues trayendo un bebé a la vida creo que es de lo más natural. -comentó Taichi.

-Y el bebé... Cody. -lo llamó. Acto que preocupó un poco más. -Él, él está igualito a ti. -terminó de decir con la misma sonrisa que no borraba de su rostro. Pero como siempre, hay alguien que no razona bien.

-¿Y se puede curar? -preguntó Daisuke de manera precipitada sin razonar lo que había escuchado.

Esa pregunta hizo reír a todos de buena gana, hacía falta la actitud de un Motomiya.

-¡Ay, papá! ¿hasta cuando vas entender que es necesario escuchar primero y luego hablar? -preguntó un tanto furiosa Yume mientras veía salir a su madre para ir a abrazarla.

-Ya puedes pasar Cody, los demás, deben esperar un poco más. -avisó Noriko.

Antes de que Cody pasara, recapacitó un poco más. ¿Cómo pensó que Hiromi había muerto si a su lado se encontraba Cloudmon? Lo bueno era que la pesadilla había terminado, ahora era otra vez papá y de un niño.

-¡Felicidaes Cody! ¡Es niño! ¡Apuntaste bien! -le gritó Taichi mientras Cody iba a ver a Hiromi.

-¿Cómo que apuntó bien, papá? -preguntó la niña de seis años más inocente que han visto.

-¿Eh? -se hizo el desistado un momento.

Mimi lo veía con cara de _Bien, ahora explícale a tu hija_ mientras que los demás no dejaban de reír como cada vez que las preguntas inocentes de Juni los metían en un problema.

Adentro de la casa una dulce escena de una familia recibiendo a su nuevo bebé era lo que se vivía.

-¡Mamá! -Amai corrió a abrazarla. Después, aunque un poco mayor controlado pero con los mismos animos y amor, Cody también lo hizo.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Hiro?

-Bien, Cloudomon, gracias por preguntar; aunque me siento algo cansada. -confesó mientas cerraba brevemente sus ojos.

-Descansa, mi amor. -susurró Iori mientras acariciaba su frente.

-Intentaré... nunca se me hubiera ocurrido que nuestro hijo naciera aquí. -dijo.

-Bueno, el digimundo está lleno de sorpresas. -dijo Armadillomon muy feliz de compartir esa alegría con sus amigos.

-Hola. -saludo May, quien entraba a la habitación para entregar en brazos de los felices padres un bebé con cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

Cody y Amai quedaron encantados con ese pequeño humano que a partir de ese momento formaría parte de sus vidas. Justo en ese momento, apareció un digihuevo que comenzó a romperse y salir un Upamon ue raidamente se refugió entre Armadillomon, Cloudmon y Cloudomon, era el compañero de aventuras proximas de ese lindo bebé, y también apareció su digivice por más increíble que fuera, sólo unos minutos de vida y ya tenía lo que a otros les llevó años conseguir.

-¿Cómo se va a llamar? -la nueva hermana preguntó curiosa sin dejar de observar a su hermano.

-Pues no lo hemos hablado con detenimiento, esperabamos que pasara algo como sucedió contigo; que al momento de nacer, los primeros momentos que nos hicieras pasar tendia que ver con tu llamado. -explicó Cody.

-¿Y porqué me pusieron Amai? -preguntó más curiosa todavía, sería bueno saberla historia de su nombre.

-Porque nunca soltaste mi collar en forma de un dulce, además porque tú fuiste el regalo que dulcificó nuestras vidas. -contó la agotada es portadora de la Nobleza.

Siguieron hablando de temas hasta que porfin coincidieron en algo para llamar a ese bebé, gracias al comentario que Armadillomon dijo.

-Pues le llamen como le llamen, su hijo es un verdadero ganador. Lo es porque desde antes de que supieramos que él venía en camino venció muchos obstáculos para llegar.

Todos se miraron con miradas complices, tal vez allí estaba la respuesta que tanto buscaban.

·

-Ya llevan mucho rato allí. Yo quiero ver a mi nuevo sobrinito. -se quejó Daisuke por enesima vez, auqnue en el fondo, un tanto celoso por el hijo que él quería.

-Ya lo dijiste, pero Joe nos dijo que en cuanto Hiromi se durmiera y Amai se quedara a su lado, Cody lo traería un momento para verlo. -recordó Noriko para tranquilzar a su esposo.

Los elegidos ya no se encontraban en el jardín estaban en el salón principal donde esperaban conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia Hida. Y como si hubieran sido invocados, Iori apareció con una diminuta criatura en brazos.

Todos corrieron a verlo casi al grado de tumbarlo, así que para que todos pudieran verlo hicieron una fila, muy larga por cierto, para presentarlo.

-¿Porque no lo llaman _Sushi_? -preguntó inocentemente Juni.

-Hija, _Sushi_ no es un nombre para un niño. -regaño Mimi.

-Pero es que parece un rollito de Sushi... yo digo que sí se puede. -se cruzó de brazos por ver que nadie la secundaba.

-Tu papá tiene razón, Juni. -comentó Yori. -_Sushi_ no es un nombre para un bebé, además cada vez que lo vea me lo quisiera comer por su nombre. -terminó simplemente.

A Cody le asustó no saber las propuestas de nombre de Juni, sino la reacción que esta misma ocasionaría en Yori, cosa que era real.

-Ay, Yori, no digas eso, que asustas a los demás. -le reprendió amorosamente Miyu mientras tomaba lugar a su lado. Ese acto fue clave para que los padres de los mencionados se dieran cuenta de conocer la relación de sus hijos.

-Con que son novios, ¿eh? -preguntaron retoricamente Davis y Yolei.

-Sí. -asumieron tímidamente.

-Me da mucho gusto. -exclamó Davis.

-A mí también. -dijo Yolei concordando con el enemigo natural.

A los niños se les cayó un gran peso de encima, temían por la reacción de sus padres, pero... tardaron un poco en caer en cuenta de la verdad y analizar todo cn detenimiento.

1, 2...

-¡No! ¡No! ¡NO! -el gritó de horror de un Motomiya y una Inoue se escucharon estruendorosamente.

-No, eso sí que no hija. Es un Motomiya. -le dijo para luego voltearse con Noriko. -No lo digo por ti, Noriko, me caes muy bien y sería lindo juntarnos contigo los fines de semana, pero no con tu esposo.

-No, eso sí que no hijo. Es una Inoue. -le dijo para luego voltearse con Ken quien cargaba a su hijo que Yolei le dejó. -No lo digo por ti Ken, somos los mejores amigos y sería genial que fueramos familia, pero no con tu esposa.

El mismo diálogo con las mismas excusas era dado por Confianza y Alegría.

Mientras ellos gritaban barbaridades, Izzy susurraba ciertas cosas que sólo May escuchó y dedujo que eran partes de la profecía.

_Después de la batalla ganada, uno gana y hace justicia_

_Y tres esperan su turno para brillar, pues la esperanza está puesta en los demás._

-Él es el portador de la Justicia, él era la clave para ganar. -susurró Izumi.

-¿Y cuál será el nombre del bebé? -intentó cambiar de tema Momoe y ayudar a su sobrina.

-Shousha. -dijo felizmente el padre.

Ese niño marcó el fin en una etapa y el inicio de otra. Él venció muchas cosas desde antes de nacer y fue un gran regalo para los padres, amigos, digimons y el mismo digimundo. Ayudó a ganar y a vencer, y de la misma manera que Armadillomon dijo, ese bebé era un verdadero ganador.

.

.

.

.

_**En el capítulo 18**_**: **La cuadratura del círculo

_Aún no acaba nada._

_La profecía aún no esta terminada._

_Dark ya no puede hacernos nada._

_Pero mientras el digimundo no este aislado del mar oscuro, seguira en contacto y lo que es peor, con Dark._

_Ya no quiero pelear._

_Debemos proteger a los niños_

_Descubrieron que estoy vivo, y me quieren eliminar._

_Quitando a los pilares del amor y la amistad es más sencillo todo_

_Es imposible derrotarlo, es como si pelearamos contra la luz._

_._

_._

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola! Muchas gracias por seguir este fic.

Estaba claro que no iba a dejar a Amai sin madre, y ahora tiene un hermano. Suficiente tortura fue cuando estuvo en coma.

Y oh sorpresa! Sora esta embarazada, alguno lo esperaba? pues no, pero sí les di diminutas pistas:

-Cuando Joe y Momoe van a visitar a Sora después de la muerte de Matt, Momoe le da los resultados de los examenes que le hizo por la crisis nerviosa que tuvo; tambien cuando Sora die que tenía _tres grandes razones para seguir adelante_; tambien porque Ai y Yu le preguntaban si estaba bien; y por todo lo que le decían sus amigos respecto a que _ahora más que nunca deben estar juntos_.

Bueno, es aceptable que no se hayan dado cuenta.

Les parece raro que un bebé haya nacido en el digimundo? pues a mi sí, por eso lo puse. Desde que dije que Hiromi estaba embarazada decidí hacerlo.

A proposito, _**Shousha**_ significa **Ganador**. De aquí viene el nombre del capítulo.

Bueno, espero que les este gustando el fic, a mi me encanta escribirlo y gracias a ustedes es que llegué a **100 reviews!** muchas gracias a todos los que han colaborado, me hace mucha ilusión.

Mis agradecimientos especiales a:

_**Marin-Ishida; Isaabel; Hanna; MariiaKaroliina; Anael-D02; ; monika-uchiha; Hikari Takaishi 184.**_

Gracias por leer!

**Dios los bendiga**

****Amai do****


	18. La cuadratura del círculo

**Digimon no me pertenece, sólo usos sus personajes para hacer estas historias. **

**·**

**Hijos de los elegidos:**

**Daichi y Juni. **_Hijos de Tai y Mimi_

**Aiko y Yuujou**_**. **__Hijos de Matt y Sora_

**Chikako y Kazuyo**_**. **__Hijas de Izzy y May_

**Akari,** **Kotaro, Saki y Kibou. **_Hijos de TK y Kari_

**Amai y Shousha**_**. **__Hijos de Cody y Hiromi_

**Miyu, Kenshi e Isamu**_**. **__Hijos de Yolei y Ken_

**Yori y Yume**_**. **__Hijos de Davis y Noriko_

**Shun, Souta y Katashi**_**. **__Hijos de Joe y Momoe_

***Ami**. _Hermana menor de TK y Yamato Ishida_

·

·

·

**Capítulo 18: **La cuadratura del círculo

.

_Lo que no puede ser, no puede ser y además es imposible. _

·

**-Charles-Maurice Talleyrand Périgord**

**O O O**

**O O**

**O**

La noche caía de nueva cuenta en el restaurado mundo digital. Después de cenar, o más bien dicho, después de que todos practicamente tragaran los alimentos que habían preparado Gennai y algunos más, por fin pudieron descansar todos juntos.

Esperar.

Era lo único que ellos podían hacer, esperar para que la profecía terminara de cumplirse y prepararse de nueva cuenta para lo que pudiera pasar.

Había sido un día verdaderamente agotador, no por el sentido de luchar o de realizar mucho trabajo fisico, sino por la intriga y preocupación que pasaron al que Hiromi estuviera a punto de perder la vida y poner en riesgo al pequeño Shousha Hida que tenía horas de vida, había sido de los peores tragos amargos de la vida. Pero como siempre, salieron victoriosos de esa prueba que a todas las personas les pasan sin excepción.

Los primeros rayos del Sol surcaron por el cielo digital. Era logico que todos estaban muy cansados y que se necesitaban más de siete soles para hacer que elegidos y digimons abrieran sus ojos; pero había cierto científico que no cerró los parpádos en toda la noche: Koushiro Izumi.

Mayumi, al notar que el lado donde su esposo iba a dormir estaba de la misma manera que en la noche anterior, supo con exactiud que se encontraría afuera con su laptop. Fue a buscarlo antes que los demás se despertaran y sonrió al encontrarlo justamente donde ella sabía que iba a estar.

-Kou... ¿porqué no dormiste?

Izumi por fin se dio cuenta que era de día y que tenía a su esposa a su lado.

-Ah, perdona. No me fijé que había amanecido, ¿y las niñas?

-Están dormidas. Vine para ver como estabas y qué estabas haciendo. -respondió al sentarse a su lado.

-Revisaba los datos entre el mundo y el Digimundo. Gennai nos dijo que las puertas iban a estar cerradas por un día, pero parece que estuvieran cerradas por mucho más tiempo, del mismo modo que lo estuvieron por tres años después de derrotar a Apocalymon. -contestó de manera muy analitica.

-¿Qué intentas decir?

-Aún no acaba nada. En el año 2000, los chicos y yo regresamos para hablar con Gennai y él nos dijo que era necesario sacrificar el poder de los emblemas para restaurar el daño que hizo la oscuridad. Y a como estuvieron las cosas días atrás, es muy probable que se requiera de nuevo, tal vez para abrir las puertas entre el mundo y la Tierra. -dedujo.

-Pero hace años las puertas se abrieron y cerraron por Sora y Matt. -reocordó Paz.

-Es cierto, pero ahora la presencia de la oscuridad fue demasiada, y aunque el poder de las digiesferas la controló, fue demasiada la luz que resultó dañada. -le dijo sin dejar de mirar a su computadora.

-Bueno, yo creo que es mejor hablarlo con los demás. -finalizó.

Cuando todos se despertaron y los menores fueron a inspeccionar el lugar y los digimons fueron a cuidarlos, todos los adultos, a excepción de Hiromi, decidieron hablar sobre todo lo ocurrido.

-¿Qué sucede May? ¿Para qué nos mandaron hablar? -preguntó dubitativa Yolei quien acababa de dejar a Isamu en una habitación junto a Kibou y Shousha donde se encntraban Hiromi y Cloudmon, para que los demás pudieran hablar.

-La profecía aún no esta terminada. -respondió Paz.

-Creí que ya era toda. -comentó Ken.

-No, mientras estuve aquí con Gennai, me enteré que la profecía tiene muchas partes y que con cada aventura se escribe una parte nueva de ésta. -informó Yamato.

-¿Qué fue lo que descubriste? -preguntó de una buena vez Taichi, quien estaba impaciente por saber.

-Es una parte, pero por más que intento no logro descifrarla, sólo dice que_ la oscuridad viene de nuevo con la luz que nace... -_no terminó de dar sus conocimientos.

-¿Que nace? -repitió Cody, algo le decía que tenía que ver con su hijo. En eso, el lago donde se encontraban y donde estaba escondida la casa de Gennai se secó. No tardó ni tres segundos, claro que dejó consternados a todos los presentes e incluso a Gennai.

-¿Qué pasó? -reguntaron los niños y digimons corriendo hasta sus padres.

La pregunta se quedó sin respuesta, porque justo en ese momento, se vio una luz negra que cayó de una niebla de entre las nubes directo a la casa. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se escucharon llantos de los tres bebés y un grito horrorizado de Hiromi. Los adultos, principalmente los padres de los los niños y Cody, corrieron a ver que es lo que había pasado.

Entraron a la habitación y vieron una especie de sombra intentando atacar a Hiromi, quien protegía con su cuerpo y ayuda de Cloudmon a tres pequeños; misteriosamente se había formado una especie de campo de fuerza a su alrededor como se había visto anteriormente con Sora, Matt, y algunos otros elegidos en momentos de peligro.

Talvez la sombra se percató de la prescencia de los elegidos y se fue, pero dejó una _marca_ como antes lo había hecho en otras escenas de crimen.

-¡Hiromi! -todos fueron a ayudarla, por suerte esa sombra no le hizo nada y ahora estaban bien.

-¿Pero qué paso aquí? -preguntó histericamente Yolei por ver que su amiga y tres bebitos había corrido tremendo peligro.

Por más que Hiromi intentaba hablar, no podía hacerlo, se había asustado demasiado. Nuevamente salieron algunos para dejar respirar a los demás, mientras que Izzy y Ken estudiaron momentáneamente el lugar, pues no era nada común que el agua de todo un lago se secara en tan poco tiempo.

Pasados unos minutos, se encontraron en la habitación más amplia para que todos pudieran estas más cómodos.

-¿Cómo sigue Hiromi? -preguntó Mimi muy preocupada por su amiga.

-Está mejor, se quedó con Noriko, Kari y Yolei. -respondió Cody mientras se sentaba al lado de su hija.

-Alguien puede explicar qué esta pasando. -pidió Davis un poco alterado.

-Sí. -contestó el detective. -Esto aún no acaba. Creímos que habíamos derrotado a Dark, pero no fue así. Esas marcas que hemos visto en varias ocasiones no son otras que las de Dark.

-Pero si los niños derrotaron a Kuiramon, él era la unión de todos los digimons tipo virus que habíamos derrotado nosotros. -recordó May, un poco angustiada por la pronta aparicion de ese virus.

-Exacto. Kuiramon era la unión de todos los virus del Digimundo... Dark es uno del Mar Oscuro. -corrigió Koushiro. -Miotysmon había tomado esa parte de Dark, pero eliminaron esa parte, no la parte independiente de sí mismo.

-Lo sabemos por las marcas que él deja siempre. -finalizó Joe quien tambien había hecho cierta inspección.

-¿Eso quiere decir que aún debemos pelear? -preguntó Miyu, quien era como su madre y no quería causar daño, pero en el fondo tan valiente dispuesta a todo con tal de lograr lo que se propusiera.

-¡No, yo ya no quiero pelear! -gritó Juni, su emblema de la pureza le impedía causar daño incluso a los seres más viles que hay.

-El emblema de la maldad. -susurraron cuatro adolescentes, curiosamente, todos Ishidas.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Takeru al escuchar cada palabra de ellos tres.

-Es el emblema de la maldad, papá. -contestó Kotaro. -Cuando era chico lo soñaba mucho. -terminó mientras recordaba esa marca en la pared.

-Justo antes que mis padres y yo tuvieramos ese accidente, vimos eso. -comento Ami.

-Además lo vi en sueños. -dijo Ai.

-Y tambien he tenido muchos sueños con eso. Es porque Kotaro y y tenemos acceso a la oscuridad, es lo mismo que la Luz, la luz provoca una sombra. -finalizó Akari.

Esas frases sorprendieron a todos. Dark estaba con ellos desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, más del que creían.

-Dark ya no puede hacernos nada. -habló Davis sin querer aceptar la situación.

-Me temo que no es del todo cierto. Es verdad que se elimió una parte de Dark, pero mientras el digimundo no esté aislado del mar oscuro, seguira en contacto y lo que es peor, con Dark.

-¿Qué hay que hacer? -preguntó V-mon muy preocupado por ver a su compañero tan preocupado.

-Debemos proteger a los niños. -propuso Taichi, con cero disposición a ver sufrir a alguien más, y menos a su familia, no ahora que estaban vivos todos.

-Lo que no entiendo es qué pasó con el lago, y cómo dieron con este lugar. -comentó Momoe consternada por la situación.

Era cierto, ese lugar estaba lejos de todo lugar sin rastro de aparición y esas sombras dieron con el lugar. ¿porqué habrá sido?

-Descubrieron que estoy vivo, y me quieren eliminar. -comentó Matt después de un momento para sorpresa de todos y preocupación de todos.

-No digas eso, hermano.

-Sí... tal vez es otra cosa. -ideó Sora quien se rehusaba a la idea de que alguien dañara a su amado.

-Es verdad, él no sabe nada de esto, me adelanté. -contestó Matt para tranquilizar un poco.

-Aún así, Dark sí piensa que me eliminaron. -comentó Gennai que venía recién. -Se supone que así lo hicimos creer para que no me siguieran y poder mantener en mayor anonimato a Matt, Ami y Akari.

-Pero si es así, nosotros podemos con Dark, ¿o no? -mencionó Daichi muy motivado y haciendo que los demas tambien lo estuvieran.

-Sí, lo mejor será ir a otro ugar, un lugar donde no nos encuentren. Este era perfecto, pero la oscuridad llegó hasta él. -propuso Ken.

Decisión tomada. Regresaron hasta el lugar donde tiempo atrás habían estado Matt y Sora para abrir las puertas del digimundo. Era un lugar apartado perp serviría por un breve momento para ocultarse y tramar algún plan.

-¿Aquí nos encontrara el malo? -preguntó la inocente Kazuyo, ajena a todo problema.

-Es probable hija, pero no se preocupen, que vamos a poder con el. -consoló su madre.

Se dividieron las tareas entre los demás, algunos vigilaban desde el aire, otros por el lago, Gennai intentaba comunicarse con los guardianes del Digimundo, otros con la profecía, otros con las puertas entre el mundo y el Digimundo, y los niños en sus propias preocupaciones: buscar algo con qué entretenerse.

Había pasado un buen rato desde que llegaron, los cambios no era de trascendencia, y las impaciencias de todos por regresar a casa se hacían más visibles con cada niño.

-Debe haber una manera en la que derrotemos de una vez por todas a ese Dark. No deja de dañarnos, ya es tiempo de decirle adios. -comentó furiosa Yolei mientras cambiaba a Isamu.

-Es imposible derrotarlo, es como si pelearamos contra la luz. -mencionó Hikari.

-¿Porqué lo dices? -preguntó Hiromi, quien ya estaba mucho mejor de salud y mentalidad después de todo lo ocurrido.

-Porque es imposible acabar la oscuridad. Tanto la luz necesita a la osuridad como la oscuridad a la luz, es como el día y la noche, necesitamos de ambos, es sólo que Dark no entiende eso y quiere que los tres mundos sean unicamente oscuridad, peor que el Mar Oscuro. -respondió dejando a la pequeña Kibou dormida en una improvisada cunita.

-Estoy de acuerdo con lo que dice Kari. -correspondió Sora. -Pero tanta oscuridad lastima a la luz.

-Pero a final de cuentas, toda sombra es la luz que no vemos, ¿o no? -indagó Noriko.

-Es verdad; en ese caso, Dark, es el emblema de la maldad de tipo virus del Mar Oscuro. Es lo mismo que nuestros emblemas. En el Mar Oscuro hay antiemblemas, son los contrarios que la profecía dice, esa parte que se cumplió cuando Kuiramon mandó a lo niños a la base de datos del Digimundo con ayuda de los antiemblemas. -conincidió Miyako, aunque no se entendió cada palabra que dijo por la rapidez.

-Y si Dark es una sombra, significa que tiene un cuerpo, y me imagino que debe ser un emblema de nosotros. -finalizó Momoe.

Si Dark buscaba a su cuerpo con el cual hacer un complemento, debía ser un emblema muy especial y escencial para la batalla y estabilidad del Digimundo.

-Es el emblema de la Paz. -dijo Mayumi después de razonar un poco dejando a sus amigas muy sorprendidas y llamando la antención de otros. -La paz provoca una luz, esa luz da una sombra y es la maldad. Por eso me buscaba desde hace tiempo.

Justo en el momento que Mayumi terminó de decir estas palabras el cielo se tornó gris, la niebla comenzó a formarse impidiendo ver a los demás. Todos, desesperados, se comenzaron a reunir para no perder a nadie de vista. Las familias estaban unidas siendo protegidas por sus compañeros digimons, mientras que cada uno de ellos se preparaba para digievolucionar.

-_Quitando a los pilares del amor y la amistad es más sencillo todo. Ya me di cuenta que Amistad sobrevivió._ -se escuchó una tenebrosa voz grave que se reconoció facilmente como Dark, o más bien dicho, Maldad.

¿Poqué pensaba que quitando las bases de todo grupo se haría más sencillo destruir? Era cierto que la Amistad mantenía la confianza y en cierta manera era la Unión de los emblemas, y que el Amor era insistitiuble e inmutable para fortalecer cualquier tipo de relación; ¡pero qué falta de sabiduría el pensar que recidía en sólo dos emblemas y dos portadores!

Dos luces negras fueron directo a la familia Ishida-Takenouichi. No había tiempo de reaccionar, sólo se vio a dos seres intentado proteger a otros dos.

-¡No! -se escuchó por todo el equipo, pues a pesar de no ver por los efectos de la niebla a quienes iba dirigido, sabían que era para Amor y Amistad.

-¡Gabumon!

-¡Biyomon!

Gritos desesperados de la familia se escucharon al ver que los compañeros fieles de los sentimiendos se atravesaron para protegerlos.

-Mi deber... mi deber es cuidarte Matt. -susurró pesadamente el digimon con digievolucion de lobo.

-Para eso estamos aquí. -finalizó Biyomon.

-Se equivocan. -comenzó Sora al lado de Matt para agacharse y sentarse para acompañar a sus amigos. -Ustedes están aquí para ser de apoyo con nosotros, ustedes son seres vivos, tienen derecho a amar y a ser amados de la misma manera que nosotros los humanos. -terminó con gruesas lágrimas por sus mejillas.

-Por favor Gabumon. Te debo la vida, por ti es que estoy de nuevo co mi familia, tienen que poder... -pidió vanamente Yamato.

-Biyomon, hay algo que no te dije... te quiero, y mucho. -dijo pesadamente mientras la miraba a los ojos. Por fin depués de casi viniticinco años él se atrevía de decirle sus sentimientos, lástima que era tarde. ¿Porqué todos esperan hasta el último momento para decir la verdad? ¿No entendemos aún que al final es más doloroso?

-Yo también a ti, Gabu.

Una tierna escena a punto de finalizar.

Dos luces azules y rojas invadieron los cuerpos de Biyomon y Gabumon. Con el poder del Amor y la Amistad, ellos lograron restabilisarse y estar bien.

-Eres lo peor que he conocido. -gritó Yuujou que no quería seguir viendo cómo esa masa de negrura lastimaba a sus amigos.

-Sí, yo también. -secundó Kazuyo.

-Nadie tiene porque maltratar a nadie. -continuó Kenshi.

-Todos tenemos derecho a vivir como queramos. -terminó Juni.

Los cuatro más pequeños demostraron ser los más valientes, no cualquiera se enfrentó al temible Dark, pero ayudó a que cada uno de los presentes, tanto elegidos como digimons, pensaran fervientemente en sus cualidades.

Valor, Amistad, Amor, Pureza, Sabiduría, Paz, Justicia, Nobleza, Sinceridad, Libertad, Perdón, Alegría, Ilusión, Confianza, Esperanza, Luz, Lealtad, Realidad, Destino, Unión... e incluso un par de crestas desconocidas brillaron.

¿Acaso es imposible acabar con la oscuridad? ¿Es cierto que la luz necesita de la oscuridad? ¿O quizá es necesario de las dos para que todo pueda coexistir?

Sea cual sea la realidad, los elegidos estaban por descubrirla.

Hay ocasiones que lo imposible vuelve más sencillo la realidad.

·

·

·

·

_**En el capítulo 19: **_El poder de los emblemas.

_Son todos los emblemas_

_/Cuatro luces inocentes son la clave para acabar con el mal/_

_Ellos son las tres luces que esperaban su turno para brillar_

_Todos tenemos elección_

_Es un maldito_

_Pero nos devolvió lo que nos quitó_

_¿Ya terminó todo?_

_No quiero pasar por lo que ellos pasaron, diré de una vez lo que siento_

_Ese es el verdadero poder de los emblemas_

·

·

·

·

**Notas de la autora:**

Hasta aquí el capi 18, con todo mi pesar el siguiente capi será el **último**, como lo leen, ya termina este fic.

Bueno, aclararé un poco el título de este capi, porque se ve medio friki ya que puede que no lo hayan escuchado: **La cuadratura del círculo** es un problema matematico irresoluble, o sea que no tiene solución. Lo aprendí en una clase de fiosofía de la prepa y yo le dije que nunca lo iba a ocupar, pero me hice la promesa de hacerlo, así que ya ven que todo lo que aprendemos tarde o temprano lo usamos. Hablando en sentido figurado, se dice de algo que es la "cuadratura del círculo" cuando representa un problema muy difícil o imposible de resolver. En fin, esto lo use porque acabar con la oscuridad es algo imposible y si se llega a hacer, afecta a la luz, por eso es una espada de doble filo.

Y mi primer escena oficial de Gabubiyo!

Bueno, fue corto, pero fue de introducción para el sig capi.

Bua! no quiero que acabe, pero ya es tiempo.

Muchas gracias a:

_**Isaabel; Marin-Ishida; Anael-D02; MariiaKaroliina; nOcK nOcK; **_

**Dios los bendiga; nos vemos en el sig capi.**

****Amai do****


	19. El poder de los Emblemas

**Digimon no me pertenece, sólo usos sus personajes para hacer estas historias. **

**Bua! último capítulo, gracias a todos!**

**·**

**Hijos de los elegidos:**

**Daichi y Juni. **_Hijos de Tai y Mimi_

**Aiko y Yuujou**_**. **__Hijos de Matt y Sora_

**Chikako y Kazuyo**_**. **__Hijas de Izzy y May_

**Akari,** **Kotaro, Saki y Kibou. **_Hijos de TK y Kari_

**Amai y Shousha**_**. **__Hijos de Cody y Hiromi_

**Miyu, Kenshi e Isamu**_**. **__Hijos de Yolei y Ken_

**Yori y Yume**_**. **__Hijos de Davis y Noriko_

**Shun, Souta y Katashi**_**. **__Hijos de Joe y Momoe_

***Ami**. _Hermana menor de TK y Yamato Ishida_

·

·

·

**Capítulo 19: **El poder de los emblemas.

·

_Los nuevos niños elegidos son los únicos que pueden detenerle. _

_Acepta tu destino, haz que tu emblema brille con intensidad, _

_se leyenda y sólo así, podrás traer la paz y el equilibrio al Digimundo._

**·**

Digimon Adventure 2027. **- Marin-Ishida**

**O O O**

**O O**

**O**

Dos luces azules y rojas invadieron los cuerpos de Biyomon y Gabumon. Con el poder del Amor y la Amistad, ellos lograron restabilisarse y estar bien.

-Eres lo peor que he conocido. -gritó Yuujou que no quería seguir viendo cómo esa masa de negrura lastimaba a sus amigos.

-Sí, yo también. -secundó Kazuyo.

-Nadie tiene porque maltratar a nadie. -continuó Kenshi.

-Todos tenemos derecho a vivir como queramos. -terminó Juni.

Los cuatro más pequeños demostraron ser los más valientes, no cualquiera se enfrentó al temible Dark, pero ayudó a que cada uno de los presentes, tanto elegidos como digimons, pensaran fervientemente en sus cualidades.

Valor, Amistad, Amor, Pureza, Sabiduría, Paz, Justicia, Nobleza, Sinceridad, Libertad, Perdón, Alegría, Ilusión, Confianza, Esperanza, Luz, Lealtad, Realidad, Destino, Unión; e incluso un par de crestas desconocidas, brillaron.

¿Acaso es imposible acabar con la oscuridad? ¿Es cierto que la luz necesita de la oscuridad? ¿O quizá es necesario de las dos para que todo pueda coexistir?

Sea cual sea la realidad, los elegidos estaban por descubrirla.

Hay ocasiones que lo imposible vuelve más sencillo la realidad; y esta era la ocasión. Ver a tantas luces salir de crestas tan bonitas esa un espectaculo único y que ocurría sólo cuando la vida lo demandaba.

Las luces que salieron de esas crestas fueron hacia Dark. Él era el emblema de la maldad y no se habían dado cuenta hasta un par de momentos antes.

Yuujou, Kazuyo, Kenshi y Juni brillaron por completo, ellos eran cuatro luces que irradiaban hasta el punto de cegar a todos, ¿pero porqué?

_-Mi destino es acabar con la Paz... -_se escuchó. -_Debo acabar con la Luz y después recuperar la oscuridad que ustedes transformaron en Luz._

Dark; una base de datos del mar oscuro, un espiritu maligno, el antiemblema de la maldad, el creador de las atrocidades a las vidas de los elegidos, y a la vez, el ser desconocido; se expandía con mayor facilidad por los derredores del mundo digital sin importarle acabar con cuanta vida llegase a interponer... pero a final de cuentas, parecía tener sentimientos, o aparentaba hacerlo con May.

-Eres un tonto, la no puedes acabar con la luz, hacerlo sería como acabar con la oscuridad tambien, si acabas con ambas sería lo peor. -asumió valientemente Kenshi.

_-¡Mientes! La oscuridad predominara en los tres mundos. NO PODRAN EVITARLO._

-¡Pues mira! -retó Yuuoju.

Las luces que no dejaban de brillar se unieron en uno, no se veía bien, pero lo que se lograba vislumbrar se veía a la perfección un haz de luz, el cual, se colocó como una barrera al rededor de todos, y se comenzaron a ver unas palabras, era la profecía y se agregaban más frases a las que ya estaban:

_·_

_Después de la batalla ganada, uno gana y hace justicia_

_Y tres esperan su turno para brillar, pues la esperanza está puesta en los demás._

·

_Los valores, las cualidades, las virtudes, los sentimientos_

_Emblemas, digiesferas y crestas_

_brillan sin detener su luz._

_·_

_El saber entrega la conexión entre el corazón y la cresta. La conexión desactiva la maldad._

_El ganador marca las diferencias_

_La pureza y la paz marcan el destino_

_El destino marca la realidad._

_La realidad fomenta la unión y ésta, el poder._

_La luz está marcada y siempre brillará._

_·_

_Cuatro luces inocentes son la clave para acabar con el mal_

_La unión más poderosa entre dos, será el ángel que cuide de los sueños._

_La puerta se cierra y se abre desde adentro_

_La nueva era comienza en ese momento._

_·_

_..._

Era obvio que nadie prestaba atención a excepción de una niña pelirroja, que por su rápida mentalidad de inteligencia heredada por su padre le facilitó la lectura y comprensión de esos garabatos.

Chikako no dejaba de analizar lo que leía con lo que estaba pasando, pues la profecía se acababa de escribir, al menos durante esa aventura.

_"Son Juni, Kazu, Kenshi y Yu... ellos son las luces inocentes. ¿Pero qué es eso de saber?, soy yo, soy el conocimiento, dice que yo entrego la conexión entre el corazón y el emblema, o sea... ¡Un digivice! pero no se lo puedo dar a Dark."_

-Soy el emblema de la maldad. Y en mí, tengo todos los antiemblemas, no podrán destruirme, es mi destino y ustedes no podrán evitarlo. -estableció la base de datos tipo virus.

-¡No! -gritó Juni.

Dark, que ahora tenía el cuerpo humano por el que se conoció, los miró agrasivamente, sobre todo a las niñas más pequeñas, como si ellas tuvieran algo de él.

-¿Qué podemos hacer para derrotarlo? -preguntó quedamente Mimi.

-¡Nada! -espetó Dark demostrando tener un agudo sentido del oído. Siguió su mirada viendo a todos los elegidos y digimons, hasta que detuvo su mirar en la nueva portadora de la paz, Kazuyo tenía un gran parecido con Mayumi, tal vez ese era el proposito.

-¡Dame tu digivice! -exigió a la pequeña, quien negó rotundamente. -NEcesito uno para activar el emblema.

Dark se acercó peligrosamente a Kazuyo, ella estaba inmovil por la rapidez de sus actos, pero afortunadamente May e Izzy se acercaron a proteger su hija mientras que Chikako por fin entendió la parte de esa profecía, ella debía entregar un digivice.

-No te atrevas a tocar a mi hija. -avisó Koushiro con una actitud determinante.

Heiwamon y Tentomon se acercaron para ayudarlos, del mismo modo que Heiwanamon enfrente de Kazu.

-No me hagas reír, Izumi. Necesito el emblema de la paz para activarme. Intenté hacerlo eliminando el emblema de la Amistad debilitando los faltantes pero no funcionó. Me uní a Miotysmon para acabaros, todos los digimons se unieron y alimentaron de mi maldad para regresar, pero ustedes los volvieron a acabar. -contó el malvado.

Todos estaban preocupados por la cercanía que demostraba a cada segundo, claro que por las mentes de todos pasó la idea de atacarlo, pero era obvio que calquier ataque podía llegar a los Izumi.

-¡Alto! -gritó Chika. -¿Quieres el digivice de la paz? Correcto. Ten. -se lo aventó. -Es el digivice de mi madre. No hace falta que lastimes a nadie, además, mi mente cuiriosa está ansiosa por ver la activación del primer antiemblema.

Esa confesión dejó en blanco a todos. Veían a Chikako tan seria, nunca se le había visto mentir y cuando Mayumi colocó su mano en el bolsillo donde siempre ponía su digivie y sintió la verdad de lo que Chikako decía, volteó a verla y a pedirle una explicación con la mirada, ella sabía la verdad.

-¿Cómo pudiste? -preguntó Aiki mientras se acercaba a su ahora ex mejor amiga-casi hermana. -¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer?

-¡Quería ver cómo se activa un antiemblema! -respondió.

Todos veían a Chikako de una manera reprocharte, en especial su padre.

-Vaya... ¿qué se siente ser traicionados por una de los suyos? -preguntó retoricamente Dark. -Ahora, observen cómo la luz se acaba y me apodero de los mundos. Cumpliré con mi destino.

_"No entiendo, la profecía decía que yo tenía que darle a Dark el digivice... Espero que funcione, porque si no he arruinado todo"_

Los ojos de todos se posaron el en dispositivo que el malvado traía en sus manos con forma humana. Esperaban y confiaban en que no se activara el emblema de la maldad. En eso, una luz salió del dispositivo, era algo tan repentino que cegó a Dark y éste soltó el digivice, claro que Izzy fue a recogerlo y cerciorarse que funcionara.

-Es un digivice falso. -exclamó mientras lo levantaba y mostraba a los demás. -¿De dónde lo sacaste?

-Es el digivice que la señora Yolei hizo en una clase de computación hace años. Hace un par de meses mis amigos y yo lo encontramos en la antigua sala de cómputo mientras la limpiábamos. Antes de venir al digimundo, fuimos a la escuela y lo tomé. Acabo de leer el resto de la profecía y dice que yo debía dar un digivice a Dark, obviamente no iba a dar uno de los nuestros, y como ese es igual al de los mayores, pensé que sería sencillo engañarlo; así él perdió el emblema de la maldad por haberlo activado falsamente.

Digimons, niños, padres y amigos se sorprendieron por la rápida mentalidad de Chikako ¿Cómo fueron capaces de creer que ella los había traicionado?

No hubo tiempo de hablar, puesto que Dark comenzaba a regenerarse después de ser lastimado. Se dieron cuenta a tiempo y se pusieron en posición de ataque inmediato. Dark enfuereció más, no aguantaba que lo vieran por tonto, y menos una Izumi. Se preparó para mandar algún tipo de ataque, pero... un sonido extraño que él nunca escuchó se hizo presente en el lugar: el llanto de un niño. Ni siquiera cuando fue a "matar" a los hijos de Hikari y Takeru escuchó el llanto, pues Kotaro y Akari estaban dormidos. El llanto de Shousha estaba irritándolo verdaderamente. Cody y Hiromi intentaban hacerlo callar por miedo a que Dark pudiera lastimarlo.

-¿Porqué llora? -preguntó maldad con algo raro en su voz: compasión y un toque de ternura.

-Es que lo le gusta lo que estás haciendo. -contestó Kazuyo mientras se acercaba a Dark.

-A _Sushi _no le gusta la maldad. El es un bebé y le gusta la paz. -continuó Juni haciendo gala de la inocencia de una niña de casi siente años demostrando el nombre que ella escogió para el pequeño Hida.

-No puedo dejar de ser malo. Es mi destino. -reclamó con un grito que se escuchara por encima de los llantos de Shousha.

-No es verdad. Todos tenemos elección. -prosiguió Yu quien junto a Kenshi se acercaban más, ante el temor de sus padres.

-Es cierto lo que dices de tu destino. Nosotros estamos destinados a ser elegidos, es cierto, pero nosotros así decidimos seguirlo siendo. Nadie nos obliga a nada.

La presencia de la oscuridad se iba disipando con cada palabra de los niños.

-Pero... siempre me han dicho que debo destruir la paz. -se negaba a cambiar.

-Y a mí siempre me han dicho que debemos brillar. -contestó Juni de nueva cuenta. -Y no por eso estamos siempre de color blanco con focos al rededor de nuestro cuerpo. Todos podemos elegir, y aunque tú seas una base de virus sé que tienes sentimientos. A ti te lastimaron, y por eso te gusta lastimar a otros.

Las palabras de Juni fueron claves quizá para el futuro de ambos mundos. ¿Dark tenía sentimientos?, tal vez sí, tal vez no. ¿Entonces porque se veía reflejado en las palabras de unos niños?

-Aunque nos hiciste daño, yo te perdono. Te **perdono **porque pensaste que era lo correcto. -dijo Kenshi, sin darse cuenta que su emblema comenzaba a brillar.

-Además por medio de la maldad que nos has traído, podemos mantener la **paz**.

-Y como dice mi mamá, ningún tipo de mal hace que afecte a la **pureza** que tenemos.

-Y gracias a esta aventura, hemos aprendido a mantener más fuerte nuestra **amistad**.

Cuatro inocentes lucecitas brillaron con gran auge. Dark se fue debilitando cada vez más.

-¡Eso es! Pensemos en nuestra cualidad para acabar de una vez por todas con él. -gritó Miyu siendo seguida por todos.

Otra vez comenzaron a pensar en cada cresta. Pero Dark no se daba por vencido así como así. Con sus últimas fuerzas intentó obtener algo de una digielegida a la que Demon quería desde hace tiempo.

El ataque fue directo a Noriko, quería quitarle la semilla de la oscuridad desde hace tiempo. Daisuke intentaba protegerla debido a la rapidez de los sucesos.

_"¿Porqué ahora que tenemos más esperanza ocurres esto?"_

_"se supone que no pierdo mi luz ni mi esperanza. No podemos permitir que algo le ocurra a ninguno de nuestros amigos"_

El ataque estaba a escasos metros de la ilusión y la confianza, pero este no llegó a ellos ni a nadie más.

Un hermoso digimon se atravesó en medio de ellos, parecía un ángel.

Kumiaimon, el digimon conformado por Angemon y Angewomon, los digimons de tipo sagrado más poderosos y existentes.

Él fue el ángel que salvó a los Motomiya del poder de la oscuridad.

-Wow. -exclamaron todos los niños por ver a tan sombroso digimon.

-No. -dijo Dark, sabía lo que significaba que ese digimons apareciese.

Seguían con la orden que había dado Miyu, hacer brillar a los emblemas, estas fueron a la espada que llevaba en su mano y juntó a todas las luces: Veinticino.

-Regresaré, no podrán acabar con la oscuridad. -sentenció Dark.

-Pues si regresas te aseguro que vamos a acabar contio una vez más y las veces que sean necesarias. -finalizó Kotaro.

-Dark... prepárate para ser testigo del el poder de los emblemas. -retaron todos los niños mientras sacaban su digivice.

-Valor. -dijeron padre e hijo Yagami.

-Amistad. -Yu y Yamato.

-Amor.

-Pureza.

-Conocimiento.

-Paz.

-Justicia. -dijo Cody a la vez que un rayito también salía de Shousha demostrando no estar ajeno a la pelea.

-Nobleza.

-Perdón.

-Alegría.

-Libertad.

-Responsabilidad.

-Confianza.

-Ilusión.

-Realidad. -dijo Akari demostrando por primera vez su emblema.

-Unión. -continuó Ami siguiendo a su sobrina que más bien se había convertido en mejor amiga.

Un rayo de luz salió de Kibou, el emblema del destino y otro más de Isamu, el emblema de la Amabilidad. También, tres luces salieron de tres digielegidas, una fue Mimi, otra Sora, y la última no se supo quien fue. Todo de la misma manera que momentos atrás.

-¡No! -gritó Dark al saber que estaba siendo derrotado. Pero eso no era lo que le hacía sufrir, sino el conocimiento que ahora tenía: elegir; y aunque algo tarde, él había hecho una elección. Entendió la realidad, entendió su destino ser la sombra de la paz.

Mayumi comenzó a sentirse mal, como si algo le impidiese terminar con su labor de alzar su digivice; era como si algo le pasara a ella, o a su _contrario_, después de todo, eran complementos entre la paz y la maldad. Bajo su mano y con ella comenzaron a debilitarse los demás, debían estar todos para que este funcionase, pero si uno faltaba, era imposible.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Koushiro al voltear con May quien mantenía sus ojos en Dark.

-La luz encontró la salida. –dijo el nuevo digimons conformado por los digimons de la Luz y la Esperanza. Kumiaimon, logró reunir el poder los emblemas y lo llevó a Dark. En ese momento, habían logrado destruir el emblema de la maldad, por casi imposible que fuese.

La luz regresó al mundo digital, no había necesidad de preguntarlo, se sentía en el ambiente, todo se sentía diferente. Ya no había presencia de maldad, ahora todo estaba lleno de _paz_.

-¿Ya terminó todo? –preguntó Yori a quien le empezaba a agradar la vida de aventurero digital.

-_Así es._ –se escuchó esa irreconocible voz, que desde que salieron del lago no habían escuchado.

-¡Gennai! –contestaron todos los chicos.

-De nuevo estamos en deuda con ustedes. –contestó.

-¿Quiénes? –pregunto Yume que sólo lo veía a él y a un montón de mariposas, dudando un poco que ellas eran los agradecidos.

-Ellos. –contestó a la vez que se veían un par de luces saliendo de todos los emblemas y digivices, demostrando así a todos; las cualidades, virtudes, valores y sentimientos del digimundo.

-¿Quiénes son ellos? –preguntó Daichi fascinado con las apariencias de ellos.

- Son todos los emblemas. –susurró Ami que conocía un poco más sobre el digimundo.

Los adultos estaban verdaderamente encantados con volver a ver a sus amigos, pero las voces de ellos estaban cerradas por la emoción.

-Me da una alegría enorme volver a verlos, digidestinados. – dijo el sabio Chishiki, el emblema del conocimiento.

-Estamos en deuda con ustedes. –dijo Jundo, pureza.

-Gracias a ustedes, ahora los mundos están en perfecto estado. –le mencionó Yuuki, Valor.

-Esperen, esperen… ¿Quiénes son ellos? –preguntó Yori quien seguía sin entender nada.

-Son nuestros emblemas… es la segunda ocasión que hablamos con ellos. –contestó su padre mientras conocía a los pequeños

-Nuevamente hay paz en el digimundo. –agregó Jiyuu, libertad.

-Era necesario que todos pasaran estas pruebas para mostrar ser dignos de él, y de nuevo lo lograron. Demostraron de nueva cuenta ser los únicos capaces de cuidar del digimundo. –dijo Yorokobi, alegría.

-Aplicaron adecuadamente su virtud. Nunca dejaron de tener su esperanza. –Hikari, Luz

-Demostraron que son dignos de ser llamado los digielegidos. –Kibou, esperanza

-Además, jamás se rindieron. -Jishin, confianza

-Sin duda son demasiado responsables, cualquier otra persona habría decidido no venir, pasaron todas las pruebas, sufrieron por tanto; chicos; felicidades. –Seijitsu, Sinceridad

-Debido a su valor y actitud, es que ahora podemos hablar con ustedes otra vez. –Heiwa, Paz

-Por ahora el digimundo no corre peligro. –Masayoshi, Justicia.

-¿Por ahora? ¿Quiere decir que no hemos acabado? –preguntó Kotaro, aunque en el fondo sabía que terminar con la oscuridad es algo imposible.

-Así es… pero descuiden, los antiemblemas no pueden dañarnos, la luz resplandece, y esperemos que así se mantenga. –mencionó Jundo, pureza.

-Eso es casi seguro, la pureza que trajo el pequeño justiciero marcó la diferencia. –Kizoku, Nobleza.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Amai por su hermano y estableciendo una charla con su emblema.

-Ese bebé que nació fue lo indispensable para que la maldad se fuera del Digimundo. –comenzó a aclarar. –Un bebé no tiene malicia, por eso fue más sencillo terminar con Dark. Él vino a hacer justicia, y lo logró sólo con dos días de nacido.

Esa fue un dato que todos ignoraban. Shousha fue casi, casi el héroe principal.

-Siempre que confíen en ustedes, en sus amigos y en su digimon, podrán lograr cualquier sueño. Eso lo saben, y uno de esos deseos también hizo la diferencia. –mencionó Yume, Sueños.

-Y esa diferencia es ahora una realidad. –agregó Genjitsu, realidad.

-¿De qué deseo hablan? –preguntó curioso Joe.

-De uno que tiene poco de haberse realizado. –mencionó un ser que también era un emblema pero que no habían conocido, bueno, era uno de tres que todos ignoraban. –Yo soy Yosai, el emblema de la Fortaleza.

-¿Fortaleza? –indagó Izzy que no había oído sobre tal cualidad.

-El emblema del futuro miembro del equipo. –finalizó.

-Es el emblema de mi hijo, o el de Matt. –dio por establecido Taichi, emocionado por pensar que su futuro hijo ya tenía emblema.

-No, no es él. Yo soy el emblema de tu hija. –contestó otro de ellos. –Mi nombre es Doryoku, el emblema del esfuerzo.

-¿Voy a tener una hermanita? –preguntaron Daichi y Juni al unísono. Uno pensando en que sería difícil cuidar de otra niña delicada, y otra pensando que tal vez sus padres le pusieran _Sushi_ a la nueva miembro.

Era demasiada información para un solo día, aunque al parecer faltaba más.

-Y yo soy Bitoku, el emblema de la Virtud. –comentó otro. –El emblema del hijo de la Amistad y el Amor.

-Voy a tener un hermanito, sabía que iba a ser niño. –dijo alegremente Yuujou para alegría de sus padres.

-Momento, momento… no han dicho de quién es ese otro emblema. –mencionó Joe Cody.

-Pues aseguro que no es mío. –sentenció Hiromi con Shousha en brazos.

-¿Alguna idea de quién puede ser? –preguntó indirectamente el emblema de la confianza.

-¿Nuestro? –preguntó una pareja.

-Así es… el hijo de la Confianza y la Ilusión; la Fortaleza. –contestó Kyzoku.

-¡Sí! ¡Te dije que iba a funcionar! –gritó de la emoción. -¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? –preguntó a Noriko con grandes señas de emoción corriendo por sus ojos.

-Es… es que no lo sabía… digo… me había sentido un poco rara antes de venir y con todo esto que pasó ni me acordé. –sinceró con la misma emoción. Todos corrieron a felicitarlos, parecía que había más bebés que niños.

La tristeza se desaparece, la oscuridad se va en cuanto se cultiva la luz y se deja crecer, y con los elegidos, grandes o pequeños, era una lección que se aprendía con gran intensidad.

-En serio, gracias por todo. La puerta está cerrada por al menos un par de horas, pero descuiden, que nosotros nos encargaremos de lo demás. –dijo Yuujou, amistad.

-Como les habíamos dicho antes, las habilidades que ustedes tienen se les serán quitadas. Como saben, debemos poner algo valioso para abrir las puertas entre el digimundo y la Tierra, decidimos por ustedes, elegimos sus habilidades, ya no se les serán regresadas, a ninguno, esperamos no les moleste. –mencionó amablemente Ai.

-Creo que no habrá problema por eso. –habló Ken que en el fondo respiraba por dejar de lado su conexión con la oscuridad.

-Fue un verdadero gusto hablar de nuevo con ustedes, pero debemos irnos ya. –dijo Chusei, lealtad.

-Tengan por seguro que nos veremos de nuevo. –Yasashisa, amabilidad.

-¿Tan pronto?, pero si nos acabamos de conocer, y yo quiero hablar con ustedes. –se desilusionó Kazuyo.

-Siempre estaremos con ustedes, siempre hemos estado, y siempre lo seguiremos estando. –dijo el típico líder Yuukie, Valor.

-Aún hay más sorpresas para ustedes. Deben saber una parte de los daños que la oscuridad hizo serán reparados. –dijeron todos los emblemas antes de regresar a sus crestas y tres de ellos desaparecer hasta que sus respectivos portadores nacieran.

-¿A qué se referían cuando dijeron que se repararían algunos daños? –preguntó Gatomon que acababa de regresar a su forma.

-No lo sé. –respondió Hikari.

Las cosas por fin estaban bien, el digimundo restaurado, todos felices, esperando un nuevo compañero y una gran tranquilidad. Todo era perfecto, y estaba por ser lo mejor.

Los niños estaban felices por su logro, era algo muy importante para todos, a pesar de tener poca experiencia como aventureros, habían logrado vencer a la oscuridad, al menos en esa ocasión.

Las charlas no se hicieron esperar, había miles de cosas que comentar, y nuevamente estaban solos, Genai se había ido.

-Pues ya nos enteramos que una niña y dos niños son los nuevos compañeros de nosotros. –comentó alegre por sus amigos, Momoe.

-Sí… ellos son las tres luces que esperaban su turno para brillar. –mencionó Izzy. –También eran lo que faltaba para que la profecía se cumpliera.

-Estoy tan feliz. –dijo Daisuke de improviso con una sonrisa boba imaginándose cómo sería su hijo.

-Pero ya todo terminó. Y mejor de lo que esperábamos. –agregó Kari refiriéndose a su hija, Ami y Matt.

-Eso sí. –coincidieron todos.

Cada quien comenzó a hacer algo definido, los niños por su pate jugaron tranquilamente, algo que no habían podido hacer desde su llegada. Algunos adultos intentaban abrir la puerta, o al menos irla preparando. Las mujeres no hacían la gran cosa, pero estaban descansando sobre todo las que tenían bebés.

Pero como los emblemas dijeron: las sorpresas seguían.

Los emblemas de los niños comenzaron a brillar, siendo seguidos por la unión de las cinco digiesferas, las cuales se formaron en una sola abriendo una entrada a lo que parecía ser un mundo diferente.

-¿Qué es eso?

No había respuesta, sólo observaban incrédulos y los niños más pequeños corrieron con sus madres.

-Tal vez tiene que decir con lo que los emblemas nos dijeron, que repararían los daños de la oscuridad. –divagó Joe.

-Pero eso significa… -Yolei no terminó su frase porque no sabía cómo terminarla.

Ami comenzó a acercarse a esa abertura, TK y Matt se asustaron un poco y la siguieron. Era lógico, la acababan de recuperar, no pensaban perderla de nuevo, ahora ella era su responsabilidad.

-Este es el lugar al que yo me fui después del accidente con mis padres. Es la base de datos del digimundo. –susurró lo suficientemente alto para que la escucharan. –Siento una presencia diferente.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó Aiko.

-Es como si alguien estuviera aquí, más bien dicho algunas…

-Yo también lo siento. –mencionó Akari que tenía más conocimientos acerca del digimundo por vivir toda su vida allí.

Las rubias se hicieron hacia atrás, sintieron que algo iba a salir, y obviamente no se equivocaron. Tres seres salieron de esa puerta, dejando a todos, si es que era posible, más sorprendidos de lo que estaban por todos los sucesos ocurridos.

-¿Quiénes son? –preguntó Juni por verlos.

Los adultos abrieron sus bocas por toda la sorpresa que estaba. Frente a ellos tenían a dos personas que creyeron no volverían a ver.

-No puede ser, esto sí que ya es demasiado. –susurró Sora a punto del desmayo.

-¡Son Natsuko y Hiroaki! –gritó el digimon Unimon, de Ami, quien los conocía a la perfección.

Ese grito fue clave para que todos reaccionasen, estaban verdaderamente atónitos por lo que veían. El matrimonio Ishida Takaishi seguía algo turbado, pero Genai que venía con ellos, empezó a explicar la situación.

-Sé que esto no es algo que se vea todos los días, pero ni siquiera yo lo sabía. Cuando desapareció Dark, el antiemblema de la maldad restauró algo de daño que había hecho, el emblema de la Paz ayudó a traer lo que se había llevado, era parte de la profecía, además con los señores Ishida ocurrió lo mismo que con Ami, ellos también entraron por la curvatura que se abrió poco antes del accidente.

-Por eso me empecé a sentir mal, ¿verdad? –preguntó May.

-Yo no entiendo. –se quejó Davis quien seguía tratando de asimilar la primera noticia, tener un hijo.

-Creo que yo sí. –dijo Koushiro. –Como Ami tiene el emblema de la Unión, este emblema no sólo la cuida a ella, sino que también a sus seres más unidos. El emblema creó unas especies de copias que son las que nosotros dimos por os cuerpos de ellos tres. Los tres vinieron a dar a la base de datos del digimundo, pero como ellos no son elegidos ni portan un emblema, el digimundo no los reconoció, manteniéndolos todos estos años aquí. –finalizó el científico usando su inteligencia.

Cobraba algo de lógica, pero aun así resultaba difícil entender algo en treinta segundos, si en verdad tomo doce años aceptar lo anterior.

Ami se acercó a sus padres que comenzaban a abrir los ojos.

-¿Qué paso? –preguntó Natsuko. –Lo último que recuerdo es un fallo en el auto.

-No sé. –respondió Hiroaki de la misma manera que ella.

-¿Papás? ¡Esto sí que no me lo esperaba! –gritó Ami abalanzándose contra ellos.

Tardaron un poco en que todos se abrazaran e hicieras los comentarios que esos sí que no se hicieron esperar. Era una tremenda alegría, a final de cuentas, la oscuridad no puede quitar nada porque sería como regalar. Exacto, quitar es otra manera de dar un regalo.

-¿Pero por qué yo sí mantuve mi forma de mi edad y ellos no? –preguntó Ami al ver que sus padres parecían de la edad correspondiente después de doce años.

-Es porque para ellos sólo pasaron un par de minutos en ese lugar, aunque parezca extraño, entre menos tiempo pases ahí, más tiempo envejeces. A ti, Ami; lo que sucedió fue que de nueva cuenta el emblema de la unión te protegió, evitando que esto te dañase, estando ahí poco tiempo y guiándome a encontrarte. –explicó brevemente.

-Es increíble todo lo que nos están contando. –exclamó Natsuko después de hablar con los demás. –Aún nos cuesta trabajo entenderlo a nosotros.

-Es que para nosotros es como si ayer nos enteramos que Sora estaba embarazada de Aiko, y ahora ya tienen dos con un tercero en camino. –comentó el padre de los Ishida.

Todos estaban completamente felices, no había necesidad de decir nada, con simples miradas y abrazos, todos se decían todo.

Después de tanto tiempo, la felicidad plena acompañada de la paz regresaba a las vidas de los elegidos, y está vez, para quedarse.

·

Unos momentos más debían esperar para que las puertas a la Tierra pudieran abrirse de nuevo. Mientras cada quien estaba en lo suyo.

-Me parece increíble que esto ya terminó. –mencionó Daichi apareciendo en medio de Chikako y Aiko quienes veían el lago por el que la nia del amor descubrió muchas cosas.

-Sí, todo resultó mucho mejor de lo que yo esperaba. Nunca imagine que la mitad de mi familia iba a estar viva. –comentó Aiko de manera un tanto graciosa pero cierta.

-Oigan, chicas… ¿han visto a Yori? Tengo que hablar con él. –preguntó Dai después de cierto tiempo.

-Sí, se fue con Miyu y sus digimons a caminar, según él tenía hambre y esperaba que caminando se le calmará un poco. –contestó Chika.

Daichi agradeció y se marchó en su búsqueda, tenía algo muy importante que decirle. Aiko se quedó observandlo por un breve momento, algo melancolica y ruborizada.

-Deberías decirle lo que sientes, Ai. Te aseguro que eres correspondida.

Aiko se ruborizó más, seguidas de un par de risillas de Motimon y Pyokomon. –Chika… no digas eso, ¿qué quieres? Que le de un par galletas que me auita siempre en el recreo y le diga que me gusta, ¿tal vez? … no creo que funcione. –admitió un poco dolida en el fondo.

-Pues a tú mamá sí le funcionó, Ai. –dijo Pyokomon.

·

-Yori… hay algo que tengo que decirte. –habló Daichi al susodicho.

-Claro Yagami… Miyu, ¿me dejas? –pidió permiso, lo cual le pareció gracioso al portador del valor. Miyu no dijo nada más, sólo se marchó con su digimon para ir con su hermano y padres. -¿Qué me quieres decir?

-Verás… en estos días me di cuenta que… que no tengo tanta madera de líder como yo creí… -admitió pesadamente, pero con sinceridad. Aceptar la ralidad es muestra de humildad.

-¿Pero qué dices? Eres un gran líder.

-Tal vez, pero tú tuviste mejores ideas, los demás buscan apoyo en mí, pero guía hacia ti. –sinceró de la manera más comprensiva que un chico puede hacer. –Por eso, por darte las gracias por permitirme ser el líder… quiero darte esto. –le entregó los googles. –Te pertenecían antes.

-Pero…

-Creo que es lo mejor, me agradó ser el líder, pero… creo que las mereces más que yo.

Los digimons estaban sorprendidos por la actitud de Daichi.

-No Daichi, la verdad es que es mucha presión ser líder, a mi me gusta aportar con ideas y turnarnos la responsabilidad de vez en cuando, pero sí creo que un Yagami debe llevar el liderazgo, es algo que hay en la sangre; y tú lo tienes.

Siguieron hablando, parecía que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a aceptar el papel. Aunque después de un rato, nuevamente llegaron al antiguo acuerdo: los dos serían los líderes del grupo, por igual.

-Entonces… ¿Quién se queda con los googles? –preguntó Chibimon.

-Creo que tengo una idea. –dijeron los dos líderes del grupo con una idea en mente, la cual compartirían con los demás un poco después.

·

Miyu se topó en el camino con su mejor amiga Amai que estaba con Kotaro, no los quiso interrumpir porque se veían my lindos platicando, siguió su camino y vio de lejos a Juni y a su hermano Kenshi viendo las nubes. Decidió tampoco perturbarlos, pero no impidió escuchar su conversación.

-Un día iré y brincaré en una nube. –prometió muy seriamente la niña de la pureza.

-Te aseguro que sí. Tienes muchos sueños, y como dice mi papá, siempre los puedes cumplir. –dijo Kenshi muy seguro de sus palabras.

Juni se alegró por los ánimos de su amigo, se sentó y él la imitó, justo en ese momento, ella le dio un dulce e inocente beso en la mejilla, provocando que éste se pusiera rojo como nunca en la vida y que sus digimons pusieran más atención.

-¿Qué hiciste? –preguntó Kenshi.

-Te di un beso. –respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. –Mi mami le da un beso a mi papi cada vez que él le dice algo bonito. Agradece que no te lo di en los labios.

Esta confesión lo hizo preocuparse aún más.

-Au, Juni… pero si apenas tienen seis y ocho años. –reprochó Tanemon un poco indignada. –Espera a que se casen. –parece que la inocencia no respeta humanos ni digimons.

Era una tierna escena entre los dos niños, pero no desde el protagonista, Kenshi intentaba hacer entender a Juni que no era una buena idea. Mientras tanto su hermana Miyu reía de buena gana.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Amai que venía llegando con Kotaro al ver reía a su mejor amiga.

-Nada, es sólo que Juni en verdad es muy inocente, y Tanemon no se queda atrás.

En esos momentos llegaron Yori, Daichi, Ai y Chika.

-¿Por qué Juni brinca tanto? –preguntó Dai al ver semejante escena.

-No ocurre nada, es sólo que tal vez en un par de años, tu y o seremos familia. –contestó Miyu, haciendo reír a todos los presentes.

·

Shun y Souta estaban viendo a un par de chicas hablar; ellos eran los mayores, y aunque sólo tenían trece años, estaban entrando a adolescencia.

-Parece que Aiko nunca nos hizo caso hermano.

-Sí, Shun… que lastima que era la única rubia entre nosotros. Además, de seguro hay otras chicas a las que sí les gustemos. –Souta no se rendía tan fácil ni tan rápido.

-Eso no lo duden. –comentaron Bukamon y Jiyunomon.

De repente, una luz apareció en la mente de los dos.

-Shun… ¿ya viste? –señaló a las chicas que tenían enfrente.

-Es verdad, Shouta, ni me había fijado… ¡Ahora hay tres rubias! –Shun se ilusionó, pues ahora estaban Akari, Ami y Aiko.

-Si no pudimos conquistar a Ai, tenemos posibilidades con las otras dos.

Nunca se deben perder las esperanzas por más sencillos e inocentes que sean los sueños, lo que importa es no darse por vencidos.

·

Los digimons también estaban al pendiente de sus amigos, pero había algunos que tenían mucho de qué hablar.

-¿Lo que dijiste era verdad?

-Sí Piyomon. Te quiero mucho, desde hace mucho tiempo. Y si no te lo dije es porque pensé que nuestra única función era cuidar de nuestros compañeros. Pero cuando estuvimos a punto de morir, entendí que no tiene nada de malo. –contestó Gabumon muy ruborizado.

-Gabu… yo también te quiero mucho y y nunca te dije nada porque pensé que no me querías, no como yo a ti. –después de tantos años, ambos decidían abrir su corazón. –Ahora entiendo a lo que se referían Agumon y Palmon al decir que no hay problemas por amarse entre los digimons, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que no. –confirmó.

Acto seguido, los dos digimons del amor y la amistad se fundieron en un gran abrazo. Siendo vistos en secreto por sus compañeros Sora, Yamato y su hijo menor con su digimon.

·

En otro lugar cerca del lago, otra pareja estaba conversando.

-hace mucho que no formaba una digievolución ADN. –musitó Gatomon aún sorprendida.

-Ni lo digas… nunca creí hacerla contigo. –agregó Patamon. Había algo muy importante que él debía decirle y con todo o que había pasado no sabía cómo empezar. Tomó aire y se armó de valor. –Me dolió mucho ver a Biyomon tan triste por la pérdida de Gabumon. Me alegro mucho porque estén bien y que ahora puedan estar juntos.

-Sí… s ve que se quieren mucho. Comentó Gatomon diciendo en el fondo que ella también esperaba poder estar así con Patamon.

-La verdad… no quiero pasar por lo que ellos pasaron, diré de una vez lo que siento. –dijo dejando a Gatomon un poco confundida por sus palabras. –Yo te quiero. Desde hace mucho tiempo. Siempre hay algo que he sentido más especial por ti, no sé explicarlo, pero lo siento, y la verdad es que no me importa si tú lo sientes igual, pero yo me sentí totalmente realizado cuando nos unimos y formamos a Kumiaimon.

Gatonmon estaba sorprendida, ella había querido escuchar eso desde hace mucho y ahora estaba sin palabras, no creyó que eso estuviera pasando. Sin saber qué hacer, se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

-Yo también siento algo muy especial por ti y tampoco sé cómo explicarlo.

·

-Me alegro tanto de estar así. –comentó felizmente Sora mientras abrazaba más a Matt viendo cómo su hijo jugaba en el césped. –creí que nunca iba a volver a sentir esto.

-Sí, pero… ahora todo es diferente, esto inmensamente feliz… feliz por tenerte, por tenerlos a ustedes cuatro. A mis padres, a Ami, a Akari… de tener está paz. Es increíble. –dijo acariciando un poco su rostro. –Te prometo que nunca esto va a cambiar.

Sora sonrió. –Gracias Matt. A tu lado siempre me siento bien. Hemos pasado por tantas cosas, pero siempre salimos adelante, juntos. Porque si nos separamos, nunca nada resulta bien.

-Sí… recuerdo cuando nos peleábamos de jóvenes, eran por tonterías; o cuando tuviste ese accidente y perdiste la vista por días. –mencionó unos ejemplos.

-Recuerdo todo. Pero también recuerdo que tú siempre estuviste allí con migo, y siempre arreglabas todo con una canción, desde la navidad de 2002. –recordó.

-Te amo, Sora. –dijo besando su frente tiernamente. Apoyando una mano en el tronco que estaba ahí, donde habían grabado sus iniciales tiempo atrás.

-También yo a ti. Y creo que ahora, te amo más.

…

La puerta entre el digimundo y la Tierra estaba abierta nuevamente, tenían miedo a que pasará lo mismo que la primera vez que se fueron del digimundo, pero esta no fue la ocasión.

Estaban listos para irse a su hagar. Algunos de ellos, como Hiromi y Shousha, necesitaban ir al hospital para checarse y que no tuvieran nada mal. Otros, dar la noticia de estar vivos, y otro más, como Daivis, Yori, Tai y Daichi, ir urgentemente a una cocina por algo de comida para seguir subsistiendo.

-Ya está todo listo chicos, sólo falta que…

Izumi no dio las órdenes completas porque en ese momento un montón de mariposas comenzaron a unirse.

-Hola digielegidos, es un enorme placer volverlos a ver.

-¡Oikawa! –saludaron felizmente. Era un día de muchas sorpresas.

-Sólo quería venir en persona a darles las gracias. El Digimundo ha podido volver a la normalidad. Los dejo digidestinados… pero no solos. –dicho esto, las mariposas desaparecieron volando hacia el horizonte. Fue una breve conversación, pero como siempre, devolviendo la esperanza y la felicidad, siendo pruebas de ello lágrimas alegres.

-Para mí fue un honor verdadero volver a trabajar a su lado. Gracias. –comentó Genai volviendo a irse.

-Gracias a ti, Genai… has hecho demasiado por nosotros. –susurraron algunas personas.

-Bien, ahora sí chicos, es hora de irnos. –dijo Izzy. –llegaremos al campamento de los chicos, pues es la única puerta que pude abrir. Algunos digimons se quedan aquí otra vez en caso de que los necesiten, ya se irán en otra ocasión.

-De acuerdo Izzy, yo… quiero decir unas palabras antes de dejar este lugar. –avisó Taichi. –Desde la primera vez que vinimos nos topamos con un par de muñecos de felpa que hablaban con nosotros diciendo que eran nuestros compañeros digimons. En ese momento éramos un par de niños que no sabían nada, pero gracias a la amistad hemos llegado tan lejos y aprendido tanto. Si ni hubiera sido por esa pelea que vimos a los ocho años de edad, muy dificilemente estaríamos aquí… A lo que voy es que, el digimundo nos quitó mucho, pero nos devolvió lo que nos quitó, y con grandes intereses. –dejó de hablar porque se estaba emocionando de más, dando lugar a que otro hablara.

-No importa lo que venga. Todo pasa por algo. Sólo nos queda confiar en la vida, el destino tiene un propósito y aunque tarde, es seguro que es lo mejor. –finalizó Mimi el dialogo que su esposo dejó inconcluso.

Comenzaron a entrar a la pequeña televisión por familias, siendo el último en irse, Takeru.

-¿Qué pasa TK? –preguntó extrañado Patamon sobre su cabeza como era costumbre tenerlo en la adolescencia.

-Nada es sólo que estoy muy agradecido con el digimundo. Tengo vivos a mis padres, a mi hermana a mi hermano, a mi hija… es algo que no creí que pasaría. –sinceró.

-Pero hay algo más… ¿Qué es? –cuestionó de nueva cuenta.

-la verdad estoy así porque… ya tengo otra historia para mi libro. –confesó mientras entraba a ese antiguo televisor dejando esa aventura y empezando otra más.

Era una aventura épica que nadie iba a olvidar, una historia que pasaría de generación en generación al igual que los emblemas de ellos. Era increíble que Hiroaki, Matsuko Ami y Akari estuviesen vivos después de tantos años, pero… a final de cuentas, esa es la magia del digimundo. Y en esta ocasión, como en muchas otras, enseño a seguir con la esperanza y la luz que hay en cada uno de nosotros.

Esa aventura terminó con el mismo dilema de siempre. No hay manera de acabar con la oscuridad, eso es cierto. Son dilemas que han existido desde siempre y siempre seguirán existiendo, pero algo es seguro. Queda la certeza de saber que mientras nuestras cualidades y virtudes muestren su poder, todo es posible.

.

Mantén esa **pureza** en tu corazón que está sin malicia para después convertirla en el **valor** que logra cualquier tipo de **sueño **que tengas en la vida por medio de la **confianza** necesaria que siempre habita en tu ser. Sigue adelante, aplicando el **perdón** a quienes te lastimaron sin dejar de tener esa **alegría **tan característica de cualquiera; siempre teniendo la madurez y la **sabiduría** en la vida, donde debe permanecer la **paz **en cada uno de los caminos que tomes. Déjate reinar por el **amor** y permite que la **amistad** haga la diferencia a través de los sentimientos con los demás. Recuerda que la **unión** hace la fuerza, así que no te olvides de aquellas personas que cambiaron tu vida y te trajeron de vuelta a la **realidad** cuando casi te habías quedado en tu imaginación. Acepta y escucha tu **destino** sin dejarte llevar por él. Elige. Elige tu camino. Decide lo que quieras, traspasa cualquier límite con el **esfuerzo** que aplicarás desde el primer día de tu vida. Mantén la **lealtad** en tus ideales y a ti mismo; recuerda que eres alguien con toda la **libertad** del universo y con toda la **responsabilidad **adecuada para tenerla, porque si no, no podrás mostrar tu **virtud** innata que siempre has llevado en tu carácter, esa virtud por la que no pierdes la **esperanza** y después hace que tu **luz** brille con más intensidad. Es cierto que la vida a veces te cambia los planes, pero todo pasa por algo y aunque no lo veas en ese instante, cuando llega el momento de recordar esa dura prueba y mantienes esa firmeza ahora comprobada, te das cuenta que fue lo mejor; porque el tiempo tiene un ingrediente mágico que aún sigue sin conocerse, que después de todo lo ocurrido, la vida demuestra su **nobleza**, y su **amabilidad** te recompensa con más **justicia** de la que estabas acostumbrado en tu modo de vivir. Puede escucharse algo trillado, pero es la verdad, es la mayor prueba de la **sinceridad** existente; y también es la mejor manera de demostrar que nada ocurre por nada, todo es necesario y sólo así serás capaz de demostrar al mundo la **fortaleza** que te ha formado como una gran persona.

Todo es posible. Claro está que debes poner todo y más de tú parte, tomando lo bueno y esperar a que lo malo se convierta en algo mejor.

Ese poder nadie te lo quitará. Naces con él y de ti depende si lo quieres mantener. No es otro texto más de motivación emocional, es la verdad. Es el poder por el que te levantas todos los días y decides vivir, es el poder por el cual sigues e intentas todo.

Ese poder no se mide en lo que logras ni en lo que destruyes, se mide en lo que sueñas y en lo que te esfuerzas.

Estos emblemas no sólo brillan por brillar. Son una pequeña muestra del poder que ahora tienen por medio de cada uno de nosotros.

Hagamos que nuestra cresta brille y no deje de brillar. Hagamos la diferencia entre el bien y el mal. Sigamos adelante sin importar el pasado ni el futuro. Cuida del presente, del ahora y del hoy.

El poder no es la fuerza con la que golpeas, sino la fuerza con la resistes un golpe, y cada cresta, es un ejemplo de ese poder.

Ese... ese es el verdadero poder de los emblemas.

·

**·**

**·**

**·**

**-OWARI-**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**Notas de la autora:**

Apoco yo escribí todo esto?

Sí! jeje, pues... hasta aquí llegó el fic. Agradezco a todos por leer y más a quienes me apoyaron.

Lo de mantener vivos a los padres de Matt y TK no estaba previsto, lo hice por petición de **Marin-Ishida** porque se me traumó mucho con esta historia. Tranquila, que ya se solucionó todo. Lo único que faltó fue ese hijo que Sora perdió, pero eso sí que ya no supe cómo hacerle, jeje.

Tambien puse poquito sobre parejas, y por fin le di ese hijo a Daisuke, jeje. Era el primero en quereslo y fue el último en tenerlo, jeje.

Tambien me quesó un poco larga la conclusión, sorry. A propósito,la fusión de los angeles la invente yo, siempre e quise hacerla.

Mil gracias por su comentario en su review pasado a:

_**Anael-D02; Isaabel; Marin-Ishida; MariiaKaroliina; Hikari .Andrea; monika-uchiha; CieloCriss, dark-fallen-angel91**_

**Falta el epílogo**. Pero ya puse la historia como terminada, huy espero que se haya entendido y ya saben que pueden preguntarme si tienen dudas. Les diré que puede que lo cambien un poco, me refiero a que no lo chequé del todo bien y espero que aclare un poco más algunas partecitas.

Bueno, me despido señaoras y señores, esperen muy pronto el epílogo!

**Dios los bendiga**

****Amai do****


	20. Epílogo: Digievoluciona!

**Digimon no me pertenece, sólo usos sus personajes para hacer estas historias. **

**Ahora sí, última actualización!**

**Gracias por todo!**

**·**

**Hijos de los elegidos:**

**Daichi, Juni y Tsuki. **_Hijos de Tai y Mimi_

**Aiko, Yuujou y Fuyu**_**. **__Hijos de Matt y Sora_

**Chikako y Kazuyo**_**. **__Hijas de Izzy y May_

**Akari,** **Kotaro, Saki y Kibou. **_Hijos de TK y Kari_

**Amai y Shousha**_**. **__Hijos de Cody y Hiromi_

**Miyu, Kenshi e Isamu**_**. **__Hijos de Yolei y Ken_

**Yori, Yume y Tenshi**_**. **__Hijos de Davis y Noriko_

**Shun, Souta y Katashi**_**. **__Hijos de Joe y Momoe_

***Ami**. _Hermana menor de TK y Yamato Ishida_

.

**Epílogo 2025: **Digievoluciona!

.

_La aventura __siempre __digievoluciona. _

_Nosotros somos la aventura y nuestras decisiones los ataques con los que luchamos._

_._

Siempre es 1º de Agosto. –**Amai do**

**O O O**

**O O**

**O**

_Todo es posible. Claro está que debes poner todo y más de tú parte, tomando lo bueno y esperar a que lo malo se convierta en algo mejor._

_Ese poder nadie te lo quitará. Naces con él y de ti depende si lo quieres mantener. No es otro texto más de motivación emocional, es la verdad. Es el poder por el que te levantas todos los días y decides vivir, es el poder por el cual sigues e intentas todo._

_Ese poder no se mide en lo que logras ni en lo que destruyes, se mide en lo que sueñas y en lo que te esfuerzas._

_Estos emblemas no sólo brillan por brillar. Son una pequeña muestra del poder que ahora tienen por medio de cada uno de nosotros._

_Hagamos que nuestra cresta brille y no deje de brillar. Hagamos la diferencia entre el bien y el mal. Sigamos adelante sin importar el pasado ni el futuro. Cuida del presente, del ahora y del hoy._

_El poder no es la fuerza con la que golpeas, sino la fuerza con la resistes un golpe, y cada cresta, es un ejemplo de ese poder._

_Ese... ese es el verdadero poder de los emblemas._

_·_

La sonrisa de apoderó del rubio escritor. Había sido una buena idea escribir esa aventura de la que ahora sus hijos formaban parte; y una mejor, darla a conocer al mundo entero.

-¿Papá? –entró a la habitación una bella adolescente de trece años.

-¿Sí, Akari? –preguntó Takeru. -¿Qué sucede, hija?

-Vengo a decirte que ya está todo listo, mamá ya está lista junto a Kibou y mis hermanos.

-Ahora voy. –respondió mientras veía a su familia en la puerta del despacho y él apagaba su computadora dando un último vistazo a su más reciente edición de su obra, la cual se publicaría ese mismo día: 1º de Agosto de 2025.

* * *

-¿Ya? –preguntó una chica de trece años.

-Falta poco Miyu… -contestó pesadamente su madre que iba en el asiento del copiloto de igual manera que lo haría Juni a pesar que era una chica de trece años.

-Es que ya quiero llegar. –respondió impacientemente cruzándose de brazos y mirar impaciente a la ventana.

-Hasta Isamu está más tranquilo que tú. Y eso que está aprendiendo a hablar. –dijo Kenshi con su digimon en sus piernas.

-Pero es que Isamu no tiene tantas ganas de ver a Yori… -se burló Hawkmon haciendo reír a todos y ruborizar a Miyu.

Los Ichijouji también recibían grandes sorpresas cada día. Con el paso de los meses, la relación que su hija y el hijo mayor de los Motomiya tenían, fue fortaleciendo los lazos entre ambas familias, aunque claro está que Ken habló por mucho tiempo con Yori para dejar claro lo que podía y no hacer con su pequeña princesita; ahora las cosas estaban muy bien, y se podía decir que Miyako y Daisuke comenzaban a hacerse la idea que sus familias emparentarían algún día.

-¿Ya? –volvió a preguntar Miyu para desesperación de todos.

-¡No!

**La alegría y el perdón, dos sentimientos tan diferentes y tan necesarios a la vez.**

* * *

-¿Ya?

-¡No! Ya te lo dije, tu padre necesita ir a al restaurante antes de ir con los demás. –respondió Noriko muy cansada por su hijo mayor.

-Descuida Yori, sólo iré a verificar que un par de pendientes y de inmediato nos vamos. –agregó Daisuke al volante y viendo de reojo por el retrovisor donde su hijo mayor estaba con brazos cruzados, Yume burlándose de él y Tenshi dormidito como se espera encontrar a todo bebé.

-Hasta Tenshi está más tranquilo que tú, y eso que aún no sabe hablar. –dijo V-mon para molestar a Yori viendo como el pequeño niño dormía cómodamente en su asiento. –Además estás desesperado por ver a Miyu…

-¡Claro que no! Quedé de jugar con Daichi al fútbol. –reclamó, pero luego recordó que Yume era gran amiga de su novia y le podía ir con el chisme de lo que él decía. –Yume… no le digas a Miyu.

**La confianza y los sueños, dos emblemas que al fusionarse dieron la fortaleza, y ahora eran un gran familia unida y capaces de lograr cualquier ilusión que tuviera su corazón.**

* * *

-Mimi ya es tarde… -decía Palmon quien cargaba al pequeño digimon de Tsuki.

-Ya vine, lo siento, es que tuve que arreglar a los niños. –dijo cansadamente después de llegar a la sala con un muy bonito vestido confeccionado por su amiga Sora hecho para la ocasión.

-Bueno, pero la tardanza sí que ha valido la pena. –halagó Taichi al ver a su hermosa esposa dando un ligero abrazo aún con su pequeña luna en brazos.

-Perfecto, ahora ya podemos ir, muero por probar el banquete que Davis preparó y llevó hasta el digimundo. –mencionó Koromon que estaba al lado de Daichi.

-Tú siempre pensando en comer… te pareces a Agumon. –regañó Mimi.

-Sí, será bueno que vayamos subiendo al carro. –dijo Taichi. -¿Y Juni? –preguntó después de ver que su hijita no estaba, o más bien dicho al notar que no había hecho ningún comentario inocente de ella.

-Dijo que estaba ocupada. –mencionó Daichi ya sin sus googles, los cuales les había dado un lugar especial para todos y que por curiosidad de cada uno de los elegidos, el día de hoy se enterían de done fueron a parar.

-¡Juni! Hay que irnos. –gritó Taichi.

_-¡Ya voy!_ –contestó. Y a los pocos segundos se vio a una pequeña niña con un sombrero rosa y con un vestido rosa también. -¿Me veo bonita?

A ambos padres les enterneció verla de esa manera y a los digimons también, pues era una versión de Mimi en miniatura.

-Te ves preciosa. –dijeron todos provocando que la pequeña sonriera coquetamente.

-Ahora sí, podemos irnos.

Hace seis meses que los Yagami recibieron a otra miembro en la familia, y con ella, a otro digimon, ambas, portadoras del emblema del esfuerzo.

**Demostrando claramente que una persona pura, será valiente, y ese valor se transformará en el esfuerzo necesario para lograr cualquier sueño.**

* * *

-Mira nada más, hasta en un día como hoy no puedes dejar de teclear en esa computadora, a veces creo que te importa más que nosotros. –reclamó falsamente una mujer mientras se sentaba al lado de sus esposo en ese escritorio.

-No digas eso, sólo esperaba a que tú y las niñas terminaran de arreglarse… -contestó Izzy mientras cerraba su computadora. Ambos se encaminaron a la sala donde los digimons y las niñas ya los esperaban.

-¿Ya están listas? –preguntó Izumi a las mujeres que él tanto amaba.

-Sí… -contestó algo insegura Chikako y un tanto temblorosa.

-¿Te sientes bien, Chika? –preguntó Kazuyo al ver que su hermana estaba más seria un poco ruborizada que de costumbre.

-Em… sí, estoy bien. –era obvio que ella estaba algo nerviosa e intranquila.

-Como digas. Es hora de irnos. –respondió Koushiro, hasta que prestó atención a lo que su hija mayor llevaba en sus manos. -¿Y eso? –señalando el regalo que Chika tenía.

-A… es… para alguien.

-Ya sé que es para alguien, quiero saber para quién es. –aclaró con una ceja levantada.

Chikako verdaderamente se encontraba en una situación en la que nunca ha sido agradable para las chicas: Decirle a tu padre que te gusta un chico y le vas a llevar un regalo.

-Es mío. Chika me ayudó a preparar unas porque le quiero llevar a… a Yuujou. –Kazuyo dijo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

A regañadientes, Izzy salió de la casa imaginando a su tierna niña Kazuyo comprometida con el inocente niño hijo de Matt y Sora. Con eso, la familia Izumi partió a la reunión conmemorativa de cada 1º de agosto, pero el portador del conocimiento no en vano lleva esta cresta, él ya conocía o sospechaba sobre algunos sentimientos de sus hijas, y como buen padre, él sólo procuraba su bienestar.

-Gracias por cubrirme, te debo una. –susurró Chika antes de entrar al auto.

-Y bien que me la debes. Me tienes que dar algunas para dárselas a Yu. No me gusta mentir así que tengo que hacer lo que dije. –determinó, aunque en el fondo sí quería eso que venía en el regalo.

**Lo bueno era que el conocimiento tenía al lado la paz, una paz necesaria para no airarse o frustrarse de más ante las ignorancias que se pudieran presentar.**

* * *

-¡Última vez que les hablo! ¡Ya los quiero aquí abajo, sino, yo misma los voy a ir a vestir!

No era fácil que una mujer estuviera entre puros hombres, y menos que los cuatro hombres con los que convivía sufrieran las mismas inquietudes. Momoe, al ver que ninguno bajaba, decidió comenzar de menor a mayor.

Katashi. El menor y mas consentido chico , que ahora tenía once años y pronto pasaría a sexto año de primaria, ya estaba listo, y sí que se salvó de la furia de su madre puesto que en el momento en el que ella entró a la habitación, el salió muy mono con su digimon en brazos.

-Ya estoy listo mamá… sólo que no bajé porque estaba en el baño. –dijo al notar la furia de su madre, aunque en el fondo mintió un poco, no podía decir la verdad de su retraso.

-Me alegra hijo. Jiyumon está esperando en la sala. Quédate con ella, no tardo en llevar a tu padre ni a tus hermanos. –parecía más calmada, pero en el fondo era otra realidad.

Momoe se dirigió a la habitación de uno de los cuates, pero no estaba ninguno de los dos, fue a la habitación siguiente de su hijo, y tampoco estaban. Era raro, pues siempre estaban allí, ya fuera estudiando o viendo una forma de atraer chicas a ellos, pero siempre bajo esas paredes. Una idea pasó por su cabeza y pensó que quizá estaban con su padre, no se equivocó, al detenerse fuera de la biblioteca donde usualmente ella y Joe hacían ciertos estudios y leían, escuchó a sus hijos mayores y a su esposo. La curiosidad no se escondió en su mente y comenzó a escuchar lo que ellos tres hablaban tan sigilosamente.

-No tiene nada de mano que les gusten las chicas, hijos… y menos que sean dos amigas de nosotros. –comentó Joe un poco emocionado y sin palabras más congruentes.

-Pero ya tenemos un año intentando que nos hagan caso… y nada funciona. –comentó de manera impotente Souta levantando sus manos en señal de frustración.

-Entiendan, para ellas fue difícil el cambio. Akari no tenía memoria de estar en la Tierra y Ami hacía tiempo que no venía por aquí. Ellas estaban pasando por unos momentos difíciles, además las mujeres siempre quieren que el hombre tome la iniciativa. Tal vez sea una buena idea que se hagan los desentendidos como si no sintieran nada. Recuerden que las mujeres desean lo que no pueden tener. –dijo sabiamente mientras sus hijos tomaban notas mentales.

"_Ya veo porque nunca me hizo caso en la secundaria"_ dedujo Momoe divertida por la situación de sus hijos y su esposo. En fin, como no es bueno andar escuchando conversaciones ajenas ni tampoco reírse de ellas y dando oportunidad a parte de su familia pudiera hablar; regresó a la sala de su hogar donde ahora ya estaba su hijo menor y los digimons de la familia.

-¿No van a bajar? –preguntó un poco fastidiado Katashi.

-Esperemos un poco, no creo que tarden. –respondió Momoe.

Y la señora de casa acertó nuevamente, en ese momento bajaron los Kido con unas sonrisas traviesas que Momoe identificó de inmediato. Sin perder más el tiempo, todos salieron de la casa y entraron a la camioneta familiar, pero antes de que el matrimonio entrara, la doctora lo paró brevemente.

-¿Con que dando consejos amorosos a nuestros hijos?

-¿Nos escuchaste? –preguntó un poco ruborizado.

-Sólo un poco… me sorprende que nuestros hijos ya estén grandes. –dijo algo nostálgica.

-Sí. No pensé que ellos estuvieran interesados en Ami y Akari… -mencionó Joe un poco divertido.

-Sí, y menos que te pidieran consejos a ti, de seguro estaban desesperados. –bromeo. -¿Qué consejo les diste?

-Que les dieran flores. –respondió sencillamente haciendo gala de la particularidad de sus ideas y de sus actos en la adolescencia; claramente dando a entender que pararían en una florería de camino.

-Joe. –susurró Momoe recordando su juventud, a sabiendas que esa era la manera que su esposo tenía de pedirle perdón o simplemente de darle un detalle para demostrarle cuanto la quería.

**Cada familia es diferente, los Kido siempre se han caracterizado por tener dos maneras distintas de ser y de actuar. **

**Ellos siempre manteniendo sus derechos por encima de todo, y a la vez manteniendo una actitud de deber; pero claro, siempre gobernados por los sentimientos.**

**

* * *

**

-Ya estoy lista. –Amai llegó al recibidor de su casa donde ya estaban sus padres y su hermano que en un par de días cumpliría un año de edad.

-Te ves hermosa, hija. –dijo su padre sin dejar de mirarla y levantándose como todo buen caballero.

-Gracias. –agradeció un poco ruborizada.

-¿Y ese regalo? –preguntó su padre al ver que lo llevaba en su bolsa intentando disimuladamente de ocultarlo.

-Ah, no… no es de importancia. –respondió ocultando su nerviosismo.

-Pues huele muy bien. –opinó Amadillomon mientras olía e contenido de la bolsa que colgaba de un hombro de ella.

Hiromi entendió la situación de su hija, aunque ella nunca pasó nada de eso con su padre, sabía que el momento en la adolescencia cuando una desea expresar sus sentimientos, se ven reducidos a un simple detalle, pero que es muy incomodo que te pregunten por eso.

-Me imagino que se las quiere llevar a sus amigos, ¿no hija? –intentó ayudar un poco la ex portadora de la Nombleza.

Cody era un hombre inteligente, y más allá de eso era padre también, conociendo sus sentimientos y la edad en la que estaba su hija.

-De seguro que le gustan mucho. Sólo procura que Kotaro entienda bien el propósito de tu regalo. –dijo guiñando un ojo y sin nada más que agregar, dejando a Hiromi, digimons y a la propia Amai sorprendidos por el comentario que no tuvo previo interrogatorio.

De igual manera que los demás, fueron a su destino: la reunión obligatoria para todos los elegidos y la cual perduraría hasta que la vida lo permitiese.

**Cody y Hiromi, los más jóvenes del grupo en un momento lejano, ahora tenía a la familia que siempre quisieron tener. Ellos eran unos de quienes sufrieron mucho en su pasado e incluso un año atrás también y lo bueno es que habían logrado salir victoriosos de cada una de esas pruebas; pues nunca olvidaron la justicia de la vida ni la nobleza del corazón de ésta misma.**

* * *

-¿Ya terminaste, Chika? –preguntó una chica al otro lado del celular.

-Sí, Ai… pero estoy algo nerviosa. –contestó la pelirroja mientras ponía un curioso paquete en una mesita en la cocina. -¿Y tú? ¿Tu mamá te ayudó?

-Sí, pero mi padre no sabe nada, y no creo que deba. -dijo algo insegura. –También hablé con Amai y con Miyu, según ella no han tenido problemas.

-¿Te dijeron algo Akari o Ami? –preguntó la hija de Izumi.

-No, dicen que no harán nada hasta que los Kido se decidan a hablar. Ellas son más simples. Yo me estoy muriendo por pensar en cómo hacerle.

-Lo sé… no sé cómo llevar esto sin que se den cuenta. –asumió pensativa. –Empiezo a creer que no le debimos hacer caso a Juni…

-¿En serio? –preguntó irónica la niña del amor. –Es una niña de siete años y nos amenazó con decirle a Kotaro, Saki y a Dai lo que sentimos si nosotros no se los decíamos. Si lo de Miyu y Yori no estuvieran juntos, estoy segura que también la habría amenazado.

-Aiko… estoy muy nerviosa…

-Tranquila, ya veremos cómo nos la apañamos. –la animó como su mejor amiga. –Ya verás que todo resulta bien.

-Si tú lo dices. –Chika no sonó muy convencida.

-Me tengo que terminar de arreglar… te veo allá. –terminó.

-De acuerdo, adiós.

-Tranquila, bye.

Así finalizó la plática entre las niñas del amor y el conocimiento. Tenían claro que después de lo que ocurriría en un par de horas definiría la amistad que mantenían entre ellos cuatro (seis contando a Kotaro y a Amai) pero pasara lo que pasara, ellas siempre tendrían la amistad del mismo modo que desde que nacieron.

.

-Oye Yu, que bueno que vas a cantar. De seguro le gusta mucho a tu papá. –dijo Tsunomon mientras se veía al espejo del mismo modo que su compañero.

-No sé. No me considero buen cantante. –asumió el niño de nueve años de edad mientras veía en su reflejo un par de detalles en su camisa y pantalón, el cual estaba cómodo para la reunión de más al rato.

-Pues yo creo que eres muy bueno, a tu hermano Fuyu le gusta mucho y es como si fuera una canción de cuna para él. Además a mí me hace llorar. –confesó el digimon de color naranja rememorando la letra y melodía de esa canción.

-Esa canción la había empezado hace muchos años… bien sabes que desde que llegamos hace un año la pude terminar con ayuda de la armónica de mi papá. –recordó. –No sé si sea bueno cantarla en la reunión.

-Pero si ya se pusieron de acuerdo tú, Kenshi, Juni, Kazuyo y los demás. No los puedes defraudar. –intentó que su amigo se quitara las vergüenzas.

-Está bien, pero sólo porque les prometí cantar con ellos, sino no lo haría. –decidió mientras tomaba la armónica de su padre, una pequeña partitura y el estuche del bajo que su padre recién le compró para enseñarle un poco sobre instrumentos de cuerda punteada.

Ese era Yuujou Ishida. Un niño que no defrauda a nadie, y menos a los que creen en él; y lucía muy tierno con ese bajo más grande que su cuerpo.

-Yu… ya creciste mucho.

.

Una mujer pelirroja se encontraba acomodando ciertas pertenencias suyas en su escritorio, había tenido un día algo agitado con sus tres hijos, y ahora debía ir a un compromiso con el resto de su familia y amigos a una reunión que no podía posponerse, pues se cumplía un año de otra de las grandes aventuras de ellos, y 26 años de las propias. Seguía actualizando un poco su oficina de trabajo en su casa, hasta que Sora se topó con cierto objeto que al tomarlo le llenó su mente de recuerdos.

-¿Todavía la guardas? –preguntó Yamato que al parecer tenía rato en la puerta y ella ni cuenta se había dado, pero le respondió con una dulce sonrisa.

-Claro que sí… no todas las mujeres tienen como pisapapeles una piedra lunar. –contestó mientras ella caminaba hacia su esposo. –Creo que es de lo más romántico que has hecho por mí… escribir nuestras iniciales en la luna con esta piedra y también en ésta misma, sólo hace que ame más las noches.

-Eso fue lo primero que hice al llegar a la Luna, y también a Marte. Eres una afortunada. –le susurró mientras la abrazaba y tomaba la piedra para obsérvala con más detenimiento.

-Claro que lo soy. No sólo tengo la vida que cualquiera puede desear, tengo a grandes amigos, tres hijos maravillosos, un digimon que quiero tanto, una hermosísima familia… y sobre todo a ti. Hace un año me parecía que esto sólo sería un sueño que no se convertiría en realidad y ahora tengo más de lo que hubiese deseado nunca.

Ambos se miraron de la misma manera que una lejana navidad. Esos sueños que tuvieron ahora estaban en una realidad y era seguro que esos sueños permanecerían para siempre.

-Oigan… -entró un niño pelirrojo de nueve años a la oficina. –Ya es algo tarde… ¿a qué hora nos vamos? Fuyu ya se despertó y yo ya me arreglé… hasta Ai está lista y eso que últimamente se tarda más en el baño. –Yu dijo algo impaciente.

-Ya vamos, Yu. Tu madre ya está lista, además aún faltan dos horas para la reunión. –respondió su padre mientras se acercaba a su hijo y comenzaban a salir de la habitación.

-Lo sé, pero… es que quedé de hablar con Kenshi, Juni y Chika antes de la fiesta.

-¿Porqué? Indagó sospechosamente Sora.

-Nada más…

**Los Ishida Takenouchi habían pasado duras pruebas desde siempre, pero gracias al amor que siempre hay en ellos**

**y a la amistad que están dispuestos a demostrar siempre, es que lograron salir adelante.**

·

·

·

De esta manera, los elegidos se unieron un año más para conmemorar sus grandes aventuras, y ahora recordar los logros de sus hijos.

·

·

·

**Había pasado un feliz año para todos los elegidos y para sus familias. Tras doce años de preocupación e intranquilidad, la paz y el amor reinaron con ellos. Y cómo no, si después de las aventuras de un año atrás, todo el mundo (si es que algunos no los conocían) los elegidos se volvieron figuras más públicas.**

**Empezando por la fantástica historia de la familia Ishida: Los padres, los hijos, y hasta una nieta que estaba viva, era increíble esa experiencia que estuvo en televisiones por varias semanas y todavía seguía en boca de todos. Luego, gracias a la colaboración del señor Takenuchi, Shuun Kido y Koushiro Izumi, se creó una colaboración mejor organizada que DATS para ayudar a rastrear cualquier anormalidad entre el equilibrio de la luz y la oscuridad en los tres mundos, y, posteriormente, actuar al debido tiempo. Daisuke descuidó un poco su cadena de restaurantes Motomiya, dejando en manos de su hermana, porque según él quería estar con Noriko y vigilarla, pero en cuanto nació Tenshi "el angelito" de la casa, regresó con más fuerza y ampliando su sueño que tenía desde chico.**

**En cuanto a los Yagami, en febrero de ese año habían recibido a una niña bellísima que se convirtió en la Luna de ellos, y tras estar casi un mes en guerra con Juni respecto a que la bebé no se llamaría **_**Sushi**_**, ni **_**Nube Rosita**_**, ni **_**Junimon**_**, la pequeña accedió a nombrar a su hermana **_**Tsuki**_** porque también le gustaba la Luna y era lo más cercano a las nubes. **

**Y de la misma manera que los Yagami, la familia Ishida recibió un gran regalo en el mes de enero, en pleno invierno el **_**invierno **_**llegó a ellos. El niño pelirrojo con ojitos azules completó la vida de los portadores del amor y la amistad. Se asustaron un poco porque nació con un par de meses antes, y a pesar que Momoe hizo todo lo posible para posponer el parto de Sora, todo resultó a pedir de boca. Ahora ellos tienen a un bebé de ocho meses de nacido, haciendo uso de su emblema: Virtud.**

**-O.o.O.o.O-**

**-O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O-**

**-O.o.O.o.O-**

Poco a poco un terreno que tenía lugar en un campamento de Hikarigaoka se fue llenando de personas y digimons que en un momento de sus vidas salvaron al digimundo: los elegidos.

Las familias llenaron el recinto a medida que los minutos pasaban, dando oportunidad para que varios se encontraran y saludaran entre sí. No se hizo esperar la aparición de todos, y una vez más, de la misma manera que en los últimos veinte años, se reunieron para celebrar algo que todos tenían en común: Las aventuras del Digimundo.

-Como siempre, otro año más, compañeros. –comenzó Davis. –Y creo que hablo por todos al decir que este ha sido el año más alegre de todos nosotros, ¿o me equivoco?

Nadie negó la pregunta, ese año había sido de absoluta tranquilidad para todos.

-Bueno, en el Digimundo ya hay una comida muy rica que espera su turno para que celebremos nosotros. –continuó el portador de la confianza. -¿Les parece si nos vamos ya?

Todos asintieron. Ese día estaban todos, incluidos los padres de Yamato y Takeru; pues de cierta forma también habían sido parte de esas aventuras.

_¡Puerta al Digimundo, ábrete! _

_¡Digielegidos, vámonos! _

La conmemoración de aniversario comenzaba.

.

.

**Isla File**

**1º de agosto de 2025**

Un gran número de personas y digimons llegaron al digimundo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos estaban presentes para pasar un rato agradable junto de la misma manera que desde hace más de veinte años.

-¡Miren! –señaló Juni muy emocionada por ver tantos globos a su alrededor y tenerlos tan cerca como para poderlos tocar. –Parece como la fiesta de mi cumpleaños. Sólo falta un payaso. –agregó más emocionada.

-En lo personal no me gustan los payasos; ni a mí ni a la mayoría de la primera generación. –comentó Izzy rememorando su traumática experiencia con Piedmon en 1999.

Ese comentario provocó risillas en algunos.

-Yo aún sigo sin creer que ya pasó un año. –mencionó Hikari mientras dejaba a Kibou en el suelo digital, pues como toda bebé de año y medio ya podía caminar.

-Así es, pero bueno… como cada año es momento de comer. –dijo Taichi demostrando sus verdaderas intenciones con la comida y tramando tomar una canasta de canapés sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-Vamos Yagami. Que ni hoy dejas de lado la comida. –refunfuño Mimi haciendo un puchero mientras quitaba de la boca de Tsuki el emblema que tenía rato jugando con como todo bebé curioso.

Cada momento en el digimundo parecía mágico, y cómo no, si era un lugar repleto de magia. Pero en esos momentos, todo era más especial.

De la misma manera que todas las reuniones que preparaban en el mundo digital las anécdotas no faltaron, burlas a costa de Davis y Vmon tampoco, cientos de risas, una que otra traviesa lágrima, pero como siempre, ese desbordante afecto entre todos por igual. Sin darse cuenta, los niños fueron desapareciendo poco a poco a la vez que algunos digimons, para cuando los padres se dieron cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde.

-¡Hey! ¿Dónde están nuestros hijos? –preguntó el jefe Motomiya.

En otro tipo de situación, todos se habrían burlado de él debido al todo despistado al hablar, pero era lo cierto, tan sumergidos estaban en sus platicas alrededor de ese lago, que ni cuenta se dieron de su ausencia.

-Para mí que están tramando algo. –opinó Momoe que conocía de sobra a sus hijos.

-A lo mejor se fueron a jugar, ahora que están de vacaciones no se han visto como de costumbre. –mencionó el señor Hiroaki Ishida que también se encontraba con ellos y comenzaba a compartir su angustia por sus nietos e hija.

Ya no se pudo llegar a más especulaciones sobre los niños, porque comenzaron a verse a lo lejos algunos fuegos artificiales, los cuales con los cambios de luz en ese atardecer eran muy bonitos.

-Apuesto que los niños quieren que vayamos hacia allá. –supuso Cody sin dejar de mirar esos juegos de luces que llamaban a atención a cualquier parte desde kilómetros.

El espíritu curioso y aventurero que tuvieron tiempo atrás no había desaparecido aún con el paso de los años; seguía tan latente que sin pensarlo comenzaron camino hacia ellos.

Al parecer una sorpresa les esperaba a los antiguos elegidos, entregada de la mano de sus propios hijos.

* * *

-Vaya, Miyu y Chika hicieron un gran trabajo con los fuegos artificiales. –comentó Daichi totalmente anonadado con las luces.

-¿Ya viste hermano? –preguntó Juni sin dejar de mirar el cielo.

-Claro. –respondió anonadado. Daichi no podía seguir con viendo esa atracción, pues tenía otros labores que hacer antes que llegaran sus padres al mismo lago donde tiempo atrás sus padres y amigos pasaron la primera noche de sus aventuras. –Juni, tengo que ir a preparar el escenario y lo micrófono, tú te quedas con Yu, Kenshi y Kazu vigilando que nuestros padres lleguen y se sienten en sus respectivos lugares. –ordenó mientras los cuatro pequeños se quedaban obedeciendo, pero en realidad esperando a que los demás se fueran y pusieran en marcha su plan.

-¡Hermano! ¡Dile a Ai, Chika y Amai que lo dije va en serio! –gritó la niña de la pureza en un tono muy convincente.

Cuando el niño preadolescente con cabello parecido a un león se fue detrás de la nueva construcción, los cuatro pequeños junto a sus digimons comenzaron su plan.

-Ya está todo listo, es una sorpresa que nadie se espera. –comentó Kazu mientras mostraba su nuevo pandero color plata con el que acompañaría una melodía. –Estoy muy contenta.

-Serán muy buenos cantantes, lo que más me sorprende es que ustedes mismos terminaron la canción que Yu empezó desde los seis años. –comentó orgulloso Tsunomon.

Las charlas entre ellos comenzaron, algunos afinaban sus gargantas como Yu había enseñado, y otros repasaban la canción por miedo a que se fueran a olvidar. Pero el niño pelirrojo tenía se mente más allá de cualquier ejercicio musical, él pensaba en una manera de agradar a su padre.

-¿Y si mejor no cantamos y sólo repartimos el pastel que mi hermana preparó con Chika?

-No, Yu… nos preparamos mucho, hasta mandamos los instrumentos sin que nadie se diera cuenta. –reclamó Kenshi.

-Pero es que los mayores también van a cantar y de seguro lo hacen mejor que nosotros. –susurró con preocupación.

-¿Y? siempre habrá alguien mejor, lo importante es que tú disfrutes de lo que te gusta. Te aseguro a tus padres les dará mucho orgullo verte así. –animó Kazuyo.

Yuujou entendió, subieron al escenario del lugar donde estaban, que era un edificio un poco grande recién construido por petición de los digimons habitantes de la Isla File, que hoy era su inauguración, aunque sólo los niños lo sabían.

-Hay que hacerlo, por _nuestro Digimundo._

Juni y Kenshi con sus digimons estaban repasando la letra de la canción, mientras Yu intentaba recordar algunos acordes en ese bajo que era más pequeño que de lo normal. Kazu se armó de valor para aprovechar y darle algunas galletas que le quitó a su hermana por ayudarla, era casi obvio que ella también pasaba por lo mismo.

-Yu… te traje esto, es para darte suerte en la presentación de más al rato. –dijo con su miraba gacha y rostro ruborizado al llegar a su lado.

A Amistad se le iluminó el rostro por la idea de recibir un regalo de una niña tan tierna como ella. –Gracias, no debiste molestarte.

El pelirrojo lo abrió de inmediato y sonrió al ver que eran unas galletas parecidas a las de su mamá. –Gracias, Kazu… me gustan mucho las galletas con chispas de chocolate.

Se las comió velozmente y acomodó su Bajo en un tripie musical.

"_Yuujou no entendió. Pero bueno, sólo tenemos nueve años. Espero que a mi hermana le vaya bien."_

* * *

Respiraciones agitadas se escuchaban de parte de tres lindas chicas que por la culpa de una niña por la que habrían aportado ser la más inocente del mundo, estaban a punto de decir la verdad.

-¿Quién va primero? –preguntó tímidamente Amai.

-Creo que será mejor hacerlo de una vez por todas antes que lleguen nuestros padres, eso sólo dificultará las cosas. –comentó Ai a lo que las demás asintieron. –Bien, aquí vamos.

Tres chicas entraron por la puerta de atrás de algo parecido a un auditorio. Ahí había varios caminos y cada una de ellas fue a donde de seguro estaban sus amigos.

Insegura y en compañía de Pyokomon tocó la puerta esperando que Daichi abriera la puerta. Después de algunos toques, esta se abrió y dejó que su amiga entrara.

-Hola, Ai. ¿Todo bien?

-Sí. Es sólo que quería darte esto. –musitó brevemente mientras extendía sus manos y le daba el paquete a su amigo. –Es para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí. –bajó su cabeza.

-Wow, pues gracias. –aceptó de buena gana dejando que su amiga entrara al cuarto donde aún ponía algunas cosas de audio para la fiesta que no iba a demorar.

-Daichi, quiero decirte que… que…

-¿Sí? –preguntó mientras comía una galleta hechas por ella misma y algo de ayuda de su mamá.

-Que… eres un gran amigo y que desde siempre tú has tenido un gran lugar en mi corazón. –soltó. –Y que me gustas mucho… desde siempre.

Daichi casi se atragantó con un pedazo de azúcar.

Ambos estaban enrojecidos después de casi dos minutos en los que un Ishida y un Yagami no dejaron de verse a los ojos.

-Aiko… -comenzó Daichi. –Perdón por vomitar en tu sombrero hace cuatro años.

La desilusión se adueñó de la niña del amor hasta que sintió unos brazos a su alrededor.

-Tú también me gustas mucho.

Koromon y Pyokomon sólo sonrieron entre ellos, de la misma manera que dos digimon varios años atrás en concierto de navidad.

* * *

-Chikako… ¿no vas a entrar? –preguntó Motimon quien estaba en el suelo viendo a la pelirroja.

-Es que…

-¡Hola! –salundo muy alegremente Daichi que iba directo al salón donde estaba Saki, el encargado de la organización en la cocina, porque como buenos hijos, todos habían planeado una fiesta digna de digimon. -¿Qué hacen?

-Chika trae un regalo para Saki pero no esntra porque le da vergüenza. –dijo despreocupadamente el digimon rosáceo.

-Motimon…

En medio de un incomodo silencio, la puerta de la cocina se abrió dejando ver a Tokomon.

-Dai, a penas iba a ir a buscarte, Saki necesita ayuda en la cocina. –dijo.

-Chika va a ayudarlo, yo debo irme con Ai al escenario para ayudar a los demás, nuestros padres no tardan en llegar; además ya es hora de poner los fuegos artificiales, iré con Miyu a decirle que es momento. –dijo Valor.

-Si quieres, mejor yo vy con Miyu, yo ayudé con la pirotecnia y debo estar allá. –Chika intentó safarse, pero no lo logro.

-Anda, ve con Saki. –dijo Daichi mientras la volteaba de espaldas y daba un empujoncillo para que entrara de una vez.

-Pero…

-Si no se las quieres dar a Saki, nosotros nos comeremos las galletas. Las de Ai estaban muy ricas. –mencionó Koromon.

Chika y Daichi se vieron. Con la mirada, la pelirroja entendió que a su amiga todo le había resultado bien.

-Gracias, Dai… ahora regreso. Recuerden que los fuegos artificiales están programados.

A terminar de hablar, la puerta se cerró detrás de sí. Dejando a Yagami muy feliz por su amiga y por su primo.

* * *

-¿Te gustaron las galletas? –preguntó Miyu al lado de Yori.

-_Sif… musho_. –respondió sin dejar de comer.

-Sabía que te iban a gustar, me levante muy temprano para hacértelas.

-No debiste, hoy no es un día festivo como navidad o San Valentín. –respondió Confianza ya con su boca libre de comida.

-Claro que sí, todas íbamos a dar galletas a los chicos. Hoy es un día muy especial, además, en unos días, tú y yo cumpliremos un año de novios. Debo irte preparando con el regalo.

Ya había pasado un año desde esa extraña declaración por parte de ambos. Era un amor de infancia que quizá se convertiría en algo más si ellos lo permitían, y a cómo iban las cosas, parecía que sí.

En eso Daichi y Aiko llegaro en compañía de sus digimons para dar la orden de prender los fuegos artificiales y llamar por D-3 a los elegidos a la nueva construcción que habían preparado.

* * *

-Entonces… ¿me diste las galletas porque hiciste y pensaste que me gustaban?

-Así es. –respondió Amai.

-Ah… pensé que me las dabas porque me querías dar algún regalo especial. –susurró Kotaro.

-Así es. Quería darte esas galletas porque… porque quería aprovechar para decirte que… que me gustas mucho y que no sólo te veo como un amigo. –respondió Amai mientras seguía paseándose entre un par de vitrinas en ese lugar que guardaba cosas especiales por todos.

Kotaro sólo le sonrió, se abrazaron un poco pero esa pequeña demostración de amor se interrumpió por unas luces en el cielo.

* * *

Los elegidos comenzaron a llegar, quedando impresionados por la construcción que había allí. Entraron a ella viendo cada detalle que rodeaba en esas coloridas paredes. Fotos de todos y cada uno de ellos desde la infancia hasta el año pasado y además una sala que decía con mayúsculas _EXCLUSIVO_ dando a entender que nadie podía pasarse por allí.

-Buenas tardes digielegidos y digimos de los elegidos. Nosotros cuatro los guiaremos por este pequeño recorrido. –dijo Unimon al lado de Ami y Akari.

-Ami, ¿qué está pasando hija? –preguntó Natsuko.

-Este es un lugar que hasta hace unos días se terminó. Cuando Akari y yo estuvimos aquí deseábamos tener algo de ustedes con nosotros. También nos dimos cuenta que aquí hay muchos digimons que los quieren y también quieren tenerlos más cerca para recordarlos.

-Y se nos ocurrió regalarle algo al Digimundo; algo de nosotros para nosotros. –finalizó Akari con el relato de ambos.

Había un escenario lo suficientemente grande como para que todos los niños se subieran y jugaran. En el espacio donde debería estar el público había mesas con sillas para todos; tenían que esperar la presentación que de seguro harían algunos.

-Por favor siéntense. En un momento comenzaremos. –musitó alegremente la rubia mayor.

Todos obedecieron mientras esperaban la sorpresa que seguramente sería enorme.

-Hay momentos en los que me gustaría regresar el tiempo y volver a vivir esas aventuras. –dijo Taichi.

-Tai… en cada reunión del 1º de agosto mencionas lo mismo. –reprochó Sora quien le daba a su bebé Fuyu a su suegra para descansar sus brazos un poco. –sabemos que todos queremos volver a vivir en el Digimundo, pero la verdad estoy más feliz por estar aquí, en compañía de las personas que amo, con mis sueños hechos realidad, y con la certeza de saber que ahora hay paz en nuestro mundo digital.

-Sora tiene razón. Hace tiempo lo descubrimos, de hecho fue en el año 2010, cuando decidimos hacer de cada día una aventura, ¿lo recuerdan? –preguntó Davis.

-Claro, fue nos dimos cuenta que siempre es 1º de agosto, pues la aventura está todos los días. –recordó Izzy.

-Y todos los días son una aventura. –prosiguió May.

-A pesar de cada sorpresa que se nos regala, tenemos el poder para afrontarla. –dijo Kari, una de las personas que pasó por grandes cambios inesperados en la vida.

-Siempre hay una oportunidad para lograr cualquier sueño, tal vez suene infantil, pero esas ideas son las que nos han sacado adelante en cada una de las pruebas de la vida. –dijo Mimi viendo a su luna y por último a sus amigos y familiares.

-La vida nos da lo que merecemos, es cierto. Aveces nos quita, nos regala, pero siempre nos devuelve más. –agregó Cody.

-Y si no lo tenemos es sencillamente porque no lo necesitamos. –dijo Hiromi.

-Puedes cometer errores y no darte cuenta que lo hiciste… -comenzó Ken.

-Pero nunca es tarde para comenzar de nuevo y darte la oportunidad de cambiar. –apoyó Noriko a sabiendas de lo que ella había pasado junto con los demás, sobre todo por lo de la semilla de la oscuridad.

-Nunca dejando de lado de dónde vienes ni lo que eres. –dijo Momoe.

-Ni dejando de soñar por más. –siguió Kido.

-Cada día haciendo brillar más la luz de cada uno de nosotros. –agregó TK. –Una luz que refleja el poder de los emblemas.

-La luz que al final de cuentas es nuestra voluntad. La voluntad que tenemos en el corazón de soñar, aventurarse, seguir y triunfar cueste lo que cueste. –expresó Yolei.

Parecía que regresaban a ser niños al animarse de esa forma, sólo faltaba uno por hablar y dejar por concluida esta sesión.

-Jamás me cansaré de escuchar todo esto, pues sin el digimundo, sin ustedes, sin los amigos, sin los emblemas… ninguno de nosotros sería lo que somos ahora. No hubiéramos entendido lo importante que es luchar, no nos hubiéramos conocido ni mucho menos estaríamos reunidos en estos momentos… no se ustedes, pero yo estoy muy feliz de haberlos conocido, de ser su amigo y estoy muy orgulloso de todo lo que hemos logrado con la ayuda del digimundo… pues le debemos bastante. –finalizó Yamato con grandes señas de emoción en sus ojos brillosos, provocando que los demás también lo imitaran.

-Nosotros también estamos muy agradecidos con ustedes. Por ustedes es que nuestro digimundo está bien. –dijo Agumon.

-Ustedes y sus hijos son la razón por la que ahora podemos estar juntos todos los días. –siguió Gabumon.

-Saben de sobra que tienen nuestro eterno apoyo y cariño. –continuó Biyomon.

-Si no hubiera sido por ustedes, nosotros tampoco nos hubiéramos conocido. –agradeció Patamon al unísono con Gatomon.

-¡Gracias digielegidos!

* * *

Detrás del telón, dos niñas rubias lloraban de alegría con tales declaraciones por parte de todos, lo bueno era que no había testigos, o al menos eso es lo que ellas creyeron.

-¿Nos secar sus lágrimas mis bellas damas? –preguntaron galantemente los cuates Kido a las Ishidas mientras extendían un par de pañuelos y unas bellas flores.

Akari y Ami sólo se miraron en forma cómplice y sin previo aviso dieron un beso a sus mejillas, ruborizando a los portadores de a Libertad y la Responsabilidad.

A un lado de ello, también estaban Katashi y Yume que miraban un poco sorprendidos la acción de ellos.

-El amor es raro. –comentó el hermano menor de ellos.

-Sí, e increíble a la vez. -dijo Yume.

* * *

-Damas y caballeros. El día de hoy es muy especial para todos. Ahora mismo les mostramos este edificio que fue construido por digimons para digimons. Como ven hay miles de fotografías de ustedes y nuestras, los digimons como Leomon, Piximon, Whamon, Centirimon y muchos muchos más ayudaron a crearlo para que tuvieran más acceso a ustedes. Yori y yo habíamos decidido dejar los googles que cuatro líderes hemos portado, pero decidimos donarlos para este lugar. –comenzó Daichi.

-Y no sólo está eso, hablamos con los digimons y nos mencionaron muchas cosas que recuerdan de ustedes, y en un esfuerzo grande, encontramos un sombrero rosita que ahora está aquí junto a unos viejos lentes, un casco celeste, una laptop amarilla descontinuada desde hace varios años, un silbato, un sombrero verde y una repilca exacta de la armonica del seños Ishida porque Yu no nos quiso dar la suya… ahora e digimundo siempre sabrá que nosotros pertenecemos aquí. –finalizó Yori. -¡Ahora vamos a cantar una cancón escrita por el mismísimo Yuujpu Ishida!

Todos estaban fascinados por la participación de los niños, a Yamato y a Sora les llenó de orgullo ver a sus hijos en el escenario y más aun saber que el del medio había escrito esa hermosa canción.

Los acordes a través de la escala cromática se fueron escuchando a la par de instrumentos de cuerda, percusión y un teclado que lo tocaba Ai. Cada quien aportaba algo de sí mismo para agradecer al mundo digital.

Escuchar cada palabra de esa canción hacía que el sentimiento se reflejara más en las lágrimas de cada uno de ellos. Por encima del escenario un juego de luces se hacía ver a la vez que algunas mariposas revoloteando, clara señal que el agradecimiento era recíproco.

Y con esa melodía el día terminó para lo elegidos, dando muestra clara de todo el cariño que se tenían y una actitud de servicio a lo que ellos amaban.

_**Si tú lo deseas puedes volar**_

_**Sólo tienes que confiar, mucho en ti y seguir**_

_**Puedes contar conmigo te doy todo mi apoyo**_

_**Si tú lo deseas puedes volar**_

_**Si tu quieres, el cielo alcanzar**_

_**Y las estrellas tocar…**_

.

Y con esas últimas palabras de la canción, así es como termina una historia más acerca de los digimons, narrando la verdad; con un mensaje de palabras que todos conocemos de sobra, las cuales nos han sido susurradas a los oídos en innumerables ocasiones, pero que son necesarias volver a escuchar para guardarlas en el corazón y ocuparlas cuando la esperanza lo necesite:

En donde te encuentres existe la luz y la oscuridad;

la lucha contra el mal no termina **nunca**,

sin embargo,

si no nos olvidamos de la luz que anida dentro de nuestros corazones

y del poder que tenemos para realizar nuestros sueños,

**¡no tenemos de qué preocuparnos!…**

ahora son ustedes los que harán que la aventura_…_

**¡DIGIEVOLUCIONE!**

.

.

.

.

.

**-OWARI-**

.

.

.

.

**Está más claro que el agua. Las crestas demuestran una cualidad, un sentimiento, una virtud o un valor; pero no brillan por sí solas, necesitan de una fuerza mayor llamada ****voluntad.**

**Esa voluntad es el poder por el cual te levantas y decides soñar. Ya se ha hablado de esto en muchas ocasiones, pero nunca se cansa de repetir una verdad, y menos cuando cada vez le es de ayuda a cualquier persona. **

**La voluntad se transforma en una luz, y esa es la luz que todos conocemos como:**

**El Poder de los Emblemas.**

.

.

.

_**Fic dedicado a todos aquellos que en algún momento de su vida soñaron con ir al Digimundo, a aquellos que fueron aventureros y soñadores, quienes derrotaron la oscuridad, hicieron brillar su emblema; y que por medio de estas historias lo consiguieron y lo siguen haciendo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Notas de Amai:**

_Snif… snif… _bueno… ahora sí termina la historia. Quiero agradecer enormemente a todos por su apoyo y por leerme, ha sido el proyecto más extenso que he escrito y la verdad es que me he divertido, llorado, enojado, decepcionado, frustrado, llorado, bloqueado… cada cosa que a todo escritor le pasa y estoy muy contenta de terminar este fic que me tomó exactamente seis meses terminarlo; para mí es como cerrar un hermoso y bello ciclo en mi vida.

Tenía pensado como siete finales diferente, así que los puse todos, jeje, amo se dramática y repetir las palabras que puse.

**Un par de curiosidades:**

· Empezó con la idea de tener sólo diez capítulos.

· Tiene una extensión de más de 250 hojas Word.

· Fueron más de **100** personajes los que aparecieron en el fic. Si no me creen, cuéntenlos y díganme. (Incluidos elegidos, digimons, hijos, sus digimons, abuelos, etc…)

· Como se necesitaban tres emblemas nuevos pertenecientes a tres hijos de los elegidos, estaban claro que dos pertenecerían a Matt, Sora, Davis y Noriko, el tercero, como no me decidía, lo dije a la suerte y salió Mimi y Tai. Kibou estaba programada para ser portadora del destino, de modo que ella y Akari portaran la Realidad y el Destino, o sea: la verdad y , incierto pero seguro.

· La elección de los nombres de los niños fue una tarea de casi un mes desde antes de escribir el fic de "Mi familia se separa"

· En "El poder el amor y la amistad" comenzó la idea de hacer una sección especial como aquí lo fue _Digimon Adventure 03_ así que con esto comenzó el plan de este fic.

· No sabía cómo ponerle a _Dark_ así que un día me fijé en las anotaciones que aparecen en la página encima de donde se escogen los capis del fic (Dark – Light) y se me ocurrió ponerle así. Jeje

·**Fuyu: **invierno. **Tsuki: **Luna. **Tenshi: **Ángel. Nombres que les pusieron por las cosas que vivieron en esos momentos del Digimundo.

· Las últimas palabras de este fic son iguales a mi fic **Siempre es 1º de Agosto**. (es que me encantó ese final que también son las últimas palabras de Digimon Adventure 02)

***Aviso:** No quería decirlo, pero tengo que hacerlo, estoy pensando en una secuela de este fic, por el momento sólo tengo el nombre **Digimon: El Poder de los Sueños**. Va para algunos que me lo pidieron (Marin) y como muchas escenas de este fic no las puse, las podré en el otro. Además, ame escribir sobre estos niños hermosos. Claro que los niños estarán más grandes y hablare sobre ciertas parejitas. Aclaro que tardará en aparecer porque tengo otros proyectos de momento, sólo quería avisarles que es probable esté para el próximo año (lo sé, falta mucho).

Mil gracias a:

**Lord Pata, Hikari Takaishi 184, Marin-Ishida, nOcK nOcK, Yurei, CieloCriss, monika-uchiha, digimon4ever99, Prisss 90, Faby, Mike, Ricky. ****Alexis, Edith, Un lector, MariiaKaroliina, Anael D02, Takeru fang, Hanna, Kokone, BRILLACAS, raquel, Isaabeel, Hikari. Andrea, I am, Natsumi-chan. **

Por el momento aviso que me ausentaré con historias largas. Fueron seis meses en los que me dediqué a este y un par de one-shots, pero como estoy con la uni he de decir que no tengo tiempo ni de respirar. Claro que seguiré leyendo y subiré un par de historias breves que se me han ido ocurriendo, en especial el de **Subibaja Solitario**, y es por donde me verán con mayor regularidad.

· Había querido subir ayer, pero la pagina tenía problemas, aún así pongo la fecha que había elegido y el día cuando lo termine.

Da igual, el que mucho se despide es porque tiene pocas ganas de irse, jeje

.

**Les recuerdo que sólo por medio de Jesucristo tenemos salvación.**

**Dios los bendiga hoy y siempre.**

**.**

**Nos leemos!**

****Amai do****

**.**

**10 · 10 · 10**


End file.
